


The benefits of working for the Ministry

by Sexy_serpent_cane (Hufflepuff_headgirl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divination, F/M, Fortune Telling, Intrigue, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Mystery, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 93,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_headgirl/pseuds/Sexy_serpent_cane
Summary: Lorelei Switch is a seer for the Ministry of Magic. Her whole world is turned upside down when former Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy joins the Ministry.Intrigue, passion and secrets from the past are revealed in this fast paced story.





	1. Chance encounters

**Author's Note:**

> so this story was inspired by my Hufflepuff cosplay. I really hope you enjoy it.  
> This is my first ever Harry potter fic that I have published.
> 
> Recognised characters are not mine, I am just playing with them.

 There was no mistaking _him_. His black fancy robes bejewelled with silver snake adornments, platinum blonde hair, that hung straight like a mantle across his wide shoulders. His gloved hand grasped his remade silver snake-head topped cane and his pale silver eyes took in everything in her small office before landing on her.

“So this is the soon to be relocated   Divination sector for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes..’ Mr Thornhill gestured to the room and noticed the taller wizard’s attention was on the lone witch within it. “And this is Miss Lorelei Switch, our resident Seer and Divination expert. Miss Switch, may I introduce you to Mr Malfoy.”

Lorelei stood up from her desk and absently tucked a stray hair behind her ear and extended the other hand towards the blonde wizard.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Malfoy.”

He did not shake the proffered hand, rather he pointed the silver snake cane at her. 

“I recognise you, where from?” He asked with a drawl.

Feeling embarrassed, Lorelei removed her hand and scratched at her neck in an attempt to cover up the ignored handshake.

“Erm.. Probably Hogwarts Sir, you came to see your son play Quidditch, I was in my seventh year.”

Mr Malfoy’s silver eyes glinted as she spoke.

“Ah yes, the Hufflepuff Head Girl. I see you listened to my advice about the potion then, my dear.” As he said this, he gave her a quick appraisal with his eyes again. 

Lorelei couldn’t help but feel the blush spread up from her neck. So, he remembered her.

 “Miss Switch has the very important job of looking into the future to determine when catastrophic events will occur. Very important indeed. Anything on the horizon we should be worried about, Switch?” 

Lorelei suddenly became aware of Mr Thornhill’s voice and wretched her attention away from the ex-Death Eater.

“All quiet at the moment Sir.”

“Jolly good, Jolly good! Well better get back to your crystal ball, the future awaits! Mr Malfoy if you will follow me..” Mr Thornhill disappeared back into the corridor, however the tall wizard was still standing in the doorway.

“I wish you luck in the relocation of your office Miss Switch. I hope it runs smoothly.” He said this with a slight bow before leaving the office, the door closing with a slight click and Lorelei let out the breathe she hadn’t realised she had been holding in.

****************************************

**7th November 1992**

It had been a disappointing blow for Lucius. Watching his Son’s Quidditch team be defeated by that upstart Potter. And after he bought them all the latest racing brooms too, not to mention that rogue Bludger which had seemed to want to kill the bespectacled boy. 

He had made his own way back to the Castle before the rowdy teenagers could swarm off the Quidditch field and made his way towards the Slytherin Common room to wait for his son’s return.

 

‘Merlin’s Beard!” Exclaimed Hufflepuff Head Girl, Lorelei Switch as she stared at her half naked reflection in her dormitory mirror. Her left breast now twice the size of her right and was not what she wanted at all!

“ _Reducio!_ ” She said, pointing her wand at the offending oversized breast but it caused her normal size breast to shrink even smaller.

“Oh no!” She wailed. Now Professor Lockhart was going to notice her and laugh in her face!

“ _Engorgio!”_ She tried again on the smaller breast but again it was the already enlarged breast which swelled in size.

Lorelei threw her wand onto her bed and covered her face with her hands in shame. The charm wasn’t working at all! She didn’t want to try anymore and knew that she would have to visit Madam Pomfrey to get her breasts back to their normal size. Oh the embarrassment! Thankfully most of the school was at the Quidditch pitch, watching the first Gryffindor and Slytherin match of the season and shouldn’t be back to the castle just yet.

She grabbed her bra but found that the cup was too small for her left breast and too big for her right! Foregoing her bra, she put her school shirt on and tried to disguise how her left breast strained against the cotton as she hastily buttoned the shirt. It looked awful and there was no hiding the fact that she had two, very different sized breasts. Grabbing her School cloak and arrange it as best as she could to cover her chest area. She retrieved her wand and left the sanctuary of her dorm.

Luckily there was no one in the common room and she crawled out of the round barrel door which concealed the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. 

Rearranging her robe yet again, Lorelei took off at a run to get to the hospital wing before anyone saw her.

 “Oof!” She had run headlong into something hard and unmoving, sending her sprawling backwards and landing ungraciously to the floor, her school robes flying open and leaving her uneven breasts on display underneath her shirt. What on earth had knocked her back like that? Or should that be, who?

“Watch where you are going, you silly girl. Here.” 

Lorelei froze as a silver snake’s head, with emerald green eyes, was thrust towards her and her eyes travelled the length of the ebony shaft of the cane, to the black leather gloved hand, up the arm, encased in a luxurious black wool and all the way up until she landed on a pair of silver grey eyes.

“Well? I assure you, the fangs do not bite.” The man sneered, thrusting the cane further towards her face.

Finally, Lorelei’s brain had caught up with her and she grasped the proffered cane and she was yanked to her feet. 

“Thank you, Sir.” She said and hastily rearranged her school robes but the damaged had been done.

“I dare say you were rushing to the hospital wing. Have a spot of bother with the engoregment charm?” His right eyebrow rose as he spoke and Lorelei felt her blush rise up her neck, trying again to conceal her enlarged breast.

“Allow me.”  The blonde wizard grasped the top of his cane and removed his wand from the cane’s shaft. Lorelei’s eyes widened at his graceful movement, his other hand opened her robe to expose her straining left breast against her shirt.

“ _Finite Incantatem_ ” a red flash shot out from his wand and Lorelei’s breasts were back to their natural size. Relief washed over her and she couldn’t help but bring her hands up to feel their size and weight. In her panic, she had completely forgotten the counter-spell.

“I can see why you tried the growing charm, perhaps next time you would be better off using a growing potion.” The blonde wizard drawled with an aristocratic tone.

Lorelei felt herself blush even further by his comment, feeling disappointed that the engoregment charm had not worked successfully and to be belittled by this rather striking stranger.

“Thank you Mister...” her voice peeled off as she realised she didn’t know the wizard’s name.

 “Lucius Malfoy.”

Lorelei felt her heart slam in her chest. Lucius Malfoy, he was on the school board of governors with her father, she often heard him ranting about Lucius’ claims that Professor Dumbledore was an ill fit for Headmaster and heard rumours that Lucius had been one of You-Know-Who’s biggest supporters during the war.

“And you are?” He asked, replacing his wand back into the cane with a resounding snap.

“Switch, Lorelei Switch, Sir.”

The eyebrow rose again, “Orpheus Switch’s daughter?”

“Yes Sir, please Sir, don’t tell him about my charm incident, I’d never live it down.”

A smirk briefly settled on Lucius’ lips before once more becoming a sneer. 

“And what, pray tell, would I tell him?”

Lorelei let out a sigh of relief and once again adjusted her robes. 

“Thank you Mr Malfoy. I really appreciate it.” She took her cue to leave him and go back to the Hufflepuff common room but his superfluous tone of voice stopped her in her tracks.

“After all, being Head Girl of Hufflepuff means the use of an enlarging charm on oneself does not set a very good president, does it?”

Lorelei felt the hairs on her arms stand on end at his words, fearing he had more to add, she looked up at him, eyes wide and her heart felt like it was lodged in her throat. However she was greeted by a smirk and a slight incline of his head. “Farewell Miss Switch.” And Lucius took his leave. Lorelei watched him as he walked down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room. His blonde hair trailed down his back and his robes bellowed behind him.

Lorelei shook her head out of her daydream and hurried back to the sanctuary of the Hufflepuff common room.

 

Three weeks later, while eating breakfast in the great hall, a beautiful eagle owl landed on the table in front of Lorelei, with a small  parcel clamped in it’s beak. The owl blinked his big orange eyes at Lorelei and then bent down and placed the package gently on the table before beating it’s large wings and flying away.

Lorelei stared at the parcel. She wasn’t expecting anything and the quillmanship of her name and address was beautiful and in an unrecognisable hand. Frowning, she picked up the parcel, it was wrapped in brown paper with no clue as to who it was from. She stemmed her curiosity and hid the package in the sleeve of her robe, deciding to open it when she was alone in her dormitory. 

 She narrowly escaped her class mates attention and made it the solitude of her dorm. Sitting down on the bed she placed the parcel on her lap and stared at the green ink that was addressed to her or rather to;

“ _The Hufflepuff Head Girl”_

Taking a deep breath, she unwrapped the packaging. Inside there was a roll of parchment and a black box. She decided to read the parchment first to try and get some clues to who could have sent her the mysterious parcel. The scroll was written in the same green ink as the address.

 

‘ _Miss Switch,_

_After our chance meeting during the Quidditch match I have been thinking about your predicament and have taken liberty to brew you a growing potion tailor made for your needs. The number of drops on the tongue will determine the size you require. Both parties will grow in equal size and the effects will last for a month. I have also included the recipe if you wish to brew some more for future use._

_I hope the results are pleasing._

_Regards_

_L. M.’_

 

Lorelei read the note twice, not sure if she believed what she had read, so she read it a third time. Lucius Malfoy had sent her a growing potion. A breast growing potion!

At the bottom of the note the potion ingredients were listed, along with the method of brewing said potion. All in Mr Malfoy’s elegant script.

 Tentatively, she opened the nondescript box and nestled in dark green silk was a small vial of violet colour liquid. A rush of heat washed over Lorelei as she eased the vial out of the box and inspected it. Several thoughts bubbled inside her brain all at once. Was this actually growing potion or could it be poisonous? Would Lucius murder a Hogwarts student? She didn’t know the man but his reputation was fairly notorious.

Trying to calm her nerves, she unscrewed the lid off the vial and sniffed it. The sent of the potion was not strong or indeed unpleasant. 

Unsure what to do at that moment, she put the lid back on the potion and hid the box at the bottom of her cupboard for another day when she was feeling braver.

             ****************************************

“Lorelei? Earth to Lorelei?”

Blinking, Lorelei became conscious of a hand being waved over her face which belonged to her best friend Casey.

“Sorry Cass, I was miles away.”

Her friend laughed. “I say! I was trying to get your attention for a good 5 minuets! It’s lunch time, let’s go and grab a bite.”

Lorelei nodded and grabbed her wand and jacket before leaving her pokey office and heading towards the lifts.

 

“So what were you day dream about? Or should that be; who?” Casey wiggles her eyebrows as she noticed the blush in her friends cheeks as they walked towards the Ministry’s canteen.

“Just reliving a memory from our school days. Oh look it’s carbonara today.” She said pointing to the canteen sign to try and change the subject but her friend was having none of it.

“Nice try Switch, so come on then, what school memory was this? Oh, it wasn’t when we snuck into Lockhart’s office was it? Shame what happened to him.” Now it was her turn to have a wistful look on her face which soon turned to a scowl. 

“What’s he doing here?” She growled.

“Who?” Asked Lorelei, trying to see who Casey was looking at and not needing three guess when she saw the profile of a wizard with long blonde hair seated at one of the cafeteria tables with Mr Thornhill.

“Don’t stare!” Hissed Casey, passing Lorelei a food tray as they queued up at the serving counter.

“I hear his wife has divorced him, probably because she can’t stand the sight of him after everything he did in both wars. I’m surprised he isn’t rotting in Azkaban.” Casey said in a hush tones.

“Mr Thornhill is showing him around the Ministery. He was in my office earlier.” Lorelei replied, Casey wrinkled her nose in response.

“You poor thing! Oh erm.. the carbonara please.” This was said to the dinner lady who was waiting to take their food order.

“What I want to know is, what’s a Death Eater like Malfoy, doing having lunch in the staff cafeteria?” Said Casey as they both took their trays of food and drink and found somewhere to sit, well away from Thornhill and Malfoy.

“Ex-Death Eater.” Corrected Lorelei causing Casey to pull a face.

“So he says, I bet he wouldn’t have any qualms about performing some sort of curse on me because I’m muggle born.” She turned her head to glance once more at the blonde wizard. “It’s a shame that he’s so devastatingly handsome.”

As her friend spoke, Lorelei suddenly began to choke on her carbonara and Casey reached over to pat her on the back to try and dislodge the offending piece of pasta. This sudden flurry of movement caused many of the other staff members to see what was going on.

“Okay, that’s done it Cass. I said, that’s done it!” She cried as her friend continued to slap her back.

“Bet you didn’t foresee that one coming Switch!” Called out a nasally voice belong to Rufus Cyril, arrogant jerk and didn’t care who knew it.

Lorelei blushed and ducked her head down, not daring to see if Mr Thornhill or indeed Mr Malfoy were still in the canteen.

“You okay Lore?” Cass asked, poking her own carbonara with her fork; in case there was something wrong with it.

“I’m fine, it just went down the wrong hole.”

Thankfully the rest of lunch was uneventful, however Lorelei couldn’t help shake the feeling of being watched.

“I’m going to find out what I can about Malfoy’s visit to the Ministry. I’ll tell you my findings.” Casey winked as she said goodbye to Lorelei outside her office. “Drink later?” 

“Only one.”

“Whatever you say.” She grinned, “I’ll see ya at 5.”

 Lorelei opened the door to her office and sighed at the number of memos flying around her desk. 5pm couldn’t come soon enough. 

               

         ****************************************

“You will never guess what I found out.” Casey said as she passed Lorelei her wine and they went to find somewhere to sit in the Leaky Cauldron.

“Well I am hoping you are going to tell me.” 

Casey looked around before leaning  forward conspiratorially. “Old Man Malfoy blagged himself a job at the ministry.” She said in hush tones. 

“A job!” Lorelei couldn’t help but exclaim before whispering, “but he’s mega rich, he doesn’t need to 

work.”

“Well, that’s what I heard and makes sense why Thornhill was giving him a tour of the departments. He must be bored now his wife has left him.”

Lorelei took a sip of her wine while she let her mind digest the information her friend had disclosed to her.

“I wonder what department he will be working on..” She said, more to herself then as an actual question.

“I just hope it’s not in our department! Can you imagine board meetings with him? It would be insufferable!”

Lorelei didn’t say anything and continued to sip her wine in thought.

“I couldn’t find anything else but apparently he will be starting work next week. I’m going to have to stay well away from him or I might do something I regret. Want another?” Casey gestured to Lorelei’s empty wine glass.

“Nah, better get home and get dinner. My round next time, okay?”

Her friend looked disappointed but then she spotted someone in the pub and she broke out into a grin. 

“Oh, there’s Daniel, I bet he won’t say no to a drink.”

Lorelei rolled her eyes and gathered her belongings together. “Don’t have too many, you have work tomorrow, remember.”

“Okay _Mother_. See you  tomorrow.” She winked as Lorelei got up and she went back over to the bar to talk to Daniel. 

 

Once outside the Leaky Cauldron, Lorelei rounded the corner, into an alley way and Apparated to her flat.

Her cat, Nymph, came mewling up to her and rubbed against her legs as soon as she had arrived.

“Hey Nym, sorry I’m late back, I went for a drink with Cass. Let’s get your din-dins okay?”

Once her pet was busy eating and dinner was cooking in the oven, Lorelei went to get change out of her work robes and into some comfy lounge wear. As she was changing, her eyes fell onto a box at the bottom of her wardrobe.

“Accio box.” She said with a wave of her wand and the black box floated over to her. She grabbed it and sat at the foot of her bed and lifted the lid. Cuttings from ‘The Daily Prophet’ fluttered out as the lid was lifted, they all bore some relation to the blonde long haired wizard who had graced the Ministry with his presence that day.

“CAUGHT LUCIUS MALFOY. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! DEATH EATERS ARE AMONG US!” Read one, “MALFOY FAMILY PARDONED!” Said another. 

Lorelei shifted through all the newspaper cutting until she discovered a rolled up piece of parchment, the green ink still as vibrant as it was eleven years ago when she had received it. Still left in the box was a small vial, empty but had once contained a violet potion.

“He remembers me.” She said softly, stroking the small glass vial with her fingertips gently. Her friend Casey might not be pleased about Lucius’ new position at the Ministry but to Lorelei it was fantastic news.


	2. Unexpected proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius' first day at the Ministry is rather intense.  
> Lorelie has a stressful day followed by a private moment in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recognised characters are not mine, I am just playing with them.  
> Apologies for any errors.

  The week wore on as normal for Lorelei. The only change in her normally routine at work was the packing up and relocation of all her paperwork and divination equipment from her old office to her brand new, much larger one.  

With one last box of files under her arm, Lorelei looked around her office, completely empty now and left to walk down the hall to her new digs. Thankfully the relocation had gone smoothly and now it was just a matter of sorting out all the boxes and settling into the bigger office and getting some work done. 

“Ah Switch, all moved in now I see?” Mr Thornhill said, peering into her office and eyeing all the crystal balls, tarot cards, scrying mirrors and tea cups on display and in use.

“Yes, Mr Thornhill.” 

“Very good, oh while I’m here I wonder if I could ask you a favour...”

Lorelei tried not to sigh. The last time she did a favour for the chairman it had been to help collect money for one of the most despised member's of the department’s retirement gift, whose office was now hers, but getting fellow co-workers to part with their hard earned cash had beenneigh impossible.

“And what’s that Mr Thornhill?”

“Well, this is all very hush-hush at the moment but on Monday we have a very, how can I put this, _controversial_ member of staff joining the Ministry and for his first day I would like for you to keep an eye on him, as it were.”

Lorelei stared at her boss as if he had grown two heads.

‘He’s talking about Lucius!’ Her mind shouted in glee.

“Me, Sir? Why me?” She managed to ask, her mouth felt dry.

“Well, I would like him to be made to feel welcome and comfortable and he knows you, so a familiar face would help ease his first day nerves.”

‘Ease his nerves? What about mine?’ She thought, feeling dizzy.

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to be with him all day, just greet him first thing, take him to his department, have lunch together and then walk him to the floo when it is home time. Piece of cake!”

‘That’s easy for you to say.’

“Well?” 

“Can I ask what department he will be working for?” Lorelei managed to ask, even though she felt like her brain had slipped out her ear in a gooey mess.

“He will be working for the Department of International Magical Cooperation. But please keep this knowledge to yourself, Miss Switch, as it is a delicate issue. So, 8am in the Atrium, bright smiles for his arrival yes?”

There wasn’t really any excuse to say no that Mr Thornhill would except and without really registering, Lorelei had agreed.

“Splendid! That’s one less thing for me to worry about. I will let Mr Malfoy know to look out for you. Perhaps wear something a bit more.... professional on Monday Switch. Leave him with a good impression for the department. Remember 8am.”  And with that, he left, leaving Lorelei to ponder what was wrong with her work wear.

 

  At lunchtime, Cass did not take Lorelei’s news well, at all. “He asked you to do what?!”

“If I would ‘look after’ Malfoy for his first day. Greet him in the morning and.. stuff.”

Casey’s eyebrows had almost met her hairline. “And stuff? And you said yes??”

“Well I could hardly say no, could I? It’s just for one day, it’s not like he will need hand holding everyday.”

‘More’s the pity.’ 

“Well rather you than me. At least you are pure blood so won’t suffer any of his prejudice bull shit. We are definitely going to go for a drink afterwards on Monday.”

“For sure, I am sure I will need it!” ‘But not in the way you think!’ She added to herself.

****************************************

  At home time, Lorelei raced to the Atrium to the fireplaces and Flooed back to her flat before she would be stopped by any work colleagues.

Once home and Nymph was made a fuss of, Lorelei went to her wardrobe and levitated all her work robes out and spread them on the bed.

She still couldn’t see what the problem was with what she wore for work, she had a bit of an eclectic style and her clothing choices mostly consisted of purple. Wasn’t purple deemed professional to Thornhill? He had never mentioned it before..

Sighing, she selected a simple blouse, and skirt combo and put it on before standing in the mirror. She looked... frumpy. Purple made her look older than what she was. Why hadn’t anyone said anything?

Wand in hand again, Lorelei set to work transfiguring the blouse so that it didn’t look so starched and accentuated her curves, especially around her breasts, which she was pretty proud of. As for the skirt, she shortened the hemline to just above her knees.

‘Scandalous!’ She thought with a wicked grin and changed the purple to a much darker plum.

Pleased with the results in the mirror, she set to work transfiguring the rest of her wardrobe.

****************************************

  Lorelei glanced at the clock in the Ministry’s Atrium. 10 to 8, plenty of time to get to the right fireplace and wait for the dark wizard to appear from the green flames. She was surprised she had made it on time as her morning had not gone to plan at all. Forgetting to set her alarm the night before and having to deal with a little ‘present’ from her cat wasn’t something she wanted to greet her that morning.

Lorelei breathed deeply through her nose and tried hard to steady her heartbeat. She was beyond nervous and was glad at that moment she was wearing her cloak so her choice of clothing was hidden. 

There was a steady stream of staff members using the fireplace and each time the green fire appeared, Lorelei’s heart missed a beat only to be disappointed when it was not the  wizard she had been instructed to wait for.

“What are you doing here Switch?” Came the loathsome voice of Rufus Cyril. Lorelei visibly shuddered.

“Hadn’t you better run along to your cupboard and drink tea all day?” 

She was just about to turn around to face her antagonist, when the fireplace before her lit up with green fire and the foreboding presence of Lucius Malfoy strode gracefully out of the flames, not a hair out of place.

“Good Morning Miss Switch.” He said with a slight nod of his head and Lorelei had to stop herself from curtsying in response. 

“Good Morning, Mister Malfoy.” 

“Shall we?” Lucius gestured with his cane that Lorelei should take the lead. With a little smile as she walked past Rufus, who was staring at Lucius in absolute shock. He obviously hadn’t heard the gossip about his new position at the Ministry.

“Right this way, Mister Malfoy.”

 Lorelei was well aware of the stares and hushed whispers they were both getting as they made their way to the lifts.

The lift doors opened and Lorelei jumped as she felt Lucius place his hand on the small of her back.

“After you, my dear.” He said, his voice very close to her right ear and it made her stomach do a very odd backflip and she stepped into the lift in a daze.

“Morning Lorelei, that colour purple really suits you.” Said Frank, the lift operator, with a toothy grin which evaporate as Lucius entered the lift and choose to stand very close to Lorelei. So close that his heady sent filled her nostrils and caused her head to swim. He smelt so masculine. Like firewhisky and sandalwood and something else that she couldn’t identify.

“Th.. thanks Frank.” She managed to stammer out. 

No one else entered their lift, just as someone was about to they would see Lorelei and Lucius and suddenly they backed off or pretended like they had forgotten something and walked away. It wasn’t long before Frank closed the doors and Lorelei reached up to hold onto the hanging hand strap before the lift moved backwards. The last thing she wanted to do was to knock into Lucius.

They stood silently as the lift travelled up to the different floor departments.

Apart from a few memos that had joined them, they had the lift to themselves. Lorelei watched as Lucius held on to his snake headed cane, now and again his thumb would brush the smooth head of the snake and Lorelei felt herself blush at the action.

‘Get a grip!’ She scolded herself.

Before long the lift arrived at Level 5; Department of International Magical Cooperation. Again, Lucius allowed her to leave the lift first before following her out. 

“This way Mister Malfoy.” 

“So, Miss Switch, how is your father these days?” 

Oh, so now he was going to go for small talk.

“He is well. Both my parents have moved to the countryside now they are both retired.”

Thankfully it was not a long walk to the main doors of the department and Lorelei was able to take her leave from the dark wizard. 

“I had better get to my floor now Mister Malfoy. If you wanted, I can come back here at 1pm for lunch?”

Lucius gave a slight smile, “Until then Miss Switch.” And he turned and went through the doors leaving Lorelei alone in the corridor.

 ‘Okay, that’s enough staring at a closed door, time to get to work.’ And she headed back to the lift.

****************************************

  “Well this look much better!” Said Casey appreciatively from the doorway to Lorelei’s new office. “You should have been in here before old Norseman retired. You have so much equipment! Where was it all before?” She asked walking in and looking into the display cabinets.

“Shirking charm, to be honest I forgot how much I had accumulated over the years.” Said Lorelei as she swirled her tea leaves in her cup.

“Amazing.... So, how did this morning go with old man Malfoy?”

Lorelei winced as her friend described Lucius as being an old man but her friend took it for a look of disgust.

“That bad eh? Oh well we will talk about it more at lunch time.”

Lorelei quickly flipped her cup upside down on to the saucer.

“I can’t.. I will be having lunch with Luc... Malfoy.. You can join us if you want?” She looked up to gauge Casey’s expression. 

“Erm.... no thank you. Don’t burden me because of your Hufflepuff loyalty to Mr Thornhill. We’re still going for a drink after though right? Don’t invite the Death Eater along please!”

Lorelei slowly lifted her cup and peered inside to see the pattern on the tea leaves.

“Ex-Death Eater...” she stopped and frowned.

“What is it? Is there danger?”

Cass asked, rushing to look into the cup.

“Not danger, no...” there was a clump of tea leaves on the side of the cup nearest the rim, which looked like a snake with it’s head cut off. Next to that it looked like two wands crossed together and the third symbol was an n shape. The symbol for togetherness. 

“I need to consult the runes.” Said Lorelei as she rummaged around in her filing cabinet, Casey had a look inside the cup, turning it around to look at the tea leaf formation.

“Just looks like a mess of wiggles and splodges to me. I’ll leave you to it.” And she left the room, knowing her friend was too lost in ‘Divination mode’ to even notice her absence. 

 Finding her bag of runes, Lorelei shook the bag before drawing three rune stones from it. She placed the first stone in the past position. It was Ansuz but in reverse. Manipulation by others, vanity, delusion and misunderstanding. What did this mean in relation to the tea leaves? She put down the second stone representing the present; Berkano. This stone represents renewal, new beginnings. Lorelei swallowed, it also signified arousal or a love affair.Slowly she placed the last stone down in the future position and could hear her heart drumming in her ears.Ehwaz; the rune of movement and change for the better. Harmony, teamwork, loyalty, partnership... marriage.Lorelei looked back over to the cup and the third symbol. Togetherness. Grabbing a quill, she wrote down the results of the tea leaves and rune casting for further study. Suffice to say it wouldn’t be something she needed to inform the Ministry about, she had let her personal interest interfere with her work and she wouldn’t let it happen again. 

 

  Just before 1pm, Lorelei locked her office and made her way back down to Level 5. As much as she tried to concentrate on her work, her mind kept wondering about the significance of her earlier reading. 

Lucius was already waiting for her by the lift, so she didn’t have to get out. They were not alone in the lift this time and Lucius again stood entirely too close to Lorelei, crowding her senses. She was glad she had left her robe back in the office as she was feeling very hot.

At the Atrium and canteen level, most of the lift occupant evacuated and Lorelei was one of them, rushing to be in a wide open space. She visibly froze when she felt something hard rest on her shoulder, it was Lucius’ cane.

“Are you feeling unwell Miss Switch?”

“I’m fine... Just hungry.” She lied, not wanting to let the wizard know that she was finding it difficult to function in his presence.

“And you believe the food in the canteen is worth rushing for? My dear girl, I really must take you to ‘The Draconia’ for dinner, their cuisine is exquisite.”

Lorelei knew he didn’t really mean it but just the thought of going to a fancy restaurant with Lucius had her mind reeling.

Lucius set off towards the fireplaces and Lorelei run after him.

“Mister Malfoy, the staff restaurant is the other way.”

“If you think I am going to line up with a tray and order whatever slop they are serving as food then you had best think again.” Sneered Lucius as he continued his fast pace, leaving Lorelei with no option but to run to keep up. 

“We only get a hour for lunch.” She reminded him. She was aware of the stares Lucius received from the other witches and wizards as they walked past.

“That is plenty enough time.  We will Apparate once we are outside.” With that, Lucius grabbed a handful of Floo-powder and disappeared in a flurry of green fire and smoke.

‘What have you gotten yourself into Lorelei.’ She thought.

Once she had made it outside, Lucius was waiting. 

“We will have lunch at ‘Pureté’. Hold on to me and we will Apparate there.”

Lucius offered her his arm, which she stared at for a beat too long, causing him to look almost bored with her.

“Come along Miss Switch, we haven’t got all day.”

****************************************

  ‘Well this is nothing like the staff canteen.’ Thought Lorelei, as she and Lucius were shown to their table for two. It was very intimate setting and there were only a few other witches and wizards in the rather elegant restaurant with them.Lorelei kept her eyes firmly on the menu but not really reading it.

“If I may make a suggestion, the Coq au Vin here is magnifique.” Said Lucius. Lorelei felt herself bush. “I just want a salad.” She said, noticing the price of most of the food in the menu and feeling completely out of her depth. 

“Would Mademoiselle like the Nicoise?” Asked the waiter and she nodded, having no clue to what she had ordered.

Once the waiter had left with their order, Lorelei stared at the white table cloth on the table, she couldn’t bring herself to look up at Lucius. She shouldn’t be here! This was well outside her comfort zone.

 “Do I make you uncomfortable, Miss Switch?” Lucius’ smooth tone caressed Lorelei’s ears and she slowly rose her head to look at him.

“Erm.. no...” she said meekly, causing the blonde wizard to raise an eyebrow.

“You don’t sound very convincing. Tell me, did your boss ask you to be my chaperone today or did you volunteer your services?” He smirked and took a sip of his red wine.

“He asked me to do it and I agreed. I wasn’t put out about it.” She hastily added.

“Did he tell you why it had to be you?”

‘By the Gods,’ thought Lorelei, ‘why is he looking at me like that?’ 

Lucius had a glint in his eye; something almost predatory.

“Because he realised that you knew me and would be a friendly face to help ease your first day nerves.”

Was it hot in here? Merlin it was hot, Lorelei could feel beads of sweat starting to bloom on her brow.

“Wrong. I requested for your presence. I wanted to get to know the Hufflepuff Head Girl now that she is a woman.”

Wait, was Lucius Malfoy flirting with her?  She felt the heat begin to rise up her neck under his silver gaze and she was lost for words.

Thankfully at that moment their food had arrived. Lorelei was relieved to see her’s was a salad comprised of tuna, eggs, potatoes and olives.

“Eat.”

It was as if Lucius had used the Imperius curse on her. That one uttered word was said so commandingly that Lorelei found she could’t disobey him and started to eat her food.

“Good girl, you take direction well.” Commented Lucius, as he ate too.

Lorelei felt like her face was on fire.

They ate in silence. Lorelei kept her eyes on her food again, not daring to chance a peak to see if Lucius was watching her eat. She suddenly felt very self conscious.

Some how she managed to eat all of the salad and she had no choice but to look back at Lucius, who had also finished eating and was now drinking the wine. Lorelei hadn’t touched a drop, preferring to drink water.

“Can I ask you something, Miss Switch?” He was idly tapping the bottom of his cane against his shoe as he spoke.

Lorelei swallowed nervously and nodded, not trusting her voice.

“Back in your seventh year, did you use the potion I made for you?”

She noticed his eyes raked across her rather prominent cleavage as he spoke, her transfigured blouse helped show it off in quite a tantalising way.

“Yes.” Her voice was barely a whisper. He leaned forward in response.

“And why did a seventh year Hogwarts student of Hufflepuff house need such a potion?”

His voice was smooth, like silk. Lorelei knew they were in a restaurant with other people, but at that moment it felt like it was just the two of them.

“I was trying to get someone’s attention.” 

A quirk of an eyebrow, “a fellow student?”

Blushing, she shook her head, feeling a little ashamed. Lucius wasn’t stupid.

“A professor.... I see.... who?”

Lorelei couldn’t look at him again and she bent her head.

“Professor Lockhart.” She said quietly.

The next thing she knew, the snake cane was under her chin and she was being forced to look Lucius in the eye.

“Say that again, louder.”

“Professor Lockhart!” She more or less shouted- she suddenly felt a wetness pooling between her legs and was very aware of the other people looking over at their table.

Lucius sat back and removed his cane, a look of satisfaction and something else, on his face.

“Trying to get the attention of an older man. How very, un-hufflepuff of you. Did you succeed in getting the foppish wizard’s attention?”

“No, he was too full of his own ego.” ’And my attraction had changed to someone else.’ She thought. 

“A pity, did any of your classmates notice?”

Lorelei couldn’t help but laugh.

“What do you think Mister Malfoy? I went from A cups to double D cups over night. They were noticed.” That’s when Lorelei caught sight of the clock in the restaurant.

“It’s almost 2, I have to get back to my office.” She got up from the table and started rooting around for her purse to pay for her meal.

“The meal has been paid for.” Lucius said. “I have an account here.”

‘Of course you do.’ 

“Thank you Mister Malfoy, the meal was indeed very nice.”

He smiled and again Lorelei’s heart did a funny little backflip.

They left the restaurant and Disapparated back to the Ministry building.

 

   “Do you need me to assist you back to your department Mister Malfoy?”

She asked once they were both in the Atrium.

“I do believe I will be quiet all right for you to get off at your floor.” 

Merlin, was he speaking to her in double entendres now? She wasn’t sure her underwear was going to cope. 

“Okay then.” She managed to reply and walked towards the lifts, Lucius followed close behind. The tap of his cane on the tiled floor seemed to be magnified in her ears.

The lift was full so they waited for the next one.

“I’ll come and get you at five o’clock still, Mister Malfoy. It can a bit mad navigating the Atrium at home time.”

“Very well.”

The wait for the lift stretched on and Lucius was yet again running his thumb over the top of his cane, Lorelei just watched, mesmerised.

“Miss Switch, the lift.”

“Huh?” 

Lucius brushed past her and entered the lift and Lorelei followed behind, keeping her head down so the lift operator couldn’t see her blushing face. 

A few other witches and wizards entered the small space but kept their distance from Lucius.

Lorelei was pushed back until she was standing directly in front of Lucius with her back facing him. She thought she could feel his breath on her neck, tickling the hairs there.

She was so distracted again by his closeness that she forgot to hold on to the hand strap above her head and as the lift went backwards, Lorelei pitched forwards to knock into the witch in front of her. Or at least she would have, if it hadn’t have been for the hand grabbing hold of her arm, steading her. She turned her head to see that Lucius had hold of her. The heat of his hand seared her, even through her blouse.

“Thank you.” She said and hazel eyes locked with stormy grey ones.

“You’re welcome.” He still held on to her but neither of them had noticed.

 

     Once back to the safety of the Divination office Lorelei sighed loudly and leaned against the door.

What the Helga Hufflepuff had just happened? 

Lucius Malfoy was every bit as intense as she remembered. He completely dominated all her senses and made her feel like she was not in control of her body.

A slight groan left her lips as she remembered the heat of his hand on her arm, the coldness of his cane under her chin and his breath on her neck. The slick wetness of her panties betrayed her arousal, she could feel it as she walked back to her office and it made her face flush as she walked past work colleagues.

 Speaking of work colleagues, Lorelei noticed a swarm of memos circling her desk. Groaning again she went over and started to read them.

Most were general memos sent to everyone but there were a few sent directly to her. One was from Casey which said she was sorry she hadn’t joined her for Lunch and she hoped it wasn’t too bad.

And another one was from Rufus Cyril.

Lorelei frowned as she read his note.

‘I need to see you. My office, once you get back from lunch.’

She felt her stomach drop. What did Rufus want with her?

‘Well, best get this over with.’ She thought, leaving her office and locking her door again.

 

     Rufus worked for the same department as Lorelei but as an Obliviator. Something about that always made Lorelei feel uneasy when dealing with him.

She came to the Obliviator Headquarters and rapt on the door to Rufus’ office.

“Enter.” Called Rufus’ voice from the other side. Lorelei took a deep breath before opening the door.

Rufus was sitting at his desk a smarmy smile on his lips. It made Lorelei’s skin crawl.

“Switch, good good. Come in.”

“You wanted to see me?” She stood in front of his desk, refusing to sit down. 

“Indeed. I think it’s time that we settled our differences, don’t you? Let past animosity stay in the past.”

Lorelei suddenly felt a bit nauseous. What did this weasel want with her?

Rufus glanced around the office and then secretly performed a silencing charm. Whatever he was about to say, he didn’t want anyone else listening in.

“How well do you know Lucius Malfoy?” He asked, he steepled his fingers together and rested his chin on them.

Lorelei frowned. “I don’t see how that is any of your business.”

“Always so defensive Switch. I say this because you spent your lunch break with him outside of the Ministry. That’s quiet familiar behaviour, don’t you think?” 

“He didn’t want to eat in the canteen and I was instructed by Mr Thornhill to keep him company on his first day at work. It won’t be a regular occurrence.”

“Well you see, that’s where you are wrong. I think it would be a very good idea to continue this... fraternisation.”

“Excuse me?” Lorelei’s voice rose a few octaves.

“Malfoy should be in Azkaban, not a  member of the Ministry. Some how he has charmed his way in and I want you to find out how.”

Lorelei shook her head, Rufus obviously had a personal vendetta against Lucius and she wasn’t going to be a part of it. 

“This conversation is over.” She said, turning towards the door.

“It’s a shame that I will have to go back on our agreement Switch. I doubt Casey Jones will be very happy to find out you have been lying to her.”

‘You little snake.’ Thought Lorelei and she sighed in defeat. He had her right where he wanted her and the smarmy boggart knew it.

“That’s right Switch, remember, you owe me and now I am going to collect.” 

She wanted to smack his smirk off his face but instead she gripped her wand tightly.

“What do you want me to do?” She said defeatedly.

“Like I said, get close to Malfoy, use your...” his eyes trailed over her breasts, “feminine charms to seduce him.”

“ _Seduce him?_ Are you insane?”

“Get an invite to his Manor and while you’re there see what dirt you can find on him.”

“I don’t like this plan.”

“You have no choice. Do this and we are even, Switch.”

“What if I can’t seduce him?”

Rufus laughed, “I don’t think that will be a problem, especially with your new wardrobe. Who knew behind your hideous purple garments that you are such a fox. Lucius won’t be able to resist.” 

Lorelei felt the colour drain from her face as Rufus licked his lips.

“And afterwards, if you want me too, I could always obliviate you. Remember that.”

‘I’ll obliviate you, you nasty son of a Veela.’ She thought angrily.

“Well? Do we have a deal?” 

Lorelei’s palms were sweaty and she felt like she was going to pass out.

“After this, you will never, ever trouble me again.” She said through gritted teeth.

“As you wish.” 

“So be it.” And she stalked over to the door.

“Oh and Switch? Don’t take too long with this. Lucius doesn’t deserve to be here any longer then he needs to be. Understood?”

Lorelei wrenched open the door and closed it with a slam. Today had been going so well until then.

Lorelei put her head down and got on with work but all she really wanted to do was to go home. That’s when she remembered she was meant to be going out with Casey after work. She quickly scribbled a memo to her friend saying she was going to go straight home after work and sent it flying off. 

 

     Just before five pm, Lorelei grabbed her notes she took from her tea leaf and rune casting earlier that morning and got ready to go home. But first she needed to collect Lucius. Why was it that now she dreaded being in his presence.

“Cheer up Lorelei, it can’t be that bad.” Said Frank when she stepped into the lift.

“You would be surprised Frank.” She replied glumly.

Lucius was not outside the lift waiting so Lorelei got out and walked towards the double doors of the department, lost in her own thoughts. She almost walked straight into Lucius.

“I see something’s do not change with you, Miss Switch.”

“I’m sorry Mister Malfoy.”

Lucius frowned, “Is something wrong?”

This wizard was too deceptive for his own good. Lorelei tried to smile but could feel that it looked false. “I’m fine, just been a long day and I can’t wait to go home.”

“Has being in my presence been that bothersome for you?” He asked, haughtily.

“What? No, no! Honestly Mister Malfoy today with you has been fantastic, just other work annoyances is all.”

“Good.” And he started walking towards the lifts with Lorelei rushing after him yet again.

“I hope you had a good first day here Mister Malfoy. I know it must be difficult for you.”

He stopped walking and turned to face her.

“Do you now? And I suppose you get stared at wherever you go, hear others whispering about you behind your back, wishing terrible things to befall you.” His eyes were like thunder and Lorelei wished she had taken back what she had said.

“You would be surprised.” She murmured, as Lucius carried on his march towards the lifts.

Lorelei got into the lift, which was crammed full of other Ministry employees. She was in two minds about waiting for another lift but it wouldn’t look good for her to abandon Lucius now, even though he was in a mood with her.

Once it had descended to The Atrium, Lorelei got out and waited for Lucius. She couldn’t leave him in this foul mood.

“Mister Malfoy.” She said when it was clear that he was going to walk to the fireplaces without her.

“I do know how you feel, perhaps one day I’ll even tell you about it but just so you know, I think it’s great that you are working here. See you tomorrow.” 

Before he could reply, Lorelei went to the nearest floo, got the powder and arrived in her flat in a rush of green flames.

    As always, her cat Nymph came running up to her for cuddles and she scooped the black cat into her arms and nuzzled her fur.

“Oh Nym, you wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had. Talk about a Gringotts vault cart of a day. I really don’t know what I am going to do.”

Her cat rubbed her head against Lorelei’s chin and purred in response.

“Come on, let’s get your dinner ready.”

Once Nymph was satisfied, Lorelei decided to change out of her work wear and have a shower. One of the few muggle things she enjoyed doing. It gave her time to think about what had gone on during the day.

She sighed as the warm water cascaded across her body. It had been going so well. Why did Rufus Cyril have to ruin everything? 

Being close enough to Lucius to smell him, to hold onto him during the Apparition and the way that he held on to her in the lift had been beyond any of her wildest dreams and she’d had many about the older man since that meeting in Hogwarts eleven years ago. 

The way he looked at her across the table in that fancy restaurant and his voice...

Without realising it, Lorelei’s hand had descended down her wet body to find another kind of wetness between her legs. What would it be like to have Lucius’ long fingers seek out her slick heat. To growl naughty words into her ear as he sought out her throbbing clit nestled between her folds. 

“Oh gods.” She groaned, leaning against the tiled wall of the shower as she pleasured herself. Her fingers delving deeper insider her as she imagined it was Lucius causing the rush of pleasure. She sped up the movement of her fingers while her other hand found the little nub of her clit and she rolled it in between her fingers at the same time.

“Oh fuck!!” She cried out as her pussy clenched tightly as she came, spasming against her fingers. She let out a ragged breath and withdrew her hands, letting the water from the shower wash over them.

As her heart rate slowed she decided that tomorrow, she was going to stay away from Lucius as best as she could and try and figure out another way to do Rufus Cyril’s bidding.


	3. A taste for dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei's plans to stay away from Lucius don't go to plan. Lucius is insistent. Who can resist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recognised characters are not mine, I am just playing with them.  
> Apologies for any errors.

     It was Tuesday morning and Lorelei had made it into her office without seeing her friends, Cyril or the blonde haired wizard who showed up in her dream the previous night.

A memo was already waiting for her on her desk. Tentatively, she opened it and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Casey’s handwriting.

 ‘Sorry about last night, I didn’t finish work until 7 but I saw you had blown me off anyway! I need to catch up with you but I won’t be in the office until after lunch. Cass.’

That made Lorelei feel better about bailing on her friend but it meant she would be having lunch alone. Or so she thought. As the morning wore on, Lorelei was called in for a briefing with Mr Thornhill, who thanked her for her time yesterday with Mr Malfoy.

“I must say, Miss Switch that I am glad you took my advice on your professional attire.” He commented, casting his gaze over her form. “Such an improvement.” He beamed.

‘Dirty pervert.’ Lorelei thought to herself but smiled politely in response. 

Now she was back in the safety of her office, she notice one lone memo circled her desk. She opened it with not much thought and half glanced at it and then immediately recognised the elegant handwriting.

       ‘Have lunch with me. 

                                   -L. M’

   It was such a short note but it was loaded with intention. He didn’t mean at the canteen; as she already guessed that during his employment, Lucius would rather starve than eat there. It was exactly what Rufus wanted from her. To continue to get to know Lucius for his own nefarious agenda. Part of Lorelei was ecstatic that Lucius wanted to have lunch with her again but she was also worried. She really didn’t want to go along with Rufus’s plan, she didn’t think there was anything untoward about Lucius working at the Ministry and she didn’t want to find out that wasn’t the case.

When she read in ‘The Daily Prophet’ that Lucius had been captured for being a Death Eater, she had cried. She had cried with such anguish that she made herself ill. She didn’t want to believe it of him and was convinced that it was a mistake or that he was indeed acting under the  imperius curse. How could a man, so beautiful and intelligent, follow such a mad man? It didn’t make sense to her. When the Malfoy family had been pardoned for their involvement in the second Wizarding war she had whooped for joy and cried tears of happiness that Lucius would not be sent back to Azkaban prison. Her faith in him was totally restored, as was her infatuation. And now she was on speaking terms with the man whom she greatly admired.  And he wanted to spend time with her! But it was tainted due to the promise she had made Cyril.

She was about to write a memo back saying she wouldn’t be able to have lunch with him, when another memo flew in through the little window and landed on the desk.

       ‘I won’t take no for an answer. 

                                             -L. M’

 The thought of Lucius, kidnapping her at lunch, sent a thrill through her body. 

         ‘Okay.

              -L. S’

She wrote on a memo before sending it off to find Lucius. So much for staying away from him.

 

              Before long it was lunch time. Lorelei stepped away from her crystal ball, jotted a few notes down before grabbing her cloak, bag and wand. She joined the line of people waiting to get in the lift and was glad Rufus wasn’t one of them. She had done well so far in avoiding him at least. 

Once the lift reached Level 5 her heart leapt as Lucius entered the lift. He had his long hair tied back today and it made him look even more handsome and debonair to Lorelei who couldn’t help but smile as their eyes met. 

“Good afternoon Mister Malfoy.” She heard herself say in almost a dreamy way. Dear Merlin, what must the other people in the lift think.

“And to you Miss Switch.” A slight smile played about his lips and Lorelei was glad that he appeared to be in a much better mood since she last saw him. 

Once in the Atrium, they walked together to the floo network and one after the other used the floo to get out of the Ministry.

“I thought we should go back to the same restaurant but this time, you really must try the Coq au Vin.” He said, offering her his arm and this time she didn’t hesitate to take it.

“If you insist, Mister Malfoy.”

“I insist that you call me Lucius, or at least when we have lunch together.”

Lorelei’s stomach flip-flopped. “If you insist, Lucius.”

“I do.” He purred before they both Apparated.

****************************************

    “I apologise for my behaviour yesterday afternoon. It was most unbecoming of me.” Said Lucius, once they were seated at the same table they had sat at the day before, the restaurant was a lot quieter today but Lorelei didn’t feel so out of place.

“I understand Mis- er... Lucius.” She corrected herself and part of her wanted to let out a squeal of delight at calling him by his name.

“Working for the Ministry was not something I ever envisioned myself doing, especially with everything that has gone before. However Minister Shacklebolt is a very persuasive wizard.”

Lorelei’s eyes widened at this piece of information.

“The Minister came to you?”

Lucius nodded. “He said that my knowledge would be very beneficial to the magical world and that I was wasted lounging about at the Manor. He was not wrong.”

Lorelei couldn’t believe her luck. Rather then having to snoop around his home, Lucius had told her the reason for why he was working with the Ministry and Rufus would now get off her back. She instantly felt more relaxed and could enjoy spending time with Lucius.

The older wizard poured Lorelei a glass of red wine and their food appeared. She had gone with his suggestion of the Coq au Vin and it smelt absolutely delicious.

“Eat.” He commanded, just like last time and she complied almost too eagerly.

 

  “That was absolutely delicious.” She said, once she had eaten every last morsel of food on her plate.

“Indeed it was.” Said Lucius, looking at her with a hungry look in his eye, even though he had just eaten. “Are you glad you agreed to come with me?”

“You didn’t really give me a choice, remember?” She said coyly as she finished off her wine. ‘Merlin, this tastes strong.’ She thought. 

“That’s true but it wouldn’t have been half as enjoyable if I had to drag you kicking and screaming here, now would it?”

Suddenly Lorelei imagined that Lucius had indeed picked her up and lifted her onto his shoulder as she screamed and kicked for him to let her go. She bit her bottom lip and felt herself starting to blush as a warm heat gathered between her legs.

“We should get back.” She said quickly, finishing off her wine and getting up from the table, a little unsteady on her feet. Gods, what percentage was that wine?

Lucius stood up too, and again offered her his arm so she could steady herself against him. He was so tall compared to her and she felt very vulnerable next to him.

 

They walked to the quiet place where they could Disapparate but before Lorelei realised what was happening, her back was against a wall of a building and Lucius was pressing the full length of his body against hers, the hardness of him caused Lorelei’s head to swim.

“Mister Malfoy?” Merlin, was that her speaking? She sounded so breathless and sexy.

“Lucius, say my name.” He growled, his eyes like quicksilver.

“Lucius... what are you doing?”

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.” And his lips captured hers in a searing kiss that blew Lorelei’s mind.

‘He is kissing me. Lucius Malfoy is kissing ME!!’ She thought, Lucius’s tongue teased at the seam of her lips before she opened her mouth and invited him in. His tongue twisted with hers in a passionate dance, leaving her breathless.

They broke away, both panting for breath. Lucius’ hair was no longer immaculately tied up and a few stray hairs were sticking out at odd angles where Lorelei had thrown her arms around his neck from when their kiss had intensified.

“We should get back.” She said, amazed that she was able to talk. Lucius gave a nod, straightened himself up before they Disapparated.

 

Lorelei’s mind was in overdrive as she entered the lift. She felt like her senses were magnified towards Lucius. Every rustle of his clothing was picked up by her ears, she looked at the floor but her eyes kept drifting towards Lucius’ shoes and the cane which he was tapping against the toe of his shoe. 

Her lips still tingled from the rather intense kiss they had shared, she unconsciously licked her lips, fancying that she could still taste him on her tongue. 

The lift arrived at level 5 and Lucius exited but not before giving Lorelei a slight smile and a bow of his blonde head. Her heart slammed in her chest and she could feel the blush rise up her neck and then the doors closed and she ascended to her floor.

        Once she was settled in her office, she wrote a memo to Rufus, telling him that Lucius was at the Ministry on the Minister’s behest and sent the little paper aeroplane on it’s way. She left out a sigh of relief and got back to looking at her crystal ball.

A short time later she got a reply.

         ‘One word Switch; 

               EVIDENCE!’

So that wasn’t good enough for the weasel. Fine, she would go and get a written statement from the Minister himself if needs be.

A knock at the door roused Lorelei from her thoughts and she smiled as Casey entered.

“Hey Lore, not interrupting anything?” She asked.

“Oh, no, no! Take a seat. Isn’t it great that I can say that now?” She grinned, indicating to the chair opposite her desk.

“Don’t let it go to you head.” Her friend smiled back as she sat down.

“So what happened yesterday? Why did you bail on me?”

“Well you weren’t free to go out anyway..”

Casey raised a brown eyebrow, “That’s irrelevant. Was your day so terrible that you didn’t want to tell me about it?” Casey trailed off and she looked at Lorelei as if she was seeing her for the first time.

“What are you wearing?”

 “Finally noticed?” Lorelei grinned, “Mr Thornhill wanted me to appear more professional and this is the result.”

“More professional? Hot damn girl, look at you! Look at your cleavage! Were you hiding them all this time?”

Lorelei couldn’t help but blush at her friends intense gaze. 

“I bet Thornhill was delighted.. Wait, was this for Malfoy’s benefit?”

Lorelei blushed even more, if that was possible and was all the confirmation Casey needed.

“What is it with you and older men?” She said, shaking her head in despair. “And a Death Eater as well!”

“Ex-Death Eater.” Lorelei murmured.

“Ugh Lorelei, I really don’t know what I am going to do with you. So come on then, how did it go?”

Lorelei recounted her Monday to her friend, of course leaving out the part with Rufus.

Casey just looked at her, stunned. “He took you out for lunch? To a posh bistro?”

“And he did so again today.”

Casey eyes narrowed. “He’s after something.”

Lorelei felt hurt that her friend automatically thought that Lucius didn’t want to spend time with her without it being some part of an evil scheme. 

“Well, it was nice and I am glad he invited me a second time, he didn’t have to.” 

Casey could tell she had upset her friend’s feelings so she changed the subject and told her what had happened to her the previous night.

 

  “Well I had best get back to work.” She said, getting up from the chair.

“Lorelei.. please be careful okay?” The concern in her voice was almost tangible.

“I will be. Thank you.” She gave a little smile to show that she did appreciate her friends worry for her but it was ill founded.

    Meanwhile Lucius was in a board meeting. The subject of the meeting was about the new standard width of cauldrons. The head speaker droned on about the price of iron while Lucius passed his quill through his fingertips. To all intents and purposes, he looked like he was listening to the inane patter but in reality his mind was fixated on Lorelei Switch.

What a delight it had been to see her in that tiny broom cupboard she called an office. As soon as his eyes locked with her hazel ones, he recognised her. Even with a gap of 11 years and the bloom of womanhood evident on her face and body, there was no mistaking her.

The memory of her blushes and the way she looked at him caused a rush of heat to his groin and he adjusted himself in his seat to accommodate the tightness in his trousers.

He couldn’t help his actions after lunch. He blamed it on the wine making him lose his calm composure around the younger woman. He just had to taste her, to feel her body against his own, his tongue invade her warm moist mouth. 

Lucius stifled a groan as he imagined his tongue invading somewhere else warm and moist.

It was no good. He couldn’t concentrate while she was like a temptress in his mind. The sooner he had her the better.

 

****************************************

       Something was troubling Lorelei as she stared into the crystal ball. There was a swirling mist in the ball which was obscuring her sight. She had this happen once before and the outcome of that particular event had been the obliviation of Casey.  She sat back from the crystal ball and her eyes fell on the clock hanging on the wall. It had gone five already. 

Stretching, she got up from her chair and placed the Crystal Ball back in the cabinet and picked up her bag and cloak. She went over to the door and opened it, ready to leave when she remembered her wand on the desk and went back to retrieve it.

“So this is where you have been moved to.”

She smiled to herself as his silky tones reached her ears. She grabbed her wand and turned to face him. 

“Good afternoon Mister Malfoy.” 

He rose his left eyebrow as he entered her office and took a step towards her. As always, in his presence, Lorelei’s heart thudded in her chest.

“I thought we agreed for you to call me Lucius.”

“Only at lunch time.” 

“Well I amend it to when we are not in work and from my calculations, work ended 5 minutes ago.”

Without realising, Lorelei had backed into her desk as Lucius spoke, causing her to jump at the contact.

“A little jumpy, aren’t we?” He smiled that predatory smile again and he manoeuvre himself to stand directly in front of her so she was trapped between him and her desk. 

Lorelei couldn’t think coherently. Yet again the older wizard ensnared her senses with his masculinity. She bit her lip, at a lost for words.

He bent his head and said in a seductive voice. “I want to take you out to dinner.”

“But we had dinner.” Her voice was shaking, she was glad that she was pinned against her desk as she doubt her legs would be able to keep her upright.

“That was lunch and was well over 4 hours ago.” 

Lorelei closed her eyes involuntary as she felt Lucius’s hand rest on her thigh and slowly trail up her body.

“I want to take you out for dinner, a three course meal, with wine and a relaxed atmosphere.” His breath was right by her ear and Lorelei could feel the tell tell signs of her arousal on her panties. 

“On a work night?” She more or less squeaked. 

Two hands came around to lift her up and sit her firmly on her desk, Lucius parted her knees and stood between them.

“You are not going to turn me down, are you Lorelei?” 

‘He said my name.’ was the last coherent thought she had before his lips captured her in a highly charged and passionate kiss. 

She moaned as she instinctively opened her mouth for him to plunder with his tongue. His hands had come up and were now cupping her round breasts.

‘His’ she thought, for if it wasn’t for him and his amazing potion they would still be as flat as pancakes.

Breaking off the kiss, Lucius readjusted his stance bringing his prominent bulge in his trousers in contact with Lorelei’s damp crotch. She groaned as he squeezed her breasts.

“I will take that as a yes.” He growled in response and kissed her again.

Lorelei’s hand snaked up his chest, smoothing the fine fabric of his black and red silk shirt, before her hand buried into the silky strands of his blonde hair, still tied at the nape of his neck. 

Lucius groaned and broke off the kiss.

“If we don’t leave now, then I might end up ravishing you on your desk and I don’t think that is the done thing, do you?”

Lorelei shivered at the mental image of her, with her skirt pushed up and Lucius eating her out like she was a three course meal.

“Let’s go.” She said huskily and Lucius stepped away from her so she could get off the table and re-adjust her clothing. Several buttons had come undone and her breasts were even more on show, encased in her purple silk bra. She blushed as she hastily redid the buttons, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

Before her already frazzled brain could register, Lucius’s cane was in his hand and was being used to bring her closer to his body.

“You don’t know what your blushes do to me, Hufflepuff Head Girl.” He growled, kissing her once again. Lorelei could hazard a guess when she felt his hardness pressing against her.

“We should go.” She said, in between kisses.

Somehow they had managed to make it to the lifts. Most of the staff had already left so it was much quieter. Lucius came to stand behind Lorelei as she chatted friendly to the lift operator. Her voice wavered as she felt a hand on her back, smoothing down her blouse and then dipping underneath the waistband of her skirt.

Lucius smirked as Lorelei tried to keep her composure while his fingers reached deeper to feel the swell of her buttocks, also encased in silk. He stifled a moan as his fingers dipped underneath the panties she wore to reach the slicked heat of her arousal.

 Lorelei’s voice became a squeak and she raised her arm to hold on to the hand strap above her head to stop herself from falling over. As she did so, Lucius’s fingers caressed her wet opening, causing a moan to escape her parted lips which she tried to cover up as a bizarre sounding yawn. She was becoming undone.

“Level 8- Atrium.” Said the disembodied female voice.

Lucius reluctantly brought his hand out from it’s exploration.

   “Well goodnight Frank.” Said Lorelei, “see you tomorrow.”

“Aye, see you in the morning lass.”

Lorelei wasn’t sure how she had managed to keep it together in the lift. She had been chatting to Frank about.. something but all she could feel was Lucius’ wicked finger seeking her wetness. 

“That was incredible naughty of you Luciu-“ she stopped mid sentence, as ahead of them, waiting by a fireplace was Rufus Cyril.

Lucius looked over to where she was staring. He frowned.

“Have a good evening Switch, whatever you get up to.” His smile was far too suggestive for Lucius’ liking but before he could challenge him about it, the other man had disappeared in a rush of green flame.

“Who was that?” He asked Lorelei.

“Rufus Cyril. He works in my department as an Obliviator.”

“He was waiting for you. Does he have.. designs on you?” Lucius gripped his cane tightly.

Lorelei laughed. “Merlin, I hope not. I can’t stand him!”

Lucius relaxed his grip slightly, he would definitely be keeping an eye on the dark haired wizard.

 

“I need to go home and feed my cat first.” Lorelei told him as she reached for the floo powder. “Shall I meet you at the restaurant?”

“Don’t you want me to see where you live?” He asked her.

“Urm.. well if you want?” Oh Merlin no! She wasn’t sure what state her flat was in when she had left it this morning and she didn’t have House-elves working for her. What if Nymph has been sick on the rug? What if she had forgotten to put her underwear away after doing the laundry?

“I would very much like to see where you live and then we can both Apparate to ‘The Draconia’ together.”

“‘The Draconia?’” Lorelei’s voice took on the embarrassingly high pitch again. 

“Yes. I did say I was going to take you there and I am, if nothing, a man of my word.”

“But don’t you need to book a reservation for a place like that? Don’t they have a dress code?”

Lucius placed his hand over her own.

“I arranged for a reservation for two earlier and I am sure whatever you pick to wear will be more than suitable. Now, don’t you have a feline to take care of?”

 

Quickly, before Lucius followed her out of the fireplace, Lorelei used her wand to straighten her living room up a bit. Her eyes fell on the notes she had taken on her tea leaf and rune reading she had done yesterday and hid it in a large book about Astrology before sending it back to the book shelf. Thankfully Nymph had been a good girl and had not left any surprise for her to find.

She turned as the fireplace roared into life and Lucius stepped into her living room.

‘He’s in my living room. I can’t believe this!’ She thought giddily. At that moment her black cat came strutting over to her, brushing her legs.

“So.. this is my flat.” She said, scooping up Nym. “And this is my little Nymph.”

“Very quaint.” Said Lucius as he looked around the small space, taking in her sparse decorations and the excess of more Divination tools.

“I’ll urm.. just get Nym her dinner and then I’ll get changed.. did you want a drink or anything?”

Lucius shook his head. “Go do what you have to do. I’ll be perfectly fine waiting.”

“Okay, er... make yourself at home. I won’t be long.” And she left the imposing wizard standing in her living room, not entirely sure if she was dreaming the whole thing. 

Hurriedly she fed her cat and then rushed to her bedroom to find the only thing in her wardrobe that would be deemed sophisticated enough for ‘The Draconia.’ 

A midnight blue cocktail dress that she had worn to the Summer solstice ball at the Ministry.  She put it on but something about it wasn’t right. She looked in the mirror and immediately knew how to remedy the situation. The dress clung to her curves but had a high neckline and was backless. Grabbing her wand, she transfigured the front so that the dress now had a v neck, she also changed the colour of her bra and knickers to match the same blue of the dress. One had to be prepared for all eventualities. She twisted her brunette hair into a French twist and pinned it with a silver dragon hair stick that she thought Lucius might appreciate.

A quick makeup spell, a spritz of perfume before putting on some jewellery and elegant shoes and she was done.

 Lucius was busy looking at her bookcase when she rejoined him in the living room.

 “I’m afraid you won’t find anything high brow in my bookcase, mostly transfiguration and Divination books.”

He looked up to see her, standing in the door way and liked what he saw.

“My dear, you are a vision.” He said walking towards her, his nostrils flared as her perfume met his nose. “Do I detect the sent of Temptress?” He purred.

Lorelei blushed. “It’s my favourite.”

Lucius was standing very close to her, she lifted her head to look up at him.

“And that is what you are.” He bent his head to capture her lips with his and she responded instantly. Her hands grabbed his upper arms and she stood on tip toes to deepen the kiss. With a groan, Lucius tore his mouth away from hers.

“As much as I would love to take this further, I believe we have a dinner reservation.”

Lorelei nodded, grabbed a jacket and handbag which she put her wand into.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter but I promise the next one will be much longer and very very tasty.


	4. The Draconia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius promises a night Lorelei will never forget. He is a man of his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty much smut... and naughtiness and very adult words. Enjoy!
> 
> Again, recognised characters are not mine, I’m just having fun playing with them. Creatively *wiggles eyebrows*

‘Well Lorelei, you finally made it. Dinner with Lucius at a fancy restaurant.’ She thought as she took in the marble columns and the enchanted ceiling which showed a twinkling nights sky which reminded her of Hogwarts. 

Their waiter had shown them to their table, upstairs on a balcony overlooking the restaurant floor. From here Lorelei could look down on the other restaurant patrons while she and Lucius were in a more secluded area. It suited her just right.

Lucius ordered a bottle of red wine while Lorelei perused the extensive menu. After the Coq au Vin at lunch time she wasn’t quite sure what she wanted. 

“Remember tonight you are having a three course meal and I will be paying so you do not have to worry about that.” Lucius said as Lorelei chewed on her bottom lip with indecision.

“They all sound so good! I don’t want anything too heavy. Any suggestions?”

Thankfully it seemed Lucius had a vast experience with ‘The Draconia’s’ menu and Lorelei decided to order stuffed mushrooms for her first course, a beef ravioli for her main and a Creme Brûlée for desert.

They chatted pleasantly while they ate. Lucius asked Lorelei about her work as a seer for the Ministry.

“A lot of the other members of my department don’t believe I should be there.” She said sadly, taking a sip of the rojac wine.

“They think I’m a bit weird, staring into a crystal ball all day and making predictions. I don’t have many friends.” ‘Oh god, where’s the tiny violin when I need it.?’

Lucius frowned. “Is that what you meant yesterday, when you said you knew how I felt about getting looks and hearing nasty comments?”

She nodded. “I’ve gotten use to it. I hardly pay them attention but sometimes it is hard to ignore them on bad days.”

Lucius clenched his jaw, he didn’t like to hear that Lorelei was unhappy with her work.

She placed her hand on his.

“It’s okay. I know that my boss is behind me and it’s so much better now I have an actual office rather than my boom cupboard. Once I actually predict a catastrophe then they will whistle a different tune.”

“You haven’t predicted a catastrophe yet?”

Lorelei looked down at her plate. Embarrassed again.

“Well... not really, no.. but I did predict the mass sighting of the dragon migration a few months back...” she trailed off knowing that it wasn’t a very impressive feat. 

“I’m sure your time will come.” He smiled in almost a patronising way.

“There is also the prophecies..” She added, this piqued Lucius’ interest.

“I don’t remember them, I go into a meditative state you see and everything I say is ‘beyond the void’ so to speak.”

“And do you often make.. prophecies?”

Lorelei shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe, I can’t be sure.”

What an interesting woman, his Hufflepuff Head Girl was turning out to be. Lucius smiled as he finished the wine in his glass, just as dessert was served.

 

    “I don’t think I can eat another bite.” Exclaimed Lorelei, putting her spoon down in defeat. “This has been more food than I eat in a week let alone in a day! It was delicious though.”

“Good, I am glad to hear it.” Lucius replied, Lorelei noticed he had eaten all of his dessert and she wondered where he had put it all as he had a very trim figure, although it was hard to tell with his many layers he wore. 

Lorelei couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen next, they had dinner and now it was time to leave, did she invite him back to hers? Was he going to ask her back to his Manor? Is that what people did?

Lucius’ next words took that particular decision out of her hands as he signalled to the waiter for the cheque.

“Lorelei I hope you don’t find me presumptuous but when I reserved this table I also reserved a hotel suite.”

Her eyes were like saucers as she stared at him. His hand found her’s and he brought it to his lips. 

“You don’t have to say yes, you can go back to your flat now and I will see you at lunch time tomorrow. However if you do say yes then I can promise you a night you won’t forget.” He kissed her knuckles gently.

Merlin’s beard, he was so smooth! Lorelei was at a loss for words as what he said sunk into her somewhat inebriated brain. Lucius Malfoy, former Death Eater, impossibly rich, recently divorced and devilishly handsome wizard wanted her, _her_ to spend the night with him in a swanky hotel suite.

Not trusting her voice, she just nodded in agreement. So what if she had work in the morning, she would just be staring at crystal balls all day anyway and if she got up early enough she would be able to get changed and give Nymph her breakfast. 

Lucius smiled and he kissed her hand again, letting go once the bill had arrived. 

 

They left the restaurant arm in arm, Lorelei really didn’t care who saw them together. This was a dream come true and she wasn’t about to let past insecurities ruin it.

Lucius steered her towards the lobby of ‘The Draconia’ and checked in with the witch on reception. Lorelei was surprised that he didn’t use a pseudonym to mask his identity.

“That will be room number 222 Mister Malfoy. On behalf of ‘The Draconia’ we hope you have a pleasant stay.”

Still arm in arm, Lucius walked to the lift and pressed the button, while they waited for the doors to open, he ran his thumb over Lorelei’s knuckles, imitating the action Lorelei has seen him do to his snake-headed cane. Her heart was beating a million beats per second. She still wasn’t convinced this was happening and that she was actually asleep and all this was a wonderful dream.

With a ‘ding’ the lift opened and they were confronted by a smiling lift operator. Lucius told the man their room number and the lifts closed as they ascended.

 Lorelei was fully aware that they were once again in a confined space together. Her heart beat thudded in her ears as they rode the lift up. You could cut the sexual tension in the lift with a knife and she wished that the lift operator was not there.

“Patience, my little Hufflepuff.” Crooned Lucius, as if reading her thoughts.

Lorelei bit her lip and really hoped he wasn’t a legilimens. 

She decided to concentrate on her breathing to help her pass the time and that did the trick for soon they arrived at their floor. 

The lift operator showed them to their room and pointed out where the facilities were. Lucius gave the man a generous tip before shooing him out of the door. Once it was closed he turned to Lorelei and she could have sworn his eyes flashed molten silver. 

   She suddenly felt extremely self conscious. This was a mistake, she shouldn’t be here! What on earth was she thinking? Lucius was use to erotic beauties, like his wife. Not plain girls like her, who needed the help of a potion to give her womanly curves. 

She took a deep breath, to let him know that this was wrong and that she should go home, when he was on her. She heard a clunk as his cane fell to the floor and his tongue delved into her stunned open mouth, his hands were all over her body, caressing and squeezing her through her dress. 

“Gods Lorelei, I want you.” He groaned and he jerked his hips against her, feeling his need. 

Hearing him say those words  emboldened her and she kissed him back, matching his passion and intensity. 

He kissed her jaw and neck. “As much as I love this dress on you, I want to see you naked and on that bed.” With a finger he hooked one strap off her shoulder and then the other one, causing her dress to ripple in a heap to the floor leaving her in just her midnight blue matching lingerie. 

He growled and went back to kissing her neck while his hands cupped her bra covered breasts. His large thumb brushed over her nipples which were straining against the silky fabric.

“Oh Lucius....” she heard herself moan as he plunged both hands into to the bra cups to feel her fleshy mounds.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to feel these.” He said as he kneaded them in his hands, his fingers rolling her sensitive nipples, pulling on them and making Lorelei moan loudly. 

“Ever since I brewed that potion for you, I imagined myself doing this...”

Lorelei gasped as Lucius bent his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it, rolling the sensitive bud between his teeth while the other nipple was being 

played with by his fingers.

“Ooh ff-fuck!” Cried Lorelei, clinging on to Lucius’ still robed back, her hand came up to pull the ribbon which held his hair up. It cascaded around his shoulders and Lorelei buried her fingers into his hair, loving the feel of it under her hands.  

Lucius switched his ministrations of his mouth from one breast to the other, licking around the hardened nipple and in between her cleavage, his hand deftly removed her bra so all that remained were her panties.

Kissing her deeply once again, Lucius’ hand wandered down to grab her buttocks before tugging her knickers down her legs until she was complete naked. His fingers briefly teased her folds, delighting at how wet she was for him. He growled deep in his throat. 

“Such a good girl, so responsive. Now go and wait for me over on the bed.” He removed his fingers and Lorelei whimpered at the loss. 

“Soon, my little Hufflepuff.” He kissed her deeply again before turning her around and releasing her hair from the dragon hair stick. It tumbled down her back, brushing her bare skin. Lucius then gave her a little push in the direction of the four poster bed that dominated the bedroom area of the suite. 

Lorelei had never seen such a huge bed before. The satin bedspread was silver and green and had a very Slytherin feel about it, that was when she noticed the whole suite had a similar serpent theme. It made her shiver with arousal. There was something quiet forbidden about it all that just sent her inhibitions packing.

She climbed on to the bed, the covers felt cold next to her burning skin and she looked over her shoulder at Lucius who was advancing on her like a hungry wolf.  He was still fully clothed and had picked up his cane, another wave of arousal and also fear, travelled down Lorelei’s body. She felt completely vulnerable in her naked state. 

At the foot of the bed, Lucius laid his cane down on the covers, Lorelei looked at him questioningly but he just smiled at her wolfishly as he began divesting himself of his many layers of clothing.

“Pleasure yourself.” He commanded her, voice like velvet and his eye hooded.

Tentatively, she laid on her back on the bed and she slowly drew circles with her fingers on her stomach. Lucius watched as her hand moved closer to her sodden folds. 

“Yessss.” He hissed as he watched her fingers part her nether lips and delve deep inside of herself. A sigh escaped her parted lips as she touched herself in the way she knew would bring her the most pleasure. She tipped her head back and arched her back off the bed as she deftly stroked herself, rushing towards climax.

The bed shifted from the weight of Lucius, now completely naked and he crawled over Lorelei’s pleasure filled body to capture her lips once more in an all consuming kiss. It was all she needed to tip her over the edge and she came, her pussy squeezing her fingers, her voice muffled by Lucius’ mouth.

“I must say, that really was a wonderful performance.” He said softly into her ear as she came down from her high. “But now it is time for the main event.” 

Lucius left a trail of kisses from her ear, down her neck to the apex of her shoulder, down her chest to lavish her nipples once again with his tongue before moving down to her stomach. Lorelei felt herself clench her stomach muscles involuntary. He wasn’t going to do what she thought he was going to do, was he? No sexual partner of hers before had ever given her oral pleasure, although she had given it many times before and enjoyed it.

“Lucius... “ she sat up and put her hand on his arm to get his attention.

He looked up at her, his eyes were full of lust. “What is it, my dear?”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to..” her voice trailed off and she looked away.

Lucius’ hand lifted her chin so she made eye contact with him. “Why wouldn’t I want to? To see you in the throes of ecstasy by using only my mouth is something I desire greatly. And I fully intend to do just that.”   

He trailed kisses back down her body and moved her knees apart so he could take in the sight of her arousal.  She was glorious, her shaven pussy caused his cock to throb with want but first he had to taste her. 

Lorelei wasn’t sure what it was going to feel like but when the tip of his tongue licked her wet seam she felt like she had been electrocuted.

“Ohhhhhh fuck!” She moaned as his tongue lapped at her juices and found the sensitive bundle of nerves of her clit.

Her hands clenched on to the bedspread as he rolled the hard bud in his mouth. Her breathing was coming in heavy pants and the noises from her throat were obscene. 

“Lucius- ughnf... so good. Ah... ah... oh yesssssss. Fuuuuuck!”

All that mattered in that moment was him and what he was doing to her with his devilishly amazing mouth. She knew she was close to coming again and she gasped as she felt a finger join his tongue to massage the walls of her pussy. Once again her body was convulsing as pleasure she had never felt before consumed her.

“Oh fuck, Lucius!” She screamed as she came hard, her thighs gripped his head, locking him in position and still his tongue worked on her flesh.

She shuddered uncontrollably as she came back down again from her dizzying climax. 

Finally Lucius lifted his head from her dripping sex and Lorelei had never seen such a sexy sight. His normally pristine hair was a mess, his eyes were like a thunderstorm. Her arousal was all over his lips, jaw and chin and Lorelei longed to taste herself on him.

“You are utterly divine.” He growled as he moved back up her body and stared down at her. Her hair was fanned out on the crumpled bedsheets, her eyes looked like they would swallow him whole and her skin was flushed and tantalising.

“Kiss me Lucius.” She begged and he complied wholeheartedly.

She tasted sweet, not what she had imagined at all and mixed with Lucius’ own masculine essence it was like taking an elixir. Lorelei wanted to touch him, her hands moved languidly over his shoulders and across his chest. He moaned as her fingers found his own flat nipples and teased them into peaks. Down she went, over his stomach and she could feel the taught muscle of his abs. 

‘He keeps himself fit.’ She thought and again she had a wobble of confidence about her own, not very flat stomach.

Lucius sensed her unease and he reached her hand with his and made her travel lower until she came to rest on his throbbing cock. He felt thicker than what she was use to and she pulled her lips away from his mouth so she could look at him.

He was perfect, not too large that he would hurt her but she would definitely feel him. Her thumb caressed the top of his head and spread the Pre-cum that had beaded at his slit. Lucius hissed in response and his cock jerked in her grasp. He was more than ready for her.  

“Lucius...” she whispered. “I.. I want....”

With a rather loud growl, Lucius sat up between her legs and hooked both knees under his arms so that her legs rested on his shoulders. With a quick pump of his burgeoning erection he positioned himself at her slick entrance. He paused to check that Lorelei was ready, she just gave a nod and licked her thoroughly kissed lips and that was all he need to thrust full hilt into her.

They groaned in unison at the sensation of being filled and being squeezed.

“So tight.” He groaned into her ear as he pulled out of her.

“So good.” And he ploughed back fully inside of her again, causing Lorelei to gasp. It was amazingly good. She wasn’t sure if any of her sexual encounters had ever been as mind blowing as this but then part of her always wished that it was Lucius giving her the experience and this time it was and he surpassed all of her fantasies.

She could tell she was getting close again as he continued to pound into her and as she crested another wave of orgasm, he kept on going.

As she spasmed around his cock, she suddenly felt Lucius pull out from her. Confused as first, he then manoeuvre her so that she had her back to him and was on all fours. His hands grabbed her breasts from behind her as he slowly impaled his cock back inside her while his teeth sank into her neck, his hair had fallen on to her arm, adding to Lorelei’s oversensitivity.

Lucius’ movements were becoming erratic now. His thrusts more jerky. He grabbed Lorelei by her shoulders and lifted her backwards so she was sitting on his cock, his hands kneaded her breasts and kissing her mouth like she was his last meal. He felt the telltale signs of of her pussy beginning to spasm around him and he came hard. Ripping his mouth from her’s to roar loudly as he emptied his seed into her as she milked him dry. He reluctantly pulled out of her, groaning as he did so and guiding her to lie down on the bed before he collapsed to the side of her so as not to squash her under his weight.

 

The only sound in the room was both their heavy breathing. Lorelei turned to look at the naked wizard, stretched out next to her. His hair was plastered to his forehead and she used her hand to brush it away. Merlin, he was beautiful, like a statue of a Greek god. She still couldn’t believe that he had chosen to spend the evening with her, however there was a sinking feeling in the pit of Lorelei’s stomach. What if she was only a one night stand? Lucius had had his way with her, now what? The sexual tension they shared was over now and he would probably cast her aside.

“My dear, we just made passionate love, what is that absurd look on your face for?” He asked her in a lazy drawl while his hand stroked her hip.

“I just wondered, what happens next..” She bit her lip, wishing she didn’t sound so needy.

“Well that really depends on your preference. We could just lie here and let sleep claim us or we could use a cleansing spell or we could check out this rooms facilities.”

Lorelei knew that he knew what she really meant with her comment but for now she was happy to indulge him.

“As wonderful as sleep sounds, I really think I need to clean up a bit. Don’t you?”

Lucius smiled his seductive smile again. “I concur.”

Lorelei squealed as she was suddenly lifted off the bed in Lucius’ arms and he marched them over to the bathroom.

A light was already on in the large room and Lucius put Lorelei down on to the marble tiled floor. In the middle of the bathroom was a huge claw footed bath. Easily big enough to accommodate both of them and already filled with hot water. 

Lorelei grinned at Lucius mischievously as she padded barefoot over to the bath and dipped a hand in, it was just the right temperature she liked. Without further a do, she stepped into the water.  

“Oh yes..” she groaned, sinking into the bath and letting the water caress her body. She rested her head on the side of the tub and noticed that the blonde wizard hadn’t moved from the bathroom’s doorway.

From where she lounged in the bath tub she had an unobstructed view of the man she desired.

‘Not bad at all.’ She thought. His skin was pale, the only mark marring the alabaster hue was the Azkaban prison number on the left side of his neck. Her eyes trailed down, across his broad chest, down his stomach to the v of his hips. His cock was flaccid but as Lorelei’s heated gaze devoured him, she saw  him twitch.

“Well, are you going to join me?” She asked, her voice sounded husky and alluring. 

“You’ll have to move over, my dear.” 

As Lucius got into the bath, Lorelei noticed that the water level did not rise and spill over the side. He settled behind her with his legs on either side of Lorelei’s. She hummed  happily as she sank backwards against his chest. This was wonderful and completely not what she had expected to happen to her when she had woken up that morning. 

“Do you know that in your seventh year, I visited Hogwarts a further two times?” He asked, voice low and sensual in her ear.

“I did not know that.” Groaned Lorelei, as Lucius’ hand came round to fondle her breasts, pulling on the nipples, causing a gasp to escape her from the mixture of discomfort and pleasure.

“During both trips, I had hoped to ‘bump’ into you again, to see if the potion I brewed for you had bared fruit but unfortunately it was not meant to be. The Fat Friar, didn’t like me hanging around near the Hufflepuff common room.”

Lucius rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, Lorelei emitted a high pitched cry and Lucius felt himself become hard for her once more.

“It was unfortunate that our paths did not cross again, until now. Now you are a woman.” One hand had left her breast and moved under the water to her thigh. 

“A beautiful woman.”

His hand brushed over her slit, causing her to jerk suddenly.

“A woman who is so responsive to my touch..” a thumb and finger parted her pussy lips while his forefinger slowly entered her. Lorelei pushed herself even more into Lucius, moaning as he expertly explored her most sensitive areas, all while his other hand massaged her left breast.

“A woman that I want to pleasure until she is a quivering wreck.”

“Neugh.... oh godsssss..” hissed Lorelei, his voice and his hands had her writhing against him, she could feel his cock pressing into her back.

“A woman who I want to make cum again and again and again.” He growled.

“Fuccckkk... yes!” Cried Lorelei, absolutely loving the dirty words from his aristocratic mouth and feeling that heady rush of an oncoming climax.

Another finger joined the first, building a frantic rhythm.

“Lucius.. don’t stop.. more.. oh... oh!” The sensation of the warm water, Lucius’ fingers and hand on her breast was getting too much.

“Come.” 

That one word, spoken directly into her ear was all she needed and she found her release. Never had she been with such an attentive lover. Who could command such reaction from her so soon after having had sex minutes before.

The water sloshed around them and  Lucius removed his fingers only to grab Lorelei’s thighs and pull her to sit on his lap. He kissed along her  back as his hand helped ease his rock hard cock into her pussy. He groaned loudly as she slid down his length.

“Well this is a first.” Said Lorelei, although it came out more of a moan. “Sex in a bath tub.”

“It won’t be the last either.” Grunted Lucius as he savoured her slick heat surrounding his cock. “I have an even bigger, sunken bath back at the Manor.”

 Hearing Lucius say that this wasn’t going to be the end of whatever this  was had Lorelei’s head spinning.

This is what had been missing in her rather mundane existence of the last few years. She rolled her hips, taking Lucius’ cock even deeper, which earned her a guttural groan from him.

Never had she felt so complete as 

she did at that moment. 11 years of almost unhealthy obsession with the dark wizard who was now grabbing onto her hips and thrusting into her as best as he could while being in a bath full of water.

“Oh gods Lucius!” She cried out as he bit her neck again.

She was so close already, but the angle she was at just wasn’t enough, she needed more.

“Lucius, please!” She moaned.

Water went everywhere as Lucius moved, while still deep inside her so that she was on her knees, grasping onto the the rolled top of the bath so she didn’t slip, Lucius was able to cadge her between his arms and thrust into her with more force.

They came together with a combined cry that echoed around the bathroom.

“You divine creature.” Whispered Lucius as he kissed down her back again. “I don’t deserve you.”

Lorelei smiled to herself. ‘I definitely don’t deserve you.’ She thought but didn’t say it out loud.

Once they had recovered from their rather energetic bath and cleaned themselves with the many shampoos and body washes available, they towelled each other off and returned back to the bedroom. 

Lucius went over to a drinks cabinet and poured them both a tumbler of Firewhisky. He brought it over to Lorelei who was seated on the edge of the bed and offered it to her.

“Mmmmmm, I rather like seeing you naked, I think I would keep you in a constant state of undress if I could.” His eyes roved over her body and Lorelei blushed, even after everything they had done in the last two hours, she was still self conscious about her body.

She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip. Firewhisky was not one of her favourite drinks but she didn’t want to appear ungrateful. She was anything but that. The meal, plus the use of this hotel suite for the night was beyond anything Lorelei could afford on a daily basis. She was not poor by any stretch of the imagination but she didn’t have the galleons to flitter away on extravagances like this everyday.

Lucius finished his drink and then climbed on to the bed, before kissing Lorelei resoundingly and motioned for her to join him. 

“I don’t have any sleepwear with me.” She said, feeling demure all of a sudden.

“My dear girl, what is wrong with you? I just told you, you are wonderful naked, now come to bed.”

Finishing off the rest of the Firewhisky, she got up and placed the glass on a side table. Then she noticed his snake cane was still on the bed. Curiously, she ran her fingertips over the ebony wood of the cane’s shaft.

 Propped up by pillows, Lucius regarded her with an arch of his eyebrow.

“It won’t bite.” He said softly and Lorelei suddenly felt like she was back at Hogwarts, sprawled out on the floor from where she had run into his imposing figure. 

Slowly she picked up the cane, which was slightly heavier in her grip than she was expecting. She turned it so that the emerald snake eyes glinted in the low light of the bedroom.

A groan came from the bed. Lorelei looked over at Lucius who was watching her.

“If you don’t put that down then I’m afraid I will have to take you again and I am not as young as I use to be.” 

Lorelei’s blush deepened as she rested the cane against the table and joined Lucius on the bed, feeling a bit awkward. She wasn’t used to sharing a bed with anyone, the last time had been two years ago and Lorelei didn’t like thinking about that time of her life too much. 

An arm came around her shoulder and she was happy to find Lucius wanted to cuddle with her. That was a pleasant surprise, in all her fantasies about the blonde wizard, they never involved cuddling. 

“Sleep now Lorelei.” Lucius words caressed her ears and with a yawn, she nuzzled into his side and breathed in his scent. Trying to commit it to memory, just in case she woke up and found this had all been a very erotic dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind reviews and kudos for this story. I have never published my filthy writings before and I found it completely nerve wracking! I really hope you enjoyed this offering.


	5. The morning after the night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelie wakes up in a hotel room with Lucius Malfoy. At work, Rufus Cyril causes stress for Lorelie and Lunchtime is delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments on the last chapter. once more we start with smut but believe me there is plot too!
> 
> Once again, recognised characters are not mine, I am just having some fun with them.

    A cool breeze blew across Lorelei’s naked shoulder which roused her from her pleasant, dreamless sleep which was very unusual for her. She moved and felt her bottom brush something warm and firm. Then she remembered.

She was in a hotel room, not just any hotel room either but a suite in ‘The Draconia’ and she was in bed with Lucius Malfoy.

She’d had amazing, mind-blowing sex with Lucius Malfoy. However she could tell it was getting light outside which meant this time with him was coming to an end.

A hand glided over her hip, pulling her flush to his very hot and ready body. A soft moan escaped her lips as he kissed her shoulder.

“Good morning Lucius.” She said, trying to look at him behind her. Teeth nipped at her shoulder.

“Good morning Lorelei.” He said into her skin, breathing warm air across her flesh. 

“What time is it?” She asked, followed by a yawn.

“Not quite time to get out of bed my dear. Not until you have had at least one more orgasm before I let you go about your business.” 

Before Lorelei could reply he captured her lips in a deep kiss. The hand that had been stroking her hip had moved across to reach the apex of her thighs and to the growing wetness that signalled her arousal. 

“Mmmmm wet for me already are you?” 

Lorelei responded by sucking on Lucius’ bottom lip which earn her a a deep growl from him and he moved to position himself over her, his hair falling around his face as he looked down at her. His eyes were pools of molten silver again that made Lorelei’s insides go all funny. A fresh wave of desire flushed over her and she automatically wrapped her legs around him. With one fluid thrust, Lucius was sheathed once more into her welcoming, moist heat.

“So good.” Lorelei groaned, as he ground his hips against hers, causing sensations deep in her pussy that she hadn’t felt before.

Their lovemaking was more sensual than the previous night. Lucius held Lorelei’s hands down with his own on either side of her head while they kissed passionately and their bodies moved together in a perfect rhythm. 

Lucius changed his angle once he felt Lorelei’s unmistakable clenching, to drive his cock even deeper.

“Ohh fuck.....” she cried as he hit that special spot inside of her that made her see stars and she cum forcefully causing Lucius to empty his load into her with an obscene growl.

“Now, you can get up.” He groaned as he removed himself from her and Lorelei moaned at the loss of him.

“You already had.” She said, grinning, which was too tempting for Lucius and he kissed her throughly again.

 

Eventually they got up from the bed and used the cleansing charm on themselves and then it was time to get changed and Apparate home. Lorelei couldn’t go to work in a cocktail dress and she had to go check on Nymph.

“You go.” Lucius said, fully clothed once more and looking every inch the reputable Lord that the Wizarding world had come to expect . “I’ll settle everything here.”

Lorelei smoothed her hair behind her ear and nodded. Not daring to speak in case she said something stupid. She grabbed her bag, checking her wand was inside before she was ready to Apparate. 

A hand lightly gripped her wrist and Lucius was before her once more and he brought her hand to his lips.

“Lorelei, thank you for last night and this morning. You don’t know how much I needed it.”

“Oh Lucius, the pleasure really was all mine.” She winked and he let her go. With a pop, she was gone.

 

Once in her own flat everything that had happened with Lucius felt like a dream. In her mind’s eye she could still see him perusing her bookcase. Her eyes fell on the copy of ‘Astrology and you’ and she remembered she had shoved her notes about her reading inside it. She got them out and put them in to her works bag. She planned to have another look at them if she found time.

Nymph was asleep in her bed, so Lorelei quickly got changed into her work wear, checked her makeup in the mirror and prayed she didn’t look too much like a woman who had spent most of the night in the arms of a former Death Eater.She got Nymph’s breakfast ready for when she finally woke up and then it was time to go to work. With 5 minuets to spare.

 

      Lorelei’s fantastically jubilant mood took a dip when she spotted Rufus waiting outside her office. 

She groaned to herself in annoyance but put on a mask of civility.

“Good morning Mr Cyril.” She said politely for the benefit of the other members of her department, who were in the corridor. “Is there something I can do for you?”

Rufus smiled but it wasn’t a friendly one. “I don’t know Miss Switch, perhaps if we go into your office, we shall find out.”

What was it about this man that made her skin crawl? Reluctantly, Lorelei unlocked her office and showed the Oblivator in. 

Once the door was shut, the pretence of civility was dropped.

“Where’s my evidence, Switch?” If there was one thing about Rufus, he always got straight to the point.

She brushed past him and put her bag and wand down on the desk.

“I need to speak to the Minister. Like I said, Lucius was invited here by-“

Rufus cut her off with a snort. 

“You don’t believe that nonsense, do you? Oh, you do! Oh Switch, poor, sweet, innocent Switch. Why would Minister Shacklebolt personally invite a _Death Eater_ like Malfoy to join the New Ministry? Who strive so hard to cast prejudice, racist and evil wizards and witches like Malfoy, out? It doesn’t make sense!”

Lorelei narrowed her eyes. “Lucius is not evil.”

“On first name terms with him are you? So you did enjoy yourself last night then. What did he do? Chain you up in his dungeon? Do you like that sort of thing Switch?” His voice had dropped to almost a husky rasp which made the hairs on the back of Lorelei’s neck stand on end.

“It’s none of your business what I do outside of working hours, Cyril.” She snarled and turned her back on him. “Now if you don’t mind, I have work to be doing and so do you.”

Lorelei froze as she felt Rufus press his lean body against her back. She heard him inhale through his nose. 

“I can still smell him on you.” He said softly into her ear. His hand came to rest on her left buttock causing her to flinch. “I shall enjoy obliviating his memories of you before he is sent back to Azkaban. Although I might just leave one, for him to agonise and torture himself over with want.”

Rufus backed off then and strode arrogantly towards the door.

“You have until 5pm Friday to bring me evidence that Malfoy has either used the dark arts to get his position in the Ministry or has indeed been ‘invited’ without the use of an unforgivable curse. I shall be waiting.”

Once she was sure he was gone, Lorelei sat at her desk. A shaky hand reached for her quill and a Ministry memo.

‘To Minister Shacklebolt,

    I need to speak with about a matter of most importance. Please let me know if I can schedule an appointment with you.

    Kind regards 

                   Lorelei Switch.’

She sent the little memo on it’s way and let out a shaky breath.

A little while later, a memo flew through the window. However it wasn’t from the Minister.

       ‘Have lunch with me.

                                -L.M’

She should have been ecstatic that Lucius wanted to spend more time with her but after the confrontation with Rufus, her stomach balked at the idea of food.

Another memo landed on her desk. She opened it, thinking it was another follow up note from Lucius but it was from the Minister’s secretary saying that the Minister was currently out of office and wouldn’t be back until Monday.

Lorelei’s shoulders dropped in defeat. Her only chance of getting  evidence that didn’t involve sneaking around Malfoy manor had been dashed. Quickly she wrote another memo, this time to Rufus asking for an extension on their deal. Almost immediately a reply came back.

                        ‘Friday 5pm. No exceptions. If there is no evidence I will tell Miss Jones everything.’

Dammit all, how she hated that man.

****************************************

“Is your work really that engrossing that you have decided to stand me up Miss Switch?”

Lorelei jumped, so lost was she in staring into her Crystal ball that she hadn’t heard her door open.

“I’m so sorry! What is the time?” She apologised, straightening her paperwork so her desk didn’t look such a mess.

“It is time for lunch and we are already late.”

Lorelei faltered and Lucius picked up on it immediately. He strode into her office, closing the door behind him. He was so imposing and Lorelei couldn’t help but swallow nervously as he stood before her.

“Do I detect a reluctance to spend your lunch hour with me? Do you regret what happened last night Lorelei?” His voice has a dangerous edge to it that sent a shiver down her spine.

“No! Merlin no! I thought last night and this morning was the best moments of my life! You couldn’t possibly know how much it meant to me. I’m sorry, I lost track of time. Let’s go now.” She grabbed her wand, stood up from her desk and walked around it towards him, knowing she had to prove her words and she placed her hand on his arm. 

“I have no regrets whatsoever. What happened last night and this morning has been a dream of mine for all most 11 years.”

Before she could say anymore. Lucius had pulled her against him and kissed her until they were both breathless.

“We had better go for lunch before we run out of time.” Lorelei said. 

 

      They were seated at their regular table in the restaurant. Lorelei ordered the Niçoise salad again as she wasn’t feeling particularly hungry.

She was being too quiet. It was like they had reset to Monday, before they had spent the night together. Something had happened since Lucius had said goodbye to her at the hotel that morning.

“Lorelei, has someone said something to you at work about me?”

She avoided eye contact with him and Lucius was confidant he knew who it was that was causing issue.

“What did he say?” He asked , trying not to show his anger. Lorelei looked at him open mouthed and then recovered quickly.

“It’s nothing to worry about, really. I get it all the time. Oh look, here’s our lunch, let’s eat!” She said very quickly and began shovelling food into her mouth in a rather unsightly manner. Lucius decided not to press the matter but he wouldn’t forget about it either. He decided to change the subject.

“Do you have plans for this weekend Lorelei? I would like to invite you to my Manor on Friday after work. We can have dinner together and you could stay overnight, if you wish?”

Lorelei stopped eating and just stared at him. This was the opportunity she has been waiting for! But it would be too late for Rufus’ unfair deadline to get the evidence he so craved. If that evidence even existed.

“Well?” He asked, waiting for an answer.

“Can’t I come Thursday night and stay until the weekend?” 

This answer surprised Lucius and it made him suspicious.

“Draco will be home Thursday, he is going to stay with his mother on Friday which is why that would be the better day for you to come over.”

Lorelei pouted. “You’re ashamed of me.” She stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork. “You don’t want me to meet your son.”

“That’s not it. I just don’t know how Draco will take the news that I am seeing someone so soon after the divorce.” 

“It didn’t take Narcissa long to start dating again.” ‘Oh gods Lore, shut up! You sound like a sulky teenager.’ She scolded herself.

“I’m sorry Lucius, that was uncalled for. I am flattered that you have invited me to stay with you on Friday. I would love too.”

“No. You are right. Come for dinner Thursday. Meet Draco and his wife. And then, well we shall see. Will your cat be okay to be left?”

Lorelei couldn’t help the huge grin. “I’ll set up Nymph’s automatic cat feeder. If I pop in and make sure her litter tray is okay before work on Friday I am sure she will be fine. I can’t wait to see your Manor!”

 

The rest of the lunch hour was much more enjoyable. Lorelei now had the chance to fore fill Rufus’ request. She would search the manor for a letter from the Minister and then she will shove it into Rufus’ smug face. Yes. That’s exactly what will happen. 

“I wish I could see you tonight but unfortunately I have a prior engagement.” Said Lucius, once they had left the restaurant and made their way to the Apparation point.

“Then it is a good time we will have Thursday to make up for it.”

“Quite.” Lucius brought a bejewelled hand up to stroke her cheek gently. 

“I want you to know that you can tell me anything Lorelei. If someone is causing trouble for you, you only need to tell me and they will not trouble you again.”

A feeling she wasn’t sure she could identify, washed over Lorelei at his words. He sounded so sincere and almost protective. She was in two minds to tell him everything about Rufus but she didn’t want Lucius to do anything which could get him into trouble. 

“That means a lot to me Lucius. Thank you.” She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek but he turned his head quickly and brushed his mouth with hers. She couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her as she plunged her tongue into his warm mouth. She could taste the wine he had with his lunch.

His tongue invade her own mouth in kind. His hand, the one not holding his cane, was cupping her full breast and squeezing it which made her moan loudly. Gods she wanted him. Even after everything they had done the previous night and morning hadn’t satisfied the desire she felt for the older wizard. She felt inextricably drawn to him and she wasn’t sure that would ever diminish.

“Do we have time?’ She growled in his ear.

“We will make time.” He replied, huskily. Taking her by the hand and leading her down a quiet alleyway. 

‘How utterly debauched,’ thought Lorelei, as she was pushed against the wall while Lucius kissed her neck. Her hands immediately buried into his silky long strands of hair. Lucius had bunched the hem of her skirt up and his fingers brushed the crotch of her panties.

“Mmmmm I do so love how wet you get for me my dear, it makes this so much more, enjoyable.” He growled as he tugged her knickers down her legs.

Lorelei wasn’t sure if it was his words, the fact that they could be caught in the act or the feel of his erection pushing into her, that aroused her more but all she wanted was him inside of her.

“Lucius.. please!” She groaned as she rubbed herself against him.

She heard rustling and then he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, with one thrust, Lucius’ hard member was inside of her. He grunted as her wet pussy took him in and he took a moment to be still, inside of her.

Needing to feel some friction, Lorelei ground her hips against him and whimpered to try to get him to move inside of her.

“Please Lucius.. I need to cum... please.” She whispered. “I need you!”

Lucius kissed her possessively, which made Lorelei’s head spin and he finally began to thrust in and out of her.

The hard wall against Lorelei’s back, combined with the warm firmness of him and the wonderful feel of his cock moving in and out of her in rapid succession had Lorelei hurtling towards climax. She tried to keep her voice quiet but she found it very difficult and so she buried her face in his cloak as she finally came with a force. Her convulsions brought on Lucius’ own climax and he had to stop himself from shouting as his cock pumped his cum deep inside her. 

Once the aftershocks of their joint climax subsided, Lucius pulled out and lowered Lorelei back to the floor. Grasping his cane, which had been propped against the wall, he uttered a cleansing spell on them both, before tucking himself away, while Lorelei pulled up her still wet panties.

“And now, we had better get back or we will be late.” Lucius said, adjusting both his and her appearance so it didn’t look like that had been fucking each other during their lunch break.  

“Thank you for lunch, Lucius.” 

“You are welcome, my little temptress.”

****************************************

Lorelei was getting frustrated. Once more the crystal ball was just a swirling grey mist. Even the tarot cards she pulled out were significant for blockages and lack of foresight. Something or someone was blocking her abilities to see into the void. 

   Once five o’clock come, Lorelei was already in the lift to the Atrium to beat the rush. She didn’t want to see Rufus again that day and knowing she couldn’t spend the evening with Lucius meant she just wanted to be home and cuddle her cat and eat simple food.

She was soon to the fireplace and with a handful of floo powder she was traveling home.

Nymph was very pleased to see her. She leapt into Lorelei’s arms and purred loudly while brushing her head against her owner’s chest. It made Lorelei feel bad for leaving her overnight and she knew she would be doing it again. 

Once they both had dinner, Lorelei got out her notes from her tea leaf and rune reading and began analysing.

She was 100 percent sure that the reading had been about Lucius as he had been very prominent in her mind that day. 

‘When is he not?’ She mused.

The snake with the severed head could only indicate his freedom from He Who Shall Not Be Named. No longer bound to follow the orders of such an evil dark Wizard, Lucius was now able to forge a new path. The runes also collaborated with this. Ansuz in reverse meant manipulation by others, delusion by power of a mad wizard. This was all in Lucius’ past.

Now in the present he was making a new name for himself. Casting off the shackles of being a follower of the dark Lord and contributing to the Wizarding world in a right and just way.

The cup had shown two wands crossing. Had that meant their paths crossing again after all this time? And the rune Berkano supported the idea that Lucius was making a fresh start and that fresh start involved her. Now that Lorelei knew the attraction she felt wasn’t one sided she could fully interpret what this stone was signifying. Having spent the night with Lucius and other such nights planned for the coming days, she was now in some sort of relationship with the older man. She still wasn’t sure what to call it and if this was just a short term fling but she couldn’t deny the togetherness symbol in her cup, or the Ehwaz rune in the future position. She didn’t want to get her hopes up but Ehwaz is a positive rune and she secretly hoped that the positivity would last as she was unsure what was going to happen the next night at Malfoy Manor.

She had planned to give Lucius a sleeping potion while she was free to search around for anything that would prove Kingsley Shacklebolt had, by his own omission, invited Lucius to work for the DIMC. She really hoped that such evidence existed as she wasn’t sure what she was going to do.

Later, Lorelei set her automated feeding station for Nymph so that she would be fed while she was away and decided what she was going to wear for the meal and the rest of the time at the Manor. She decided to pick something a bit more sophisticated, she didn’t want Draco and his wife to think that Lucius was seeing a tart. That was the last thing she wanted, however she had decided she was going to wear suspenders and seamed stockings, just to keep Lucius on his toes about her.


	6. To the Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei has lunch with Casey and dinner at Malfoy Manor. Lorelie then plays detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: so there is a lot covered in the chapter. I was going to split it into two chapters but I wasn't sure how to break it up, so you get to read the whole crazy day that Lorelei has!
> 
> Including the mention of rape, abuse, attempted suicide and abortion. Oh and there is smut. You have been warned. I really hope you do enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Once again, all recognised characters don’t belong to me. I am just having fun and making No money from this at all. I have a job for that.

   The next day at the Ministry was slow. There was a morning board meeting that everyone in the department had to attend, including the Obliviators. Lorelei tried her best to ignore Rufus Cyril but she could feel his eyes boring into her and it made her feel sick. The memory of him pressing against her and groping her buttock caused her to come out in a cold sweat.

“You okay?” Whispered Casey, who noticed that she looked unwell. 

Lorelei just nodded but her friend wasn’t convinced. 

As soon as the meeting was over, Lorelei stood up and rushed out of the meeting room and hurried to the safety of her office and hoped that nobody would knock on the door. After five minutes, she finally relaxed and began reading the morning’s memos.

Her heart did a funny skip as she recognised Lucius’ lavish script.

  ‘Lorelei,

          I regret I will not be able to have lunch with you today. I will be out of the office for most of the day. Please except my humble apologies. I will endeavour to be back to the Manor by 5pm. Please use the floo to the Manor. My House Elf will be expecting you if you arrive before I do. 

                            Yours L.M’

As disappointed as she should feel about not having lunch with Lucius, she couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming joy of the closing line. Yours L.M

He was hers! And she was definitely his.

Humming to herself she quickly sent Lucius a note back saying she would miss him at lunch and that he would have to make up for his absence later that evening. She ended the memo with a returned; Yours. Lorelei.

After sending that one off, she wrote another one to

Casey asking if she could have lunch with her. A memo came back shortly.

  ‘Malfoy blow you off today then?’

Oh dear, her friend was not happy and Lorelei guessed she had every reason to be. She had hardly seen her since everything had kicked off with Lucius joining the Ministry. She set to remedy that immediately.

    ‘I have so much to tell you. Please.. We could have lunch outside for a change?’

Thankfully her friend wasn’t too upset with her and a memo came back saying that she would see her at one.

         **********************

   “You still owe me a drink.” Said Casey when Lorelei met up with her by the lift.

“Yeah I know, want to get out of here to a pub or sandwiches in a park?” 

“I actually like the idea of sandwiches in the park. Some fresh air will do us both good. You were looking particularly peaky in the meeting. You are taking your contraceptive potion, right?”

Lorelei blushed at her friend’s automatic assumption that she was pregnant. 

“Of course.” She said shyly, face turning an impressive shade of scarlet.

“So you are mixing business with pleasure then. I am surprised at you!” Casey said in mock indignation. “Well I guess you are old enough to do what you want. Better him then Cyril I suppose.” 

Lorelei grimaced at the mention of the Obliviator, but Casey didn’t pick up on it.

 

They got some sandwiches and coffee before leaving the Ministry and walked to the park that was close by.

Lorelei enjoyed being in her friend’s company. As much as she loved spending her lunch break with Lucius, he was a very intense individual and she did find it hard to eat around him when all she could think about was what he could be doing with his mouth... _with her_.

“So why did you take off so soon after the board meeting had finished? You look like you were going to be sick.” Casey asked once they found an empty bench to sit at.

Lorelei hated lying to her friend so she decided to give her a half truth to help ease her nagging conscious.

“Rufus Cyril has been causing me trouble again. He saw me with Lucius on Monday and Tuesday and  he had been a bit.. nasty to me about it.”

Casey lips were in a tight line. “You should tell Mr Thornhill.”

“Tell him what? That one of his best Obliviators is jealous because of my rela- my familiarity with Mr Malfoy?”

She just caught herself in time before she said relationship because in truth, Lorelei wasn’t really sure what she had with Lucius. 

“He is such a snarky git. He always looks at me like he is in on some big secret. I can’t stand him. I am sorry he is causing you issue. It can’t be nice being on the receiving end of his forked tongue. Next time he says anything to you just remind him that the prophecy you made about him has still yet to come true. That will shut him up.” 

Lorelei smiled but it wasn’t a happy one, that prophecy was what caused all the mess with Casey having her memory modified in the first place.

“I’m glad we could do this Lore. I’ve missed our lunches together.” 

“Same here Cass.”

Her friend sighed and took a bite of her sandwich. “So..... doing it with a Malfoy eh? Is he any good?”

Lorelei almost choked on her sandwich at her crass question.

She gulped down some water and then gave Casey the biggest grin.

“Casey, it has to be the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.”

Her friend laughed. “Well that’s good to hear! To be honest I was worried when you first told me that you were interested in him in that way but if he is giving you mind-blowing sex then I am happy. You needed someone to blow your cobwebs away. I told you, all you needed was a good lay. So come on then, I want details!”

“Well, on Tuesday night, he took me to ‘The Draconia.....”

 

Casey’s mouth hung open as she listened to Lorelei’s account of her time with the notorious Lucius Malfoy. She couldn’t help but feel that her friend was only telling her half the story, if her blushes were anything to go by.

“And I am going for dinner at his Manor tonight.” Lorelei finished.

“Crikey Lore! He doesn’t play the long game does he? I guess he is used to getting what he wants.”

“Well... I want it too.” 

Casey rested a hand on Lorelei’s arm.

“Of course you do. I guess I am still unsure of him, given his past. I don’t really know him personally, only what I’ve heard and read in the newspapers. You are a good judge of character Lore and if you say he is reformed then I believe you.”

Lorelei smiled brightly, pleased that her friend excepted her.. whatever it was, with Lucius.

 

     ****************

    The rest of the work day was pretty uneventful. Lorelei was still having  problems with using the crystal ball and when she tried to determine what was causing the blockage by dowsing, her pendulum didn’t swing at all.  Her only option was to meditate and see if she could find an answer to the blockage that way.

 A sound of a gong brought her around from her meditation. It was time to go home, or at least to Malfoy Manor. Lorelei’s stomach somersaulted at the prospect of her next adventure with Malfoy senior. 

Quickly, she got out of her work wear and changed into the dress she had picked for the evening. It was her usual purple colour but in a soft velvet. The arms were quarter length and was a boat neck cut  that showed of her décolletage. The majority of her breasts were well covered as she didn’t want to make Draco and his wife uncomfortable. 

She decided to wear her hair up again and checked to make sure her seamed stockings were straight. She hoped that Lucius would like them. She put her cloak on so that no one else would see her dress for the evening and put everything she would need in her overnight bag. A quick ‘Reducio’ spell meant she could hide the large bag in the pocket of her cloak and no one would be any the wiser that she wasn’t planning to spend the night away from home. Part of her was enjoying the thrill of all the cloak and dagger intrigue but also she wished she could just behave normally and not sneak around. Lucius hadn’t said that he didn’t want their... thing, to be a secret. After all, he had used his real name to book the hotel room but part of her didn’t want to become the office gossip Friday morning. 

Making one last check of her office to make sure nothing was left out, she opened her door and walked to the lift. 

She didn’t see that Rufus was in the corridor, or that he had followed her, until she got into the lift. Her heart felt like it had lodged into her throat as he came to stand next to her.

“Your hair looks lovely like that Miss Switch.” He said, friendly enough for the benefit of the other lift occupants. As the lift began it’s descent, the Obliviator moved to whisper in her ear.

“Are you spending the night with him, Switch? Does he like your hair up so he can release it and bury his hands in your tresses while he kisses you?”

A wave of revulsion flooded over Lorelei as he spoke. She wanted to tell him to shut up but her voice was failing her.

“Do you do the same? I bet you love running your hands through his silky blonde strands.” The lift stopped as more people got into the lift, causing her to get pushed even further back with Rufus. As the lift continued to move so did Rufus and Lorelei felt him put his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

“Listen Switch. I don’t want you getting distracted tonight. Don’t forget the real reason why you are going to the Mansion tonight and not tomorrow.”

Lorelei just stared at Rufus in disbelief. How did he know she had been invited to the manor and she had changed it to tonight.

“Are you spying on me?” She hissed, trying to get out of his grasp but he held her forcefully by his side.

“Let’s just say you have become a person of great interest to me, Switch and someone like you, I don’t keep out of my sight.” 

Lorelei felt the colour drain from her face. Rufus Cyril had always been a thorn in her side. Belittling her at every moment he could, making her feel worthless and a disappointment but this was different. This was straight up harassment.

“You will get me the evidence I want. It will be on my desk by 5pm tomorrow. If not, I will tell Casey that you are not the loyal Hufflepuff you claim to be.” 

Lorelei stiffened as he bent his head, fearing he was going to kiss her but instead he inhaled her scent.

“Mmmm, _Temptress_. You really are full of surprises, little witch. Lucius is going to be a very, very lucky man tonight.”  And with that, he let go of her from his tight grasp, causing Lorelei to stumble forward and knock into the witch in front of her. She turned round and frowned and Lorelei couldn’t apologise enough, her face bright red. Her head was spinning. She needed to get out of the lift, now!

“Level 8- The Atrium.” Announced the female voice to Lorelei’s relief and she couldn’t get out of the lift quick enough, causing to ruffle more ministry staff’s feathers as she pushed past. 

She didn’t stop to see if Rufus was following her, she just ran to the fireplaces, grabbed a handful of powder before stating. 

“Malfoy Manor.”

 

*************

“Miss Switch, My name is Dinky. Master told Dinky that Dinky needs to look after Miss Switch when she comes through the Floo.”

Lorelei looked around and found herself in a large foyer. Large portraits decorated the walls. Malfoy ancestors stared down at her with a look of contempt and looking up at her was a tiny House-Elf.

“Master won’t be long. Shall Dinky take Miss Switch’s cloak? Would Miss Switch like a drink?” Squeaked Dinky, her eyes looked huge in her small head, her bat like ears flapped as she waited for an answer.

“Oh, erm a glass of red wine, please.”

With a click of Dinky’s fingers, Lorelei’s cloak had disappeared and she now had a large glass of red wine in her hand. She took a sip and discover it to be her favourite Rioja.

The sound of the fireplace whooshing to life made Lorelei jump, almost causing her to spill her wine and Lucius stepped out from the fireplace. He had a frown on his face but when he saw Lorelei it dissolved into a smile.

“Good evening Lorelei.” He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

“Good evening to you too Lucius.” She smiled back. She had missed seeing his handsome face.

“Dinky, are Draco and Astoria here?” 

“Yes, Master, they are both getting ready for dinner. Would you like Dinky to let them know that you are home?”

“If you please. And I would also like a glass of wine, the same as Miss Switch.” 

Dinky clicked her fingers again and now Lucius had a glass of wine and was also missing his cloak along with Dinky, leaving them alone in the foyer. Lorelei licked her lips as she feasted on the sight of him. He wore his hair tied at the nape of his neck with a green ribbon. A white poet shirt underneath a green and black brocade waistcoat.

“You look beautiful, Lorelei. Turn around so I can look at you.”

Feeling some what shy, Lorelei slowly turned on the spot.

“Very beautiful. That dress follows the glorious curves of your body in a very enticing way. I am almost jealous of it.” He said this with a playful glint in his eye as he took a sip of the wine, savouring the taste on his tongue.

“I think you wear me better.” She said flirtatiously and wondered where her sudden bravado had come from.

Lucius took a step closer to her and used the serpent-head cane to hook her towards him.

“Don’t tempt me before dinner.” He growled into her right ear, causing Lorelei to feel a rush of heat to her core. 

The sound of a popping noise stopped Lucius from kissing her and little Dinky cleared her throat. 

“Dinner is served!” She squeaked before popping away. 

Lucius let Lorelei go and proceed to steer her in the direction of the dining room, promising her a tour after they had eaten.

 

The dining room was impressive. A beautiful chandelier hung in the centre of the room that took Lorelei’s breath away. The table was long but as it was just four of them dining it was set up so they were all down one end. Lucius stood behind a chair and gestures for Lorelei to sit. After she had done so, Lucius sat at the head of the table while they waited for his son and daughter-in-law.

Lorelei was nervous. She remembered Draco as being a rather spoilt brat at Hogwarts and had said extremely nasty things about the Quidditch Hufflepuff team seeker. She had to consul the crying boy with all of her Peppermint Toads that night.

The large door opened to admit Draco, arm in arm with his wife Astoria. Lorelei let out a breath in relief as she looked at the dark haired woman, who she recognised from her mother’s charitable balls. She smiled at the woman who returned it, a glint of recognition in her blue eyes. Draco looked just as handsome as his father. His clothing was not so.. ornate as Lucius’ but it still had a regal appearance, his hair was in the process of being grown out, so it was slicked back. 

“Good evening Father.” He said with a slight bow.

“Good evening Draco, Astoria. May I introduce Miss Lorelei Switch.”

Surprisingly, Draco took Lorelei’s hand and kissed it. A charmer then, just like his father.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Switch. This is my Wife Astoria.” He indicated to the beautiful woman who smiled warmly.

“I know Astoria from years ago. Our mother’s used to take lunch together. It’s lovely to see you again.”

“And you Lorelei, I hope your mother is well?” 

“Very well, I shall let her know that I have seen you.”

With the pleasantries over, Draco showed Astoria to her seat opposite Lorelei and he sat next to her.

Shortly the food followed and Lorelei was impressed as each course was revealed and each one delicious.

Thankfully conversation was light while they ate. Lorelei was able to chat comfortably with Astoria, who seemed very pleased that she wasn’t the only female at the Manor. Living with both Malfoy men must be very intense.

“How was work today Father?” Asked Draco as he sipped his wine.

“Taxing. As you know, I was visiting the American wizard ambassador today. Frightfully loud fellow, it was hard to hear myself think.”

“I don’t know why you keep this pretence that you need to work there Father. They are lumbering you with the mundane tasks that no one else wants.” 

Lucius set his jaw, this had obviously been a sore point between the two men.

“You know why Draco.” Was all he said.

“And what do you do at the Ministry, Lorelei?” Asked Astoria, breaking the tension.

“I work as a seer for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.”

“That sounds fascinating, tell me more.”

 

As Lorelei spoke she felt Lucius place his hand on her knee. She tried not to let his touch distract her but as she kept talking about predictions and foresight, his hand began to wander under her skirt until he discovered her little secret. Chancing a brief glance in his direction as his hand traced the line of her silk stocking where it gave way to the flesh of her thigh, she smiled slightly in triumph as his eyes took on a look of quicksilver.

“Of course, you were always good at telling fortunes Lorelei. It is good that the Ministry sees your worth.”

“Shame that can’t be said about everyone.” Commented Draco, under his breath. Fearing a rebuttal from Lucius, Lorelei steered the conversation onto the manor itself and asked questions about it, which Lucius was only too happy to answer.

His hand on her thigh had began moving again as he spoke, dipping where her legs were crossed to find the heated silk of her panties.

“The portraits in this room feature my Great Grandfather; Brutus Malfoy and Great Grandmother; Lilith Malfoy.”

Now his hand had slipped under the scant piece of silk to find her moist heat. He smiled as he heard a slight moan escape Lorelei’s lips.

“The dog in the portrait is Alphonso. My Great Grandmother adored that dog.” 

“I see.” Said Lorelei but it came out more like a breathy sigh.

“He’s stuffed in the library.” Added Draco. “Perhaps if you are lucky, Father might give you a tour.” Draco grinned conspiratorially as he finished his wine.

“Let’s leave them to it Astoria, I don’t know about you but I’ve lived here long enough  to know every nook and cranny of this building to write a lengthy tome. Good night Father, remember you have work in the morning. Don’t stay up too late. Lorelei, it was a pleasure to meet you.”

Lorelei couldn’t help the grin on her face. “And you Draco. Astoria, perhaps we could see each other again?”

“I would love that!” She exclaimed, then realised whose company she was with and toned down her enthusiasm. “I’ll send you an owl once we are back from visiting mother. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“Don’t worry Astoria, she is in good hands.”

Lorelei blushed at Draco’s innuendo, intentional or not, Lucius did indeed have very good hands.

 

“Well, that went better than I could have hoped.” Said Lucius, once they were alone, his hand still on her thigh.

“Were you really worried?” She asked.

“With Draco, I can never predict how he will react to a situation. Perhaps he sees in you what I see in you Lorelei.”

“And what’s that?”

“That you are the best thing that has happened in my life for an age.” Before Lorelei could truly digest his words, Lucius was kissing her. It was a heady, passionate kiss, full of longing and promise. Fingers teased at her wet opening that ached for him in a way that Lorelei had never known.

“And this....” He said, breaking the kiss and moving his other hand to caress her other leg encased in the silk stocking. “Pleases me greatly. I can’t wait to see you only wearing these.” 

Lorelei shivered at the prospect of being naked with Lucius again, she knew that the stockings were going to be a hit.

“I thought you were going to show me the rest of the manor.” Her voice wavered.

“I will, but first.” Lucius claimed her lips again as his fingers continued their deliberate strokes. Lorelei gasped as his long digit pushed inside her before being joined by another, stretching her pussy walls.

Lorelei moaned as he expertly touched her intimately. 

“Lucius!” She cried as his other hand found her clit and rubbed it.

“Yes, darling. Call out as much as you want. I cast a silencing charm on this room so no one outside it can hear us. Give me your voice.” He growled in her ear.

Another finger joined the two already inside her causing Lorelei to make delicious sounds.

“Lucius... please... Oh my.... gods!” Lucius pulled Lorelei closer to him, curling his fingers around inside her to reach her g-spot while his other hand continued their assault on her sensitive bundle of nerves. She was so very close now and she clung on to the front of his waistcoat as he kissed her deeply, their tongues twisted around each other in a passionate dance.

Then as he picked up his speed of his fingers thrusting in and out of her, Lorelei squeezed her eyes shut and her climax overtook her. Wrenching her mouth from his to cry out his name. His fingers stilled as her pussy walls clenched onto him. 

“Yes, there’s a good girl.  Give me everything you have.”

Lorelei continued to spasm against him. Words were failing her now and all she could do was whimper. Lucius kissed her forehead and then removed his hands and reached for a cloth napkin to wipe them clean.

“Now then, I believe you wanted to have a tour?” Said Lucius, standing up and adjusting himself, Lorelei needed a little more time to compose herself. He really does have good hands.

*******

    “....And this room is the study. It is where I spend the majority of my time.” 

Lucius’ study reminded her of him. It was decorated with dark wood furniture. An imposing desk stood in front of a large stained glass window. There was an impressive fireplace flanked by two dragons.  A leather chesterfield couch and a leather winged back chair faced the fire. If Lorelei was going to find Rufus’ precious evidence, it would be that room.

“Now we could carry on the tour, we still have yet to see the other 12 bedrooms, the bathroom or the Billiard room. Or...” Lucius strode over to one of the bookcases near to the fireplace, withdrew his wand from the cane shaft and tapped a book with it, causing the book shelf to move away to become a doorway. Lucius beckoned Lorelei to go through the newly revealed passage way into what could only be the master bedroom.

“Wow.” She gasped. This room made the hotel room they stayed at look tiny in comparison. In the centre was a huge four poster bed, several wardrobes lined the walls and Lorelei had a feeling that they were all full of Lucius’ clothing. There was also a lit fireplace in this room, not as large as the one in the study but just as ornate. The colour scheme here was silver and black and it reminded Lorelei of the Master of the manor’s eyes. Those very eyes were now watching Lorelei as she took in the room. The secret doorway to the study was now invisible again and Lorelei realised that she wasn’t going to be able to find her way back there very well to do her search later. Her eyes met Lucius’ and it was as if she had been hit with lightning. His gaze was charged and full of want.

“This is a beautiful room-“ she started to say but Lucius interrupted her.

“Strip.” He said in a clipped tone and Lorelei wasn’t sure if she heard him correctly. When she didn’t comply Lucius said it again.

“Strip. Keep the stockings on.”

Oh, so she had heard him correctly. Lorelei blushed under the heat of his gaze and slowly undressed. The velvet dress pooled to the floor like a purple puddle at her feet. Standing in just her lingerie, Lorelei felt incredibly shy. She hesitated before reaching behind her back and releasing the clasp on her bra, freeing her large, potion induced breasts. Lucius hadn’t moved from his position from where he had entered the bedroom. The only movement was from his thumb that brushed the head of his cane. 

Next came off Lorelei’s french knickers which hid the peach coloured suspender belt that held up her stockings.

“Turn around,” commanded Lucius. “I want to look at you.” 

Thankfully with the warm fire, it was not cold in the bedroom but Lorelei’s nipples had become erect and her skin had goosebumps as she slowly turned around so that Lucius could see every angle of her body. When her back was facing him, she heard the sound of Lucius exhaling and she smiled. She knew that her bottom looked positively edible in her suspender belt. She continued to turn around until she was facing him once more.

He was now taking a step towards her, cane still in hand. Lorelei shivered visibly at how vulnerable she felt in his presence still. 

“Yes, I think from now on you will always wear these for me. And when you are here, in this room, you will be naked apart from these.”

The snake head of his cane was placed at her throat. Lorelei closed her eyes as she felt the cold metal next to her pulse point. Slowly, Lucius ran the smooth snake head down her body, in between the valley of her breasts. Lorelei gasped as she felt the fangs press against her flesh. Heat gathered in the pit of her belly and she couldn’t believe how turned on she was at his actions. Still the snake head moved down, over her torso, stomach and to the waistband of her suspender belt.

“Please, Lucius.” She heard herself beg but she wasn’t exactly sure what she was begging for.

“What is it my dear?”

“I... I need your touch. I need to touch _you_.”

A fang of the snake had hooked on her suspender belt and Lorelei was pulled into Lucius embrace. His left hand went to her head and his mouth plundered hers. Lorelei moaned at how possessive he was being. A clank told her that Lucius had dropped his cane and his free hand cupped her right breast and a thumb brushed over her already hard nipple. 

Without realising, her hand had tugged the green ribbon that had been tying Lucius’ hair back and her fingers ran through his now loose locks.

 _‘I bet you love running your hands through his silky blonde strands.’_ Rufus Cyril’s words came unbidden into her head and it made her blood freeze. Lucius picked up on it immediately.

“What is it Lorelei?” He asked, stroking her face, his silver gaze was hard for her to meet.

“Just a throw away comment from someone at work. It’s nothing.” She tired her best to sound convincing but Lucius didn’t believe her for a second.

“It’s that Oblivator, isn’t it?”

Lorelei nervously swallowed but didn’t say anything.

“Lorelei, I need you to trust me as I trust you. Please, tell me what’s wrong.” Lucius put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she could look at him. 

“Yes. It is Rufus Cyril. He....” She faulted, not sure how much of the truth she should tell him.  If she told him about being blackmailed then that would open up a whole can of flobberworms that Lorelei just couldn’t face.

“.. He doesn’t like that you are working in the Ministry and doesn’t like that I am... seeing you. He’s trying to get you pushed out.” There, that should do it. Almost the truth but not the whole truth.

Lucius’s eyes narrowed and his lips were in a tight line.

“His problem with me should not extend to you. I will put an end to this matter tomorrow.”

“Please Lucius, don’t. You don’t know the power Rufus has within the Ministry. He is untouchable.” Lorelei could feel the start of a panic attack coming on. 

“No one is untouchable, my dear. It is all an illusion. I’ve met plenty of people like this Cyril character. Now, shall we forget about him? While you are in my home, naked in my bedroom, I would rather your attention was just on me.” 

Before she could say anymore, he kissed her again with renewed passion and she sighed in bliss. 

Lorelei began unbuttoning his waistcoat and pushing his poet shirt up so she could feel his torso and chest under her palms.  With a growl, Lucius wrenched his mouth from hers in order to divest himself from the rest of his clothing before kissing her once again and picking her up in his arms and moving them to the bed.

Lorelei squealed as Lucius dropped her on to the large and soft mattress and then covered her body once more with his. He kissed and bit at the sensitive area of her neck while Lorelei trailed her nails across his toned back.

 

Their foreplay was short this time, for some reason Lucius wanted to claim her now, after all he had already made the witch ready for him and he was more than ready for her. With a grunt he pushed himself inside her beautiful heat, once more feeling complete.

Lorelei gasped at the feel of him. How he made her feel whole. She was consumed by him. 

“Luciusssss” she hissed as he began to move inside of her.

“That’s it, say my name. I want to hear it from your wonderful lips.” He growled and kissed her where her shoulder met her neck, playfully biting and licking.

“More, Lucius! I need more, I need you, I want you... I want.. oh gods!” Cried Lorelei and she felt herself tightening around him and then they were both erratically moving towards climax and the both cried out at their release in unison.

 

After they both had come down from their heady passion, Lucius used the cleaning spell on them both. Lorelei pillowed her head on his chest and drew patterns down his arm and stopped at an odd raised blemish on Lucius’ left forearm. It took her a beat too long to figure out what it was. The Dark Mark.

“All of that is behind me now Lorelei. Narcissa leaving me and Draco marrying the love of his life put things in to prospective.” Lucius said as his hand stroked her hip. “Pure-blood, half-blood... muggle born, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that we survive, my family survives and try to live as happily as we can.”

“Are you angry, that your wife left you?” 

Lucius sighed, “Our marriage was an arranged one. We grew to care for each other greatly and when Draco was born it was the happiest moment of my life. But I failed them. Draco, thankfully is more forgiving than Narcissa. She found her happiness in the arms of another, away from our shores. I don’t hold any animosity towards her. Don’t believe everything you read in the newspapers, Miss Switch.”

Lorelei kissed Lucius’s chest with light kisses as he spoke. She loved these moments with him. His passion was like a storm and this was like being in the eye.

Lorelei yawned, suddenly feeling very tired but she knew she couldn’t go to sleep yet, not when she still had to search Lucius’ study for the ‘evidence.’

“Sleep Lorelei, we have work tomorrow, after all.” Lucius Said, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair, which at some point had come loose during their love making.

Lorelei sighed in contentment and closed her eyes.

 

A few hours later, she awoke to the sound of Lucius’ heavy breathing. He was asleep but his left arm was draped across her torso. Carefully she lifted it up and wiggled away from him and got out of the bed. The only light in the room was from the embers in the fireplace. Thankfully her wand was sitting on a table and the cloak she had been wearing was hanging up by the door. She put the cloak on to cover her semi-nakedness, wand in hand she tip-toed towards the door. 

A moan from the bed stopped her in her tracks. Her heartbeat was so loud in her ears she was sure that alone could wake up the sleeping wizard. That’s when she remembered she had forgotten to give Lucius the sleeping potion before they had fallen asleep. She looked over at the bed and saw that Lucius was still asleep, he had only moved position. As quietly as she could, Lorelei left the bed room and hoped that he wouldn’t wake up.

“Lumos.” She whispered and the tip of her wand emitted a glows to see where she was going. She needed to get back to the study but she wasn’t sure how to get there due to the short cut Lucius had used to the Master bedroom. A pop sound in front of Lorelei signalled the arrival of the small house-elf.

“Is everything alright Miss Switch?”

Damn, Lorelei hadn’t planned on being caught sneaking around the manor by anyone but perhaps the house-elf could help.

“Dinky! I need your help. Can you take me to the study?” 

“The study?”She squeaked, “why does Miss Switch want to go there?”

“I think I lost my... earring and I am trying to re-trace my steps. I looked in the bedroom but I couldn’t find it.” 

“Dinky is very good at finding things Miss! Dinky will find your earring for you!”

“Wait! How about I’ll search the study and you check the other rooms in the manor. You will be a lot quicker than me.”

Dinky seemed to mull this over in her brain and then nodded. 

“Okay, Dinky will take Miss Switch to the study while Dinky searches the rest of the manor. Follow Dinky, Miss.”

Lorelei absolutely hated herself for deceiving the little house-elf but she just had to find that evidence.

“Here is the Study Miss. Dinky will search the rest of the manor now.” 

Dinky disappeared with a pop and Lorelei knew she was on the clock. She opened the door and found the lights were on so she used Nox and then got straight to work.

“Accio Ministry letters.” Lorelei said and a few pieces of parchment flew towards her, however nothing from the Minster personally inviting Lucius to join the Ministry.

Gritting her teeth in annoyance, Lorelei walked over to the large desk and began searching through the drawers. Feeling every inch a criminal. Any minute the house-elf would be back from her fruitless search and Lorelei wasn’t sure what she was going to do.

 

“I didn’t realise you had such a fondness for hard wood furniture.” Lucius’ baritone from behind her made her jump. The gig was up. Slowly she brought her hand from out of the drawer and turned to face him. Thankfully he had put on some silk pyjama bottoms but he was bare chested. His eyes were narrowed and Lorelei was actually scared about what was going to happen next.

“Lucius... I.... I.....”

“I think what you are trying to say is ‘I am sorry you caught me rifling through your private documents.’ Am I correct?” 

Lorelei swallowed. Lucius hadn’t moved an inch and to her that made him even more dangerous.

“Lucius.. I am sorry-“ 

He interrupted her. “What were you searching for?” He spoke calmly, there was no anger, just as if he was discussing the weather.

“Proof, written proof that you were personally invited by Minster Shacklebolt to join the Ministry.”

“You won’t find any. I never received a written summons. The Minster came to the Manor and personally invited me face to face. The only proof I can offer is my memories, which can be tested to be genuine.”

Lorelei couldn’t understand why he wasn’t angry with her. He caught her red handed and yet it was as if he expected her to be there all along.

“I think we should take a seat and talk, don’t you?”

She nodded and followed him over to the chesterfield. Lucius lit the fireplace and motioned for Lorelei to sit next to him.

“Now then, let’s start from the beginning, shall we?” He said as she finally sat down. She suddenly felt like a naughty school girl getting caught out of bed. 

“And I want the truth.” He added. 

 

And so she told him. How Rufus pretty much threatened her to get evidence that showed that Lucius was or wasn’t using dark magic to get his job in the Ministry. That he had given her a deadline of Friday afternoon to deliver the evidence or he would go back on a promise he made.

“What promise Lorelei? Tell me.” He said gently. Lorelei began to tremble uncontrollably and then the tears came. Lucius pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead soothingly. “Tell me darling, whatever it is. Tell me why he has such a hold over you.”

“It was two years ago. I was dating a guy.. he’s a Muggle but thought that being with a witch was amazing. However I found out that he wasn’t really interested in me but my best friend Casey. I had a prophecy about him and I didn’t like what I saw, so I ended it. He was angry but rather than go our separate ways, he went to my friends house and told her how I had dumped him. Casey took pity and she invited him in and he cried on her shoulder and she tried to comfort him.” Lorelei’s voice wobbled and Lucius squeezed her knee supportively. 

“He.. raped her. She struggled, he hit her... repeatedly. He left her for dead and I found her on her living room floor.” The tears came flowing fast again. Lucius held her and rocked her, stroking her hair and making soft soothing sounds while she cried.

“She was rushed to St. Mungo’s in a critical condition. Head trauma, broken bones, internal bleeding, bruising. She was in a terrible state and I felt awful. It was all my fault! If I had warned her about the prophecy, none of this would have happened. The mediwitches and wizards did a marvellous job. If it had been a Muggle hospital her recovery time would have been so much longer. But Casey’s spirit was broken. She spiralled into depression and then she found out she was pregnant.”

Lucius continued to rock her gently but she pulled away to look him in the eye.

“She tried to end her life. I saved her but she begged for me to kill her! My best friend! I told her I couldn’t but I promised her that I would make it right. After all it was all my fault. We had the pregnancy terminated and then I persuaded Rufus Cyril to obliviate Casey’s memories of the whole thing. She now believes that she was in a car accident, which is where she thinks her scars have come from. She has no recollection of that time and it is best for it to remain that way. If Rufus tells her what really happened... well I dread to think.”

“And what of your ex?” Murmured Lucius.

“Disappeared without a trace. I believe he skipped the country. I only hope he never returns.” 

Lucius’s hand found hers resting in her lap.

“What you have done for your friend is a difficult and brave thing. You must not blame yourself for what happened.”

“But it is my fault. If it wasn’t for me,

Casey would never have met Gar-met my ex. I should have warned her about him. I should have been there for her! I watched my friend almost die. Twice! Part of me wishes I had been obliviated too but I decided to keep these memories so it will never happen again.”

 

A subdued silence followed. The fire crackling in the grate and Lorelei’s quiet sobs were the only noises that could be distinguished. Lucius said nothing but his mind was in overdrive. He couldn’t be angry with the young witch. He had guessed that the Obliviator was the reason behind Lorelei’s deception. She was, after all a Hufflepuff through and through and her loyalty to her best friend was an admirable quality.

Suddenly Lorelei sat up and dried her tears with the back of her hand.

“I had better go home.” She said glumly.

“My dear girl, why on earth do you say such absurd things?” 

Lorelei stared at Lucius as if he had spoken in parseltongue.

“I lied to you. I was caught in an underhanded act. I’m not worthy of your company, Mr Malfoy.”

Lucius winced at her use of his formal title and as Lorelei went to get up from the sofa, Lucius grabbed her wrist and pulled her on to his lap. His hand was buried into her hair and he held her head steady so she had to look at him.

“Lorelei, your actions here tonight we’re not your doing. It is the Oblivator who is at fault here and he will be brought to justice. You went to him at a time of desperation and out of love for your friend. The fact that he is now using this as leverage is despicable!”

Lorelei felt another tear roll down her face, she couldn’t believe how understanding Lucius was being. She was sure that this would be the end of them. How could he ever trust her now he knew the truth? 

Lucius wiped the tear from her cheek. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest. Her hand came up to hold on to his bare arm.

“Lucius.”

Speaking his name again was like she had cast a spell and the two of them crashed together with lips, teeth and tongues. 

They were almost feverish in their passion. As though they both needed to banish the last half an hour from their thoughts. Lorelei’s cloak was pushed off her shoulders and Lucius ran his hands all over her naked back while she copied the motion on his own skin. Neither heard the sound of Dinky, popping into the study, or her hasty retreat.

Lucius growled as Lorelei tugged at the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and she bit his lower lip. Then she was being pushed down on the soft leather chesterfield, while still being kissed so that Lucius’ pyjamas bottom could be removed. He parted her legs and he was in between them, seeking out her heat with his fingers before thrusting home.

Their movements were erratic, hands grasped thighs, lips on necks and anywhere else they could reach. It was rough, wild and desperate and they both screamed at they found release together.

 

“Wow...” huffed Lorelei into Lucius’s chest as he remained on top of her. “You are certainly full of surprises.”

Grinning wolfishly, Lucius kissed her again and then untangled himself from her reluctantly. 

“Let’s go back to bed, it will be much more comfortable than sleeping on the couch and we still have a few hours before we have to depart for work.” He offered her his hand which she accepted and he pulled her off the chesterfield and into his embrace.

“In the morning, I will give you my memories for the proof you need. I want you to know that if this reprobate threatens you, or your friendship with your friend again, you will come straight to me. Understood?”

She nodded and Lucius captured her lips again. 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still with me? Thanks for reading!


	7. Lack of Foresight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei discovers the best way to wake up before an extremely stressful day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another rather intense chapter. It starts off steamy but the plot comes thick and fast.
> 
> Recognised characters are not my own. I make no money from this.

Lorelei became aware of an odd sensation between her legs. A tugging, wet feeling that awoke her from another dreamless sleep. When she opened her eyes she was greeted by the glorious sight of Lucius’s head between her thighs. A wicked glint in his eyes as his tongue lapped at her sensitive folds.

“Lucius...” she groaned, lifting her hips off the bed to meet his penetrating tongue. He responded by humming and the sensation rippled through her body. She had never had such a sensual wake up call before.

His clever tongue found spots inside her that Lorelei didn’t even know existed and within moments he had her tightening around him in divine pleasure.

Once her spasms had slowed down, he kissed his way up her naked torso, stopping to suck on both her nipples in turn before capturing her mouth in a deep kiss.

“Good morning Lorelei.” He said, huskily into her ear that caused her to shiver.

“Good morning Lucius, that was quiet the wake up call.”

“I couldn’t help myself, darling. You see I find you positively irresistible.” He growled and then flipped her so that he was on his back and Lorelei was straddled over him.

Liking this position, Lorelei sat up to look at him in the early morning light. His pale skin and hair shone, as did his sliver gaze. Her hand traced over the smooth planes of his chest and stomach before finding his hardness. Lucius groaned and bucked his hips at the contact.

“Lorelei...”

Smiling seductively, she stroked him, covering his cock in his pre-cum before placing his head at her aroused flesh and slowly sinking down onto his hard member.

“Oh yesssss.” She hissed, feeling him pull and stretch her open until he had bottomed out inside her. She was in control now. She was the one who was leading their passionate dance as she moved up and down on him. Lucius’s hands massaged her breasts, teasing and pulling on her nipples as she rode him. 

‘So beautiful,’ he thought as he grabbed her hips to help her move. Sliver eyes locked with hazel as their movements sped up.  

“I need more.” Growled Lucius and yet again Lorelei found herself on her back with him on top, once more in control. He hooked her legs to rest on his shoulders so he could take her much deeper.

“Lucius... oh gods!” Cried Lorelei as she felt him slamming into her over and over. “Fuck!!” She screamed as she came again. Her release and her cries had Lucius calling out as he too came.

“Ohhhhh Lorelei.” He groaned and covered his mouth with hers.

 

“What ever happens today, you will stay here tonight.”

They laid side by side in bed, Lorelei’s head was on Lucius’ chest and she could hear his heartbeat, still beating fast but slowing down from their early morning activity. He brushed Lorelei’s hair with his fingers and she sighed in contentment.

“I would like that very much.”

 

Once they finally got up, got cleaned and changed, Lucius took Lorelei back to his study to find a vial and procured his memory of his visit from the Minister. He handed the small vial of silver memories to Lorelei.

“If that is not good enough for him then let me know.”

“Thank you Lucius. I am going to take it to him as soon as I get to work.” And she placed the vial into the pocket of her work robes.

“Did you want some breakfast?” 

Lorelei shook her head, “I had better get home to see Nymph. I’ll grab some toast before I get to work.”

Lucius had moved to stand close to Lorelei so she has to look up at him.

“Will I see you at lunch?”

Lorelei smiled and stroked his platinum blonde hair that laid against his black robed shoulder. 

“Only if I get to choose where we go.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow and Lorelei laughed.

“Don’t worry, it will be a nice establishment, trust me.”

“Oh, I trust you Lorelei.” He smiled and Lorelei’s knees wobbled. 

“I had better go.. see you later.”

“I will count the hours.” He said, kissing her.

      *********

Nymph was very pleased to see Lorelei and she head butted her chin as Lorelei cuddled her.

“I’m sorry baby. Mummy has been having some well earned human time.”

Once Lorelei was sure her cat would be okay for another night without her, she grabbing a toasted bagel and set off to work.

 

    She was greeted with chaos! The Atrium was chock full of ministry members and Lorelei’s stomach dropped. Something had happened.  

Pushing through the crowds she made it to the lift.

“Hundreds dead!”

“They think it was the work of dark wizards!”

Lorelei caught snatches of conversations. She still wasn’t sure what had happened but what she did know is that she hadn’t predicted it.

 

“Lorelei! There you are! Mr Thornhill wants you in his office, right now!” Called Casey across the crowded corridor. 

“Casey! What’s happened?”

“There’s been a catastrophe in London, a bomb of some description but it had magical properties.” Explained Casey as they rushed to the Chairman’s office. 

“A bomb?” Lorelei felt a cold shiver down her back. 

“Better not keep him waiting.” Gestured Casey to Thornhill’s office. And Lorelei knocked on the door.

“Enter!” Shouted Mr Thornhill’s voice. Lorelei steeled herself before opening the door.

“You wanted to see me Sir?”

Ignatius Thornhill’s normally chirpy manner had disappeared.

“Yes, Switch. Do you have any idea what happened at 7:00am this morning?”

Lorelei’s hands fidgeted with her wand. “Only what I heard from passing conversation. Something about a bomb...”

“Why didn’t you foresee this Switch?!” He shouted, banging his hand on the desk and making her jump. “That’s your job isn’t it? To predict when these catastrophes will occur? Well?”

Lorelei’s mouth had gone dry. “I’m sorry Sir, lately there has been a block on my powers. I’ve been trying to find the cause...”

Thornhill ran a hand over his face. “Why didn’t you tell me, Miss Switch?”

“I’m sorry, Sir. I was hoping I would figure it out myself.”

“Well now we have a situation on our hands. This ‘bomb’ went off on a muggle tube train at a busy tube station. They estimate that over a hundred Muggles have been caught in the blast and many more injured.”

Lorelei felt the colour drain from her face. She was their first line of defence against things like this and she had failed. Spectacularly.

“A bomb. Wizards don’t use bombs..”

“A device was found at the scene where the blast originated from on the train. Along with Muggle bomb experts and our own team of Auroras we have discovered components of the bomb had magical properties that no Muggle could source, let alone add to a weapon of destruction. Also, a symbol was found at the scene.”

Lorelei felt she was going to be sick as Thornhill passed her a photo of the symbol but it was not what she was expecting.

“It’s the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Do you know who last used this symbol?” He asked her.

“Grindelwald.” She said in barely a whisper.

“Someone, or some people are using this symbol to tag their crime in his name. I need to be able to foresee what is going to happen Miss Switch! I had thought moving you into Norseman’s old office was the best for you but now I am not so sure.”

“Please! Sir, let me try to figure out what is causing this block. Then I can use my pendulum to find who the perpetrators are!”

Mr Thornhill seemed to mull this over in his head.

“Go home Switch.”

“But Sir!”

“Go home and find out what is wrong with your abilities from there.  The community is not happy Switch. At the DMAC we pride ourselves on being efficient, effective and reliable and right now.. you are not.”

 

Outside the chairman’s office, Lorelei felt dizzy. The corridor was still crowded with rushing witches and wizards and Lorelei was pushed out of the way several times. Feeling disoriented and like she was going to throw up, she hugged the wall to make her way to her office.

Once inside she sat down in her chair and put her head in her hands.

It was all her fault. Again. She let the department down. She had been so caught up in Lucius and Rufus Cyril that she neglected her job. The job which now cost many Muggles their lives.

Her hand reached into her robe pocket and brought out the vial of memories. If there was one thing she needed to do was show Rufus and then he would cease his plans to ruin Casey’s life. 

Taking a deep breath, Lorelei prepared to go back out into the busy corridor and to confront her nemesis.

However there was no answer from his office. Starting to panic, Lorelei tried to open his door. It was locked.

“What are you still doing here Miss Switch? I told you to go home.” Said Mr Thornhill.

“I need to speak with Mr Cyril, Sir!”

“He is out of office, doing his job. He won’t be back for sometime.”

Lorelei felt like she was falling as she stared at the Chairman.

“Go home.”

 

In the DIMC, Lucius was busy sorting through his contacts to find out information about the supposed bomber. They needed to locate the source of this attack and fast. The suspicious looks he was receiving from his work colleagues was getting harder to ignore and he almost missed the memo until it got stuck in his hair. Growling in annoyance he hastily opened it.

 “Lucius,

          I’ve been instructed to take the rest of the day off. Rufus isn’t in the building and I can’t get into his office to leave the memory vial. I don’t know what to do. I’ve failed.

                                              -L.S”

Before anything could be said, Lucius was out the door and marching towards the lifts. The downwards lift doors opened and Lucius was relieved to see Lorelei standing inside. She was looking down at her feet so hadn’t seen him.

“One moment.” He told the lift operator before grabbing Lorelei’s arm and puling her out of the lift.

“Lucius?” In her surprise, she forgot herself as Lucius marched her away from the lift and down a deserted corridor.

“Tell me what’s happened.” He asked her, once he was sure they wouldn’t be bothered by anyone.

Lorelie’s lip trembled and then the tears came.

“Shhh, come now my little Hufflepuff.” Cooed Lucius as he gathered the younger witch into an embrace. Lorelei tried desperately not to get any of her tears on to his expensive robes. “Tell me.”

And so Lorelei explained about her block on her psychic abilities. That for the past four days she hadn’t been able to use the sight and now there had been a catastrophe that she had not foreseen.

“It’s like something is dampening my connection to the void. In the crystal ball all I see is a swirling mist and everything else I use either doesn’t work or points to a blockage. I don’t understand it.” Her voice broke again. “It’s all my fault!”

Lucius clenched his jaw. “You are not to blame for this Lorelei. It was not you who placed a bomb, nor you who caused all those deaths. It seems someone has put a block on you so you could not predict that this would happen.”

Lorelei brushed her tears from her eyes as she digested Lucius words.

“Are you saying that someone is deliberately sabotaging me?”

“It is a possibility.”

Lorelei chewed on her bottom lip, Lucius had a point and then it all fell into place, her eyes widened.

“Rufus! It has to be! He has been wanting me to leave ever since I joined the department!”

Lucius nodded, that’s where his assumptions had led him.

“We need proof. How could he be blocking your powers?”

Lorelei frowned. “Erm... jewellery or a sigil..”

It was Lucius’ turn for his eyes to widened.

“What is it?” She asked.

”Do you have any tattoos Lorelei?”

“No....”

“Yes you do.” He said in a low voice and her blood turned to ice.

“Where?” She whispered.

Lucius’ hand came down to cup her left butt cheek.

“Right.... here.” He spoke into her ear and his finger pressed the curve under her left buttock. The memory of Rufus touching her there had Lorelei reeling.

“What does it look like?”

Lucius looked round, trying to decide what to do.

“Come with me.” And he took her hand once more and walked back to the lifts.

“Where are we going?”

“Back to the Manor.” He murmured.

“But you can’t leave work!”

“I won’t be missed, believe me.” He said tersely and Lorelei didn’t say anymore about it.

*******

Once back at the manor, Lorelei could almost pretend that her morning at work hadn’t happened. Almost. 

“Come through to the study.” Lucius motioned for her to walk ahead, feeling apprehensive about what was going to happen.

He summoned a piece of parchment and quill.

“Now, I need you to take off your skirt so I can make a copy of the tattoo.”

Lorelei glanced at the leather chesterfield and remembered what had happened on it during the middle of the night.

“Lorelei.” Hearing him speak her name in the commanding tone he often used with her, brought her out of her day dream.

“Sorry!” She blushed and then had trouble with with the zip on her skirt causing her to blush even more. 

‘What is your problem Lore? This isn’t anything sexual, get it together!’

With a deep sigh, she managed to unzip the skirt and take it off along with her underwear.

“Bend over.”

‘This isn’t sexual, this isn’t sexual.’ She repeated over and over in her head as she bent over, holding on the the back of the chesterfield for balance.

She could hear Lucius scratching lines on to his parchment before calling her over to his desk, conscious that she was still semi naked.

“That is the tattoo on your body.”

Lorelei looked at the parchment with the symbol that Lucius had drawn.      

”That’s a bind rune! How on earth did he manage to put that on me?”

“And in a very.. intimate place too.” Lucius murmured.

A wave of nausea rushed over Lorelei.

“Do you know what the bind rune signifies?”

She looked at the components that made the symbol. Ansuz, the rune for true vision and Fehu, also used for signifying foresight were overlapped with a bolder line of Isa running through them,  the rune of psychological blocks.

“This is what is causing my powers to fail. That rotten snake! That is a bind rune to prevent foresight.” 

“We had better remove it.” Lucius made the motion to remove his wand from the cane shaft.

“We can’t remove it. Only the runecaster can and somehow I don’t think they will be willing to do so.”

“We will make him. This man is a criminal and will pay for his crimes.” 

“We don’t have any proof that it is Rufus. All we know is that I have a bind rune that is causing me not to do my job. Also I still have to give him your memories before the time is up.”

“I think, we can safely say that there is a lot more at stake here then we first realised. If Rufus Cyril is indeed the one who has put the bind rune on you then we can assume that him or a cohort was the one to plant that bomb earlier this morning. This man is dangerous and we need to act accordingly.”

Lorelei suddenly came over feeling very dizzy. Her surroundings wobbled in and out of focus and the next thing she knew, everything went black.


	8. Rune casting and prophecy making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei and Lucius make a counter bind rune to help with her seership.  
> Confrontations happen back at the Ministry.

It had been a long time since anything like that had happened to Lorelei and as she came to she felt the telltale signs of a headache. She opened her eyes and found she had been moved to a bed. Where was she? She closed her eyes again and tried to remember.

Lucius. She was at Malfoy Manor. She had spent the night there.

Slowly she looked around and sat up in the huge bed.

“Miss Switch is awake!” Cried a squeaky voice from the foot of the bed and from where Lorelei sat she couldn’t see the tiny house-elf.

“Dinky?”

“Is Miss Switch feeling better? I will go fetch the Master!” Before she could say anymore the house-elf had disappeared.

Lorelei groaned as her head pounded and she covered her face with her hand. What had happened? She felt like her brain was in a fog. She remembered... going to work and the news about the bomb... but now she was back at the Manor again. How did that happen? What time was it?

A few moments later, the bedroom door opened and Lucius strode towards her. A look of concern on his sharp features.

“Lucius! What happened? Why am I in your bed?”

“You fainted, luckily I caught you before your fell to the floor or hit your head on my desk.”

“Fainted?” She frowned. “I cannot remember.. how did I get back here?” A hint of panic tinged her voice, Lucius held her hand with his.

“What do you remember?” He asked in a low voice.

“This morning.. with you.. going home, taking the Floo to work. The news of the bomb killing Muggles... and then it gets foggy.”

“Do you remember anything about the bind rune?”

“Bind rune?” Lorelei tried to think but it was like she was walking through a mire.

She heard Lucius growl irritably and she mistakenly thought it was because of her. Why couldn’t she remember?

“Lucius, I have to go to work! As lovely as your bed is, I have to get your memories to Rufus.”

“You really don’t remember.”

Why was he looking at her like that? So full of pity. What had happened?

“Lucius, I’m scared. Why am I not at work?”

The blonde wizard sat on the edge of the bed, he was still holding onto her hand.

“Lorelei, your boss told you to go home because of this block on your seership. We discovered that you have a bind rune on your body which is blocking your powers to see into the future. We believe Rufus is the one who placed the rune on you.”

Lorelei listened to Lucius as if he was talking about someone else.

“And we believe he has done this so you could not see the explosion that happened this morning, or who was behind it.”

Lorelei was at a loss for words and then her stomach rumbled, breaking the silence.

“How long was I passed out for?” She asked.

“Almost four hours. When I was sure you were comfortable I returned back to the Ministry and told Dinky to keep an eye on you and to summon me as soon as you came round. I will get you something to eat.” Lucius let go of her hand and went to leave.

“Lucius, wait!” The panic in her voice stopped him in his tracks.

“This blacking out... it’s happened before. It’s my psychic abilities trying to control me. At such times I normally create a prophecy but due to this bind rune I can’t. I need to break this block.”

“Can that be achieved?”

“With your help, I believe so.”

Her stomach rumbled yet again and Lorelei let out an embarrassing giggle.

“Food first. I’ll get Dinky to get you something and a drink too.”

Lorelei smiled at Lucius’ attention but she couldn’t help but worry about the missing gap in her memory.

 

Lorelei was given soup and some bread for her lunch. Lucius refused to let her out of bed and he kindly used a spell to remove her headache when she felt it was becoming too much.

Once she was fed and had a drink she told him what would be needed to break the block on her powers.

“We need to create another bind rune. One that has the power tobreak through the one already on me. I can’t cast it on myself, I will need you to do it.”

Lucius nodded solemnly. “What ever you need of me, I am yours.”

Lorelei felt her stomach do a funny lurch at his words and a blush was creeping up her neck. This man just knew the right things to say.

“Urm.. right.... I need some parchment and a quill.”

 Lucius watched as Lorelei began

scribbling different runes on to the parchment, muttering quietly to herself and absently tucking her hair behind her ear as she worked. He couldn’t help but find her truly captivating in every aspect.

“I think...” she said, putting down the last line. “That will do it.” She showed him her finished bind rune.

“The first rune is Hagalaz, for banishing of spiritual blocks, Algiz is for protection. At the bottom is Perthro to reinforce my divination abilities.This combination should break the hold the other bind rune has over me.” She ran a hand through her hair. “The only way to find out is to place it on me.”

Lucius nodded and retrieved his wand from the cane which had been resting against the bedside table.

“Have you.. done this before?” She asked tentatively.

“It is not something I have practiced in many years but I know the principle behind it. I have to draw each rune in order while inciting an incantation, correct?”

Lorelei nodded. “You have to put your intention into it. I’ll come up with the incantation for you.” And she went back to scribbling on the parchment.

“Where does the bind rune need to be placed?” Lucius asked.

“Somewhere discreet. I don’t want Rufus knowing we are on to him.”

Lucius considered her form, he knew where he wanted to put the symbol, somewhere equally intimate as the placement of the other bind rune, that only he would know about but he wanted to respect Lorelei’s privacy.

“How about your hip? Right...here.” He used the tip of his wand to point to her right hip. Lorelei physically shivered.

“Yes. That will be fine. Okay, I think that will do for the incantation. Have a read and let me know what you think and I will prepare myself.”

She passed him the parchment again and slipped out of the bed. That’s when she noticed she didn’t have her skirt or knickers on. She looked at Lucius questioningly.

“It was essential my dear, although I can’t deny seeing you without a skirt does get my blood rushing.” He shot her a feral grin that left her at a loss for words.

“Can I use your bathroom?” She asked, hoping that he hadn’t noticed her reddening face.

Lucius nodded and she went to freshen up.

 

Once she was finished, she went back into the bedroom to find that Lucius had stripped out of his outer robe and was only wearing a white shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his forearms and Lorelei licked her lips unconsciously.

“Are you ready Lorelei?”

She nodded and got back on the bed and laid down. “I’m ready, what did you think of the incantation?”

“I believe it will suffice.”

“Well then.. let’s do it.” She pulled her suspender belt down to expose her hip and then paused.

“Lucius, do I know where the other bind rune is on my body? I couldn’t see it when I was in the bathroom.”

“Don’t get distracted Lorelei. Now, are you sure you want it here?”

She nodded.

“Let us begin.”

 

It wasn’t a pleasant process. As Lucius used his wand to draw each rune in turn while speaking the name of the rune and the properties required, Lorelei bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying. How had Rufus managed to do this to her without her knowing?

“Perthro, The well of the wyrd and the vast pool of knowledge for seeing the past, present and future. Give her your sight.” Spoke Lucius as he finished inscribing the last rune onto Lorelei’s flesh, her eyes rolled into her head.

  **“One has been restored to it’s keeper in eternal slumber, the other lost to the wilds, the third in the grasp of it’s trusted owner. Fools are now trying to claim that which is un-claimable. Death will follow closely behind and will never be Mastered again.”**

She spoke in a gasping rasp which made Lucius hair stand on end, he knew that he was witnessing a prophecy. White wisps of smoke left Lorelei’s open mouth and swirled into a brilliant bright ball of light before travelling across the room and up the chimney in the bedroom, heading towards the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic.

 

Lorelei let out a breathy sigh and she relaxed on the bed, her eyes back to normal. She noticed Lucius looking at her with a expression she could not identify.

“What is it?” She asked, her voice still raspy.

“The bind rune worked. You made a prophecy.”

“I did?” Lorelei smiled and then her eyes widened and she jumped off the bed.

“That bastard put it on my bum!! Oh he is so going to get it!” She cried, craning her neck round to see if she could see the blocking bind rune.

She stopped when a bejewelled hand grabbed her by her waist and she was pulled against Lucius. His other hand covered the bind rune he had placed on her hip, almost possessively. She looked up at him and then his mouth was crashing down on hers in an equally possessive kiss.

She moaned into his mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck in response. She could easily get lost in his embrace but she knew she couldn’t.

“Lucius.” She gasped as his mouth found her neck. “We need to go back to the Ministry.”

He growled as he nipped her jaw with his teeth. She tired again.

“Lucius, we can’t! We have to tell the Minister!”

The hand that was on her hip trailed down towards her curvy butt and a finger slipped to feel her wetness.

Lorelei moaned but knew that this couldn’t continue as much as her body wanted it to.

“Lucius.”

“Lorelei, don’t deny me. I need you. You don’t know how worried I was when you fainted earlier. Please my love.” He groaned into her ear as hisfingers continued to slip between her folds.

“Nughhh..... Ministry.... danger... Rufus!”

That had the desired (or undesired) effect and Lucius stopped what he was doing instantly.

“I’m sorry,” She panted, “we can continue this later but we really do have to let the Minister know.”

Lucius nodded in agreement and let go of Lorelei.

“We need to come up with a plan.” Said Lorelei, retrieving her underwear and skirt which had been folded up and placed on a chair.

“When I went back to the Ministry while you were unconscious, I tried to ascertain the whereabouts of the Minister. He had gone to the scene of the bombing and no doubt that is where Cyril is.”

“The use of a bomb at least made it appear like it was a Muggle who caused this incident than a wizard, which is probably why they chose that means to cause the destruction. Did my prophecy have anything to do with this?”

“Your prophecy spoke of the Deathly Hallows and seeing how the symbol was found at the scene then I would say that it is linked.”

Lorelei was dressed once more. A frown was etched on her face.

“So are we dealing with a bunch of radicals that are after the Deathly Hallows? But they are a myth! A children’s tale!”

Lucius pallor took on an even paler tone.

“They are real.” He whispered and when his eyes met Lorelei’s they had taken on a haunted look.

“I have seen one with my own eyes. The Elder wand was used by the Dark Lord.. I don’t know what happened to it. As for the other two, who can say but I do know that Harry Potter came back from the dead that night at the battle of Hogwarts.”

Lorelei shivered visibly. She had left Hogwarts well before the battle took place but her younger brother was in his fifth year when it had happened. He had survived but the trauma of that night still terrorised him.

 

They decided the best course was to find out more about the situation back at the Ministry. Lorelei was going to use her divination tools while Lucius would try to get an audience with the Minister of Magic. Lucius gave her hand a slight squeeze before he exited the lift and she carried her journey upwards to level 3.

 It was a lot quieter on her department floor and Lorelei made it to her office with relative ease. Letting out a huge sigh of relief she walked over to her desk and collapsed into her chair. Several memos were waiting for her including one from Rufus. Lorelei felt her heart thud as she read the message.

“Miss Switch,

I have made it so you can enter my office to leave your evidence. Remember you have until 5pm.

-R.C”

 

Well this was a turn around. Rufus must have come back to the headquarters but then had to go out again. She could do some digging in his office for any evidence for his involvement with the bombing.She reached into her cloak pocket and took out the vial Lucius had given her. Determined to trap the snake once and for all, Lorelei set off for Rufus’ office.

 

She tapped on the door but there was no answer and then she turned the handle and pushed it open.

The office was empty.Lorelei opened the door and walked into the room, closing the door firmly behind her. In a parody of her actions the previous night, she walked over to the desk. A map of London was strewn on the desk top with the tube station where the bomb went off highlighted. She placed the memory vial on the desk and then began rummaging through the piles of paperwork to find anything to tie Rufus to the crime.

 

“Just couldn’t help yourself, could you, Switch.”

Lorelei looked up to see Rufus standing right in front of her, where had he come from? Instinctively she reached for her wand but Rufus was much faster.

“Petrificus Totalus!”

Suddenly Lorelei’s limbs snapped to her body and she fell, ramrod straight against his desk.

“Oh Switch. Is this the evidence you have brought me?” Rufus sneered as he picked up the vial of memories and turned it around in his hand. Lorelei glared at him, as that’s all she could do and then watched in horror as the vial slipped from his grasp and smashed to the floor.

‘No!’ She thought, how could he?

“Whoops!” Rufus laughed. “Like I care that Malfoy is now working in the Ministry! He isn’t worth my time. I just used him as a way to distract you. To keep you busy and to allow me to initiate my plan. And it worked a treat!”

Lorelei watched him warily as Rufus walked around to stand behind her. She couldn’t see him from her prone position on the desk.

“I take it, you discovered my little secret?” His voice was right by her ear and she felt his palm on her left butt cheek. “I bet you are wondering how it got there, yes?”

Lorelei wanted to scream, to tell him to stop touching her, to hit him but in her current state she couldn’t even blink.

“Let’s just say, this isn’t the first time you have searched my office for things that are not of your concern and not the first time I caught you doing so. You really are so very predictable Switch and I’m not even a seer.”

Fear settled into Lorelei’s stomach. She had no recollection of ever searching Rufus’ office before which could only mean that memory no longer existed in hermind. He had obliviated her in the past!

“Of course after that incident with the Muggle born it was only a matter of time when you would begin to doubt my true intentions for the Ministry. I knew that I would have to make you either leave your job or make it so you couldn’t do your job. I’m amazed Thornhill has kept you on this long without predicting a single catastrophe in two years. That old codger must have a ‘soft spot’ for you.” As he said this, Rufus squeezed her bottom with his hand, a lone tear spilled down Lorelei’s cheek,

How could she have been so stupid? She had walked right into the Obliviator’s trap. He had been playing her for almost two years! If what he said was true and part of her knew he was, there was a huge part of her memory he had tampered with, along with her abilities.

“Of course seeing how enamoured you were with Malfoy I was able to continue my plans without worrying about discovery. I wonder, did he comment on your tattoo? Did he think it sexy that you had a mark in such a private place? Oh Lorelei, I would have loved to have seen the look on your face when he told you about it.” Rufus was pretty much on top of her now, pressing his body against hers and revulsion washed over her like a tidal wave.

‘Get off of me you prick!’ She shouted in her head but she couldn’t speak a word.

“And now, because you couldn’t justplay along, we are in this scenario yet again. You should be thanking me Switch, after all it was my idea to get Thornhill to move you from that broom cupboard you called an office.”

Using the tip of his wand, Rufus traced a line from her forehead down the side of her face. “I’ll do you a favour. You can keep your memories of Malfoy, I’ll remove my unfair blackmail and I’ll even make the tattoo glamoured so it won’t be as stark against your glorious skin. Now I think that is fair, don’t you?”

All Lorelei could do was glare and Rufus chuckled.

“Come now Switch, would you rather I made you forget everything? The fancy meal, the hotel room, the alleyway and everything else? Then I would have to oblivate Lucius as well... actually that might be a good idea...”

Shame hit Lorelei with a force. This foul Dementor of a man knew everything! How was that possible?

His voice was a deep growl in her ear. “Don’t worry, this won’t hurt.”

Rufus pulled away from her and lifted his wand.

“Obli-“

“Expelliarmus!”

Rufus’ wand flew out of his hand and clattered to the floor. Lorelei cried tears of relief as she recognised Lucius’ voice.

‘Thank the gods!’ She thought.

“Immobulus!” Shouted the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Rufus was frozen in place.

“Lorelei! Finite Incantatem!"

The full body binding spell on her was lifted and Lorelei sagged against the desk only to be lifted up into Lucius’ arms and held tightly against his chest. The tears weren’t stopping.

“Why didn’t you wait for me?” Lucius muttered as he stroked her hair and she clung onto his robes for dear life.

The Minister of Magic walked towards Rufus Cyril’s frozen form. “You have a lot of questions to answer, Obliviator. Lucius, take Miss Switch home. I will deal with everything here.”

At that moment, several Aurors entered the office, including the famous Harry Potter. Lorelei’s eyes widened as she recognised him, she had seen him briefly around the Ministry and at some of the social gatherings but never this close before. She also felt Lucius stiffen too.

“Sir! Wait!” Cried Lorelei and she pulled herself from Lucius to address the Minister.

“Minister, I have important information about the bombing.”

The Minister gave a nod and Lorelei continued.

“It is about the Deathly Hallows symbol found at the scene. I made a prophecy that these activists are after the real Deathly Hallows.”

She didn’t look at Rufus as she spoke and kept her eyes firmly on Shacklebolt. “Lucius was there when I made the prophecy, he can tell you want I said.”

Lorelei looked around to Lucius and held out her hand to him. “Lucius, tell him what I said.”

Glancing warily at Harry, Lucius came to stand next to Lorelei.

“I don’t remember word for word... But it mentioned how One is with its keeper in eternal slumber, one is lost in the wilds and one is with its rightful owner.That Death will never have a Master again.”

Kingsley looked over at Harry.

“You were right Mr Potter. It seems Mr Cyril here desires which he has no right to own.”

“Sir, I will take Cyril in for questioning and find out how many more followers of the Hallows there are. Miss Switch, I may need to question you too.”Said Harry,

Lorelei nodded. Harry looked at Lucius.

“And you as well Mr Malfoy.”

“But of course. Now if you don’t mind, I believe Miss Switch needs to go home and rest.”

Lucius arm rested possessively across Lorelei’s shoulder and she was steered out of the Oblivator’s office and towards the lift.

Nothing was spoken between them but Lucius’ thumb constantly moved up and down on her shoulder.

In a daze, Lorelei was walked towards the fireplaces and was placed in the hearth by Lucius.

“Lucius...”

“I’ll be right behind you, Lorelei.”

She nodded and with a handful of floo powder she stated.

“Malfoy Manor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Next chapter will be lemony..


	9. Emotional release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that happened at the Ministry, Lorelei needs some time to fully digest what has happened and what better way to do that then back at Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely Smut. With some plot in between. If you squint...

Lorelei stepped out of the fireplace and instantly felt better, she turned around as Lucius arrived, a knowing smile on his face.

“I thought you were going home?”

Before she really knew what she was doing, she had rushed towards him and flung her arms around his neck and was kissing him hungrily.

Lucius groaned against her mouth at her passion. His hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer.

“Lorelei, we need to talk about what happened.” Lucius said, in between her insistent kisses.

“Make love to me Lucius.” She growled. “Talking can wait, I need you. Please!”

It was a reversal of their roles earlier and Lucius could not deny her wishes when he felt the same.

Holding on to her, he Apparated them into his bedroom.

They continued to kiss frantically while they undressed each other. Lorelei was naked, apart from her stockings, long before Lucius was due to his many layers he wore.

“Lay down on the bed Lucius.”

He arched a blonde eyebrow but did as she bid and settled back on the bed. He watched with rapt attention as the younger witch climb onto the bed and over him to capture his lips once more. As she unbutton the silver snake buttons of his shirt, his hands played with her breasts, pulling on her nipples and massaging the round globes causing wonderful noises to escape her throat. She moved her kisses to the corner of his mouth and smiled as his chest was finally free from the confines of his shirt. She loved the feel of his skin underneath her palms. She could feel his heart racing in arousal and that only added to her own desire. Kissing a trail down his neck and chest, Lorelei began to work on removing his trousers. Her hand brushed over the tightness that she was causing him and he let out a sibilant hiss.

“Lorelei....”

“Shhhhh.. it’s okay. Just let me do this for you. I need too.” She said softly as she pulled his trousers down his hips to free his hardened shaft.

Still kissing down his body, Lorelei gently wrapped her right hand around Lucius’ cock. He jerked in her grasp and he lifted his hips, pushing himself even more into her hand. He groaned loudly and Loreleifelt a rush of heat to her core. He was so sexy and she was still in awe that it was her that was causing his delicious sounds.Lucius threw his head back and gasped when she flicked her tongue across his sensitive head. If this is what she had planned to do, he wasn’t sure he was going to last.

Satisfied at his reaction, Lorelei then took him as deep into her mouth as she could manage. He was wide, wider then any of her previous lovers and it added to her already heightened arousal.

“By the gods!” Cried Lucius as she began moving up and down on his length, her tongue drew patterns on his shaft and he thought he would pass out from the pleasure of it all. He chanced a look at her and was greeted with a glorious sight. It was just all too much and he could feel his balls tighten and he started to buck his hips while his hand fisted her hair.

She wasn’t going to let him go. She matched his thrusts with her mouth and when one of her hands came up to massage his balls he was gone.

His strangled cry filled the room as his cock pulsed deep in her throat and still she did not pull away. Narcissa had always pulled away.

 

Once his jerking had subsided, then and only then did she release her hold on him in her mouth. He watched as she swallowed his essence and it caused another tremor to rush through his body.

“You, my sweet little Hufflepuff are truly exceptional.” He growled, leaning forward to grab her arm and pull her up so she was laying on top of his body.

“That was to say thank you, for rescuing me.” Before he could reply, she kissed him deeply once more.

Lucius’ hand travelled down her body, over her curves and down to the apex of her thighs to tease at her sensitive womanhood that was slick with her arousal.

“I think someone enjoyed that just as much as I did.” He growled while kissing her neck.

“Oh, absolutely, I have been waiting to have you in my mouth. It is a fantasy of mine.”

Lucius’ eyes glinted silver. “Really? And do you have any other fantasies you wish to re-enact?”

Lorelei couldn’t stop the blush from happening even if she wanted too. Why she still got embarrassed after everything they had done together, she wasn’t sure.

“Well.. there is one.. but after everything that has happened today, I would like to wait before we try it.”

Lucius nodded in understanding. “Just tell me when my darling. Right now, my fantasy is to have you screaming my name by just using my mouth on your delectable body. Do you consent?”

“Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no?”

“Then move yourself and sit on my face already, witch.”

Lucius was as good as his word. He expertly caused Lorelei to come twice just by using his mouth and tongue on her clit and pussy. Lorelei had to hold on to the headboard to stop herself from convulsing right off the bed.

“Fuck! Lucius..... please! I... I can’t..... too much!” She cried as she almost passed out from the pleasure. Reluctantly Lucius stopped his ministrations and guided Lorelei to lie down on the bed.

“Now then, are you ready to talk to me about what happened at the Ministry?”He asked, smoothing Lorelei’s hair behind her ear.

“I’ll talk but you have to promise me that afterwards I get to spend sometime in your sunken bath. With you.”

“My darling girl, it would be my pleasure.” He purred. “Now, tell me what happened in the Oblivator’s office.”

And so Lorelei recounted everything that had occurred between herself and Rufus. That the task to get evidence of Lucius’ invitation to join the Ministry had been a way to distract her.

“All he cared about was that my focus was on you and getting the evidence. So long as I was busy he was able to rest easy that I wasn’t doing my job as a seer.” Lorelei’s voice faltered.

“Ru- Rufus told me that I had already searched his office before, that he had caught me doing so. But I can’t... I can’t remember doing so...Which makes me think he had already modified my memory which is how he was able to place the bind rune on me.” 

Lucius’ hand had been stroking her skin on her hip, tracing the bind rune he had put there but he stopped at her next words.

“He was on top of me and t-told me he would oblivate me again. He said he would let me keep my memories of you, of our night at the hotel and in the alleyway. I don’t know how he knew about that.”

Lucius frowned, he was concerned about how this poor excuse for a wizard had been able to get away with abusing his power and how he knew so much about their private time together.

“Thankfully you burst into the office just at the moment he was about to perform the memory charm. How did you know I was there?” She placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him.

“I found Minister Shacklebolt and told him we had urgent news that couldn’t wait. We entered your office and found the memo from Cyril on the desk and immediately went to his office. When I saw him on top of you.... I’m surprised it was only the disarm charm I used.”

Lorelei reached up and kissed him deeply.

“Well the Aurors have him now. We have all the evidence we need, I just hope I never have to see him again.”

Lucius looked as if he was going to say something but then reconsidered and kissed her back instead.

 

“Can I see your bathroom now?” Lorelei said, pulling away as their kiss intensified.

“If the Lady insists.”

And with a lot of effort, they got up off the bed and Lucius Apparated them both to the bathroom.

“We could have walked you know.” Lorelei said playfully. Lucius just smirked and watched as the younger witch took in the sight of the bathroom.

Like everything else in the manor, it was opulent but not gaudy.

Black with gold flecked marble tiles covered the floor and walls. Huge mirrors helped make the space look bigger and in a secluded alcove was the sunken bath which Lorelei was certain was big enough to swim in. The water was bubbling like a jacuzzi and looked very inviting.

“After you, Lorelei.”

With the biggest grin that Lucius had ever seen on her face, he watched as she unclipped the stockings from the suspender belt and rolled them down each leg. He felt the blood rush to his groin as she bent over and wiggled her derrière at him. Once free of her lingerie she stepped up to the bath and put a toe into the bubbling water. It was warmer than she normally preferred but she quickly walked down the steps and as the water caressed her body, a groan escaped her lips.

“Merlin’s beard this is glorious.” The bubbles tickled her body and she could feel all her tension just float away.

The sound of Lucius joining her in the bath reached her ears and the next thing she knew, he had grabbed her and pulled her against his body, his mouth kissing hers in such a sensual way that had her aroused all over again.

Lorelei’s hand ran all over his wet skin, across his shoulders, down his arms, over his chest and back. He in turn was kneading her breasts possessively and Lorelei knew that he absolutely adored them.

Lucius sat on a seat around the side of the bath and manoeuvre Lorelei to straddle his thighs. She accidentally brushed his once more hard cock and she was surprised that he was already recovered from their earlier activity.

“Let’s just say, you are not the only one who is taking potions.” Lucius explained when she looked at him questioningly. She was going to say something in return but Lucius bent his head and drew one of her nipples into his mouth which caused her to gasp instead. His hands massaged her butt cheeks while her pussy brushed against the head of his cock.

“Mmmmmmmmmmm Lucius!” She moaned and his mouth sucked greedily on her other nipple in response.

Her right hand grasped hold of his cock and guided him to her opening, not able to wait any longer.

“What happened to your patience Hufflepuff Head Girl?” He groaned and Lorelei shuddered as he called her by that name. It sounded so naughty coming from his lips and added to Lorelei’s already heightened arousal.

“Patience is over rated.” She moaned as she impaled herself on him. Rejoicing at having him inside her once more.

Lucius grabbed her thighs and began rocking himself inside her, causing sparks of pleasure to rush through her body. Her legs couldn’t take the position for long, however and soon the lactic acid was causing her pain. Sensing her discomfort Lucius pulled out and she whined at the loss.

“None of that.” He warned her before kissing her thoroughly and positioning her to sit on the edge of the submerged seat. He was back in between her legs again and Lorelei automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he drove back into her silken flesh, his hands held on to the ledge on the side of the bath to help him thrust into her.

Their eyes never left each other’s as they moved together. Lorelei rolled her hips which caused Lucius to make a very sexy sound.

“Lorelei, you are... nerghhhh amazing . I want to lose myself ... ergh-within you. To forget everything of the outside world and just be one with you until the end of my days. For this pleasure to ahhhhh! Never end.”

“Oh fuck!” Cried Lorelei, feeling herself racing towards the precipice of her pleasure, loving everything her lover was saying to her as he thrust in and out.

“Luc-Lucius I can’t hold on...”

“Then don’t. Give me everything. Your pleasure, your voice, your touch. I want it all.”

She screamed and wrapped her arms around him as she came forcefully, still their eyes did not leave each other’s and even through her pleasure, her brain registered the nuances of the different coloured grey that made up his irises.

 

Riding through her climax, Lucius began to pick up his speed, chasing his own release which came when Lorelei said.

“Come for me.”

 

After they both come down from their high and Lucius had kissed her until she was dizzy, they separated and sat in the bath, allowing the bubbles to ease their used muscles and joints. Lorelei closed her eyes and sighed happily in bliss. After everything that has happened so far that day, this was exactly what she needed.


	10. Hot water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei continues her weekend as a guest at Malfoy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy more smut with some important plots points in between.
> 
> As always, this is purely for my own amusement. Recognised characters are not mine, just playing with them.

“Could I send an owl to my friend Casey? I don’t want her worrying about me and I am sure what had happened with Ru- at the Ministry is common knowledge by now.” Lorelei asked once they were both washed and dressed.  
“But of course. Come to the study and you can write to her from there.”

Lorelei felt tiny, seated in Lucius’ chair in front of his large, imposing desk. Her quill hovered above the parchment, not really knowing what to write. She took a deep breath, stilled her thoughts and began writing.  
Dear Casey,  
Hope it wasn’t too maniac for you at work today. I am fine. No doubt you heard what had happened in the Oblivator’s Head office. I am trying to get my head around it myself.  
I am with Lucius Malfoy and he is being the perfect gentleman and looking after me. You have no need to worry.  
Hopefully everything can get back to normal at work on Monday.  
Have a good weekend.  
Love,  
Lorelei.  
She read the letter back before putting it in an envelope and addressing it to Casey.

Lucius had told her to join her outside in the courtyard once she had finished. The sight that met her took her breath away. Lucius was sitting on a low wall and in his gloved hand was a beautiful Eurasian Eagle Owl. The owl’s vibrant orange eyes seemed to pierce Lorelei’s soul.

“This is Damocles.” Said Lucius softly as her stroked the bird’s chest feathers. “He will see that your letter arrives safely and in a timely manner.”  
“He is beautiful.” Said Lorelei, matching Lucius’ tone. “May I?”  
He gave a short nod and tentatively she stroked the bird in the same place he had been. The feathers were soft and silky to the touch.  
“Pretty boy.” She whispered.  
The owl responded with a hoot as if to say. I know.  
She offered Damocles her letter which he took in his beak.  
“To Casey Jones, please.”  
With a flap of the owls impressive 6ft wingspan the bird was off into the evening air.

“It is almost dinner time. Let’s go inside.” Lucius said, taking off the thick falconers glove and handing it to Dinky who had appeared at that very moment at his feet. The glove was almost the same size as Dinky, who almost fell over from the size and weight of it. She gave a startled squeak but then disappeared once more. Lorelei felt a bit sorry for the House-Elf.

Dinner was rather a relaxed affair, which Lorelei was glad for. They chatted idly about family, Lucius had asked about her Great Grandfather Emric Switch, famed Transfiguration expert and author. She recounted many tales of all the wonderful things he taught her which meant she was top of her class in Transfiguration at Hogwarts.  
“Professor McGonagall had hoped I would remain on at Hogwarts as a Professor but I could not deny that my true talent is with divination and seeing into the beyond. I was thankful for Mr Thornhill for giving me the opportunity to work in the DMAC.” Lorelei sighed, remembering how angry her boss had been with her that morning. She was determined to make up for it on Monday.  
“It will all be fine my dear. You’ll see.”  
Lorelei nodded and wished she had the same confidence Lucius had.

“Actually, I have some books in the library that might be of interest to you. I didn’t see copies in your bookshelf at home. Would you like to have a look?”  
“Transfiguration books?”  
“No my dear, divination.”  
Lorelei smiled and finished off her wine. “I would be very interested indeed.”

The Malfoy library reminded Lorelei of Hogwarts, albeit on a smaller scale but rammed full of books, some looked incredible old and their titles long since worn away by time. Lucius led her to the back of the room and with the end of his cane, pointed to a row of bookshelves up high.  
“The books you will most be interested in are up there. Here.” With a twist of the snake-head the wand parted from the cane shaft.  
“Accio Divining, diviners.” He said and a book bound in leather, levitated down from the shelf and into Lucius’ grasp. He passed it to Lorelei who took it gingerly from him.  
“Go ahead, I have to make a floo call with Draco. Make yourself comfortable by the fire and I’ll join you in a while.” He kissed her almost sweetly and with a swish of robes he was gone, leaving a stunned Lorelei in his wake.  
Tentatively she studied the book he had given her.  
‘Divining Diviners by Percival Pendulum” was in gold leaf on the cover. This book was one that had been out of print for over a century and had been on Lorelei’s book list for as long as she could remember. Giddy with excitement, she clutched the book close to her body and walked with a little bit of a run, to the leather sofa in front of the fireplace. With shaky hands, she opened the book and began to read.  
**************************  
_Lorelei’s heart thudded in her chest as she placed the last tarot card down. Of course it just had to be the Tower card. One of the most destructive cards in the deck. That coupled with the others she had dealt in the spread could only mean one thing. Bad things were on the horizon. The first card she had drawn was the Devil card. The signifier for this particular reading was not to be trusted. This was only enforce by the next cards, the Ten of swords and Three of swords, both represent betrayal and being stabbed in the back respectably. Sitting back, Lorelei knew what the cards were trying to say. There was going to be a major incident and Rufus Cyril was the cause._  
“Fuck.” She said through gritted teeth. Mr Thornhill would never believe that his best Obliviator was a nasty piece of work. But everything was pointing to him. The crystal ball, the pendulum and now the tarot. She would just have to do some sneaking about after work. Perhaps when the cleaning Goblins were about she could sneak into Rufus’ office and search for something, anything that could be used as evidence against him.  
“You are going to get yourself into a lot of trouble Lore.”  
*******************  
“Miss Switch?”  
“Wha??” Lorelei was suddenly aware that little Dinky was standing over her, on the sofa. She squealed and fell backwards on to her bottom as Lorelei’s sudden movement. The book which had been on Lorelei’s lap slid to the floor with a resounding thump which caused Lorelei to wince.  
“Dinky! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! I must have fallen asleep!” She said, helping the House-elf to stand.  
“Begging your pardon Miss. Dinky only wanted to make sure Miss was alright.”  
“What time is it Dinky?”  
“10 o’clock Miss.”  
10pm? It was only quarter to nine when she came into the library.  
“Where is Lucius?” She asked, rubbing her eyes and then wished she hadn’t due to probably smearing her eye makeup.  
“Still making his Floo call to Master Draco. Does Miss Switch want Dinky to do anything for her?”  
Yawning, Lorelei stood up from the sofa. She couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed that Lucius hadn’t come back to the library. She felt very groggy from waking up. Plus the dream she had left her feeling out of sorts. Was it a dream? It felt like a memory she didn’t remember.  
“Can you escort me back to the.. urm.. Master Bedroom?”  
Why was she so embarrassed, surely the Elf knew she was staying the night.  
Dinky jumped off the sofa and picked up the heavy book awkwardly. Lorelei bent down to help her.  
“I’d like to take the book with me, to the bedroom.”  
“Of course Miss. Please follow Dinky.”

Once in the solitude of the bedroom, Lorelei took off her shoes and laid down on the huge bed and opened the book and continued to read.

“I thought I told you that when you are in this room you are to be naked apart from your stockings.”  
Lorelei looked up from her book to see Lucius was standing at the foot of the bed. His eyebrow was arched in the way that made her feel like she was in trouble.

She closed the book and placed it on the bed before sitting up and kneeling on the bed. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t want to deny you the spectacle of me undressing for you.”  
Lucius’ grip on his cane tightened. “How considerate of you. Well I am here now. You may begin.”  
Lorelei loved how Lucius made her feel. She had always been the more sexualised person in her previous relationships but with Lucius she felt she really had met her equal in desire. She still couldn’t believe her luck.  
“How is Draco?” She asked, unzipping her skirt.  
“Don’t talk. Strip.”  
She shivered at his tone of voice and continued to take off her clothing for him. She watched him as he watched her. His eyes travelled appreciatively over her curves, lingering at her breasts and hips. Lorelei wet her lips as he consumed her with his gaze.  
‘Gods, I swear he could make me cum just by looking at me.’ and she blushed at the thought.  
“What is it Lorelei?” His voice was low and tinged with lust.  
“I love the way you look at me. It turns me on.”  
The eyebrow arched. “‘Turns you on?’”  
Oh that was a Muggle expression he had probably not heard before. Her ex had used it quiet a bit.  
“You make me very aroused.” She amended.  
A wolfish grin followed. “The feeling is mutual, my dear.”  
He was still fully clothed. The snake’s green emerald eyes glimmered in the low light. Lorelei’s eyes followed the movement of Lucius’ thumb across the smooth head of the snake. It was so sexy and he knew it. She groaned in spite of herself and rubbed her thighs together. Was he just going to watch her again? She wanted more than that.  
“Lucius, please.”  
Without a word, his wand was extracted from the cane and he preformed a disrobing charm on himself so he was instantly naked and Lorelei could see how aroused he was. He was magnificent, she could look at him all day.  
Lucius returned his long wand into the cane body in a smooth action and she groaned. Now she knew how he had felt when she had been holding his cane when she was naked. It was a very sexy sight.  
He smirked at her and told Lorelei to lay down, he then laid his cane on her body, the head resting in between her cleavage. She gasped as the cold metal touched her skin. Lucius’ eyes flashed quicksilver as he looked at her. He walked around the side of the bed, his eyes never leaving hers and she shivered in anticipation.  
“You truly are beautiful, Lorelei.” He said, silkily and Lorelei felt the blush bloom from her neck. “Mmmm yes and I love your blushes.” He bent over her and took one erect nipple into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue as he sucked on it. Lorelei arched her back, causing the snake cane to move down her body and nestle against her sex.  
“Lucius!” She groaned. He let go of her nipple and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, his hand buried in her hair while he held her head so he could angle her just at the right position to deepen the kiss. Her own hands grabbed his shoulders tightly.  
They both broke off to pant breathlessly. Lucius still held onto Lorelei’s head and she stroked the side of his face gently.  
“Make love to me Lucius.”  
He groaned, removed his cane from her body and replaced it with his own, kissing her neck, jaw and up to her ear.  
“With pleasure.” He purred before kissing her again.

************************  
Lorelei was the first to waken the next morning and was surprised to find herself snuggled up to Lucius, her head on his chest, his arm across her in almost a protective manner. It made her heart flutter with a feeling she was too scared to identify.  
She wasn’t sure what the time was but she felt like it wasn’t too early and seeing as it was the weekend, they didn’t have work.  
Oh! They didn’t have work.  
Smiling to herself, she blew cold air across his chest, concentrating on his right nipple. She watched, fascinated as it pebbled in response. Lucius, however did not stir from his slumber so she began circling her fingertip around the hardened nub which earned her a murmur. Emboldened by this response, she used the tip of her tongue in substitute for her finger. This caused a glorious rumble from him but still his eyes were shut. She decided to go the next step and traced her hand down his abdomen to the v of his thighs. She was delighted to find that he was semi-hard and her fingernails traced over his length which caused a throaty groan from her lover. She watched, enraptured as his cock stood at full attention from her touch and she couldn’t help but kiss and lick the side of the shaft.  
“Lorelei...” His arm moved to stroke the curve of her hip and she leaned into his touch.  
“Good morning Lucius.” She said softly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He looked so devastatingly handsome. His platinum locks fanned out on the pillow like an angel’s hallow. She kissed back up his chest to his lips. Teasingly biting on his soft bottom lip and he let out an illicit growl that made her core burn.  
Lucius grabbed her arms and pulled her flush against his body, deepening the kiss. His tongue traced her lips and teeth before delving into her mouth, their tongues twisting together almost erotically.  
“Waking up next to you is certainly the best way to start the day.” Lorelei said, when they both parted to breathe.  
“And having you in my bed has been giving me the best sleep I have seen in a very, very long time.” He whispered while he kissed her jaw and down her neck. She stroked his hair, letting her nails scrape his scalp while she did so.  
“Mmmmmmmm that does feel good. You feel so good Lorelei. I am so glad I found you again after all these years.”  
“The feeling is mutual, Lucius.”  
He kissed her again, urgently, as if he wanted to prove something to her but she wasn’t sure what. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth just that little bit more languidly, his large hands, skimmed across her body as if he wanted to recreate her form as a sculpture.  
Her own hands travelled over his shoulders and chest, rolling his nipples between her thumb and forefinger which brought a hiss from his lips and his cock to twitch at her thigh.  
“Oh, you like that, do you?” She smiled and then sucked on his bottom lip again and pushed her thigh against him.  
Lucius let out a guttural groan and just as she was enjoying the power over him, Lorelei found herself on her back with Lucius once more on top of her. His silver head bent to her breast and he sucked on a pert nipple, lightly using his teeth on the aureola. Lorelei gasped and fisted her hands in his hair, pulling it in not too gentle a manner.  
“Fuck!” She cried out, as his teeth became that little bit more sharper in response to the hair pulling.  
“Mmmmmm, like that, do you?” He growled, repeating what she had said to him moments before.  
“Yesssss.” She hissed, arching her back and pushing her breasts towards Lucius. His left hand pulled at her nipple while his mouth lavished her right breast. Lapping at her sensitive bud before rolling it between his teeth with just the right level of sharpness. His other hand had now travelled down her torso, across her belly and stroked her feminine slickness. He growled appreciatively as she coated his probing digits with her essence.  
“Oh Lorelei, your body sings to me. I wish to fine tune it. To discover every single note, to take it to the heights of a crescendo and push the boundaries of pleasure and pain. To understand it’s limits, it’s boundaries and smash through them with passion. Your pleasure is the sweetest music that I could listen to for a lifetime. A choir so sweet and so beautiful that I can scarcely believe that It reaches my ears. That I have been blessed to have you in my life, to have you in my bed. To be the conductor of your divine orchestra and have your pleasure for myself. My own private concerto.”  
His words caressed Lorelei’s ears and her body responded so acutely to his tone. She felt her whole being thrum as his silver voice and skilled fingers played her like she was an instrument. With deliberate strokes, he had her at the precipice of an orgasm that caused her to cry out, unable to control herself.  
After she crested her climax, Lucius captured her lips once more and kissed her. Instinctively they moved together and his length easily penetrated her due to her wetness. She moaned into his mouth as he filled her once more.  
He broke off the kiss to stare intently into her hazel eyes. Somehow, his heated gaze was all she needed to feel the beginnings of yet another orgasm. Before she knew what was happening, words were spilling out of her mouth. They weren’t as smooth as Lucius’ or as eloquent but at that point she didn’t care.  
“When you are inside of me, it feels like you are made to fit me... ugh.. just right! I’ve never been with .. Ah!.. anyone who pleasures me like you do Luciusssssss.... oh gods! You are amazing. I love.. I love what you do to me.”  
Lucius’ eyes darkened, as if he knew that she had changed what she was going to say but he didn’t say anything, just continued to thrust into her. Lorelei bit her lip. Not quite believing that she had almost told him that she loved him. And she did. With all of her being but she was too frightened to say the three little words in case he didn’t feel the same.  
With a growl, he once more sucked on her nipple and sped up his movements. Lorelei wrapped her legs higher around his waist and met every one of his thrusts. It wasn’t long until they were both rushing towards climax. Both crying out the other’s name as they came together.  
Gently, Lucius kissed her face and eased his spent manhood out from her throbbing core. She sighed at the loss but then he wrapped his arms around her and laid down so her head was resting on his chest.  
“I love what you do to me too.” He murmured, kissing the top of her head, while stroking her hair. Lorelei smiled contently. Her body sang in jubilation and her heart soared and together they fell back to sleep.

When Lorelei next awoke she found she was alone in the huge bed. The curtains were open and sunlight streamed through the french windows. It had to be midday by now and her stomach grumbled at the lack of food intake.  
The sound of water reached her ears and that’s when she realised that Lucius must be in the en suite bathroom to the right of the bedroom.  
Unable to squash her curiosity, Lorelei got out of bed, even though her muscles ached in protest, and she walked softly towards to sound of the water. The door to the en suite was open slightly and Lorelei peered into the room and her eyes widened at the the sight of Lucius in the shower. He had his back facing her so was unaware he had an audience. Lorelei watched as the water cascaded down his back, his wet hair clung to his skin like white waterfalls. She bit her bottom lip as the muscles of his back flexed and droplets of water trailed down his pale skin, down his back to the curve of his arse and his toned legs. She couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her lips at the view.  
“Are you just going to stand there and watch or do you want to join me?”  
Lucius’ voice caught her unawares and she jumped. He knew she was there all along and yet he hadn’t turned to look at her.  
Arousal flooded her bloodstream and without realising it, she had stepped into the steamy en suite and towards the shower cubical. Now Lucius turned to look at her, his eyes raked over her body and Lorelie could feel the telltale blush creeping across her face. Reaching out with a tentative hand, her fingertips traced the water running down his right pectoral muscle. His wet skin hot to the touch from the steaming water. With a low growl, Lucius’s hand gripped her wrist and the next thing she knew, she was pulled under the hot water stream and against his even hotter body. His lips descended on hers in a passionate kiss as the water continued to rain down on them. His large hands cupped her round buttocks and he squeezed them as she instinctively clenched them, moaning loudly into his mouth. His right hand moved to splay against her back while his left reached further down to tease at her womanhood, knowing that he would discover a different kind of wetness there.  
Another moan left her throat and she pulled her head away to breath, finding in difficult to do so from his intense kiss and the heat of the water.  
“Gods, this man likes his water hot!’ She thought but she was enjoying it too. The constant cascade cleansing her body while Lucius’ deft fingers made her feel so dirty.  
“Did you miss me, my dear?” He asked huskily into her ear as his fingers slowly eased into her warmth. She groaned in response and he chuckled. “I think your body missed me very much. You are an insatiable little Hufflepuff, aren’t you?”  
She involuntarily clenched her walls around his probing fingers at his use of that name for her. He growled again at her responsiveness and then she was pushed against the cold tile wall of the shower, the sudden touch of the cold ceramic caused her to yelp in surprise.  
Water continued to fall down on Lucius but Lorelei was now out of the spray area. Her lover’s fingers were still deep inside her, brushing the spot which made her see spots and animalistic noises came uncontrollably from her throat. Lucius bent his drenched head to her neck and kissed her there, his teeth lightly nipping, testing her reaction to the sensation and he was rewarded with another clench of her pussy walls on his busy fingers. As much as he was enjoying bringing her pleasure with his long digits, her clenching was becoming painful and so he withdrew his hand from her sodden folds, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. She left out another cry as she was pressed backwards on the cold tile again. Steadying himself so he wouldn’t fall, Lucius then eased his hardened manhood into her waiting pussy, grunting as he was taken in by her slick heat.

Lorelei couldn’t remember the last time she had sex in the shower with someone else. She did remember that she got a massive bruise on her elbow as the shower cubical had been tiny in comparison to the one she was in now and that her partner at the time had difficulty keeping up right. Lucius on the other hand, had no such trouble and he pressed her firmly against the shower wall and thrust his throbbing member inside of her with ease. Lorelie ran her hands down his well toned back which was still being pelted by hot water. His teeth were biting her neck again in a way that she knew would leave marks afterwards and she really didn’t care. It all felt so good, even the hardness of the cold tile added to the pleasure rushing through her body. She cried out his name as she felt the need to release and Lucius picked up his speed, thrusting and grunting while biting her neck. She had never seen this side of him before, almost out of control with his need for her and it was intoxicating.  
His mouth moved the the other side of her neck and his hand slipped down where they were joined to rub her clit and it was the last stimulation she needed and she came, crying out his name which tipped him over the edge as well.

Once their passion had subsided, Lucius gently lowered Lorelei to stand back on the shower floor and they kissed softly, just enjoying the closeness they had with each other.  
“Lucius, can I ask you something?” She said, idly playing with his wet strands of hair.  
“It depends what it is.” He replied in a low voice, he looked so serious all of a sudden.  
“Can I try your shampoo?”  
A sound came from Lucius then that Lorelei realised she had not heard from him before. He was laughing, not a chuckle, not an evil cackle but a warm laugh which Lorelei loved to hear. She playfully swatted his arm.  
“What? Your hair is glorious and I want to know your secrets.”  
Lucius bent his head down to her ear.  
“Oh I’ll share all my secrets with you my dear, as long as you don’t think any less of me when I do.”  
Despite the heat from the water, Lorelei still shivered as he spoke so sensually into her ear. Not sure how best to answer all she managed was a breathy, “never.”  
Lucius leaned back from her with a knowing smirk on his lips and and reached for a glass bottle which Lorelei summarised was his shampoo. He took her hand and pulled her back under the water spray to wet her hair before turning her around and shampooed it for her, his fingers even massaged her scalp at the same time.  
“You missed your calling Lucius.” She groaned as his fingers expertly massaged her head. “Your salon would be famous if you gave head massages like this for everyone.”  
“Heaven forbid! I can’t think of anything thing else I would despise more. Touching other people’s hair? I’d rather pet a hippogriff. However for you, I would gladly.”  
**********************  
Later, once they had washed each other’s hair and bodies, which Lorelei chalked up as another experience she couldn’t believe was actually happening. They got dry and dressed. Lorelei passed her fingers through her hair which did feel silky to the touch compared to normal and then her stomach rumbled noisily which caused her to blush.  
“I guess we really should get something to eat.” Lucius commented and offered her his arm. “Before you decided to eat me.” He added with a wink, which made her laugh.  
“Don’t tempt me Lucius.” She replied, taking his arm and they left the Master bedroom towards the dining room.  
Thankfully the house elves had seen to it that there was food set up on the table when they entered. Lorelei’s stomach gurgled loudly again as the scent of cooked food drifted to her nostrils. Lucius, being the consummate gentleman, pulled out her chair so she could sit down at the table.  
“I was wondering what you had planned to do for the rest of the day.” He asked once they were both seated and began to eat.  
“Oh.. urm, I wasn’t sure. I had better go home tonight and see Nymph. She is probably missing me a lot.”  
“Of course she is.” He replied, his tone clipped and Lorelei couldn’t help but feel like she had said the wrong thing.  
“But that can be much later! We still have the rest of Saturday to enjoy. Do you have any suggestions?” She asked, hoping to rescue the situation some how from turning sour.  
“Well you have still yet to see the gardens. There is the swimming pools..”  
He ears pricked up at this, “You have a swimming pool?”  
She noticed his slight smile, “pools. Indoor and outdoor.”  
“If I had known, I would have packed my bathing suit.” She sighed.  
“Swimming in the nude is most refreshing.” Lucius said with a smirk, delighting in the blush that spread across Lorelei’s cheeks at his suggestion. She really was a endearing little thing, to be affected by his words still after that they had shared, in and out of bed. She couldn’t meet his stare and instead looked out the window and commented on the weather and how blustery it looked outside.  
“Then it will have to be the indoor pool.” He finished the last mouthful on his plate, wiped the imaginary crumbs from his mouth using a napkin and then clicked his fingers. Dinky appeared instantly at his side.  
“Dinky, see that the indoor pool is ready for use.”  
The house-elf bowed low. “Yes Master.” With another pop the house-elf was gone again.  
Lorelei was pushing a tomato around on her plate with her fork, absent-mindedly, when she was aware that Lucius was watching her. Embarrassed, she put her fork down. “I don’t like tomatoes.” She offered as a way of explanation.  
Most endearing indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The salon mention is in reference to a short film by Bonnie Wright (Ginny Weasley) which stars Jason Isaacs as a hairdresser called Lucian. Make of that as you will.


	11. A relaxing swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei has a swim while Lucius contemplates things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is not over folks. These two need some fun after everything they have been through.
> 
> As always, recognised characters are not mine and I make no money from this. It’s all in fun.

It shouldn’t have surprised her really. Of course Malfoy Manor has a pool. Correction, two pools. The thought of having a swim really appealed to Lorelei and to do so in the presence of Lucius was bound to be a bonus. Lorelie could only imagine what he looked like swimming underwater with his hair flowing loosely behind him.

The swimming pool itself was in a underground grotto. Lorelei marvelled at the stone pillars holding up an arched ceiling. The space was lit by flaming wall sconces that looked like dragons crawling up the walls. The water shimmered a beautiful lagoon blue and looked extremely inviting. It took Lorelei’s breath away.

“This is so beautiful!” She exclaimed. “If I lived here I would come swimming everyday!”

Lucius was glad she was impressed, the swimming pools hadn’t been used much in the last few month, as he preferred the sunken bath.

At the side of the swimming pool was some loungers and a pile of green and black towels, also a bottle of white wine and two glasses sat waiting. It seemed Dinky had thought of everything.

Lorelei stood staring into the rippling blue water, apparently lost in thought. Lucius stood behind her but she didn’t notice, gently he brushed her hair away with the head of his snake-headed cane, to expose her neck, which bared the marks of his earlier passion. Seeing his claim on her skin sent a rush of heat down his body. He bent his head and flicked his tongue over her bite marks which seemed to bring the younger witch out of her daydream. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access and Lucius grabbed her hip, bringing her closer to his body. She let out a moan which he found utterly sexy.

His tongue licked small circles on her neck and he brought both arms and his cane to the front of Lorelei. Her eyes were closed so she didn’t see him hook his snake’s fangs onto the neckline of her dress but she did hear the ripping sound as he used his cane to tear apart the top of her dress.

“Lucius!” She cried, trying hard to salvage her torn dress, clutching it protectively to her body. Lucius chuckled at the futility of her actions.

“My dear, you look much better without it and I will fix it later, for now...” He took her left hand in his and pulled it away from her body, letting the torn material fall back down, exposing her left breast encased in her bra. “.. you want to go swimming..”He manoeuvred her other hand away using his snake cane , “... and you can’t do so in your clothes, now can you, hm?”

Lorelei sighed in defeat and allowed him to undress her. As her skin was exposed, he kissed and licked her body, his teeth lightly nipped against her flesh leaving light red teeth marks. His nostrils flared as he took in her scent. Underneath the perfumed lotion she had used on her body in the shower there was no masking her underlying sweet scent.

“Utterly intoxicating.” He groaned, running his nose up her neck to her ear.

The next thing he knew, she was no longer in his arms, she had managed to free herself from his grip and dived into the pool.

‘Little minx.’ He thought as he watched from the side as she swam under the clear blue water and came up for air on the far side of the pool.

“This is glorious!” She called out to him. He smiled, removed his own clothes and dived into the water and swam over to her. As he surfaced he flipped his hair back so it wasn’t in his eyes. Lorelei stared at him with her mouth open. He grinned roguish at her.

“Thought you could get away, did you?” He purred, grabbing her arm and pulling her naked body against his:

“Sorry Lucius, but the water was just too inviting.” She replied, looking up at him through wet eyelashes which he found irresistible.

“More inviting than this?” He dropped his voice low and then bent forward to lick the water droplet from her neck, down to her collar bone.

“Now who is the insatiable one?” She growled.

“My dear, you won’t be sharing my bed again with me tonight. I need to make the most of the time I have with you. To taste your wonderful skin..” as he spoke he continued to lick circles on her shoulder. “To hold your beautiful body next to mine. To fill this space with your screams.”

She shuddered against his body, knowing that his sensual words stimulated her even more than the actual act. One of the many things he delighted in about the younger witch. His mouth moved to capture hers, his tongue teasing the seam of her lips before pushing inside her moist mouth and exploring her, making her release delicious mewing sounds that fuelled his exploration.

“Lucius!” She pulled her head away from his and he growled in annoyance. “Let me swim a few lengths, please! I’m not going home yet.”

He acquiescence to her wishes and let her go so she would could swim. His eyes never left her form as she dived under the water and away from him. He scolded himself for being too possessive about the younger witch. The reality was, he didn’t want her to go home. When Lorelei was with him, the self-loathing he felt constantly was silenced. His dreams when she shared his bed and been peaceful and undisturbed of memories of Azkaban or the Dark Lord. When she was with him, he felt calm. He felt contentment. A feeling he didn’t deserve but he craved it all the same.

“A knut for you thoughts?” Asked Lorelei, beside him once more. Lucius blinked and realised he had been staring at nothing.He schooled his expression into a slight smile and Lorelei raised a eyebrow at him in suspicion.

“Nothing that you need concern yourself over.” He said dismissively.

“Lucius.. tell me.” Her hand rested on his bicep and she gave it a slight squeeze. Her eyes bore into his with such concern he had to look away.

“I was just thinking.. how much I will miss you when you go home later.” He murmured. He felt Lorelei’s wet hand touch his cheek and he looked at her.

“Lucius, I’m here now, we have plenty of time left in each other’s company. I would stay another night but I really should get back to Nymph. She needs my love and affection too.”

He clenched his jaw, of course, the feline.

“But perhaps we can do something in the day tomorrow? Before we have to face whatever is waiting for us at work on Monday?”

His hand came to cover her’s and he turned it over to kiss her knuckles.

“My dear, nothing would delight me more.”

 

They spent some more time swimming in the pool. Not talking, just enjoying each other’s company. Lucius tried hard to quieten down the urge to grab her naked body and push himself inside of her once more. After a few more lengths, Lorelei climbed out of the pool. Lucius watched as the water dripped down her back from her wet hair. She headed towards the ice bucket and poured the wine into the two waiting glasses. Lucius pulled himself up the pool ladder and joined her at her side, taking the proffered glass from her hand.

“Thank you, m’lady.” And they both took a sip of the cool liquid.

Lucius’ free hand snaked around Lorelei’s hip, bringing her closer to his wet body. Her eyes widened in arousal and a spark of heat rushed to his groin.

“Now I think I said something about wanting to hear your screams fill this space...” he spoke directly into the shell of her ear and then lightly nibbled at her earlobe.

She growled quietly, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted her to abandon her sense of self. To become that wild passionate vixen he had pleasured that morning in his bed and then again in the shower. He loved the way her nails scrapped against his back, leaving trail marks, or on his scalp. It was so different from the sex he used to have with Narcissa. She hadn’t been a terrible lover but they had both been performing a role of the perfect pure blood family. Sex was used to create the heir that the Malfoy name demanded of them. Narcissa bore him a son in Draco, there was no reason why they had to continue to have sexual intercourse. But they did, however it was never spontaneous like this was. It had always been in the Malfoy bed and satisfying but not to the extent that it was with Lorelei. With Lorelei it felt like pure magic was pulsing through his body when they joined. It was undeniably addictive and Lucius was certainly a man that enjoyed the feeling of power.

When Narcissa had left him for that.. _child_ , his own masculinity had taken a hit. It had wounded his pride to think that a pubescent boy was now making love to his ex-wife.

“Lucius?” Lorelei’s soft voice broke through his thoughts and he become aware that he was standing absolutely still but hishand on her hip was gripping it so his fingernails were digging into her skin. He released her as if her skin burnt him.

“I’m so sorry!” He apologised, withdrawing away from her, abhorred at the reaction his thoughts had caused.

She reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him from moving away further.

“Lucius, it’s okay. It doesn’t hurt. I was just concerned, is everything okay? You don’t seem yourself at all today. Do you want me to go home?”

“My dear Lorelei, that really is the last thing that I want.”

“Then tell me what you do want.” She pleaded with him.

‘For you to stay.’ Said the voice in his head.

“For you to kiss me.” He said out loud and she complied eagerly, taking the wine glass from his hand and setting it down on the small table next to hers before returning to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Her wet body pressed against his, igniting the fire that flowed through his veins.

His hand rested on her butt cheeks, squeezing her as their kiss deepened. She moved her body against him and he groaned at the sensation. His cock twitched against her stomach in anticipation. The need for her was all consuming.

“What else do you want, Lucius?” She asked, in between kissing him. His fingers reached down to part her wetness which told him her want was just as strong as his own.

“To hear your screams fill this space, Lorelei.” He growled, biting her bottom lip which did cause her to cry out in a very delicious way.

They made love on the lounger. It wasn’t the most comfortable but with Lorelei above and around him, he didn’t care about the discomfort. All he cared about was the feel of her, the taste of her and the wonderful sounds tumbling from herlips. He expertly brought out the wildness in her. She carded her fingers through his wet tresses, ran her nails across his arms and chest as he bit, licked and sucked her flesh. She rolled her hips against his, hitting the sweet spot that made him see stars. This bliss, this euphoria that tingled every single one of his never-endings was like performing some ancient, forgotten primal magic. The frisson of passion felt as if he had lighting at his fingertips. His touch sparked where he gripped Lorelei’s hips, helping her to ride up and down on him. His own hips thrusted up to meet her. Their urgency building, both alive with the electricity of their passion. It wasn’t just Lorelei’s screams that echoed the cavern space of the swimming pool. Lucius’ own voice roared as he pumped his seed deep inside her. Coating her insides, once more claiming her as his own.

***

“I had a thought.” Ventured Lorelei, as she put her underwear back on and Lucius fixed her torn dress. “Perhaps, tonight you could spend the night at my flat?” She waited for his rejection. It had been a foolish idea. Why on earth would Lucius want to swap his decadent home to spend the night in her pokey flat. She absently scratches at her neck as she waited for his answer.

“My darling, if that is where you will be tonight then I would want to be where you are.”

Lorelei’s eyes lit up. “Really? Oh wow! I mean- okay, that’s great!” She kissed him on the cheek in delight and that’s when the reality of what had just transpired dawned on her. Lucius Malfoy was going to spend the night at her flat!

“Just- er... let me have an hour before you arrive.”

Lucius smirked and handed her the repaired dress. “Would you like to borrow Dinky for the evening?”

She was considering it when she noticed the mirth in his eyes. That was better. She had been worried with Lucius’ behaviour since lunchtime. As if he was having second thoughts about her.

“I am sure I will be able to cope without servants, thank you very much.” She said, feigning politenessbut she couldn’t help the playful smile that accompanied it. She put her dress back on and was pleased to see that no one would be able to guess it had been torn.

“Let me go home and get everything ready. I’ll even cook for you! Something from ‘Grandma Switch’s recipe book’.”

“My dear, I am sure it will be delicious.” Lucius said, once more pulling her into his body and kissing her. She immediately returned the kiss, still in a daze that he had agreed to spend the night at her place.

“There is a public floo not far from where I live, you can use that to get to mine. It’s only a five minute walk to my place. I have a purple front door, you really can’t miss it.” She went on to explain.

“Perhaps, on Monday, we can see about having our floo’s connected?” Lucius asked, somewhat in trepidation but was answered with one of Lorelei’s heart-stopping smiles.

“That really would be brilliant.”

 

Once they were both dressed, they left the swimming pool and Lucius had Dinky fetch Lorelei her things. Lorelei scribbled directions for Lucius to follow to get to her flat.

“It’s 6:30 now, can you give me an hour? So see you about 7:30?” She said, handing over the piece of parchment.

“Until 7:30 my dear.” He lightly grabbed her wrist, taking the parchment from her hand and kissed her knuckles. A popping sound alerted them to Dinky’s presence, who had gathered up Lorelei’s belongings.

“Thank you Dinky. I’ll see you again soon, I hope.”

The house-elf’s big eyes widened and she looked warily up at her Master but he was too preoccupied with reading the instruction on the parchment.

“Th-thank you, Miss Switch!”

Lorelei turned towards the fireplace, it was time to go. Nymph was waiting and Lucius would be making his way there shortly. This wasn’t really goodbye.

“Lorelei.” She stopped and turned when she heard Lucius speak her name, when she met his eyes she was shocked at the loneliness she saw looking back at her and heart reached out to him and she ran back into his arms.

He kissed her as if she was the most precious thing he had ever held in his embrace, it was absurd of him to be this weak. He cursed himself for it but at the same time took delight in having her in his arms. She broke off the kiss.

“It will only be an hour, my love.” She kissed the tip of his nose and once more was gone from his arms. She gathered up her things, grabbed some floo powder before saying,

"The Winged Horse" and disappearing in a flash of green flame and smoke.


	12. Dinner at Chez Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius agreed to spend the night at Lorelei's home. Let the panic commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always: recognised characters are not mine. I do not make any money from this.

Nymph was not a happy cat. As soon as Lorelei opened the door she was meowing loudly as she ran towards her.

“Oh Nymph! I’m so sorry baby!” Lorelei scooped the black cat into her arms and nuzzled her neck.

“Have you been a good girl while Mummy has been away?”

Thankfully Lorelei couldn’t find anything untoward in the flat and she had soon cleared up Nymph’s litter tray. She lit some incense to try and lift the smell of cat somewhat, walking around the flat with the smoking sticks into every room.

If you didn’t look too closely, her flat didn’t look too bad, however the bedroom was a different story. The bed sheets were crumpled and a complete mess. She quickly changed the bed with clean bed linen and changed the duvet cover as well. She stood back and surveyed her room.

“Well it’s not a fancy hotel bed, or a bed in Malfoy Manor, I just hope Lucius doesn’t laugh and leave when he sees it.” She said to Nymph, who just mewed in response.

Once the flat was as clean and tidy as she was going to get it, Lorelei turned her attention to dinner.

She grabbed her Gran’s recipe book and flicked through the pages but wasn’t sure what would appeal to Lucius’ fine palate. In a panic, she went into the kitchen to the empty frame that hung on the wall.

“Grandma? Are you there?” She called. In a matter of seconds, a portly witch settled on the chair in the frame.

“My darling girl! Where have you been? Your poor cat has been all alone!”

“Sorry Gran.” Said Lorelei, feeling like a chastised child. “I’ve been staying with a..” she paused, not sure what to say next, so she settled with, “a friend.”

Euphoria Switch looked over the rim of her glasses at her Granddaughter’s blushing face.

“Lorelei, do you have a _boyfriend_?” The blush got redder.

“Oh this is fantastic news! Finally you can put all that history with what’s-his-face behind you! So tell me, who is it?”

Lorelei wouldn’t meet her gran’s eyes. “Well, I wouldn’t exactly class him as my boyfriend, Gran..”

“Oh Lore, it’s not another Muggle is it?”

“No! But then so what if he was?” Snapped Lorelei.

Her gran held her hands up to try and calm her down. “I meant no offence Lore, just trying to find out why you are being so secretive about it, that’s all.”

Lorelei sighed, she hadn’t meant to snap at her Grandma’s portrait like that.

“It’s Lucius Malfoy.” She said in defeat. Her Gran was bound to find out sooner than later, especially as he was going to be coming to her flat in 40 minuets time.

Euphoria frowned, “Abarax’s boy? Are you sure Lorelei? Surely his son is more your age?”

Lorelei bristled at this comment.

“Draco Malfoy is married and it most definitely is Lucius Malfoy who I have spent the last few nights with. Of that I am certain. In fact he is coming here tonight, which is why I need your help.”

Lorelei then went on to explain how Lucius was coming for dinner and she wanted to cook him something that would impress him. Euphoria began reciting the tale of when she had first met Emeric Switch and she had made him beef stroganoff that won her Grandfather’s heart. Somehow, Lorelei didn’t think that dish would impress Lucius in the same way.

“I’ve got chicken, anything fancy I can do with that?”

The elderly witch was silent in thought. “Do you have mozzarella?”

*********

Lucius had succumbed to an air of melancholy in the Manor. It was too quiet in the oppressive building he called home. Draco and Astoria were not due home until Friday and without Lorelei he felt restless. He had retired to his study, poured a tumbler of Firewhisky and perused the Saturday ‘Daily Prophet’.

WIZARD BOMB EXPLODES IN MUGGLE LONDON! Read the headline. Lucius quickly scanned the article but there was no mention about Rufus Cyril at all. It appeared that the Ministry had managed to keep that detail from the press at least. A brief flip through the rest of the newspaper satisfied Lucius’ growing anxiety about his own appearance in the spreadsheet but there was none. The discretion of ‘The Draconia’ really was worth the galleons. It was not that he was ashamed to be seen arm in arm with Lorelei, it was just, he preferred his private life to remain just that- private. It was bad enough what that despicable reporter, Rita Skeeter wrote about his divorce to Narcissa. Twisting the truth for scandal to sell more papers. They never did publish his letter of complaint or indeed apologise for their error and they never would.

Lucius finished off the Firewhisky and then went to his bedchambers to pick what he would wear at Lorelei’s that evening. He summoned Dinky to pack him an over night bag as he wouldn’t be back until the next day.

*******

“It smells wonderful Lorelei! I am sure your man will find it absolutely delicious!” Her Grandma beamed from the portrait and Lorelei smiled back. “If this doesn’t make him your boyfriend I don’t know what will.” She added with a wink.

“Oh Grandma! Well he will be here in 20 minuets so I had better get freshened up. Tell Ma that I will send her an owl soon, okay? Give my love to them both.”

Euphoria pouted, “Don’t I get to see the wizard who has captured my granddaughter’s heart?”

Lorelei bit her lip. “Maybe next time Gran. It’s still very early days yet.”

“You youngsters don’t realise how lucky you have it. Staying over night, without a chaperone! I take it you didn’t have separate rooms either?”

Lorelei said nothing, her facial expression was like reading a book.

“Just be careful my darling girl. Get to know him more outside of the bedroom first before you rush into anything.”

Her Gran had a point and Lorelei knew that. She still had lots to learn about Lucius Malfoy and visa versa.

“Go make yourself even more beautiful and I will check on youtomorrow afternoon.”

“Thanks Gran. Don’t tell Ma and Pa, okay? I want to tell them myself.”

“Tell them what? Go get changed.”

Lorelei didn’t have a lot left in her wardrobe that was deemed sophisticated enough for someone as wealthy as Lucius. She considered transfiguring the cocktail dress again but then had second thoughts. She selected a rather modest top, her normal purple in colour and a black pencil skirt. She left her hair down, which was still silky smooth from using Lucius’ luxurious shampoo and did her makeup so that it wasn’t too dramatic. She wasn’t going to be seen out in public and Lucius had already seen her barefaced and hadn’t recoiled in horror.  With a last quick check of her appearance, she went back into the kitchen to finish off cooking. 

There was a rap at her front door and her heart thudded in her chest. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was 7:30pm. Lucius certainly was punctual.She quickly washed her hands and dried them before answering the front door. Lucius was standing on her doorstep, looking as formidable as always. His gloved hand held his cane in his grasp which made Lorelei assume that he had used it to knock on her door. His perfectly sleek blonde hair was loose and sat just past his shoulders of his black cloak.

“Good evening Lorelei.” He inclined his head as he spoke, a slight smile on his lips which still made Lorelei weak at the knees.

“Good evening Lucius, please come in.” And she stepped to the side to let Lucius sweep into her narrow hallway. “You found my place okay then?” She added as she shut the door.

“The instructions you left me were satisfactory. However I did not use the public floo but Apparated instead.”

“Oh! Well, of course you’re free to choose whatever transportation you wish. The public floo was just a suggestion. Urm.... oh, here! Let me take your cloak.”

Why was she behaving so flustered? This wasn’t first her time in the dark wizard’s company so why was she feeling so out of sorts.

Removing his leather gloves, Lucius unclasped his cloak and handed it to Lorelei. It was a heavy material and felt very expensive.

“I’ll just hang this up in my room, please go through to the sitting room. Dinner will be ready very soon.”

Lucius retired to the sitting room and Lorelei rushed to her bedroom.

‘Pull yourself together Lore!’ She scolded herself as she put Lucius’ heavy cloak on a coat hanger and hung it on her bedroom door. She gently ran her fingertips across the rich fabric. The cloak smelt of him and she still couldn’t believe that he agreed to spend the night in her flat. With a sigh, she left her bedroom to enter a standoff in the sitting room.

Lucius was standing next to her bookcase, glaring at her cat who was standing on the sofa and was hissing loudly.

Her back was arched and her fur was standing on end.

“Hey! Nymph! None of that! Lucius is our guest!” She scooped the angry cat into her arms but the cat still hissed at Lucius.

“I’m so sorry! She has missed me and isn’t used to men being in my flat.” She offered as a way of apology for her cat’s behaviour. Lucius tried to compose himself now that Lorelei was back in the room. She didn’t have to know that he was almost about to hex her cat.

“Quite understandable. She has missed you.”

“Be a good girl for Mummy Nym.” She said as she stroked the cat under the chin, which calmed her instantly. She put the cat down and she was immediately off to hide somewhere else in the flat.

“Right, let’s have dinner.” Smiled Lorelei, trying desperately to save the situation. “This way.”

Lucius followed her into the kitchen where the dining table had been set up. He had never eaten so close to where the food had been prepared before and he tried not to sneer at the arrangement and failed.

“I’m sorry it’s not fine dining like you are used to. But with just me living alone, it works.” Lorelei explained and realised that this had been a terrible idea.

“My dear, it is absolutely fine.” Said Lucius dismissively as he sat down at the table and poured wine into their glasses. Lorelei busied herself plating up.

“Stuffed Chicken Valentino. Grandma Switch’s recipe.” Lorelei told him as she placed the plate in front of him. “Help yourself to the pasta.” She sat down in her own seat and took a sip of wine while she watched Lucius inspect the cooked chicken.

‘Oh Gods... he hates it! What was I thinking?! I should never have invited him here! Look at him, in his fancy pressed black dress shirt and cravat. A cravat! Doesn’t he know how to dress down? What must he think of me tonight only wearing a top and skirt? This is never going to work, he’s so elegant, sophisticated and handsome and I’m just... not.’

“My dear, are you unwell? You have gone quiet pale.” Lucius’ words cut through her own mind’s berating of herself. She offered a weak smile.

“I think everything is getting on top of me. I really am not looking forward to work on Monday.”

Lucius raised a quizzical eyebrow as he heaped pasta on to his plate with a wave of his wand.

“Best not to dwell on it.” He said smoothly. “I must say that this looks and smells delicious Lorelei.” He picked up his knife and fork, cut off some of the chicken and ate it. “And it tastes just as delicious as well.”

That made her feel a lot better. She smiled and helped herself to some of the pasta and began to eat.

As always, their conversation flowed smoothly. Lucius enquired about the empty painting hanging in the kitchen.

“That’s my Grandma’s portrait. She shares a frame here and at my parent’s cottage. She was an amazing cook and the kitchen seemed like the best place to hang her portrait.”

“Well, it seems that good cooking runs in the family.”

There was that all too familiar blush again. “Gran would be happy to hear you say that.”

 

Lorelei was delighted that Lucius had eaten everything on his plate. She was starting to relax into her second glass of wine.

“Dessert?” She asked, getting up from her chair and reaching for his empty plate. Before her brain had a chance to register, Lucius hadgripped her wrist and pulled her towards him.

“My dear, I’d thought you’d never ask.” He purred and kissed her in such a way that had Lorelie melting against him.

That’s when the tingling started and Lorelei instantly knew what that signified. Her breast enlargement potion had run out. She pulled away from Lucius in a blind panic.

“I’ll be right back!” She cried, but he still held on to her wrist and didn’t let go. Her heart was beating rapidly now, any second and her breasts would be insignificant and utterly embarrassing.

“What’s wrong Lorelei?” He asked, noticing her increasing distress.

“Please! I promise I’ll be right back, I just need to see to something real quick.” She felt like she was going to pass out as the tingling became stronger. Finally, Lucius released her wrist and she ran to her bedroom. What met her eyes caused her to gasp and she covered her mouth with her hand. Nymph had retreated into her bedroom, had found Lucius expensive cloak and had shredded the bottom of it with her claws.

“Nymph! You bad girl! Look what you have done!” Cried Lorelei, picking up the cloak from the floor and inspecting the damage of the very luxurious and no doubt, expensive cloak. The black cat just stared at her from the bed and yawned, as if her owner’s dramatics bored her.

That’s when the potion finally wore off and Lorelei’s bra was suddenly too big for her petite breasts. She felt like crying.

“Lorelei, is everything alright?”

‘Oh shit!’ Thought Lorelei, as she heard Lucius call out for her in the hallway.

“Everything’s fine! Go back to the kitchen, I won’t be long!” She replied but her voice shook with emotion.

“You don’t sound fine.” He was on the other side of the bedroom door now and that’s when Lorelei remembered that her wand was still in the kitchen so she couldn’t repair his cloak yet. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her rattled nerves.

“Lucius, I am fine, please go back to the kitchen. I’ll be out soon.”

There was silence for a seconded, Lorelei waited to hear him walk away but there was no sound at all.

“Lucius?” She asked, there was no answer. She hung the shredded cloak back on the door and she turned her attention to her dressing table, opened the bottom drawer and lifted out a silver box decorated with oak leaves and acorn. She lifted the lid and looked into the box and cursed herself. Only one dose of potion remained, she had forgotten to finish off brewing a new batch with everything that had been going on at work and with Lucius.

Gingerly she lifted the potion vial and unstoppered it. Just at that moment, Nymph hissed loudly and caused Lorelie to jump, the vial slipped out of her fingers and fell on to the bedroom floor, the potion seeped into her carpet.

It was like everything was under the Arresto Momentum spell. She looked from the spilled potion vial, to Nymph who was still hissing on the bed, to Lucius, who stood in the doorway of her bedroom. And it all came crashing down around her.

Lucius entered the room and in two long strides was at Lorelei’s side. Nymph scarpered as he got closer and Lucius pulled Lorelie’s trembling body into his firm one and she sobbed pathetically.

‘You really must learn to stop crying on this man.’ She thought but she couldn’t stop the tears from coming. She felt like an absolute fraud, hiding behind a body that wasn’t even real. What on earth did Lucius see in her? And yet, here he was, once more comforting her, speaking soothing words and rocking her gently in his embrace.

“It’s okay Lorelei, there now sweetheart. It’s okay.”

‘Is it really? It won’t be when he sees the state of his cloak.’

“I take it, that was the last of your enlargement potion?” He asked softly. Lorelei nodded against his chest. Lucius rubbed her back in circles with the palm of his hand, circling lower and Lorelei stiffened as she felt him lift up the hem of her top.

“Please my darling, let me see you.”

‘No!’ Cried the voice in her head, ‘if he sees you, he will laugh and Dis-apparate back to his Manor! You will never see him again!’ She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded.

Lucius kissed the top of her head and then slowly pulled her purple top up her back, he unclasped her bra and then pulled the top up over her arms and head. The bra fell away from her body leaving her bare chested.

‘Okay, here it comes.’ She thought, eyes still tightly shut, waiting for the laugh from Lucius and the rustle of his robes as he swept out of her bedroom in disgust. No such sound met her ears, instead Lucius’ voice spoke very softly in her right ear.

“You are very beautiful Lorelei.”

She jerked as she felt his warm hands cup her breasts, a tear trickled down her cheek and Lorelei let out a shaky breath. Slowly she opened her eyes to see him looking at her. The familiar glint of quicksilver in his grey eyes as they swept across her face and then down to his hands which held her breasts.

“But.. they are so sm..small.” She stammered, trying hard not to cry again.

“Small? I don’t think so my dear, you fit perfectly in my hands and...”

Lorelei’s breath hitched as Lucius bent his blonde head to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, drawing it in while his hand squeezed the other breast. He pulled backwards with her still in his mouth, pulling on her and stretchingbefore letting her go with a pop.

“.. are so very responsive.” He growled.

Lorelei threw herself at the older wizard, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with a hunger that surprised her. Lucius matched her hunger, sucking on her exploring tongue and pulled her once more into his hard and ready body.

She was so lost in him, that her brain didn’t have time to worry about what he might think of her bedroom, or what she was going to do about his shredded cloak. Her thoughts were only for him, how he picked her up so that she wrapped her legs around his waist while still kissing her and then walked over to her modest double bed, lowering her down on the bedspread, his lips never leaving hers.

“I’m going to show you how much I adore your body, Lorelei Switch, enlargement potion or not.” He said as he kissed down her body.

“But what about dessert?” She sighed, arching her back in response to his mouth on her body.

“My dear, you are dessert.”


	13. Memories are made of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey begs Lorelei to come into work. Rufus isn't done with her quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another long chapter again 5134 words to be exact! I hope you stick with me. Things are about to get very interesting here on out. 
> 
> Oh and there is no smut in this chapter! 
> 
> As before, I am just having fun with these characters. No money is being made.

“Lorelei? Are you there? Lorelei?”

The sound of Casey’s voice filtered through the flat into Lorelei’s bedroom, waking her from a deep sleep.

“Wha?” She said, trying to shake off the last of the veil that had surrounded her.

“Lorelei?” Came Casey’s voice once more and Lorelei sat up in bed. She had definitely heard her friends voice. Lucius was still asleep next to her. Lorelei’s eyes skimmed over his back, the bed sheet was pooled around his waist. She bit her lip at the sexy sight and reluctantly slipped out of bed. She found her dressing gown and went in search of Casey’s voice.

“I’m here,” she called out and she discovered her friend’s head poking out of the fireplace. Casey smiled apologetically.

“I’m so sorry to wake you so early on a Sunday Lore but we need you to come to the Ministry right away.”

Lorelei felt her stomach drop. “What’s happened?”

“We have reason to believe another bomb is going to go off Monday morning. Cyril is refusing to talk to anyone but you.”

“Me? Why?” Now she felt sick.

“He won’t say but he refuses to speak with me or any of the other Aurors. All he said is, “get Switch and then I’ll talk.”

Lorelei felt dizzy, she sat down on the sofa and ran her hands through her hair.

“I really really don’t want to talk to him Cass.”

“I know. But our hands are tied, we need him to talk and apart from using force you are the only one that can get through to him. We need to learn more about the Followers of the Hallows, more about this second bomb. People'slives are at risk Lorelei! I wouldn’t ask this of you if it wasn’t important. Please!”

“Lorelei?” Called Lucius from the hallway, he had probably woken up from hearing them talking.

“Lucius is with you?” Casey said, she couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice, “in your flat?”

“He spent the night here... I’m in the living room.” She called out to him. ‘Please don’t be naked!’ She added mentally.

“I heard voices, is everything alright?”

Thankfully he had the decency to put his trousers and black shirt on but still Casey stared open mouthed from the fireplace.

“This is my friend Casey, she is an Auror. Casey, this is Lucius Malfoy.” Of course Casey knew who Lucius was but felt like a proper introduction was needed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Casey. Lorelei has told me all about you.” He said smoothly.

“Really? About little Muggle-born me? How interesting.”

Lorelei shot her friend a warning look and Casey stopped being sassy.

“Lorelei I need you to come to the Ministry as soon as you are ready. I’ll be waiting for you by the fountain. See you soon. Goodbye Lucius.” Her head was gone before she got a reply.

“The Ministry? On Sunday morning?”

Lorelei ran her hands through her hair again. “Rufus wants to talk to me. Apparently there is another bomb set to go off on Monday and Rufus is refusing to speak to anyone about it apart from me.”

“No.”

Lorelei looked up at Lucius, his lips were a tight line and his brows were furrowed.

“I don’t really have a choice!”

“That man almost Obliviated you, again! He has caused you no end of suffering. You are not an Auror, your job is to predict the future, not interrogate prisoners.”

“Well because of him, I haven’t been able to do my job. I need to do this. For the Ministry, for myself. He will be bound and wandless. There is nothing he can do to me.”

The room filled with an uneasy silence, Lorelei played with the belt of her dressing gown while she weighed her options in her head. Finally Lucius spoke.

“I will come with you.”

Lorelei opened her mouth to protest but he held his hand up, silencing her.

“I will come with you.” He said defiantly and turned around to walk back to the bedroom. Lorelei at on the sofa in a stupor and that’s when she remembered Lucius’ cloak. She bolted to the kitchen, which still needed tidying up from last night and found her wand by the kitchen sink. Quickly she made her way back to her bedroom in the hopes of repairing the damaged cloak before Lucius found it.

She was too late. Lucius was standing next to the bed, his cloak strewn across it. Lorelei froze by the door.

“Lucius, I’m so sorry!”

“I have the distinct feeling your pet doesn’t like me.”

The noise that came from Lorelei the sounded foreign to her ears. It was a mixture of laughing and sobbing at the same time.

“I was going to fix it last night, but then my potion.... and then you... and then we.... and.... Erm.... I’m sorry.” She winced. “Here, I’ve got my wand, let me fix it.”

Lucius held his hand up and stopped her from coming closer.

“I want to try something first.” He murmured and the turned his outstretched hand towards his cloak.

“ _Reparo_!” He said and Lorelei watched, stunned as the cloak mended itself and Lucius had performed the spell with Wandless magic.

“Wow!” She walked closer to inspect the repair, it had been cast perfectly. “I didn’t know you could do Wandless magic!”

“To tell you the truth, neither did I but recently I have felt like it was possible so I had to try.”

“Incredible.” She whispered, running her hand over the repaired cloak.

“You need to get dressed, Casey is waiting for you.”

Lorelei nodded and went to her chest of drawers to select her undergarments.

“Oh great.” She said under her breath. All her bras were too big and wouldn’t fit her now. She felt the heat of Lucius stand behind her.

“Perhaps, for today, forego a brassiere. We will have to time to sort the matter out later. Now, let’s see..”

Lorelei watched as Lucius moved over to her wardrobe and started pulling out her clothing.

“Hmmmm.. no, no... perhaps... ah, yes.” He pulled out a sweater dress, high necked and with quarter length sleeves and was a shade of dark purple.

“This one.” He handed it to her, she raised an eyebrow and took the dress from him.

“You sure? It’s very.. clingy.”

Lucius smiled a feral grin which made her feel very warm.

“Put it on.”

“Yes Sir.” She said playfully but it made Lucius clench his jaw. If Lorelei noticed, she didn’t say and quickly took off her dressing gown and got changed.

**********

“Oh good, I’m glad you are here. You too Mr Malfoy.” Said Casey as they walked up to where she stood by the water fountain.

“I really don’t want to do this Cass. Will I be safe?”

“Don’t worry, he is in a warded interrogations room. No magic can be performed inside it. He is chained up and won’t be able to move from his seat. We will be watching you and if he makes you feel uncomfortable just say ‘out’ and we will let you out. We need to know the information he is withholding from us.” As she spoke, they walked towards the lifts. It felt so bizarre to Lorelei to be in the Ministry on a Sunday. It was too quiet.

“Couldn’t you just use a truth potion on him?” Lucius asked as they stepped into the lift.

“We tried, he resisted the effects.” Casey pushed the lift button for level 2 and the lift ascended.

Lorelei felt like she had left her stomach in the Atrium.

 

At level 2, they were greeted by Harry Potter and a tall red headed man, who took one look at Lucius and snarled.

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” This was said with such contempt that Lorelei instantly regretted her decision to come.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Weasley Junior.” Lucius said with a sneer, drawing himself up to his full height. “I bet your father is so proud when you followed in his footsteps and joined the Ministry. Although I dare say the difference in your pay packet must have been difficult for Arthur to swallow.”

Weasley’s ears turned red, he glared at Lucius and looked as if he was going to punch him.

“Ron, Mr Malfoy here is at the behest of Miss Switch, who has kindly come into work on her day off. Let’s not detain them both for longer than necessary. Is Cyril ready?” Casey asked, stepping in between Ron and Lucius. Ron nodded.

“He’s in room two.” Said Ron, calming down but his heated gaze never left Lucius’. Lorelei figured the two had history that she was unaware of. Lucius’ demeanour had changed as soon as he spotted the red headed man and it was like he was a completely different person, one that Lorelei wasn’t sure she liked.

“Miss Switch-“ Said Harry Potter but Lorelei interrupted him.

“Please, call me Lorelei.” She said with a smile, which Harry returned.

“Okay, Lorelei. Have you been debriefed about why you are here?”

Lorelei was going to speak when she felt Lucius move closer to her, a possessive arm snaked around her to hold on to her hip, right where he had placed his bind rune.

“- Cyril is refusing to talk to anyone but me. I am to interrogate him and see what information I can about the second bomb.”

If Harry had noticed Lucius possessive gesture, he didn’t comment.

“Well, not interrogate, after all this isn’t in your job description. Just-talk to him. He obviously has something he needs to tell you which is why he has requested your presence. If you can learn anything more about the bomb or the Followers of The Hallows then that would be instrumental to our investigation but right now we just need his cooperation. We will be watching and we can hear everything that is said in that room. As soon as you have had enough, just let us know and we will let you out. He can’t perform magic and he is restrained.”

Lorelei nodded. “I understand.”

“And what if this has all been a waste of time and Cyril refuses to talk?” Asked Lucius, his hand felt hot on Lorelei’s hip.

Harry looked at Lucius, “Then we will take the next step, which I am hoping we won’t have too. Are you ready Lorelei?”

“I think so.”

“A word, if you would permit me Lorelei?” Asked Lucius, before steering them away from the others in the corridor.

“I am not happy for you to do this.” He said, still with his arm around her.

“What choice do I have? He wants to talk to me. Merlin knows why but you heard what Casey and Harry said, He can’t hurt me.”

“Not physically. This man has a way of getting under your skin. I don’t want to see him get inside your head.”

‘Too late for that.’ Thought Lorelei glumly.

“Let me go in with you.” He insisted.

“Then he definitely won’t talk.” Her hand rested over his on her hip. “Lucius, I am touched by your concern but I have to do this. By myself.”

Lucius gritted his teeth but acquiescence to her wishes and they walked back over to the Aurors.

“I’m ready.” She told them.

 

Rufus Cyril looked as smarmy as ever, in fact if it hadn’t been for the restraints it could have almost been as if she was visiting him in his office.

“Switch, glad you could join me. Please, sit.” He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Lorelei cringed but tried not to let it show as she walked over to the chair by the desk and sat down.

“That’s a nice dress, Switch.. but there is something different about you...” His blue eyes raked across her body, taking longer on her chest area then was deemed decent.

“Your hair, it looks so silky.” He answered but his eyes were not on her hair.

“Why do you want me here Cyril?” Asked Lorelei, trying hard to not be intimidated.

His blue eyes looked back to hers. “Why do you think Switch?”

Lorelei wasn’t enjoying this power play, she leaned forward in her chair.

“Why don’t you tell me? Personally I would have preferred never to see you again.”

“And yet, here we are.” He said coldly.

“Yes.”

Rufus sniffed and moved in his chair, as if he had a itch that he couldn’t scratch.

“You know Switch, after 2 years of working with each other, you would think we would have been friends by now.”

Lorelei stood up. “You are wasting my time.” She said angrily. “If you have something to tell me, then tell me.”

“Oh I do have something to tell you. However I am well aware that there might be others who will hear too and this is just for your ears only so until I am certain it is just the two of us listening then I won’t say a thing.” He smirked and Lorelei wanted to smack him.

“You want me, to give up my contact with the Aurors so you can tell me something?”

“The choice is yours, but believe me when I say you will want to hear what I have to tell you. Regarding a little matter we have yet to resolve between us.”

Cold sweat trickled down her back, he meant the bind rune. Her lips feeling dry, Lorelei unconsciously licked them as she decided what to do.

“You’re the one with more to lose here Switch.”

How could he say that? When he was looking at a life times imprisonment in Azkaban. And then it clicked into place, this was about Casey.

“I see you finally figured it out. Let me speak with you privately and then I will tell the Aurors everything I know. The second bomb, my ‘partners in crime’, the lot.”

Lorelei frowned, “Just like that? You will betray the others just to speak with me privately?”

“Just. Like. That.”

She didn’t like it. Rufus was up to something but she couldn’t jeopardise her friendship with Casey. “I’ll see what I can do.” She stood up and walked towards the door, it opened for her instantly.

She was met with three concerned faces and one very angry one.

“I guess you know what I have come to say.”

“I don’t like it.” Said Harry, staring at Rufus from the door, “he’s up to something.”

“What other choice do we have. He will give you the information you want, we could save hundreds of lives.”

Harry considered this, weighing up the options in his mind.

“Please Harry, if I don’t like what he is telling me, I’ll move to the door and you can let me out. There is something that he needs to tell me, probably about my seership that I need to hear. Why he is being secretive about it, I’m not sure.”

“Are you sure, Lorelei?”

She nodded but couldn’t look him in the eye. “The outcome is too important for me to refuse. And if it turns out he is lying then at least we tried giving him the option to do the right thing.”

“Okay.”

“Mr Potter, you can not be serious! To give in to this terrorist’s demands?” Seethed Lucius.

“What other choice do we have Mr Malfoy? If Lorelei is willing to do this then I think we should let her. If this is what needs to be done to put an end to this violence then so be it.”

Lucius’ eyes flashed silver. “I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I.” Said Casey, “but if this is what it will take Rufus to give up his cohorts then it has to be done.”

“We will give you both the privacy Cyril wants. When he is done, hold up your right hand and we will reconnect the link to hear you. If at any point you feel threatened or feel he is talking nonsense, come to the door.”

Lorelei nodded and without looking at Lucius, went back into the interrogation room.

“We have privacy.” She told Rufus as she sat back down. “Now tell me what you need me to hear.”

Rufus smiled smugly. “You certainly do obey orders well Switch. No doubt you guessed I need to talk to you about Miss Jones.”

“What about her?”

“Miss Jones is an Auror on this case, is she not? That means she will be going through sensitive material, including certain memory vials pertaining her and an incident that happened two years ago.”

Lorelei felt the colour drain from her face. “Memories? You have kept memories from that day?”

“Memories are important to me, Switch. You should know that. Of course I keep my memories. To peruse at my leisure. Now the memory you're interested in...well, let’s just say... it has been viewed quite a lot in the last few days and is in a very prominent spot in my collection. If an Auror was tasked to view these memories in a pensive, let’s just say, the fall out might be...catastrophic.” The smile was back, the one that felt like Lorelei’s insides had dissolved.

“Where are these memories?” She asked, feeling like her mouth was as dry as a desert.

“In my office. Hidden from prying eyes but if the the Aurors do as thorough job as they are meant to, it won’t be long until they are found. If you want to preserve your friendship, I suggest you find them before they do.”

Lorelei sat absolutely stunned, not sure why Rufus was telling her all this. He was a complete bastard, what did he care if Casey found out the truth about her obliviation, unless..

“What else don’t you want them seeing?”

Rufus’ smile got darker. “Not bad Switch, perhaps you should have been an Auror too. There is a...certain memory that I’d rather not fall into their hands, the best thing would be to take the whole case and destroy them.”

“And does this memory have anything to do with your involvement with the terrorists? After all, this could be seen as tampering with evidence.”

Rufus scoffed. “Do you think me stupid enough to keep memories about that? No, this has nothing to do with _the cause_.. however you would thank me for it to be kept secret. If you know what I mean.”

It was about her. The memory he wanted to keep secret was the time she went into his office and he obliviated her the first time. When he gave her the bind rune.

“You know, I can still picture you, bare arse and prostrate on my desk. That’s a memory I like to visit often too.”

Lorelei felt bile rush to her mouth but before she could raise her hand, Rufus cut in.

“3rd tile on the floor from my desk. You will need to use revelio. And a password. Speak ‘memories are fleeting’. The box of vials will appear. Take the whole box and dispose of them.”

“That’s it?”

Rufus inclined his head. “That’s it.”

“How do I know it’s not a trap.”

“Well Switch, you don’t. I suggest you look into your crystal ball and see what the future might hold. If you find Casey is no longer talking to you or that you find yourself in trouble for requesting an Illegal obliviation then you will know you didn’t go through with my demands.. however at this juncture, what do you have to lose? Oh, that’s right, your friendship, the respect of your colleagues and your job.”

She looked down at her hands, which she had unconsciously been wringing, almost as if she wished it was Rufus’ neck instead.

“3rd tile on the floor by your desk.” She repeated.

“Memories are fleeting.” Added Rufus. “I wouldn’t advise viewing the memories by the way. Just destroy them, unless of course you like to punish yourself in which case, be my guest.” He had a very dark look in his blue eyes which made Lorelei shiver. “Right, you can tell the others I am ready to speak with them now.”

“Not yet! I need to talk to you about the bind rune you cast on me.”

Rufus huffed in annoyance. “What about it?”

“I want it removed.”

Rufus laughed. It was a horrible laugh that made Lorelei cringe.

“Removed? How do you suppose I do that Switch? I have no wand, I can’t do magic. No, I’m afraid my little present will just have to remain right where it is.”

“It will be removed and you will remove it.” She said defiantly.

Rufus raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Well, I can’t deny, the thought of seeing it again on your creamy skin would be a blessing.”

Lorelei ignored his comment.

“And another thing. That stuff you said, in your office, about Lucius and me.. how did you know that?”

Rufus’ face took on that know it all smirk he often wore.

“Oh, I have my sources Switch. Let’s just say that keeping an eye on you for two years was getting quite tedious until Malfoy came on the scene. For an older wizard he has amazing stamina, I really would be interested in the potion he is taking. Still disappointed he hasn’t taken you to the dungeon yet.” A wicked glint in his eye had Lorelei seeing red. She stood up from her chair suddenly, causing it to tip over.

“Tell me how you know!”

Rufus shook his head, still the smirk on his face.

“You bastard!” Cried Lorelei, she was about to reach across the desk and grab Rufus by his shirt when a firm hand grabbed her arm.

“That’s enough Lorelei.” Said Harry.

Lorelei blinked and then realised what she was about to do. She stepped backwards in shock.

“I’m sorry Harry.” Her voice shook with emotion.

“We will take it from here. You are free to go home.”

She nodded and picked the fallen chair up, feeling utterly embarrassed for her lack of control.

“Goodbye Switch. Thanks so much for the chat.” Said Rufus but she refused to look at him and walked towards the door.

 

“Are you okay?” Asked Casey once she was back in the corridor, Ron left to be with Harry in the interrogation room. Lorelei couldn’t speak, she just nodded. She was angry that she had let him provoke her to react like she had.

“Lorelei, what did he want to say to you?” Asked Casey but Lucius answered her.

“Perhaps that is a question for another day. It is clear that Lorelei is distressed and needs to go home.”

Casey bit her bottom lip with worry and nodded. “Okay, you’re right. Lorelei, go home and rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She placed a hand on her friend’s upper arm. “Thank you for doing this. I know it can’t have been easy for you but because of you, there will be no more deaths by this madman.”

“If he keeps to his side of the bargain.” Murmured Lucius and Lorelei couldn’t help but feel the same.

“I have to go help Harry and Ron. Lucius, will be be able to keep an eye on Lorelei today?”

Lucius bowed his head, he allowed a slight smile to show. “But of course.”

“Good. Lorelei, thank you again.” And Casey hugged her friend and Lorelei tried desperately not to cry. She felt like such a fraud.

“Let’s go now.” And Lucius gently took Lorelei’s arm and Casey let go of her friend.

“See you tomorrow Casey.” She said, her voice quiet.

 

“I need to go to level 3.” Said Lorelei once they had made it to the lift doors.

“For any particular reason?” Lucius asked, allowing her to step into the waiting lift first.

“Unfinished business.” She replied, determination set on her face. Lucius lifted a eyebrow in response but pressed the number 3 button.

The air was thick between them. Something had changed and Lorelei didn’t want to dwell on it.

“Level 3- Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and Oblivator Headquarters.” Said the disembodied voice. The doors opened with a ‘ding!’ And Lorelei marched out of the lift purposeful. Lucius was surprised when she walked straight passed her own office towards another set of doors.

‘Oblivator Headquarters’ bore the sign next to the door.

“Lorelei, is this what Cyril talked to you about privately?”

“Can you keep a look out?” She asked him in return.

Lucius set his jaw, he wasn’t happy with this turn of events.

“You are about to enter a crime scene! If you get caught...” He hissed.

“I won’t. The Ministry is empty. The only other people here are all in the same room. If I don’t do this now I won’t get another chance. This is about Casey.” Lorelei looked at him with watery eyes. “Please.”

Lucius growled in annoyance but nodded.

She turned back to the door and opened it. Again the corridor was deserted. Lorelei made a beeline for Rufus’ office and was glad to find it was open.

“Wait here. I won’t be long.”

Lucius’ gripped his cane tightly but didn’t say anymore and Lorelei went into Rufus’ office.

 It hadn’t appeared like his office had been touched yet. Still the London map was on the desk and Lorelei had a flashback of being binded by Rufus’ curse. Shaking her head, she looked down at the floor.

“3rd tile from the desk.” She said under her breath, moving towards the desk and counting the tiles.

She retrieved her wand from her wand pocket and pointed it at the tile.

“ _Revelio_!” She whispered and then the tile turned from stone to a green shimmering liquid.

“Memories are fleeting.” She stated. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears as something rose out of the viscous liquid.It was a box. Quite a plan looking one but as Lorelei grabbed it with both hands, she could hear tinkling of glass vials inside. She placed the box on the floor and considered opening it but then had second thoughts.

 _“Reducio_!” And she made the box smaller and easier to carry. It was as she was making her way back to the door that she caught her reflection in a mirror. It was more the mirror itself that grabbed her attention then her actually reflection in it. She walked over to it and her suspicions were confirmed. The mirror was an exact replica of the one in her office. It had the same ancient runes curved into it, the gothic looking arch and ruby gemstone at the top. The Mirror in her office had been a welcome present from the department the day she joined, she had no idea a twin had existed. Feeling sick, Lorelei lifted her wand to point at the mirror.

“ _Revelio!_ ” Her reflection disappeared and Lorelei was left looking at an image of her own divination office. So this what how he had been spying on her. She felt dizzy, her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to be sick.

“What’s taking so long?” Came Lucius’ voice through the door.

“I’m coming!” Called Lorelei, hastily rushing to the door.

“What were you doing in there?” Lucius asked, “I heard you use Revelio, what did you find?”

“One way in which Rufus has been able to spy on me. Come on, I’ll explain on the way.”

Lucius clenched his jaw in the lift down as he listened to Lorelei explain about the mirror in Rufus’ office.

“And you say you have had your mirror since you started the position?” He asked her.

Lorelei nodded. “Yes; it was in a gift box on my desk the day I started, with a card saying; ‘Good luck from all at the DMAC.’ I thought it was a really nice gesture at the time but now I see it was just Rufus Cyril all along.”

“And did Cyril know about you before you started working for the Ministry?”

“Well, we went to Hogwarts at the same time, only he was in Slytherin so wouldn’t have had anything to do with a Hufflepuff like me.” Lorelei suddenly was aware of whom she was speaking too. Lucius was as Slytherin as they could get. Perhaps Rufus had wanted something to do with her. That’s when she remembered; Lockhart’s valentine’s day special. The day she finally tried Lucius’ growing potion.

“What is it?” Asked Lucius, noticing she was staring at a spot on the lift wall.

“I just figured out why Rufus has been targeting me. I can’t believe I had forgotten about it.”

He waited for her to elaborate but when she didn’t say anymore he found the little patience he had about the whole ordeal was wearing very thin.

“...and?”

“I’ll say more once we get back to my flat. I promise.”

They remained silent for the rest of the journey back to the fireplaces. Lorelei’s mind in a jumble of thoughts about Hogwarts and the box of memories that she had hidden in her cloak pocket.

“Well then, see you tomorrow.” She said, absently as she reached for the Floo powder but was stopped by Lucius’ gloved hand on her arm.

“See you tomorrow? I hope you don’t mean that Lorelei.” His voice was low and dangerous which had the effect of freezing Lorelei in place.

“N-no. I wasn’t thinking! I’m sorry, I forgot what day it was. Please, come back to my flat.” She pleaded and Lucius let go of her arm and straighten his posture.

“After you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and comments on this story. You really don't know how much they mean to us writers, unless you are a writer, then you do...
> 
> Please keep them coming!  
> I'm on holiday from Friday so this will be the last update for a while.


	14. Thanks for the memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei decides to have a trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient with me with updating. Still no smut in the chapter but a lovely little visit to Hogwarts.  
> As always, sorry for any mistakes.  
> I don’t own any of the recognised characters featured in this fic. Unfortunately.  
> Enjoy!

Back at her flat, Lorelei took the small box from her pocket and used the enlargement charm to make it back to it’s normal size.  
Lucius looked at the box and then at Lorelei, brows furrowed.  
“What is that?”  
“A box of memories. Rufus’ memories to be exact.”  
“And what, pray tell, are you doing with his memories?” Lucius’ tone was clipped. Lorelei was starting to think she should have kept this to herself.  
“He told me to retrieve them.”  
“He did, did he? So that’s what the private conversation was about.”  
She sat down on her sofa and tentatively opened the box lid. There was a clicking sound and a rotating platform rose out of the box with 3 tiers of memory vials. The labels on the vials bore Rufus’ scrawl and had names and date pertaining to the memories contained inside. Slowly Lorelei took out one of the vials.  
“If the Aurors find out that you have this!” Hissed Lucius, but she was ignoring him as she read the label on the side.  
‘Switch - 9/07/2001’  
Her heartbeat thudded in her head as she stared at the memory vial.  
“Speak to me Lorelei.” Lucius’ voice cut through her thoughts.  
“This is it.” She whispered. “This is the missing gap in my memory. How I got the bind rune. It’s all here, in this vial.” She looked at Lucius with wide eyes before using her wand to Accio her pensive. A small shallow bowl floated in front of her and as she went to unstopper the small bottle Lucius stopped her.  
“Let’s think this through.” He said, taking the vial from her hand and placing it on the coffee table. “Rufus Cyril has asked you to enter his office and take these memories right under the nose of the Aurors. For what purpose?”  
“He wants me to destroy them.”  
“Destroy evidence? What on earth possessed you to agree?” Lucius voice was raised in anger. It was Lorelei’s turn to get angry and she stood up to face Lucius.  
“These memories are not about the bombing, or the Deathly Hallows! Look for yourself.” She said, indicating to the box. Lucius scanned the labels on the vials and it all clicked into place.  
“They are about you.”  
“Two years worth of memories. I didn’t know before hand that that was all the box contained. But well, unless the labels are false..”  
“Do you think it is wise to view them? Cyril obviously wants you to, what if it’s a trap?”  
Lorelei ran her hand over her head, scratching at her scalp. “Let me get my pendulum and see if you can detect anything dark on it.”  
Lucius pulled his wand from the cane shaft with a flourish and Lorelei left him to see what enchantments and curses were on the box of vials.  
She found her pendulum on her dressing table, Nymph was asleep on the bed so wouldn’t be causing any more trouble for the time being.  
When she went back into her living room she found Lucius had discarded his cloak and was sitting on the sofa, a look of frustration on his face and his wand was pointed at the box.  
“Anything?” Lorelei asked, placing her hand on his arm.  
“Nothing that I can detect but by all means, see what you can discover.” He sighed, putting down his wand.  
Lorelei sat down next to him and held her tigers eye pendulum over the box. First she asked some test questions to determine the pattern of swings for yes and no before asking questions about the contents of the box.  
“Is there any dark enchantments on this box?” She asked, no was the answer.  
“Are the memories in the vials about me?” The pendulum swung to indicate yes.  
“Is this a trap set up by Rufus Cyril?” At this question the pendulum stayed still, neither yes or no. Lorelei changed the question.  
“Is Rufus trying to harm me some way by viewing these memories?”  
No.  
“Should I view the memories?”  
The pendulum swung in a clockwise circle. This indicated a ‘not sure’ answer.  
She tried again. “Would it be in my best interest to view these memories?”  
‘Yes.’  
“Should I join Lorelei in viewing these memories?” Asked Lucius before she could asked another question, she shot him a look but the pendulum swung yes.  
“Well then. Let’s get on with it, or do you want breakfast first?” He asked.  
Lorelei was surprised by Lucius’ sudden change around. She figured that he knew she was going to view the memories anyway so what was the point in delaying the inevitable.  
“I don’t feel hungry yet, but if you are?”  
To answer her, Lucius picked up the vial from the table dating the 9th July 2001.  
“Breakfast after. May I enquire where you acquired your pensive?”  
“It was my Granddad’s he left it to me in his will along with a few hundred memory vials. It’s one of my most treasured possessions.”  
“I can see why. May I?” Asked Lucius, Lorelei nodded and he unstoppered the vial and poured the silvery substance into the Pensieve bowl.  
“I will be right alongside you. Whatever you discover, we can deal with it together.”  
Lorelei smiled weakly, worried about what the Pensieve would show her but glad Lucius would be with her.  
“You first Lorelei.” And she bent her head to the rippling silver liquid.  
                                                                     ******

She was standing in Rufus’ office again. Rufus had his back to her and was standing in front of a mirror but he wasn’t looking at his reflection.  
Lucius arrived next to her and she moved to stand by Rufus. In the mirror she could see herself, in her old, tiny office.  
“Fuck.” Said Lorelei in the mirror as she looked at the tarot spread on the table.  
“I had a dream about this.” Lorelei said to Lucius. “I didn’t know if I was making it up or if it actually happened. It would seem it did happen.”  
“You are going to get yourself into a lot of trouble Lore.” Said the mirror.  
“Indeed you are Switch. Indeed you are.” Murmured Rufus.

The memory sped up then and showed Rufus cast the Disillusionment charm and waited for Lorelei to come sneaking into his office.  
‘That rotten snake.’ Lorelei thought as she watched her past self enter the office and walk right past where Rufus was waiting and began searching his office.  
“I see it is a custom for you to play detective.” Commented Lucius as he watched the scene unfold. Lorelei felt the blush creep up her neck as she realised that he was now seeing what she use to look like at work. Her hair was worn loose and to her waist with a fringe, she wore a loose fitted dress in tie-dye purple. There were gemstone necklaces around her neck and silver bangles on her wrists. It felt odd for Lorelei to see herself as someone she didn’t recognise anymore.  
She had walked over to the desk now and began opening drawers and that’s when Rufus made himself known.  
“Are you looking for something in particular Switch? Perhaps I can help you.”  
Lorelei jumped and withdrew her wand but Rufus was quick and cast Expelliramus causing her wand to fly out of her hand. He caught it with ease, his wand was still pointed at her. She put her hands up in surrender.  
“That’s better. Now then Switch, what were you looking for?”  
The past Lorelei looked like a frightened rabbit, she was shaking so much her voice wobbled.  
“E-evidence.”  
Rufus raised an eyebrow. “What kind of evidenced?”  
Lorelei looked down at the desk. “I’d know it when I see it.”  
Rufus laughed. “You don’t know? You came here purposefully looking for evidence for something and you are not even sure what?”  
Her eyes narrowed. “You are up to something Rufus, something dark. I can’t let you get away with it.”  
“Did your crystal ball tell you this? I guess having someone like you at the ministry is a good idea. Predicting catastrophic events before they occur. It’s a just a shame that you are terrible at predicting them. Pertrificus Totalus!”  
Lorelei winced as her past self was hit with the full body bind curse and she fell against the desk. This all felt familiar but at the same time different.  
Rufus walked towards his desk, pocketing her wand and running his up and down the side of his face as he considered her prone form.  
“What to do with you.. we can’t have you running to Shacklebolt about this matter, but first something needs to be done about your abilities.” He stood by her and ran his wand down her back, Lorelei’s eyes were wide in panic but there was nothing she could do.  
Present Lorelei clenched her fist in anger. This was in the past and had already happened but that didn’t stop her from wanting to punch Rufus in the face.  
“Once I am done with you, you will be out of here in a week. After all, what’s a divination expert if they can’t divine? Now... where to put it.” He continued trailing his wand over her body. Starting at her neck and working down. Lucius let out an audible growl as he watched the memory play out, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.  
“Well I don’t want you finding out about it, so it has to be some where you can’t see.... hmmm..” his wand traced the swell of her arse and Rufus grinned sly. “Oh yes, here will do nicely.”  
Lorelei bit the inside of her cheek as she watched the memory of Rufus hitch up her long skirt to bare her bum encased in peach colour knickers. His hand squeezed her butt before pulling her knickers down.  
“Very nice Switch, very nice indeed but it will look even better once I’ve added my little contribution.”  
Lorelei really didn’t want to see what happened next but at the same time, she couldn’t tear her eyes away. She was so absorbed in the memory that she hadn’t noticed that Lucius had stepped closer to her and jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder.  
“Are you okay?” He asked her, concern etched on his face. Lorelei nodded.  
“We’ve come this far.” She replied and turned her attention back to the memory.  
“Don’t worry Switch, once this is all done, you won’t remember a thing.” Rufus pointed his wand at the area on her flesh and began the bind rune incantation. His words were smooth and unhurried, as if he had all the time in the world. Past Lorelei couldn’t move or scream but having had Lucius perform the same ritual on her hip she knew that her past self was going through a lot of pain.  
“I’ll kill him.” Hissed Lucius, his grip on his cane tight and if he wasn’t careful he would damage it. “How dare he do this to you! We need to show this to the Minister. You need to have this bind rune removed. As soon as possible.”  
Lorelei was only half listening to Lucius’ rants. She needed to hear what Rufus was saying to understand the full power of the bind rune.  
“....Ansuz, for not only signifying her sight but to communicating to me what I desire to know. For her power of true sight I call upon Isa to block that which she would foresee. To bind her in darkness and keep the seerer from seeing into the void. Her powers diminished but her spirit is mine. Her thoughts, her feelings communicated to me as if they were my own.”  
That’s when Lorelei was surprised to see Rufus had rolled up the sleeve on his shirt and on his left forearm was another bind rune.  
He touched the tip of his wand to his runes and they began to glow red before he placed his arm on top of the rune marks on Lorelei. He was chanting a word over and over, faster and faster until suddenly, with a loud groan he removed his arm as if he had been burnt.  
“Ohhh Switch.” He panted, “oh how you hate me! But we are bound now. You are mine and everything you do from now on, I will know.”  
Lorelei felt like her legs were going to give away from underneath her. A dull pain throbbed in her head that made it hard for her to concentrate.  
“Now then..” continued Rufus, pulling up her knickers and smoothing down her long skirt. “Let’s just modify your memory so you don’t remember any of this. Obliviate!”  
With that the memory ended and they both found themselves back in her flat.

She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. To smash all the vials in a white hot rage that coursed through her blood stream. Instead, she methodically used her wand to put the memory back in the vial and put the stopper on.  
“Well, let’s get breakfast.” She said standing up.  
“Lorelei, don’t you think we should discuss what we just witnessed?” Lucius stood up as well, his expression unreadable.  
“Discuss what? That that son of a boggart has bound me to him? That since the 9th July 2001 he has been able to see inside my head? Watch me as I work? Not to mention sabotage my career! Is that what you want to discuss?" Her anger threatened to boil over and so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “No, I will not let him get to me. This is just what he wanted. Now do you want bacon, eggs? Cereal?”  
Lucius gritted his teeth. “Lorelei-“  
“No Lucius! I can’t-I can’t-“  
The next thing she knew, Lucius had pulled her into a tight embrace.  
“It’s alright, I’ve got you, it’s okay.”  
She clung onto his back but refused to cry, she wouldn’t degrade herself anymore in his presence. She was now all too aware that Rufus was like some spectre in her thoughts and that fact made her sick. All the times she had been with Lucius, the private things they had done together. He knew it all as if he was there. Had been there.  
“I need to view another memory.” She said, pushing away from Lucius and grabbing her wand from the table and then pulled a silvery thread of memories from her third eye and placed them in the pensive bowl. This time the memory would be one of her own.

14th February 1993  
Hufflepuff head Girl Lorelei was in the prefects bathroom. She had just finished bathing and now stood naked opposite the sink and mirror. A small potion bottle was gripped tightly in her left hand and a scroll of parchment in the other.  
“Okay Lore, time to be brave and try this potion out. There is no way Mr Malfoy would risk harming a student.” She unrolled the scroll and read the letter again. She didn’t have to read the letter as it had been memorised but she did so anyway.  
“The number of drops on the tongue will determine the size.” She murmured, putting down the parchment and uncorking the vial. Taking a deep breath, she stuck out her tongue and carefully tipped the vial to drip the potion on to it.  
Within seconds both breast expanded slightly in size.  
“Woah!” Her hands instantly went to feel them. “Amazing!...Maybe just a little bigger.”  
She used another two drops on her tongue before she was satisfied with her enlarged breasts.  
“Thank you Mr Malfoy.” She said to mirror while admiring her new boobs.  
“Oh you are welcome my dear.”  
“Lucius!” Hissed Lorelei from her vantage point by the door, Lucius had stood right behind 17 year old Lorelei to ‘get a better view.’  
“It’s not like she can hear me my darling and you know I am saying it for your benefit. Admit it, you would have loved for me to have been here with you all those years ago. Admiring your body due to my... efforts.” He said this while walking back towards her as the memory Lorelei was now getting changed into her school uniform.  
Lorelei felt her face flush as his eyes roved her body. “However I do believe a 28 year old Lorelei is by far more exquisite to behold.” He purred.  
Her body reacted to his words but now was neither the time or place to get carried away.  
“We have to follow me out of the bathroom and down to the Great Hall.” She said while putting some distance between herself and Lucius. She glanced at 17 year old Lorelei, who was yet again admiring her Hogwarts uniform with her new breasts. She rolled her eyes when she heard Lucius groan in appreciation.  
Eventually, they left the prefects bathroom and walked the stone floors of Hogwarts Castle. It was early morning and there weren’t many students about. Memory Lorelei had a slight swagger in her walk that older Lorelei couldn’t help but snigger at.  
“Look at you.” Commented Lucius, “like the dragon who got the gold.”  
“Just you wait... any moment.. now.”  
They rounded the corner and there was the flamboyant figure of Gilderoy Lockhart, in lurid pink robes, busy ordering a winged Dwarf what not to do with his bow and arrow.  
“Good morning Professor!” Said Lorelei pleasantly, causing Lockhart to look up and he flashed her one of his ‘Witches weekly’ best winning smiles.  
“And to you Miss Switch! And to you! I dare say it shall be a busy one today, eh? Love is in the air and all that! Why, I bet you will have many cards delivered to you before the day is out.” He gave her a cheeky wink.  
“Oh sir! You flatter me! Speaking of cards...” She put her hand into her robe’s pocket and brought out a envelope. Professor Lockhart’s name was written in swirling cursive. “This is from me.”  
“Why thank you Miss Switch! The first one today!” He said, pocketing the envelope. “I’ll open it later.”  
“You sent him a valentine’s day card?” Asked Lucius, almost in disbelief.  
“I was 17. Of course I sent him a card, it’s not like I could send you one.” Muttered Lorelei as she watched her younger self try desperately to get Lockhart to notice her new mature physique and failing miserably.  
“Better get to the Great Hall soon Miss Switch, you won’t want to miss out on breakfast, the most important meal of the day, which if you have read chapter 16 of my book ‘Travels with Trolls’ you will know how having breakfast saved my life.”  
Lorelei sighed, she had almost forgotten how self centred her Defence against the Dark Arts Professor was. There was no denying he really did have a wonderful smile.  
“Lorelei, I hardly see how this is relevant-“ spoke Lucius but that’s when Lorelei stopped him by holding on to his arm and pointed towards the end of the corridor.  
A boy, with dark curly hair was watching Lorelei from afar, he wore Slytherin robes and had a nasty expression on his face. It was undoubtedly Rufus Cyril.  
Younger Lorelei said goodbye to Lockhart and carried on happily down the corridor. She completely ignored Rufus as she walked past but he was blatantly watching her intensely.  
“Lorelei! Wait up!” Came the sound of another female Hufflepuff student and they both entered the Great Hall together, giggling about all the Valentine’s day decorations.  
The memory sped up at this point and the next time it slowed down, Lorelei was in the library with a mountain of books.  
“Miss Switch?” Came a gruff voice by her elbow. She looked down to see a disgruntled winged dwarf carrying a small harp and a bag of envelopes.  
“‘Re you Lorelei Switch?” The dwarf asked again when she hadn’t answered.  
“Erm... yes.”  
“This is for you. ‘Appy Valentine’s.” And a purple envelop was thrust into her face which Lorelei excepted. The dwarf strummed his harp and then was on his way.  
Lorelei stared at the envelope. It was in her favourite colour, who ever sent the card had done their research. She only had to glance at her name to tell it wasn’t from Lockhart, the writing was small and naive in it’s quillmanship. She opened the envelope and pulled out the card which depicted a cute black cat holding a big love heart with the words “Purr-sonally I would love you to be my valentine.”  
She looked around the library, to see if anyone was watching before she opened the card. Inside was the same small handwriting.  
‘To Lorelei Switch,  
Your hair is like the colour of butterbeer, your smile lights up any room. Your eyes are beautiful, like two dazzling jewels in a dragon’s horde. I don’t hold it against you that you are a Hufflepuff but if you meet me in the dungeon tonight at midnight, I can show you why Slytherins are so ambitious.’  
The card was signed R.C.  
“Quiet the charmer.” Said Lucius, reading the card over young Lorelei’s shoulder. “No doubt you threw the card away in disgust.”  
“If only.” Sighed Lorelei.  
Once more, the memory fast forward to show Lorelei leaving the Hufflepuff common room via the round barrel door. It was dark and she used Lumos to light her way.  
“Well aren’t you a naughty Head Girl.” Lucius whispered in her ear as they watched her slowly creep down the corridor.  
“I’m a seventeen year old girl with a curious nature. Of course I was going to see who sent me the card.” She replied, her heart was beating fast now as she was reliving the excitement and fear that flowed in her blood that night all those years ago the only thing that was different here was that she knew what was going to happen next.  
Lorelei’s steps faltered, she held on to the hallways walls to help keep her upright but then she fainted and the memory ended.

“What just happened?” Lucius asked, once more on Lorelei’s sofa.  
“I blacked out, I was found by Filch and moved to the hospital wing. I woke up 2 days later. I never did find out who sent the card, well that is until now. “  
“You blacked out... did you make a prophecy?”  
She nodded, “my first one but I don’t know what I said in the prophecy as at the time there was no one there to hear it but a few days later I received a letter from the Ministry regarding it. After that incident I had no more run ins with Rufus, that I know of and the next time I met him was when I started working at the Ministry.”  
“We need to tell Shacklebolt, or even Potter.” Lucius murmured, “this man has performed dark magic on you, to bind your soul to his.”  
Lorelei stared at Lucius in shock.  
“Is that really what he has done to me? That doesn’t sound legal.”  
“It isn’t. This poor excuse of a wizard is not only a terrorist but a practitioner of the Dark arts.”  
Lorelei felt light headed again. “Is there anyway we can undo this? This is beyond my realms of understanding unfortunately. I mean, we could do another rune binding but at this point I am not sure it would work against something so dark.”  
Lucius was silent in contemplation, his brow farrowed.  
“Perhaps I will see what I can find in my library and you could consult your divination tools. If we cannot come to a conclusion then it will have to be taken up with the Ministry.”  
Lorelei nodded, feeling completely out of her depth. Lucius glanced at her clock on the mantle.  
“It’s almost midday. You should eat, I’ll get something back at the manor.” He fixed his steely gaze on her. “Promise me you won’t view anymore of these memories.”  
Lorelei went to speak but Lucius’ glare put her off. “Promise me.”  
“I promise, I won’t view any more of the memories.”  
“Good girl. Now did you want to reconvene in say; 5 hours?”  
Lorelei felt herself starting to panic, for some unexplainable reason she didn’t want to be left on her own.  
“How about once I have finished I come find you?”  
Lucius betrayed a small smile. “I will have the wards changed so you can apparat and have Dinky alert me when you arrive. Now, go get some food and I shall see you later.” He picked up his wand and slid it smoothly back into the cane before standing up, Lorelei stood up too.  
“Lucius, thank you. For helping me with this, I really do appreciate it. If there is anyway I can repay you...”  
The older wizard placed his bejewelled hand gently on her cheek and even that touch to her skin felt as if he had sparks at his fingertips.  
“You have nothing to thank me for. If I can help, then I want to. You have done so much for me already, more then you know.” He leant forward and brushed his lips against hers. Lorelei breathed in sharply at the contact which made Lucius seal her lips with his. Gods how she wanted him. To forget everything and just go back to bed with him but at the back of her mind she was all too aware that Rufus would know everything and that thought instantly put a block on her arousal. Lucius noticed the change in her response to his kiss straight away.  
“I’m sorry Lucius.. I can’t, not when I know that he is.. here.”  
He gritted his teeth, unable to hide his frustration. “Perfectly understandable.” He sniffed and stepped back from her and Lorelei felt sick to the stomach. “I will let you get on and I will start my research. Farewell Lorelei.”  
With a small bow, he Dis-apparated with a loud crack leaving Lorelei alone in her living room feeling like he had taken part of her with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I couldn’t resist Lockhart having a small cameo!


	15. Unforgivable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius goes back to the manor to find out more about the bind rune magic. Lorelei looks into the crystal ball to get a clearer insight to what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All recognised characters are not mine. Lucius will never be and that makes me sad.

 

It was archaic magic, of that Lucius was certain. The chant Rufus had used sounded like old Norse so he had begun his research compiling texts he had on Norse magic and ancient runes. During the viewing of the memory he didn’t get a very good look at the bind rune on Rufus’ arm but whatever it had been, he had used it to connect to Lorelei’s bind rune in order for her to communicate to him, unbeknownst to herself. Once more Lucius felt a surge of liquid anger flow through his veins. It was a good job Rufus was in custody otherwise Lucius would show him his dungeon and it would be the last place he would see.

An hour later and Lucius was still no closer to pinpointing the spell Rufus had used. He had found a soul binding ritual but that was to bind a soul from no longer causing harm to the other. Rufus’ incantation had included possession over Lorelei. He had claimed her and that angered Lucius more than anything else.

The sound of Dinky arriving in the library shook Lucius from his dark thoughts.

“Master! Miss Lorelei is here!” Shrieked the tiny house-elf. “Miss Lorelei is hurt Master!”

Lucius stood up from his chair quickly, causing it to fall backwards with a crash.

“Where is she?”

“Miss Lorelei is in the foyer!”

***********

**An hour previous**.

Lorelei didn’t feel hungry. If anything she felt nauseous but she knew she had to eat something and so she made a cheese omelette which she ate quickly and then got to work getting her divination tools out. She decided to try her crystal ball. She hadn’t used one since the second rune binding ritual and it was the best tool for actually ‘seeing’ with. She set up the room with some burning incense and closed the curtains so that the room wasn’t so bright and sat cross legged on a pile of cushions next to the coffee table. Once she felt comfortable she began breathing deeply through her nostrils and out through her mouth in a cycle until she felt relaxed and her mind clear.

As always when crystal ball gazing, Lorelei lost track of time. There was a lot of mist to shift but after a while the images started to form a more solid shape.

A black cat, Nymph perhaps... she was asleep on a huge four poster bed.. definitely not her own. Before she could take in more detail, the image changed to that of a broken window. Her window. Then the door to the Department of Mysteries. The images were starting to become jumbled, snatches of haphazard images, the Ministry, the Leaky cauldron, Hogwarts. An interrogation room. Deathly Hallows symbol. Her broken window. Glass. Explosion.

Lorelei retched herself away from the crystal ball.

“Oh shit!” She scrambled off the floor and grabbed her wand.

“ _Accio_ memory box _! Accio_ Nymph _!”_

She cried and both Rufus’ memories and her startled black cat were summoned towards her just as the sound of glass shattering from something been thrown through the window. Lorelei managed to Dis-apparate at the same time the bomb exploded.

***********

“Lorelei!” Shouted Lucius when he saw her on the floor of the foyer, clutching her bleeding thigh.

“What happened? Dinky!” He roared for the house-elf who arrived instantly at his side. “The essence of Dittany! Now!”

With a click of her long, bony fingers, the small potion bottle appeared and she passed it to her Master.

“Ahhh!” Cried Lorelei as Lucius moved her hand away from where she was holding her leg, it was not a pretty sight.

“Hold still.” Barked Lucius and he dripped a few drops of the potion on to the open wounded on her right thigh, green smoke bellowed upwards where it met the flesh and when it had passed the wound was no longer bleeding and the torn flesh was knitting together.

“Th-Thank you.” Sniffed Lorelei, trying to keep herself together.

“Can you stand?”

She nodded and using Lucius as leverage, hauled herself to her feet.

“Sit here, tell me what happened.” Lucius indicated to a two seater brocade sofa in the foyer.

“I splinched myself Dis-apparating away from a bomb that was thrown into my flat.” She told him, sitting down on the sofa, Lucius remained standing.

“A bomb?!”

“Luckily I foresaw it seconds before it happened. I grabbed the memories and Nymph just before it went off. Nymph! Is she here? Is she okay?”

Lucius turned to Dinky. “Did a black cat arrive with Lorelei?”

Dinky nodded quickly. “A cat ran up the stairs Master.”

“Poor thing must be terrified! I should go to her!” Cried Lorelei, making to moves off the sofa but Lucius stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder.

“You are not going anywhere. Dinky, see if you can locate the cat, she will be scared so best leave her to calm down.”

“Yes Master.” With a pop, Dinky was gone.

“Tell me more Lorelei.”

She took a deep breath and told Lucius what had happened since he had left.  


“I should never have left you!” He paced up and down, flexing his fingers. “You could have been killed!”

“But I’m not. We have to go to the Minister about this straight away. Rufus couldn’t have done this, he is in custody. It’s one of his cohorts and it appears I am their target now.”

Lucius finally stopped his pacing. “Rufus wouldn’t want you dead. Not after all the trouble he has gone to bind you to him... if you were to die that would cause him untold pain. Having your soul ripped away would feel like dying to him.”

“So someone is doing this who doesn’t know about Rufus’ soul bond with me?”

“Or because of it.”

Lorelei felt her stomach do a unpleasant back flip.

“We need to tell the Aurors.”

***********

For the second time that Sunday, Lorelei found herself in work. Lucius had sent an owl ahead to tell Minister Shacklebolt and when they had arrived at the Atrium there was a small party waiting for them. Casey threw her arms around Lorelei as soon as she saw her.

“Thank the Gods you are alright!!” She cried, holding onto her friend tightly and Lorelei felt her resolve starting to crumble.

The Minister cleared his throat and stepped forward and Casey loosened her hold but remained holding Lorelei’s hand.

“Are you okay Lorelei?” His voice was full of concern.

She nodded, “was anyone else caught in the explosion?”

“Thankfully no, the bomb was extremely self contained and only affected your flat. Your colleague’s from the DMAC are hard at work putting everything back together for you.”

So it wasn’t just them working on a Sunday.

“Kingsley, do you think it is wise for Lorelei to be alone in her home? She has been singled out as a target. She is in grave danger.” Remarked Lucius.

“I realise your concern Lucius. We will of course do everything in our power to make sure Lorelei will be safe. Wards will be put on her home to prevent something like this happening again. It’s really up to you Lorelei what you want to do next.”

“You can stay with me Lorelei.” Casey offered, almost excitedly. Lorelei faltered as her eyes meet Lucius’ penetrating silver gaze.

“Thank you Casey, I’ll think about it.” And she gave her friend’s hand a little squeeze. She turned her attention back to Kingsley.

“Sir, before the bomb was thrown through my window I was using my Crystal ball, that’s how I was able to act quickly, I saw a few things in the void that I would like to look into, including the Department of Mysteries.”

The group of people all visibly straightened as Lorelei spoke.

“I think it’s to do with a prophecy I made 11 years ago.” she added.

Kingsley considered her words. “You think that this prophecy has something to do with what is happening now?”

“I can’t be sure Sir, I mean, I have already made one prophecy due to the Deathly Hallows, however what this one could be about, I just don’t know. It could be completely unrelated or could be something instrumental to our investigation.”

Before anyone else spoke, Lucius cut in.

“Did you manage to get anything from Cyril?”

“He talked, a lot.” Replied Harry, “however due to his resistance of Vertiserum it is unclear how much of it is true. He gave us names of associates, the location of the other bomb but he said nothing about the bomb in Lorelei’s flat.”

Lorelei chewed her bottom lip. “I think, that’s because this attack was operated without Rufus’ knowledge.”

“How can you be sure Lore?” Casey asked.

Lorelei took a shuddering breath. “Because he has bound my soul to his via a bind rune.”

Silence filled the Atrium.

“How long have you known about this?” Kingsley finally asked.

“I learnt about the bind rune on Friday, the soul bond only today.”

“Is that what Rufus wanted to talk to you about?” Asked Casey, Lorelei just nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell us Lore!?”

She avoided Casey’s glare and instead looked at her hands.

“Lorelei wanted to understand more about it. It was the bind rune that was causing a block on her abilities.” Interjected Lucius. “We were able to cast another bind rune to break the power of the one Cyril cast. However we have now discovered that he has used dark magic to bind her soul with his. He is aware of everything she does and he has been watching her..”

“I saw he has the same type of mirror in his office that I have in mine. I wouldn’t be surprised if they are enchanted.” Lorelei interrupted before Lucius said something she didn’t want the Aurors knowing.

“Watching you? For how long?” 

“Ever since I started at the Ministry.”

Casey’s face went pale. “But that’s...”

“Almost two years.” Lorelei supplied.

“Why would he do this?” Asked Ron.

“Well he doesn’t want me to do my job properly and make predictions, as for why he has bound me to him.. I’m not sure. Obsession I would guess. All I know is that he is the only one that can break this soul bond and remove the bind rune from me. All the while it is on me he can see and hear everything I do.”

“We can’t let him do magic Lorelei. He is a criminal.” Explained Harry.

“Yes, I know that but I can’t live the rest of my life bound to him. I just can’t.”

“Mr Potter, if I might have a word.” Said Lucius, beckoning Harry away from where Lorelei couldn’t hear.

“What is it Mr Malfoy?” Harry asked, his tone frosty.

“There maybe away to make Cyril only perform the Unbinding and nothing else, but it’s rather... unforgiving.” Lucius said darkly.

“The imperius curse? Is that what you are insinuating?”

Lucius gave a short nod. “Using Imperio would mean he would have no option but to perform the magic we want of him, after the unbinding is complete he can be let go of the curse and stripped of magic again.”

“I don’t like it.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

“Well, unless you have another suggestion? This is making Lorelei sick. She needs to be freed from this vile man and he is the only one who can do it.”

Harry sighed, he knew Lucius was right but didn’t want to use the dark arts.

“I’ll discuss it with Kingsley.”

“Just be sure not to mention it to Lorelei. We don’t want Cyril to know.”  


    When Lucius came back over to the main group, Harry wanted to speak with the Minister in private. Lucius had a satisfied smirk on his face that Lorelei found very suspicious and when Lucius was called back over to talk to the Minister and Harry, Lorelei definitely felt like she was being kept in the dark on purpose.

“Why didn’t you tell me Lorelei?” Said Casey quietly that she only just heard her.

“I’m sorry Casey, I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Yeah, well I am. I’m your friend, you could have been killed! I knew Rufus had a bit of a vendetta against you but to bind your soul? I mean, how? When?”

Again, Lorelei couldn’t meet her eye, Ron shuffled from foot to foot in an awkward silence.

“I had a reading about Rufus two years ago, I went snooping into his office and he found me. He preformed the ritual and then my memory was modified.”

Casey went to say more but that’s when the Minister came back with Harry and Lucius.

“Lorelei, we think we have come up with a solution of how to break this soul binding. It will mean you will have to face Rufus Cyril again.” Said Kingsley, gravely.

“If it means and end to all this then I am willing to do anything.”

Kingsley smiled slightly. “Well, then no point delaying this any further. I will go and prepare everything. Casey, bring Lorelei to level 2 in 30 minuets.”

“Yes Sir, come on Lore, let’s get some coffee.”

Lorelei was lost in thought as she walked with Casey to the fireplaces.

“Want to go to a café or the Leaky?” She asked, “you still owe me a drink.”

“The Leaky Cauldron.” Said Lorelei, remembering that she saw in in her crystal ball vision, “but I don’t have any coins on me. All I managed was to get the bo.. Nymph and then I Apperated to Malfoy Manor.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get this. It’s fine!” Casey placed a reassuring hand on Lorelei’s, “I was only teasing.”  


They arrived at the pub and took to their usual booth in an alcove.Casey looked at her watch as she sat down.

“We have about 20 minuets, please, I’m begging you as a friend and not as an Auror, what has been going on between you and Rufus?”

Lorelei took a deep breath, “More than I realised. It seems he has been interested in me since Hogwarts.”

Casey listened as he friend explained about the valentine’s day card she had received all those years ago, how she had received the mirror and the trouble she had with her foresight.

“It was Lucius who told me about the bind rune. Rufus had put it in a place that I wouldn’t have been able to see very well.”

Casey’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “Where?”

Lorelei looked around to see if there was anyone else was listening before leaning closer.

“On my bum.” She whispered.

“What?!” 

“Shhh, he placed it on the underside of my bum.”

Casey was speechless, “the prick!” She said after a while.

“I need to get rid of it Casey. I don’t like that he has branded me so.”

“I bet Lucius isn’t too please about it either.” Murmured Casey, sipping her coffee. “He is quite possessive over you Lore.”

She couldn’t help the blush that bloomed across her face, she knew that Casey would notice his behaviour with her.

“He feels protective over me.”

Casey gave her a look but said nothing more on the subject.

“What do you suppose they are going to do? It will be dangerous to give Rufus his wand back.”

“They must have some plan..”

“Casey, the list of names Rufus gave you, would I be able to see it?”

“I’d have to ask Harry, why do you want to see it?”

“Someone wants me dead Casey, it isn’t Rufus of that I am certain but someone else. Perhaps I could use my pendulum to find the perpetrator.”

Casey nodded, “I’ll get you the list. Come on, drink up, we had better get back to the Ministry.” And they finished their coffee’s.

  
“By the way, I wanted to ask, is Lucius your boyfriend now?”

Lorelei almost tripped up as she walked to the Apparation point, Casey couldn’t help but laugh as her friend turned bright scarlet.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” She shrugged.

“Maybe? Lorelei from what I can tell, he is mad about you. He spent the night in your flat. Your flat! I couldn’t believe it when I saw him there in your living room, dominating the space. I’ll say this for you, the man oozes sex appeal. No wonder you can’t resist him, the way he looks at you too..” Casey bit her bottom lip, “damn it’s sexy. I need someone to look at me the way he looks at you.”

“Still no luck with Daniel?” Lorelei asked, trying to steer the topic away from how sexy her ‘might be’ boyfriend is.

“No, but I have a cunning plan to remedy that situation. Don’t you worry.” She said with a cheeky wink.

**************

When they got back to the Ministry, all their laughter evaporated. Firstly, Lucius was furious that they had left the Ministry to get refreshment.

“What if you had been attacked? You are not safe Lorelei!” He ranted, making her feel like she was a naughty child. She hated that, especially in front of the Minister.

Then she was told that she would be facing Rufus Cyril there and then.

“Will I be safe?” Was all she could say. Harry tried his best to reassure her.

“There is no way he can harm you and after the bind rune has been lifted you will never have to see him again. If there was another way we could do this then we do it but unfortunately, there isn’t.”

“How have you persuaded him to do this?”

“Best not to worry about that.” Replied Kingsley. Lorelei frowned in suspicion but knew they weren’t going to reveal any more.

“Okay, I’m ready. Let’s just get this over with and perhaps I can be useful again.”

“Lucius explained that the bind rune is in a very private area of your person. For that reason he will be the one to join you inside the room. Are you ready to proceed?” Asked Harry. Lorelei nodded, feeling relieved that she wouldn’t be facing Rufus alone this time.

“Well then, after you.” And he opened the door to the room in which Rufus Cyril was sat in the middle of. He was restrained to a chair and wore the same nasty smug expression from before.

“Just can’t keep away, eh Switch? I see you brought your ‘lover’ with you this time.” He regarded Lucius with contempt.

“I really don’t know what you see in him Switch. Granted he know how to please a woman but needing to use a potion? Pitiful.”

“You will be silent. _Im_ _perio!”_

Lorelei stood slack jawed as Lucius wandlessly cast the Imperius curse on Rufus who instantly relaxed in the chair as a wistful smile spread across his face.

“Lucius? What are you doing? That’s a unforgivable curse! You’ll be sent to prison!” Lorelei cried.

“I have been given special privileges to use it. Now then Mr Cyril, let’s sort out those restraints.”

In long strides, Lucius had reached Rufus’ side and opened the wrist restraints keeping Rufus attached to the chair. Then Lucius took out a wand from his cloak, inspected it before giving it to Rufus.

“Take the wand and you will now remove the bind rune from Miss Switch and yourself. Lifting her from your soul bonding as well.”

“Yes.” Said Rufus dreamily.

“Lorelei, come here darling.”

Almost as if she was under the imperius curse, Lorelei walked over to where Rufus was seated.

“Now I need you to lift your dress up and take off your knickers. I am right here, there is nothing he can do to you now.” He said smoothly and Lorelei trusted him completely. Slowly she hitched up the skirt of her dress and pulled her knickers down. Rufus didn’t even seem to notice.

“You will perform the unbinding on Lorelei.” Lucius commanded as he turned Lorelei around so that her back was facing Rufus.

“Are you okay?” He asked her, “try to breathe.”

She hadn’t even notice she had stopped breathing and she made a conscious effort to regulate her breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth.

At the same time Rufus had began the unbinding. First his wand went to his arm and he chanted some words in the same language he had used before. He traced the runes with the tip of the wand which shot out orange sparks, as he traced the lines they disappeared. Once the bind rune on his arm was gone, he touched the wand to her skin. Lorelei jumped at the contact but Lucius held her in place, his molten gaze pinning her.

“It’s almost over Lorelei.”

Just like when Lucius had placed the bind rune on her hip, the unbinding was painful. Lorelei bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from calling out. She didn’t want to appear weak but as the pain continued she felt her resolve start to falter.

“Lucius.” She whimpered.

“It’s okay my love. It’s almost over.” He repeated over and over, stroking her arms soothingly.

With the last few lines of the runes erased, Lorelei’s flesh was unmarked once more, now the only bind rune was on her hip and Lucius secretly hoped that she would keep it.

“Give me your wand.” He demanded Rufus, who instantly returned it without hesitation, Lucius then snapped the wand in two, the sound of it made Lorelei wince.

“You won’t need it where you’re going, just be thankful it isn’t your neck.” He let the broken fragments of the wand fall to the floor and helped Lorelei pull up her knickers and smooth down her dress.

“You were exceptional my dear. How do you feel?”

“Odd. I don’t know.. just.. odd.”

“You will need observing for at least 24 hours. I’ll be out in a moment, I just have to restrain this poor excuse of a wizard first.”

Lorelei looked at him questioningly but he just pushed her towards the door. Once she was gone, he fixed his attention on the still cursed Rufus.

“Put your arms down on the chair arms.” He commanded and Rufus obeyed. Lucius then put the restraints back on so he was bound once more to the chair.

  
A few seconds later, Rufus’ insipid smile left his face for a more confused look.

“What.. What just happened? Where is Switch? I can’t feel her....” That’s when he noticed his bare arm.

“What have you done?!” He shouted, glaring at Lucius with pure hatred.

“You have unbound Miss Switch, I really am very grateful.”

“No!!!” Screamed Rufus, thrashing against the restraints that held him to the chair. “No, she is mine!! She is who she is because of me! You don’t realise what you have done!!”

Lucius’ hand was around Rufus’ throat before he realised.

“Listen to me you pathetic piece of filth. Lorelei was never yours.” He growled.

Rufus laughed, “You think just because you put your dick in her that she belongs to you, Malfoy?” Lucius applied more pressure on his throat and Rufus made a strangled sound.

“That’s enough Lucius.” Came the voice of the Minister. Lucius let go instantly and Rufus let out a gasping laugh.

“Oh.. oh you are in for a hell of a ride Malfoy. You.. you have no idea.”

“Lucius, go to Lorelei, she needs you.” Kingsley put his hand on Lucius’ shoulder and steered him away from the almost maniacal laughing of Rufus Cyril.

When Lorelei had left the room she had been guided by Casey to take a seat. There was voices but she couldn’t concentrate on any of them. Everything seemed to be a blur to her as if she was underwater. Then his voice cut through everything.

“Lorelei, are you alright?”

She looked up at Lucius, who looked so concerned. Concerned about her.

“Is it over?”

Lucius nodded and sat down next to her on the bench.

“Yes my love, it’s over.”

“Oh thank the Gods.” She cried and the tears came cascading down her face, she couldn’t stop them even if she wanted to. The next thing she knew, Lucius was pulling her into his embrace and he held her there. Once more she sobbed into his robes.

  
“Sorry Lorelei, I know you probably want to leave, but Casey told me you wanted to see the list of names that Rufus gave us.” Said Harry, once Lorelei has stopped crying.

She nodded. “Yes, I would like to use my pendulum and see who was responsible for throwing the explosive device through my window.”

“Shall we go to your office then?”

  
Lorelei was quiet on the way to her office, she held on to Lucius’ hand the whole time but appeared to be lost in deep thought. He would be lying if Rufus’ words did not concern him. She had had 2 years of him listening in on her thoughts, of experiencing everything that she did. Something like that would leave a scar behind and Lucius was determined to help her heal from it.

  
She opened the door to her office and then froze as her eyes landed on the mirror. Lucius brushed past her and took it off the wall.

“Best take this away Mr Potter.” He said, handing it to Harry and then took Lorelei’s hand once more.

“Come and sit down Lorelei, what do you need?”

“My pendulum... it’s um... in my third cabinet, second shelf.” She said as she sat on her chair.

Lucius walked over to the wall of display cabinets and found several pendulums. He picked up a amethyst one and passed it to Lorelei.

“Here is the list. Some of these we had already suspected but some.. well Rufus might be making them up.” Said Harry, unrolling a scroll and placing it on the desk.

Lorelei looked at the names. She didn’t recognise any of them but that didn’t matter.

She did her usual dowsing set up and then placed the pendulum over the list.

“Show me a yes for the name that threw the bomb through my window.” She told the pendulum and she started at the top and worked her way slowly down, the pendulum swung no.

She carried on down the list until the pendulum stopped, then swung left to right, indicating a yes. Lorelei looked at the name.

“Invidia Jade.” She read out loud.

This name spurred Harry into action.

“Okay we will track her down. Last I heard she was in Italy. Don’t worry Lorelei, we will catch her and bring her in.”

Lorelei nodded, but the action made her feel light headed, Lucius noticed immediately.

“I think it would be best if Lorelei was allowed to rest now.”

“Of course, I’ll go fetch Casey.” And Harry left the room.

“Lorelei, I don’t mean any disrespect to your friend but I would prefer if you stayed with me at the Manor.” Lucius said, taking measured steps towards her desk, his cane clicking on the tile floor. “My Manor has many wards upon it and you will be safe there.” He placed his hand over hers, which still held the pendulum. “I need you to be safe Lorelei.”

“Why did you do it?” She asked in response. “Why did you use Imperio on Rufus and not one of the Aurors?” She looked at him intently.

“Knowing the nature of the bind rune placement, we thought it best to not make it uncomfortable for you. I already knew where it was and to use the Imperius curse was my idea.”

“I’m surprised the others agreed to it.”

“They were resistant to the idea at first but once they realised it was the only way they agreed.”

“And the wand snapping?”

Lucius eyes glittered. “I’m afraid I just couldn’t help myself my dear.”

“He deserved it. He deserves to rot in Azkaban.” She said darkly. Lucius had never heard her speak that way before and something about it made him want to throw her on to her desk and fuck her senselessly. That train of thought was interrupted by Casey entering the room.

“Hi, Harry told me that you should go rest. Is there anything you need?” She asked.

“Actually Casey,” Said Lorelei, getting up from her chair, “Nymph is already at Malfoy Manor so perhaps it would be best if I stayed with Lucius.”

“Oh! Well yes that makes sense and I’m sure Lucius will do everything in his power to look after you.” She turned to Lucius. “Won’t you?” She smiled sweetly but her eyes said ‘because I will hex you if you don’t.’

Lucius bowed graciously. “But of course.”

“Thank you Casey. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Actually no, you don’t need to come in tomorrow, you need to rest. I’ll see you Tuesday.” Her friend gave her a hug.

“Let your boyfriend take care of you.” She whispered into her ear causing Lorelei to blush.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! what a chapter! Don't worry, everything will be alright now.... 
> 
> Yeah right!!
> 
> Many thanks for your continued support for this story


	16. Re-establishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei goes back to the Manor with Lucius after a very traumatic morning. The two spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time. Basically smut. With some important issues discussed between the two.  
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As always sorry for any mistakes. Any recognised characters are not mine we are just having some fun. A lot of fun.

As soon as Lorelei left the Ministry and arrived at Malfoy Manor she instantly felt better. Before she left, Harry had told her that her Flat had been repaired but until they had tracked down Invidia Jade then she was better off not returning home. Lorelei was fine with that.

“I’ll have Dinky set up one of the guest rooms for you.” Lucius said, once she had stepped out of the fireplace.

“Oh- urm Okay, thank you..”

He noted her surprise. “Unless of course you would prefer to stay in the Master bedroom?” He said sensually, causing the blush he had missed so much.

“Whatever you think will be best.” She said, just as sensually that made heat rush to Lucius groin but he knew he had to control his desire and see that Lorelei rested first.

“Then in my room, you shall be. Is there anything I can get you? Food? Drink?”

“I really want to check on Nymph, make sure she is okay.”

“But of course. Dinky!” At his command, the house-elf appeared at once.

“Did you locate Lorelei’s cat?”

“Yes Master, Dinky can take Miss Lorelei to her cat.”

“Thank you Dinky.” Smiled Lorelei.

“I’ll be in the study, should you need me.” Lucius told her and watched as the elf led Lorelei up the stairs. When they were out of sight he walked to his study, he had work to do.  


“Miss Lorelei’s kitty in here. Dinky gave kitty some water and stroked the kitty.” Dinky sounded pleased with herself as she opened the door to yet another large bed room. There was Nymph, curled up asleep on the bed, just like Lorelei foresaw in the crystal ball. She was so relieved that she was okay.

“I’ll let her sleep. She obviously feels safe in that room. I will have to feed her later.” Said Lorelei, closing the door and standing once more in the corridor with the house-elf.

“Dinky can feed your cat for you Miss! Is no trouble!” The tiny house-elf looked up, pleadingly.

“Okay then, if you really want to. I had better go find Lucius.”  


The door to the study opened and Lucius looked up from where he was seated at his desk.

“Is your pet fairing well?” He asked as Lorelei entered.

“It seems Dinky has taken a shine to her. She is currently asleep on one of the beds. I didn’t disturb her.” She told him, walking towards his desk. “What are you doing?” She noticed that he had piles of paperwork stacked on his desk, they looked like suspect profiles.

“Just some research I need to have done for the DIMC. Did you want to go rest?”

“I.. don’t want to be on my own right now.” She confessed, using her index finger to draw a little circle on his desk and unable to look him in the eye. She heard the sound of him getting up from his chair and she shivered in anticipation.

“You have nothing to fear while you are here in my home. You are safe and protected.” He was standing in front of her now, his hand laid on top of hers on his desk and he lifted her fingers to his lips. “I will do my utmost to keep you safe, my dear Lorelei.” He kissed her fingers as he spoke. “You mean too much for me to lose you.”

Her eyes finally met his and she couldn’t believe the sincerity in his words and the look in his eyes.

“Lucius.”

“I mean it Lorelei, if anything happened to you.. I don’t know what I would do.” He placed her open palm against his mouth and kissed it.

Lorelei’s heart thudded in her chest. ‘He really does care about me.’ She thought and another wave of deep emotion washed over her.

“When I saw you, on the floor after you had splinched yourself due to escaping from the bomb I feared the worse. I should never have left you alone. It won’t happen again.” His voice was low as he pulled her close into his body. “I won’t let it happen again.”

Lorelei wanted to ask how he was going to achieve this but Lucius’ next words made coherent thought impossible.

“If you need to go rest then tell me now, otherwise I am going to bend you over my desk and fuck you until you can’t stand.”

Instant arousal flooded her bloodstream, she couldn’t deny the desire for Lucius burned strongly and she’d also had very naughty thoughts about his desk the first time she saw it. Only now it would just be the two of them sharing their passion now that the bind rune cast by Rufus Cyril was gone.

“Resting can wait.” She said huskily and Lucius’ mouth came down on hers to claim her lips, delving his tongue deep inside the cavern of her mouth when she let out a moan of pleasure.

Last night had seemed such a lifetime ago when they were both in each other’s embrace, it amazed Lorelei at how much had happened between them both and here they were yet again, despite everything, delighting in each other’s passion.

“I want to memorise every inch of you.” Growled Lucius in her ear as he started to pull up her dress. “To worship you like the goddess you are.” He had stripped the dress off her completely and his hands instantly found her breasts. So lost to his words and touch that Lorelei didn’t even register that they were still her natural size, the nipples instantly pebbled as Lucius fondled them between his fingers.

“Oh Lucius!” She groaned, throwing her head back as he bent to take one taut nipple into his mouth, rolling it in between his teeth and tongue before following suit on the second one.

“I want you to turn around.” He said after he had paid homage to her breasts. Lorelei complied eagerly and was rewarded by Lucius stripping her of her underwear and seeking out her wetness with his long fingers.

“Mmmm, yes my dear, I’ve missed you too.” He said into her ear before biting lightly at her neck. She moaned in response and felt his warmth on her back and his jutting hardness pressing against her, he was of course still fully clothed and knowing that made her want him even more.

His experienced fingers spread her pussy lips wider so he could insert a third finger insider her, Lorelei swooned as the sensation.

“Luciussssss.” She hissed.

“Yes my love, I want you to cum right now, with only my fingers pleasuring you.” This was said hotly against her neck before he ran his tongue from her shoulder all the way up to her ear as he continued to pump his fingers inside her soaked folds, his other hand found her aching clit and rubbed it.

Lorelei squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her body tighten around his moving fingers, just as he moved his wrist to touch her in that special place that had her spasm around and against him. She cried out as she crested the wave of a long overdue orgasm.

“Just perfect.” Lucius purred, kissing her jaw as her head flopped back on his shoulder.

“Mmmmmmm thank you.” She sighed happily, turning her head to kiss his neck in return.

“Oh we are far from over my darling.” He withdrew one of his hands from her and with a wave Lucius performed the levitating charm on his paperwork, clearing his huge desk.

“Well now you are just showing off.” Lorelei teased.

“That wasn’t showing off, this..” He then wandlessly divested his clothing magically off his body, leaving him naked and his cock standing proudly from his body. “..is showing off.” He grinned wickedly. “Now lay down on the desk. Legs parted. I want to look at you.”

Hesitant at first, Lorelei stepped towards the huge desk. Lucius’ hand on her back helped guide her to lie down on it.

“Good girl.” He ran his hand down her bare back and cupped the swell of her derrière. It was completely mark free. No trace of the bind rune existed at all.

“Lucius, tell me, what do you see?” Asked Lorelei, looking over her shoulder.

“I see an absolutely divine woman bent over my desk... but..”

Lorelei looked worried as he paused but then she was answered by him pushing his rock hard cock inside her in one thrust.

“Now I see that you are glorious.” He grunted as he bottomed out. “The only rune mark on your beautiful skin is the one I put there, by your.. ugh-request.” He pulled almost all the way out before ramming back in, causing Lorelei to move further up his desk.

“Tell me if you want me to remove it.” As he said this his hand grasped at her hip.

“No,” she groaned as he thrust inside her again. “Don’t remove it.”

Lucius grinned wolfishly as he pulled out and impaled himself inside her sweet wetness again. “As you wish, my lady.”

“Lucius... I need more.. faster.. harder! Please!” She gasped. “I need to feel...”

For once, he couldn’t formulate words to reply to her request, instead he picked up his pace, slamming into her harder, causing the desk to lift up on two legs from the movement.

Lorelei closed her eyes and tried best to hold on to the edge of the desk. Oh she could feel him. She felt like she was bursting with magic, that she could cause fire to shoot out of her fingertips, that’s how much she burned for the man pounding in and out of her. Her cries and mews of pleasure grew louder and louder as she felt herself racing once more to the precipice of exalted release.

“Lucius!!” She screamed as she came hard around him.

Still he kept up his rhythm, riding out her climax. He bent his body over hers and snaked his hands underneath her to feel her breasts once more. He kissed up her back to the base of her neck, all the while trusting inside of her.

“I want you to cum again for me.” He rasped in her ear “but I want to look you in the eye when you do.”

Lorelei nodded and the next thing she knew, he had pulled completely out of her, picked her up and carried her over to the leather chesterfield. Both of them slick with sweat but not caring in the least as Lucius opened her legs and buried himself back inside her again.

“Fuck, Lorelei.” He groaned, savouring how her pulsing passage enveloped his hardened manhood.

She wrapped her legs high around his waist pulling him in even deeper.

Their eyes never left each other as they continued to move as one. Warm hazel sparking against glittering grey.

It wasn’t long before she was nearing completion, her lover had introduced a finger where they were joined, rubbing her over sensitive nub, causing absolutely filthy words to flow from her mouth.

“Oh by the Gods!.... harder... yes... nughhhh... Rub my clit,... faster...... oh fuck!!”

Lucius gritted his teeth, knowing that he would have to cum before he exploded but he wanted to bring it her to ecstasy first, so he could watch her face and marvel in her utter submission to him.

“Come for me witch.” He growled and that was her undoing. And even though she had already climaxed two times already it didn’t diminish the intensity of the third. With one final surge, Lucius roared as he emptied himself into her, coating her deeply with his thick essence.

Lorelei shuddered against him in complete delirium.

Lucius’ legs then finally gave up holding him up and he collapsed on top of her. Although he was heavy, she didn’t mind one bit, too lost in the heady bliss of their lovemaking. Both panting for breath, he placed his sweaty forehead on hers.

“I will never let anything happen to you. Of this I swear.”

“I believe you.” She panted back, her hands stroked his hair away that had stuck to his face.

He kissed her passionately once more before slowly easing himself out from between her legs. His eyes travelled down her naked body before resting on her bind rune tattoo, a surge of possessiveness rushed through him at the thought that his was now the only claim on her body and possibly soul.

Rufus Cyril’s earlier ranting snaked their way inside his head.

“ _No, she is mine!! She is who she is because of me! You don’t realise what you have done!!”_

“Lucius, what is it?” Asked Lorelei, who noticed the openly furious expression on his face and fearing she had done something to anger him. He schooled his expression into a reassuring smile.

“Nothing that I want you to concern yourself with right now.”

However it was too late. “It’s Rufus, isn’t it. He said something to you, didn’t he? About the soul binding?”

‘This witch is too clever for her own good’, thought Lucius. He performed a cleansing spell on both of them, wandlessly, Lorelei noticed before sitting next to her. He took her left hand in his and just held it.

“Lorelei, when the unbinding happened you said you felt odd. How do you feel now?”

She laughed. “Well considering we just had very hot, passionate sex here in your study I would say I feel amazing!”

He couldn’t hide the glint in his eye at her words. “And before we had hot, passionate sex?”

“Flat.” She said, almost emotionless. “That’s why I need you to be rough with me. To make me feel alive. To push everything that has happened out of my brain and just be... with you.”

He couldn’t deny that pushing Lorelei’s boundaries when it came to their sexual encounters filled him with desire but not because of that man.

“Lucius... please, has he...” she paused, trying to find the right word. “Damaged me in some way?”

“My dear girl, why would you say that?” He replied softly, tilting her head up by her chin so she could look at him. “You are not damaged. You have had an extremely traumatic time. You have found out that your thoughts had been shared with another for two years! That this poor excuse of of a wizard had laid claim to your soul angers me greatly. Only you are free to do that. What he has done to you should see him spend a lifetime in Azkaban, let alone all the other atrocities he has performed.”

Her hand held on to his arm. “Until I know that that scum bag is locked away I don’t think I can rest easy. We still have that Invidia Jade out there plus the other fanatics of the Hallows-“

“Which the Aurors are working on right now.” Interrupted Lucius. “And you are here to rest and not worry about it.”

“You had better distract me then.” She said playfully, earning her a wicked grin.

“Might I suggest, we move this to the bedroom, my insatiable little Hufflepuff.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lucius....
> 
> More real soon.


	17. a little self conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus' box of memories are just too tempting.  
> Lorelei needs a confidence boost which Lucius is more than happy to provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't hate Rufus before.... well, I'll let you read it yourself.
> 
> Naughty words follow. many many naughty words.
> 
> once again, recognised characters are not mine (sadly). I apologize for any mistakes.

“Lucius?”

“Mmmmmm?...” her lover murmured as he kissed her neck, his hand stroked over her naked body as they both came down from their combined highs of their lovemaking.

“Lucius, do you have a pensive?”

He stopped what he was doing and fixed her with warning gaze.

“You are not viewing any more of those memories.”

“So you have?”

Lucius closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “My dear Lorelei, when will you learn just to relax?”

“There is more I have to see in those memories. He wanted me to take them for a reason and why would he keep so many?”

Lucius groaned and got up off the bed and put on a soft, black velvet dressing gown.

“I see that until we deal with this you will not be quiet on the matter. Wait here.” And he left the room leaving Lorelei unsure if she should remain naked on the bed or get dressed too. Just when she had decided to get off the bed, Lucius returned with his snake cane, the box of memories and a beautiful pensive floating behind him.

She smiled with gratitude but he did not look happy.

“If it was up to me, I would have smashed every single one of these.” He said, placing the box on the bed spread. “However, it is not up to me. I only ask that I join you viewing them.”

Lorelei couldn’t see the harm in that and nodded.

“Thank you, Lucius.” She said and opened the box to look through the vials it contained.

“Don’t thank me yet.”

She hesitated in her browsing and then she found the date she was looking for.

_9th May 2003- Casey Jones and Lorelei Switch._

She took off the top and then realised she was still naked.

“Lucius, have you got anything I can wear? My clothes are still in the study.”

He gave her a rueful smile. “My dear, you are perfectly fine the way you are.”

Lorelei crossed her arms. “No way am I going into a memory of Rufus’ in the nude!”

He chuckled and fetched her one of his shirts to wear. He helped her put it on, brushing her hair to one side as he kissed her bare shoulder.

“Are you sure I can’t distract you a bit more?” He said silkily.

“Later.” She replied, pulling the shirt on and doing up the buttons. It was too big for her but it would do.

“I might just ask you to keep that shirt on.” Lucius said, his eyes roving over her lustfully.

“Now who is the insatiable one. Let’s get this over with, shall we?”

“After you m’lady.”  
  


Rufus was sitting in his town house home, having a glass of brandy and reading a book when there was a knock on his front door.

He got up leisurely, took a swig of the amber liquor before answering the door.

“Switch? What brings you to my doorstep at this late hour? You’re soaking wet!”

“Rufus I need you help, please!”

“You has better come in then.” He responded gruffly.

A bedraggled Lorelei entered the hallway. Her long hair was plastered to her head and her trench coat was soaked through.

“I’m so sorry Rufus, I know it’s late but I didn’t know who else to turn too.” She got out her wand and performed the drying spell to dry herself off. Rufus indicated for her to walk towards the sitting room.

“This sounds all very grave, Switch. For once I thought you might actually want to spend time with me.” He smirked causing both Lorelei’s to cringe.

“I won’t beat around the bush, I need you to modify my friend Casey Jones' memory.”

“Casey Jones? The Auror? Why? What have you done Switch?” He asked accusingly.

“It’s not like that! Please, this is for Casey’s benefit more than my own. She is in a terrible way! I found her this evening trying to kill herself. Please, you have to help her!”

Rufus, who had been pacing the the floor, stopped abruptly.

“Where is she now?”

“At my flat. I gave her a sleeping draught and came straight here. Please Rufus!”

“And what will you do for me in return?”

“I’ll pay you.” And Lorelei took out a bag full of coins.

“I don’t want your money.” He sneered. “No.. no, I’ll think of something. Maybe not tonight but one day. Well then, we have wasted enough time, we should get on with it.” He picked up his wand and summoned his cloak.

“Thank you Rufus.”

“Not at all.” Smiled Rufus but it wasn’t a very pleasant one.  
  


The memory then changed to Lorelei’s bedroom. Casey was asleep in her bed. She looked peaceful enough but her face was ashen. Her wrists and arms were bandaged up to her elbows.

Rufus didn’t comment on her state, it was obvious what she had tried to do.

“I think, it will be best if we said she was in a car accident. She takes Muggle transport a fair bit.” Whispered Lorelei, smoothing her friend’s hair where it had stuck to her forehead. “Does she need to be awake?”

“It can be performed while she is asleep. Now tell me, how far back do I have to modify?”

“Seven weeks. I have broken up with Gareth Holden and he has gone. We don’t know where. I am fine with it.”

Rufus nodded, “any other details? We don’t want her to become suspicious.”

“I just want everything that has happened to her removed. The attack, the pregnancy, the abortion and her depression to be gone. For it to just go back to the way it was before.”

“Very well.” Rufus got out his wand and then paused. “Out of interest, why did you come to me Switch?”

“I foresaw that you would help me.” She replied.

“Fair enough. Stand aside Switch, this won’t take long.”  
  


The memory ended and they were both back in Lucius bedroom. Lorelei swayed on her feet at the abrupt ending. Lucius’ arm shot out to steady her.

“Funny, I was expecting more.” She said.

“Did you see what he was reading?” Lucius asked, she shook her head.

“The life and lies of Albus Dumbledore. By Rita Skeeter. He was on the chapter about Dumbledore’s involvement with Grindelwald.”

“I never read that vile woman’s book. I couldn’t bring myself too.” Lorelei wrinkled her nose as she spoke.

“I confess, Dumbledore and I did not see eye to eye on many things, however I have not read Skeeter’s diatribe either, having been on the receiving end of it myself. I just wondered if this was the beginning of Cyril’s crusade for the Deathly Hallows.”

“Could be.” Said Lorelei, turning her attention back to the box of vials. One with a recent date label caught her attention.

‘15th September 2003- Switch, Jade’

She plucked the vial from the box and inspected the label.

“What is it?” Asked Lucius.

“Invidia’s surname is Jade, right? I think she features in this memory with me but I don’t ever recall meeting her.” She passed the vial to Lucius while she put the other memory away.

“This is last Monday, when I first started working at the Ministry.” Commented Lucius.

“And the day Rufus blackmailed me.” She put the previous vial back in the box. “Let’s see things from his perspective.”

 

The memory started quite jarringly to Lorelei. Rather than be from the start of the day, it was Rufus in his home. A clock on the walk chimed seven and it was already starting to get dark outside.

“I don’t understand..” Said Lorelei, once Lucius had arrived in the memory. “I didn’t see Rufus at his home on Monday. I went straight home after work and... oh....”

Just as Lorelei pieces together what she had done after work on Monday, Rufus let out a throaty groan from where he was sitting in his chair.

“Ohhhhh Switch. You little slut.”

Lorelei’s eyes widened as she saw that Rufus was rubbing his palm against the prominent bulge in his trousers and she blushed scarlet. At seven o’clock last Monday, she had had a shower which she then pleasured herself in thinking about Lucius. Due to their connection with the bind rune, Rufus felt everything.

Lorelei turned to Lucius in a blind panic.

“Okay I’ve seen enough, let’s go.” But he was having done of it.

“What is this?” He growled, “Why is he moaning your name?”

Lorelei felt like her face was on fire, which wasn’t helped with the extremely dirty things coming from Rufus’ mouth.

“After work last Monday...”

“Yeah bitch, play with your clit..”

“I was sexually frustrated...”

“Oh you are such a naughty slut, aren’t you Switch?”

“Because of you, that I masturbated in the shower.”

“Yes.. come Switch, think of him doing this to you. You naughty witch.”

“And Rufus knows. He could...feel it.”

“And got off on it too.” Lucius added, he’s voice dangerously low.

Then the fireplace was lit up with a green flame and a beautiful olive skin witch stepped out of the fireplace, causing Rufus to swear loudly.

“Fuck Invidia, couldn’t you have called first?” He ranted but still didn’t stop his motions on his straining erection.

The newcomer laughed in a husky voice. “Oh my dear Rufus, caught you at a bad time?”

“Yes.” He growled.

“Oh I don’t think so... perhaps I came at the right moment.” The witch known as Invidia then took off her cloak and opened up Rufus’ legs to stand between them, he looked up at her with a smirk.

“What’s her name?” She purred.

“Lorelei Switch.”

“Ah, the seer? Your pet project. Getting you all hot under the collar is she? And judging by this, all hot under the trousers too.”

“Are you going to help me or not? If not, piss off.” He snarled.

“Now now, no need to be tetchy.” She said, kneeling down, still between his thighs. “I am here to make sure all is going to plan.”

“It’s going to plan. The seer has her sights on other matters. She will not cause us any concern.”

“Mmmmm so you say, but in the same breath..” Invidia slowly unbuttoned the buttons on Rufus’ trousers. “You say she has caused this..” as she spoke she withdrew Rufus’ hard cock. ”So I think that perhaps she will cause us concern.”

Rufus groaned as Invidia ran her thumb over Rufus’ engorged head, which was weeping with pre-cum.

“I can’t watch this.” Whispered Lorelei, while at the same time unable to look away.

“Switch.. ah... is just a horny witch who’s every thought and feeling are like my own. She’s spent most of the day with wet knickers for Lucius Malfoy. Oh fuck Invidia, just suck me off already!”

“I’m done.” Said Lorelei and she pulled away from the memory.

 

It was a further 10 minutes before Lucius joined her back in his bed room. Lorelei had been pacing up and down the length of the room getting more angry with every step.

“I hadn’t figured you to be a voyeur Lucius.” She hissed once he was back in the room.

“Relax love.”

“Relax? How am I suppose to relax knowing that for two years, two bloody years! My thoughts were heard in _his_ head. My emotions and feelings were communicated to him? That he got off on it! I dread to think how he coped once we got together and fucked for hours! In fact, it’s probably all here in his stupid memory vials if you want more entertainment!” Lorelei was practically screaming now and Lucius had never seen her act this way.

“Lorelei, calm down.” He said smoothly.

“Calm down? _Calm down_? That man has abused me Lucius! He has taken something from me that wasn’t his to take!” Her voice cracked as she spoke. “What he has done to me is unforgivable and I don’t know who I am any more.”

Finally she had come to the real crux of the problem.

In two strides, Lucius was in front of her, his strong hands grabbed on to her shoulders. He pierced her with his steel gaze and she couldn’t look away.

“You are Lorelei Switch, gifted seer, a loyal friend with a kind soul who I can’t help but find very, very attractive.” He said in a low voice. “You can not let this man taint you. There was a reason he wanted you to see these memories and I am sure that if he was still soul bound to you he would have got some perverse pleasure knowing you had watched him be affected by you. He no longer has a hold over you but the way you are acting now, he may as well have.”

Tears started to prick at the corner of her eyes. “Why did you stay in the memory?”

Lucius sighed, this was of course the reason why she was upset with him.

“Invidia Jade had visited Rufus to talk about a plan. I had hoped that once she had finished performing cunnilingus on him that they would discuss more about the plan.”

“And?”

“Unfortunately Rufus ended the memory before anything more was discussed about it.”

“He did say that there was nothing about the Followers in the memories. So this Invidia Jade, do you think she is his girlfriend? A jealous girlfriend who wanted me blown up?”

“I don’t think they are romantically involved, or at least not in Cyril’s eyes anyway.”

“But she was the one who had thrown the device through my window and wants me dead. Obviously they still view me as a threat.”

Lorelei sat down on the bed feeling drained. She ran her hand over her scalp. “I don’t think I can view any more of these memories today.”

“Then let’s put them away and see about getting dinner.”

“Dinner sounds really good.”

**********

Lucius kindly allowed Lorelei to retrieve her clothing before they went to dinner but she had to promise him that she would wear his shirt again later.

After dinner, Lorelei asked if she could send an owl to her family, who were probably worried sick if the 'Evening Prophet' had reported about the attack on her flat and she wanted to let them know that she was safe and well.

Lucius watched her as she wrote the letter from his desk in the study. The same desk he had made her lie on top of while he buried himself inside her.

“Lucius?”

He blinked when he realised Lorelei was talking to him.

“Sorry my dear, you were saying something?”

Lorelei smirked, having some inkling to what Lucius was daydreaming about.

“I just wondered if I should mention that I am here with you?”

“Perhaps not, just in case the owl gets intercepted on the way. It’s safer for you if you don’t mention your whereabouts at this time.”

Lorelei looked slightly crestfallen.

“I’ll say I’m with a friend.”

Lucius nodded.  
  


Once the letter was written they both walked outside to the owlery.

It was a beautiful September evening, the sun had already set but there was still a reddish hue in the sky.

Lucius offered her his arm and they walked along the gravel path to the owlery tower.

“How are you feeling now Lorelei?”

“Calmer. Having food helped, I didn’t realise I was so hungry.”

“Perhaps, once we have sent your letter we could stay out here and talk. I know that the light is not the best now but I have still yet to show you the gardens.”

“I’d like that very much.” She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

  
  


Lucius selected a smaller barn owl to carry the letter to her parents. She was beautiful but Lucius warned that she had a feisty temperament.

“Lilith should see that your letter gets delivered safely, I just hope your parents have a tasty mouse or two for when she arrives.” And he gave Lorelei’s letter to the bird.

“There you go my pet, take this letter to the Switches in Somerset. Now fly.”

Lilith flapped her wings and was off silently into the darkening sky.

Taking Lucius’ arm again, they walked towards the tall hedges of the gardens both deep in thought. The only sound was their shoes on the gravel and the click of Lucius’ cane. Sometimes, Lorelei felt that she was dreaming when she was in the company of the man whom she had admired for such a long time.

“It’s only been a week.” She said to herself.

“What was that?” Lucius asked.

“Since you started working for the MoM and we started... well... seeing each other, it’s only been a week. I still scarce believe it.”

“Believe what, Lorelei?”

She stopped walking. “That you would want anything to do with me. That you would want me to stay with you in your home, especially after everything that has happened.” She sighed deeply. “I just find it hard to believe that I am actually here with you. I have been alone for so long that I thought perhaps that there’s something wrong with me. Maybe there is something wrong with me.”

She scratched at her neck as she spoke. A mannerism Lucius had noticed she did when she felt insecure. He had never had to deal with people with insecurities before. It vexed him that after everything he had done and said to the girl she still thought herself unworthy. That she was somehow inferior. She couldn’t have always been this way, she would never have been made a Head Girl at Hogwarts if that was the case. So then, the answer lay with her previous relationship.

“Your ex. The Muggle, you said you had a premonition about him. Do you know what it was?”

Lorelei was surprised at Lucius’ question.

“Yes, I remember. I foresaw that he was going to hurt me. Leave me for dead, however it wasn’t me that the vision was about but Casey.”

“And after your ex, you had no other love interests?”

“No.. no one else. Well.. I got very drunk at the solstice ball and had a bit of a fumble with someone... not sure who... but no other boyfriends since him.”

“And let me guess, knowing that you ex was actually more interested in your best friend rather than you knocked your confidence.”

Lorelei looked down at her feet, not liking where this conversation was going. Why did he have to bring up Gareth for? She rather she didn’t have to think about him.

“Well of course it did. I was with him for almost 7 months. I thought we were on to a solid relationship and it all turned out to be a lie. And then everything happened with Casey and it put me off dating completely.” She sighed and looked back up at Lucius. “I became engrossed in my work, kept to myself and didn’t socialise. My only friend was Casey and I was watching her destroy herself and it was my fault. I didn’t deserve her friendship, I still am terrified that she will find out about her depression, the pregnancy and all that horrible stuff. I doubt she would want to be my friend if she found out all that happened.”

“I think you give Casey Jones a disservice in your assumptions Lorelei. You are a good friend who only have others interest at heart. She cares about you greatly and I think your fears that she will hate you for what happened are unfounded. The fact that you live with this guilt is not healthy and will poison the friendship you are so desperately trying to save.”

“I can’t take that risk Lucius. I can’t risk losing my only friend because I was too scared to do something about my ex. I’ve made my bed and now I must lay in it.”

She started walking again, heading back towards the manor, no longer feeling like being in anyone’s company but Lucius’ next words cut her short.

“You say that you can’t believe that I would want anything to do with you. That I would want you to stay with me in my home even though we have spent the best part of a week in each others company. Well I say the same to you. I can’t believe that you would want anything to do with me. That you have agreed to stay here when you could have easily stayed with Casey. That you want to be in my company when everyone else has left me.”

She turned to look at the older wizard and she was struck not only by how handsome he looked In the low evening light but how incredible sad he appeared too.

“Draco hasn’t left you.” She said softly.

Lucius scoffed. “Draco is a newly wedded young man. He doesn’t need his father’s company any more and he is so often at his mother’s that it does feel like it is just me in the manor.”

Lorelei reached out and placed her hand on where he held on to his snake cane.

“That will all change once he has a baby and you will become a grandfather, you’ll see.” She smiled.

Lucius sniffed, feigning indifference. “Well that remains to be seen, I for one am not looking forward to the hair pulling and the constant crying and the sick on ones robes.”

“You can’t fool me, you can’t wait to hear the pitter patter of tiny feet! Admit it.”

With a feral grin Lucius used his cane to hook Lorelei closer into his body. The action caused her to give a little squeal in surprise.

“I’ll admit to that if you admit that you do deserve to be here, that you do deserve to have my utmost attention and that you a very attractive, sexy witch.” As he spoke Lucius voice got lower and lower until it was practically a growl.

“I do deserve to be here.” She stammered back.

“Go on.”

“I do deserve your attention.”

“And?”

Unconsciously she licked her lips, “I am an attractive, sexy witch.”

Lucius groaned in response. “Yes you are.”

“Your argument is very convincing.” She said, “but I think I need some proof.”

“Is that so? Then perhaps the garden tour can wait and I will show you my proof.” He said silkily, grinding his hardness against her and before she could say anything more, he had Apparated them into the Master bedroom.

“You know, we could have walked back, arm in arm, all romantic.” Lorelei giggled.

Lucius lifted a dark blonde eyebrow in response and pulled his wand from the snake cane shaft. “My dear I can be romantic but right now I just want to see you naked. _Divesto!”_

Her clothes vanished off her body, she no longer felt embarrassed by her naked appearance, in fact she found it rather empowering.

“And yourself?” She said, “I want to see your proof.”

He returned the wand back to the cane shaft and stepped closer, snaking his hand around her waist and pulled her against him.

“I’ll do more than just show you, my dear.” He whispered smoothly into her ear before he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth which instantly ignited Lorelei’s core. His scent infiltrated her nostrils causing her to melt against him.

His hand which was splayed against her back moved sensuously down to the swell of her buttock while his mouth moved from her ear, down her jaw to capture her mewling mouth in a possessive kiss. Tongues twisted in a passionate dance which made Lorelei’s head spin and she had to pull away to breath.

“I want you to be in no doubt that I want you with me, Lorelei.” Lucius’ hand had now moved further down to feel her slickness.

“Nghhh!” Was all she managed to reply as his clever fingers ran across her tingling sexy.

He smirked as a finger slowly slipped inside.

“That I want to give you the attention you so deserve. To hear you moan in pleasure.”

“Mmmmmmmmmm, yes!” She groaned, holding on tight to his robes to stop her legs from collapsing underneath her.

A second finger joined the first, stretching her expertly and still Lucius kept talking, his voice slow and ever so sexy.

“You deserve to cum so many times that you beg for mercy.”

“Oh fuck Lucius!” She cried, as he moved his fingers languidly in and out.

“Tell me, what do you deserve?” He asked.

“You! Nergh!- Oh gods!” The tightening sensation had started deep in her core and she couldn’t believe that she was already so close to climax.

His next words were her undoing as they were growled right into her ear.

“You are mine. Your pleasure is mine. Say it.”

She tired but the only sounds that escaped her lips were incomprehensible.

“Say it!” He repeated again, biting her neck.

“Ahhhhh! F-fuck! I ahhhh- am yours. Oohhhh- my pleasurrrrrre is Yours!” She screamed as she throbbed against his incessant fingers.

“Yessss. That’s right. You are mine and no one else’s. It’s my mark on your hip, my fingers causing you this ecstasy.” His voice was practically dripping with lust.

“Lucius!” Was all Lorelei manage to say as she convulsed against his fingers deep inside her.

His words were so possessive, if it had been anyone else saying them she would have been abhorred by it but she had been Lucius’ for so long, long before he had even known. It was something she had always wanted which was probably why none of her other relationships had worked out, because they hadn’t been _him_.

Lucius removed his fingers from her folds and licked them clean. Lorelei watched fascinated as his tongue took long licks of his fingers, lapping up her juices. It was so erotic and made her want to taste him. Unconsciously she licked her lips.

“Did you want a taste Lorelei?” He purred, “your nectar is so sweet and delicious I might have to have a second helping.”

No sooner had he said this, he had grabbed Lorelei around the waist and picked her up so that she was pressed against one of the walls of the bedroom. He then placed her legs on his shoulder so that his face was in direct line with her glistening sex. It was Lucius’ turn to lick his lips.

Lorelei’s heart beat wildly as she watched his blonde head bend forward and then she was completely lost. That same tongue which had moments before been cleaning his fingers was now lapping at her wet seam before delving deeper. Her head pressed against the wall and she let out a throaty groan. Lucius growled in response and continued to pleasure his lover orally.

“No!-oh yes!- oh oh gods!” Lorelei was incoherent once more. All that mattered at the moment was Lucius’ mouth and what it was doing on her aroused flesh.

‘He is so good at this.’ Thought Lorelei as he literary fucked her with his tongue. He held on tightly to her thighs and pushed her hard against the wall so she wouldn’t slip. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and screamed as she came hard and fast.

“Fuck!” She panted once he pulled his head away. His eyes were hooded and his mouth was slick with her essence and it drove Lorelei wild.

“Did you want to taste yourself my dear?” He asked and kissed her thighs.

“Please!” She whimpered and he careful lowered her legs and her body down to stand back on the luxurious carpet. She stood on tiptoes and ran her tongue around the outside of his lips, licking at the residue of her on him.

She moaned as she delved her tongue into his mouth. Her hands buried into his hair as she kissed him.

While she was doing so Lucius took off his outer robe and started to unbutton his shirt.

Lorelei sucked on his bottom lip causing a sharp intake of breath from him. She couldn’t help but smile at his response.

“Two can play at that game, you little minx. Get on the bed. Now.” He growled, his eyes flashed quicksilver and Lorelei’s whole body tingled.

“Yes, Sir.” She said playfully and then ran to to the bed because the look Lucius gave her when she had said that was as if he was going to devour her. Again!

He stalked behind her, taking off his clothes one layer at a time.

“You say you want proof. You doubt your worth. You doubt that you should be in my bed. You doubt that I, Lucius Abarax Malfoy should desire you.”

He was unbuckling his belt now, Lorelei watched with rapt attention as he pulled down his trousers and underwear, freeing his impressive erection.

“Well my dear one, is this proof enough for you?” He asked her, his voice loaded with suggestion.

She nodded, her voice stuck in her throat. He smirked again and grabbed his hard shaft, pushing back the foreskin even more.

“And what if I told you that I want your mouth around me. Would that be proof of my desire for you?”

Again she nodded and eagerly crawled over the bed to where he stood.

‘By the gods he is so glorious.’ She thought as she looked at him, every inch a blonde Adonis. She looked at his stiff cock that he still held in his hand and licked her lips.

“Yes, you want my cock in your mouth, don’t you? My little Hufflepuff.”

A small moan tumbled from her mouth in response, she was practically salivating now. His words were so dirty and she absolutely loved it.

“Put that mouth to work then.”

No sooner had he spoken she was taking him in her mouth. She had moved so quickly that it almost knocked Lucius off his feet. Almost.

How she had missed the feel of him in her mouth, the taste of him.

“Gods witch,” he groaned obscenely. “You are so good at this.”

She couldn’t help but smile as that’s what she had thought about him when he had been orally pleasuring her. It empowered her to know that she was making him grunt and groan as she used her tongue on that one spot on the underside of his cock.

“Lorelei.” He moaned and his hand grabbed her hair as he began to piston his hips thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth. Just when she thought he was going to explode he removed himself completely.

“Not yet, not yet.” He gasped as he tried to wrench together some semblance of control.

Lorelei pouted at his retreat but then she was being kissed thoroughly as Lucius bent down and claimed her lips and she sighed in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him down on top of her on the bed.

“Wait, wait.” He extracted himself from her arms and got off the bed. Lorelei couldn’t help but huff in annoyance. What was he doing now? All became clear when he retrieved his white shirt and passed it to her.

“Put it on, don’t do the buttons up.” He instructed. She gave him a smile which she hoped looked sexy and not goofy as she put his shirt on.

She was rewarded by a loud groan and then Lucius was on top of her again, kissing her hungrily.

“How does everything on you look so good?” He asked her, while his hands roamed over her flesh.

“Even you?” She gasped as his head bent down to suck on her left nipple.

“Especially me, my love. And don’t forget it.” He replied as he swapped his attention from one taut nipple to the other causing Lorelei to moan loudly.

“Lucius, please- I want- I need!”

“Tell me.” He purred, as his hand parted her knees.

“I need you inside of me.”

His eyes glittered with arousal. “Tell me.” He said again as he positioned himself at her entrance but didn’t move any further.

“Oh fuck! I need your cock inside me Lucius!” She groaned but that still wasn’t the answer he was looking for.

“Tell me.”

And then she remembered what she had cried out before.

“I am yours, my pleasure is yours.”

“Good girl.” And he slowly eased himself inside her quivering entrance, pulling and stretching her and filling her to the brink.

“This- this is my proof to you.” He growled, his hair was hanging down, touching her face. His silver gaze burning into hers. Searing her soul.

“That you are who I choose to share my bed with. You are who I want to hear cry out my name in ecstasy.” As he spoke he pulled out before driving his cock in full hilt again. Lorelei lifted her hips up to meet his thrust, wrapping her legs around him to help.

“You are the one who I desire, you are the one who I want to make love to night after night. You, Lorelei are mine and this... this is my proof.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want what she's having please.
> 
> As always I really appreciate your Kudos and comments. Keep them coming and I will keep them.... erm...  
> yeah ;)


	18. Past occourances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A uncomfortable dream leaves Lorelei shaken and with more questions. Another trip into the pensive provides more answers and another dynamic to hers and Lucius' relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little dark. Lucius gets more than a little jealous.  
> As always, recognised characters are not mine. My apologise for any glaring mistakes.

_It was dark. Lorelei couldn't even make out her hands in front of her face, that's how dark it was._

‘ _Where am I? What’s going on?’ She thought in a panic._

“ _Hello?” She called out but there was no reply. She was alone, where ever she was._

‘ _I don’t like this. I don’t like this one bit. Why is it so dark? Where is my wand?’ She felt herself to find her wand pocket and her hands touched bare flesh. She was naked. The temperature where she was must have been warm because she hadn’t noticed until then. Real panic set in now. She shuffled forwards, her arms out in front of her to feel for any objects or a wall. About five step ahead she felt something solid, a wall. She felt around with the palm of her hands to see if she could make any distinctive features but the wall felt smooth. She followed it to the left and counted 7 steps before finding the corner of the room. Then 20 steps to the next corner. As she walked around the diameter of the room her heart got heavier. She wasn’t in a very big space at all._

_How had she ended up here? Her mind was foggy and she wasn’t sure how long she had been there or what she had been doing before she was put in the room and why couldn’t she find a door? She had walked the entire perimeter now and there was not a single doorway, the walls were completely smooth. So how had she got in?_

_Her heart was racing now. Her breathing erratic as fear swept over her. Where ever she was she was trapped and alone. If only she could see!_

_As if answering her prays, a chink of light appeared from above, as if someone was opening a lid._

“ _Hello? Is someone there?” Lorelei called out._

“ _Well Seer, bet you wish you were better at predicting the future now.” Called a woman’s voice from above. “Because if you were, you wouldn’t have found yourself in this predicament. Would you?”_

_Lorelei recognised that voice. It was Invidia Jade._

“ _What do you want with me?”_

“ _Me? I just want to kill you. However it’s Rufus who wants you.”_

_Lorelei felt cold sweat trickle down her bare back._

“ _Rufus is in Azkaban.”_

_Invidia laughed, it was a cruel one that went straight trough Lorelei._

“ _Is that so Seer? Why don’t you see for yourself? Wingardium Leviosa!”_

_Lorelei was levitated up towards the now open roof of the room she had been imprisoned in and the further up she floated the narrower the space became._

_Once she was out she discovered that she had been kept in a large chest._

_The cold air hit her naked body and she wished she had some form of clothing covering her. Her eyes adjusted to the light of this second room. She was held suspended in mid air by Invidia Jade and next to her was Rufus Cyril, very much not in Azkaban._

“ _You look surprised to see me Switch.” He smirked and Lorelei just wanted to scream._

“ _See, I told you I would get her for you.” Said Invidia silkily, coming to stand behind him. “Do you forgive me now for trying to blow her up?”_

“ _Almost.”_

_Lorelei hated how they were talking as if she wasn’t there, she glared at them both._

“ _Let me go.” She hissed, and thrashed around in the air._

“ _I can kind of see the appeal. She is feisty, I’ll give you that but do really want Malfoy’s sloppy seconds?”_

“ _I had her first.” Growled Rufus and Lorelei’s stomach dropped._

‘ _What? When?’ she thought._

“ _Ah bless, look at her, she doesn’t remember. You mustn’t have left a good impression.”_

“ _Shut up Invidia.”_

“ _Rufus, please... let me go.” Lorelei sobbed. “You can’t do this!”_

“ _You can’t do this!” Invidia mimicked in a whiny voice. “Ugh please Rufus let me kill her.”_

“ _No!” Cried Lorelei, “please no!”_

“Lorelei _.”_

“ _Invidia, what did I say?” Rufus said sternly._

“ _I’m not to harm the seer.” She replied with a pout._

“Lorelei _.”_

_Rufus walked towards Lorelei, his eyes trailed across her naked body hungrily._

“ _Rufus, please.” She begged._

“ _I rather like hearing you beg.” He drawled, reaching out to touch her._

“ _Don’t you dare touch me!” Screamed Lorelei, once more thrashing to get away._

“Lorelei!”

_Invidia laughed again. “Look how she squirms! Like a fish on a hook. Oh please can’t I curio her? Make her submit?”_

“ _If you won’t shut up then leave.” Snapped Rufus, turning his head towards Invidia behind him but still keeping his eyes fixed on Lorelei. She now had tears streaming down her face and shook her head._

_Rufus considered her for a moment before stepping closer. Lorelei froze in fear._

“ _I wish I could hear your thoughts Switch. They always were so entertaining and instructive. Right now I bet you were wishing I would go fuck myself, yes?” He chuckled and reached out and grabbed her chin. She glared at him for touching her._

“ _Yes, I can tell by that look in your eyes.”_

“ _Rufus.. either you are going to do this or I will put her back, we don’t have a lot of time and she will be missed.”_

“ _I said shut up! I can’t think with you incessant babbling!” Shouted Rufus and it scared Lorelei to see him so on edge, he wasn’t his usual smarmy self._

“ _Okay, let’s see where this other bind rune is.” He murmured but of course he knew exactly where it was. He slowly ran his hand down her body, skimming her breasts and stomach until he stopped on her hip._

“ _Such terrible runemanship.” He said shaking his head in disgust._ “ _And you have kept it? I’m surprised but then it was cast by your lover after all. Has he admitted that he loves you yet Lorelei? Oh dear! He hasn’t? Maybe he never will! Perhaps you are just a convenient fuck while he gets over his wife leaving him. Oh I know you have thought that too.”_

“ _What do you want Rufus?” She asked through gritted teeth._

“ _Isn’t it obvious by now Switch? I want you. Body, mind and soul.”_

_Invidia huffed and Lorelei fell to the floor in a undignified heap._

‘ _Run!’ Was her first thought but before she even managed to move, Rufus was grabbing hold of her._

“ _Get off of me!!!!” She screamed, kicking out and jerking her whole body away from his grasp._

“ _Shhhh my darling, it’s okay.” Soothed Rufus, but it didn’t sound right to her ears. Something was off, the floor beneath her felt soft against her naked skin and there was a scent in the air. A rich masculine scent she knew so well._

“ _Lucius?”_

 

Lorelei blinked and then squeezed her eyes shut tight. It had been a terrible dream. She was in Malfoy Manor, in Lucius’ bedroom, in his bed, with him. She opened her eyes again just to make sure of her surroundings, sitting up on the rather crumpled bed.

“Lorelei.” Said Lucius, tentatively reaching out to touch her arm and she then realised she had heard him during the dream saying her name.

“Oh gods Lucius. I had a dream.” She rasped, her throat felt sore.

“I’d say more of a nightmare my dear. A violent one at that.” He said, and she noticed a red mark on the side of his face.

“Did I do that?” She gasped, pulling back in horror.

“It looks worse then it is. Lorelei, what were you dreaming about?”

She bit her bottom lip in worry but decided the best course was to tell him.

Lucius listened as she explained her dream was that she had been captured by Invidia Jade and Rufus Cyril. How she was confined to a enchanted chest and was taunted by Invidia and displayed naked for Rufus. The more he heard the more he wanted to kill Rufus and this Invidia Jade, even though what Lorelei was telling him was just a dream. Or was it?

“Do you think perhaps this could have been more than just a dream? You say the details were hazy but do you think we should warn the Aurors about it?”

Lorelei ran her fingers through her hair. “I really don’t know. I mean after everything that has happened the last couple of days it really could be my over active subconscious but I have had prophetic dreams before now. It can’t hurt to send an owl to Casey even though it the middle of the night but there is something I want to check first.” She said, slipping off the bed and doing up the buttons on the shirt she was still wearing. She padded barefoot over to the armoire where Lucius had put the box of memories and the pensive.

She clicked the box open and searched for the vial dated with the memory she had hoped Rufus had kept. It wasn’t long before she found it. _21st June 2003- Lorelei Switch._

“This is it.” She said, pouring the silver memory into the pensive. “If what I see from this memory confirms my suspicions then I will send an owl right away.”

Lorelei went to bend her head to the bowl but Lucius stopped her with a gentle touch to her shoulder.

“Are you sure Lorelei? The last time you viewed one of these you got more than you bargained for.”

“Yes, is I was shocked and angry but I have questions that need answering and the only way is to go right to the source.” She dipped her head again.

“I will be joining you.” Lucius told her.

“You had better put some clothes on then.”

  


**21st June 2003- Summer Solstice Ministry ball.**

The memory started with the ball in full swing. The ministry had hired a huge marquee for the night, candles flickered in beautiful crystal chandeliers from the tented roof. A string quartet played beautiful waltzes and the ministry officials were dressed in their finest robes. Rufus was at the bar ordering yet another mead as his eyes scanned the dancing witches and wizards.

He was looking for someone in particular and they hadn’t shown up yet. And then he saw her. Lorelei Switch had just entered the marquee wearing a deep blue gown and her hair was in a neat chignon. Rufus watched as she walked towards the bar and ordered a drink. She was alone.

“No one wanted to be your date tonight Switch? Everyone too scared that you will predict their deaths?” He smirked and was answered with a scowl.

“Thank you.” She smiled to the wizard who passed her her own glass of mead and she walked away from the bar.

“Oh no, you are not going to ignore me Switch. Not tonight.” Muttered Rufus under his breath while finishing off his drink.

He continued to watch her from a distance. She was mingling with Casey and few other co-workers. She was chatting to one man rather too friendly for Rufus’ liking and he left to use the toilets.

“Get out.” He snarled at a wizard who was just washing his hands. Once he was alone he walked into a cubical.

“Ugh I really don’t need to see Rufus on the toilet. Why keep this part of the memory?” Said Lorelei, sitting up on the side near the sinks.

A strange gagging sound came from Rufus’ cubical.

“I don’t think he is using the toilet.” Drawled Lucius.

A few seconds later, a completely different man stepped out of the cubical.

Lorelei’s eyes widened in shock and she almost fell in to the sink.

“Polyjuice potion? That rotten snake used polyjuice potion!”

Rufus stepped up to the mirror near where Lorelei was perched. His normally dark hair was sandy blonde and long, coming to a rest just above his shoulders. His eyes were still blue but with a hint of grey in them. Lorelei didn’t want to admit that she did find him attractive.

Rufus brought out his wand and transfigured his robes to change them slightly. Once he was pleased with the result, he left the toilets and joined the throng. Lorelei followed with Lucius behind her. She watched as Rufus strode confidently over the bar, ordered two more meads and then set his sights on Lorelei and her group. She was still chatting to the same guy before he had left. He watched as she laughed and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. With a look of grim determination, Rufus made his move.

Almost as if in a trance, Lorelei followed as Rufus made his way towards the group, he was almost there when he stumbled and his two full glasses of mead was thrown over Lorelei, who gasped in shock.

“I am so sorry! Oh gosh, are you okay Miss?”

“I’m soaked!” She cried, arms out wide, mead dripping off her nose and her dress was drenched.

“Here, let me.” Rufus produced his wand and used a cleaning and drying spell on Lorelei.

“Please, let me buy you a drink to make up for it, it’s the least I can do.”

Lorelei accepted and they both walked towards the bar.

“My name is Simon.” Said Rufus, offering her his hand.

“I’m Lorelei.” She said shaking his hand. He smiled warmly.

“That’s a beautiful name. Well then Lorelei, what can I get you?”

They stood at the bar for ages. Rufus telling his lies and Lorelei telling him about what she did for the ministry.

“Really? I’ve never met a seer before. Could you tell me my fortune?”

Lorelei laughed and asked to see his palm.

“Let’s see... hmm okay well you have a strong lifeline so you like to live life to the full. You don’t suffer fools gladly... you have a strong tendency to be dominant..”

Lorelei stopped and blushed crimson. “I mean, that when you want something you take it.”

“Well you are right there.” He smiled, his voice low, causing Lorelei to blush further, she went back to studying his palm.

“And this line here indicates you will be successful in whatever endeavour you put your mind to but it will come at a price.”

“Don’t most things? Tell me more.”

“I see a trip is on your future, oh very soon in fact.”

“Very good, I leave for America in 3 days to work with MACUSA for 12 months.”

“12 months? That’s a long time. Will anyone miss you here?”

“No, not really, it’s one of the reasons why I agreed to the position.”

“Oh, I see...” Lorelei then realised she still had hold of his hand and she let go to brush away an imaginary hair from her face.

“Lorelei, would you care to dance?”

  
Present day Lorelei was watching herself and the imposter dance. Her nails dug into her palm as ‘Simon’ placed a hand on the curve of her back.

She remembered how she had felt light headed from the glasses of mead she had consumed and had not eaten enough food. How ‘Simon’s’ smile made her feel weak at the knees. She watched as he bent his head to her ear and whispered something to her that made her giggle. She wouldn’t have normally behaved as she did that night. She had always blamed it on months of being alone and the strong alcohol.

The music came to a stop and Simon asked if she wanted to go outside to get some air, she agreed.

Although knowing what happened next, Lorelei followed the couple out of the marquee. The sun had only just set and it was a beautiful clear night. Simon and Lorelei walked toward a seat next to a water fountain.

“Have you ever been to America Lorelei?” Simon asked her as they sat down.

“No, I’ve never had a reason to travel there. I go to Spain a fair bit, my parents have a holiday home there.”

“Perhaps you could come visit me in New York? I’m sorry, that was very presumptuous of me.”

“I’ve always wanted to go to New York. My grandfather used to visit there a lot.”

He smiled, “So is that a yes?”

She smiled back. “I guess it is, yes. I would love too.”

“Great! If it’s okay with you I will contact you in a few months time to make arrangements and to check you still want to come over that is.”

“I will look forward to hearing from you about it.”

“You know, I am really glad that I threw my mead over you now. I feel like there is a real connection between us.” As he spoke, he placed his hand on her knee.

“I am too but it really was a waste of good mead.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t have said it was a waste.”

Lorelei closed her eyes because she didn’t really want to see what happened next. She remembered that at that moment, Simon had lent in close to her, her breath had hitched as he gently brushed his lips against hers. When she didn’t pull away he made his move and kissed her deeply.

She jumped when she felt someone take hold of her hand. She opened her eyes to see that it was Lucius.

“I take it, this was the person you had ‘a bit of a fumble’ with?” He asked, she nodded.

“Of course after tonight I never saw him again. Never received any message about visiting him in America because he wasn’t real. He was Rufus. Gods he really has played me for a fool!”

She took a look at the couple on the bench kissing and then Simon or should that be; Rufus, got up and took Lorelei’s hand, leading her away from the view of the other guests and somewhere more discreet.

“He was so kind, so charming. I’m not normally one to sneak off and have a quickie after only just meeting someone but I had been so anxious about going. No one wanted to be my date and I wasn’t happy about my appearance. To have someone like him talk and kiss me like he had... I had been lonely for so long and a woman has needs.”

Lucius couldn’t understand why she was trying to justify her actions. She was a young, single woman, why wouldn’t she want to let off a bit of steam? It boiled his blood however to know that the person she had decided to be intimate with had been Rufus Cyril in disguise.

“Afterwards, he told me that he would meet me back in the marquee. I waited and waited but he never came back. I was disappointed but Casey found me and cheered me up. She is such a good friend to me. That night I took a contraceptive potion that lasts six months. I went on holiday to visit my parents holiday home in Spain and I pushed Simon out of my mind. If he was going to invite me to America then I would have gone but I wasn’t going to pine about him.” She let out a sigh.

“Why would he do something like this Lucius? Why pretend to be this person who he is clearly not. Why would he be so nasty to me but then do something like this? I don’t understand.”

“The man is clearly unstable and has a unhealthy obsession about you. A dangerous obsession.”

Lorelei shivered but it wasn’t cold in the memory.

“I need to send an owl to Casey. She will remember what happened on this night as I told her about Simon. From what I have seen here I am even more concerned about the dream I had coming to pass.” She went to leave and then had second thoughts.

“Lucius... could you watch the remainder of the memory for me? Just to see it from his point of view. Try not to hex his bits off though.” She said jokingly but inside she felt wretched. “I hope you don’t think any less of me.”

Lucius pulled her into his tall frame, a hand under her chin to tilt her face up so she looked at him.

“My dear, how can I think any less of you? You were deceived by that odious toad and he took advantage of you. If I had been there that night, you would have definitely caught my eye and it would have been me taking you outside but it wouldn’t have been quick.” He growled before kissing her and she instantly melted in his arms.

Gods if Lucius had been at the ball it would have been a different night all together.

“I have to go write the letter to Casey.” Said Lorelei, regretfully pulling away from Lucius.

“Go, give the finished letter to Dinky and she will send it off. I shall see you shortly.”

“Okay.”

  
Lucius was now alone in the memory. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was curious to see his Lorelei being fucked by another man. Without hesitation he walked to where he had watched the pair sneak off to.

He heard them first before he saw them. Lorelei’s normally loud vocal antics had been toned down but there was no mistake her moans of pleasure. Despite himself and the situation, his cock twitched at the sound of his lover. He rounded a corner of a hedge and found them both in flagrante delicto. He was surprised they hadn’t tried to be more discreet. Lorelei was bent over the plinth of a winged lion statue. Her cocktail dress was bunched up at her waist and standing behind her was Rufus, wearing someone else’s face and thrusting in and and out of her using someone else’s body.

“Simon!” Lorelei cried out as quietly as she could. Rufus picked up his speed, slamming into her as he grasped her hips. Lorelei’s whole body tensed and then she jerked as she climaxed. It wasn’t long before Rufus followed suit.

”Ahhhhh.. fuck yes!” He gasped as he emptied himself inside of her. He then kissed down her bare back and eased his spent member out of her. Lorelei quickly pulled up her panties and adjusted her dress.

“Wow.. I can’t say I’ve ever done that before.” She was flushed with sweat and her eyes were gleaming. It was a look Lucius knew only too well.

Rufus grinned as he sorted out his appearance. “I’m glad I gave you a new experience. Here, let me.” With his wand, he helped Lorelei with her hair which had become loose.

“Thank you.” She said, “for everything. I really needed that.”

“I could tell, me too. I need to go find the men’s toilets. I’ll come find you in the marquee shortly.” He kissed her again before they parted ways. Lorelei walked back to the marquee while Rufus remained by the statue.

Lucius watched as ‘Simon’s’ hair became shorter and dark brown, his face looked like a bubbling cauldron as it changed back to normal. His usual smug expression etched on his face.

“This calls for a celebratory drink.” He said once he had finished transfiguring his robes back to the way they were. All traces of Simon were now erased. As Rufus walked past where Lucius was standing, he couldn’t help but swing his cane at his head. It didn’t connect however; just passed through Rufus as if he was a ghost, yet Lucius felt satisfaction from the action.

He followed Rufus back to the marquee, who made a bee line for the bar and ordered a Firewhisky. His eyes instantly fell on the lone figure of Lorelei, sitting on a chair and watching the entrance way for Simon.

“Poor Switch, I almost feel sorry for you. Almost.” Rufus said to himself before taking a long gulp of his whisky.

Lucius left Rufus’ side and walked towards the memory of Lorelei. She looked so beautiful in the dark blue cocktail dress, he recognised it from their first date at the Draconia, if slightly altered. Lorelei stared right through him as she kept her gaze in the distance, waiting for the man who had made her night special.

“My dear, sweet Lorelei.” He said, taking the vacant seat next to her. “If only I could make this all go away. I would do so in a heart beat.”

She couldn’t hear him of course but he wanted to say it all the same.

Lorelei sighed deeply, realisation was starting to dawn on her that the mysterious man was not going to come back.

“In three months this will all be just a memory my dear, I promise.”

Lorelei turned her head as if to look at him but her eyes looked right through him.

“Come on Lore, don’t look so down! Come dance with us!” Said Casey, holding her hand out to her friend. She accepted, glad that her friend had come to her rescue.

 

That’s when the memory ended and Lucius was back in his bedroom. He immediately went to find Lorelei to make sure she was okay.

He found her still in the study, he used the short cut to get there. She was looking out the window with her back to him. It was still dark so she couldn’t see anything outside so she was obviously lost in thought.

Quietly, he moved to stand behind her, she made no indication that she had acknowledged his presence, so she really was deep in thought.

Not wanting to shock her, Lucius placed his hand lightly on her hip.

“Lorelei.” He said softly into her ear, he felt her relax against him.

“As beautiful as the rose garden is, it is much better viewed in the daylight hours.”

“I sent the letter off.” She replied.

“Good.” Lucius buried his nose into her hair and took a deep breath, filling his nostrils with her sent.

“How was the rest of the memory?” She asked.

“Rather informative.”

Lorelei looked around at this, it wasn’t what she had expected for him to say.

“Oh? How so?”

“Well, I didn’t think that I would find seeing you being fucked by another man to be so... arousing.”

Ah and there was the blush. “But, it was with R-Rufus.” She stuttered.

Lucius smiled predatorily, “That didn’t matter. What I enjoyed was seeing you so liberated that you were willing to fuck someone you didn’t know, a few feet from a Ministry ball in full swing and enjoy it. I found that very, very sexy.” As Lucius spoke, he made sure Lorelei knew exactly how much he had enjoyed it.

“But of course now it leaves me with a dilemma.”

Lorelei couldn’t help herself. “What dilemma?”

“Do I fuck you here, where you stand in front of the window or do we retire back to the bedroom.”

“Oh yes, that is quite the dilemma.”

“Quiet- however I think I have made up my mind.” And without saying any more, he kissed her neck, running his tongue from her earlobe to her collar bone, causing Lorelei to make the noises he desired so much. Gods how he wanted to claim every inch of her. Even though her tryst with ‘Simon’ had been over 3 months ago he wanted to leave her in no doubt to whom she now belonged.

His hand travelled down to the apex of her thighs and as always, he was pleased at how ready she was for him. He growled as one finger easily slipped inside her, coating his finger instantly.

“You like the thought of doing it by the window too, it seems my dear.”

“I like the thought of doing it anywhere with you Lucius.” She replied flirtily and he was glad that she had snapped out of her melancholy state.

“Anywhere, hmm? I have a strong desire to fuck you in every single room of the manor.” Another finger joined his exploration, causing Lorelei to cry out. “So far we have managed the indoor pool, the Master bedroom, the study, the bathroom, the shower-oh and that delightful time in the dining room, so that only leaves two hundred and ninety four rooms to go.”

Lorelei looked at him as if he was bluffing, he smiled wolfishly in response as he continued to pump his digits in and out of the younger witch, feeling her walls starting to quiver in response.

“And that’s not even counting the ‘secret’ rooms.” He added as an afterthought.

“Secret rooms? Ohhhh... fu... mmmmm-yes right there....”

Lucius smiled into her neck before kissing and biting the flesh there as she cried out in pleasure, pleasure he had caused.

“Unbutton the shirt.” He said into her ear, while his right hand remained in between her thighs. With shaky hands due to her intense orgasm, Lorelei slipped the buttons through the holes. Lucius’ left hand trailed up her body to fondle her left breasts, rubbing his thumb over her sensitive nipple and causing her to gasp in response. All while his fingers still worked on her overstimulated pussy and clit.

“Lucius- please..” she moaned, pushing her backside into him. Needing more of him.

“Please- what?”

“Please! I need you.”

Lucius grinned evilly, he was having too much fun hearing her beg.

“I need you.... to what?” He pinched her nipple with his fingers, pulling on it, all while his other fingers rubbed her clit. Lorelei’s legs started to buckle.

“I need you to fuck me!” She screamed.

“My dear, it would be my pleasure, just after you cum again, I do have a reputation to up hold after all.”  


‘This man will be the death of me.’ Thought Lorelei as Lucius’ fingers once more brought her to an earth-shattering climax. She wasn’t even sure she could take much more and Lucius had to hold on to her tightly as she spasmed uncontrollably.

“Lucius! Please!” She cried, holding on to his arm, trying desperately not to collapse to the floor.

Finally, he removed his fingers from her throbbing core and like last time he licked them clean with long licks of his tongue in a very erotic way. Lorelei could see him reflected in the window.

‘Utterly sexy.’

She was just about to turn around to face him when she suddenly found herself pressed against the cold glass of the window. She gasped as the cold pane touched her breasts and stomach and was a complete contrast to the warmth of Lucius pressed against her back. The sound of him unbuckling his belt rang in Lorelei’s ears, followed by the rustling of him dropping his trousers.

“I want you to be under no illusion Lorelei, although I said seeing you being fucked by another man was arousing, only I will be the one to bring you... ahh- pleasure.” This was said hotly into her ear as he pushed his very hard cock inside her, his hand on her hips, pulling her into him.

”Nuhhh... ooh my.. gods.” Moaned Lorelei as he stretched her pussy walls until his full length was inside her.

“Only my name should be cried from your lips.” He hissed as he almost complete withdrew from her before plunging back in.

“Lucius!” She writhed against him, banging her fist against the window.

“Careful love. That glass is old.” He growled.

“Nothing you can’t f-fix.. oh my god Lucius!” She groaned as his mouth went back to kissing her neck and he picked up his speed of his thrusting.

“Yes.. say my name.”

“Luciusssss.”

With a grunt, he pulled them both away from the window so he could fondle her breasts.

“Say my name.”

“Lucius! Fuck Lucius- I need more- I need to cum.” She whimpered, grinding her hips against him, trying to get him deeper. “Please!”

Still with his cock inside her, Lucius turned them so they were facing away from the window, right opposite his desk.

“The desk again love?” He said silkily.

“Anywhere, I just need to cum!” Cried Lorelei, not caring how desperate she sounded.

He made her bend over the desk again, the angle reminiscent of how she had been in the memory with Rufus. The thought of him in his place filled him with jealousy. Lorelei was his. Always be his. This is what he growled to her with every thrust, holding on to her hips.

Lorelei clenched tightly around him as she came hard.

“Lucius!” Her voice shook from her orgasm but still he kept pounding into her, with every thrust another stab at Rufus.

“You are mine. No one else’s. Say it.”

‘Fuck, he is so possessive.’ She thought but she loved it all the same.

“I am yours! Please, Lucius I can’t take much more.. it’s too much.”

His eyes were molten silver as he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head backwards. His lips descend on hers in with a possessiveness that matched his words. His tongue copying the actions of his cock in her pussy as he hammered her into the desk.

Lorelei couldn’t believe that she was rushing towards climax again and as her throbbing walls squeezed him, he broke the kiss and roared to the heavens.

“Fuck Lorelei!” And he came deep inside her with a force he hadn’t felt before.

‘This witch will be the death of me.’ He thought and he panted as he collapsed on top of her, his legs no longer able to support him.

 

“He reminded me of you.” Said Lorelei, once she had caught her breath and Lucius had pulled out from her.

“What was that, my dear?”

“Simon- or Rufus.. I went with him because he reminded me of you. Ever since I met you at Hogwarts all those years ago, I have only ever wanted you.” She confessed.

He smiled and kissed her gently. “And now you have me. Let’s go back to bed and sleep, we have a few hours before sunrise still.”

Lorelei nodded. She wanted to say more; how much she loved him, how she wanted to spend the rest of her days with him. However she still felt the time wasn’t right, what she really wanted was for him to say it first.

‘ _Has he admitted that he loves you yet Lorelei? Oh dear! He hasn’t? Maybe he never will! Perhaps you are just a convenient fuck while he gets over his wife leaving him. Oh I know you have thought that too.’_

Rufus’ words from her dream snaked their way inside her head and sank it’s fangs into her thoughts.

‘Fucking Rufus.’

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Lucius.. hot or what? Let me know your thoughts. Next update will be soon!


	19. You think you know a wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei receives an owl from her parents. Some unpleasant truths come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we meet Lorelei's father. In my mind I imagine him being played by Hugo Weaving as he is one of my most favourite actors (along with Mr Isaacs of course.)
> 
> As always, recognised characters are not mine. My apologise for any glaring mistakes.

At breakfast, Dinky appeared with the post, including two letters for Lorelei. She recognised both the handwriting on the envelope. One was from Casey and the other from her father. She decided to open Casey’s first.

_Lorelei,_

_I’m very concerned about the dream you had. I told Harry and we both agreed that the best course of action is to step up the security around Rufus. He is leaving for Azkaban later today and once he is on the island he will be of no further trouble. We are still trying to track down Invidia Jade. I know I told you not to come to work today but if you could uses your abilities to pinpoint her that would be a big help._

_I hope you boyfriend is looking after you, I am sure he is._

_Don’t worry Lore, we are almost at the end of this ordeal._

_Owl me again if you have any insights._

_See you tomorrow._

_Lots of love,_

_Casey._

  
  


Lorelei sighed as she put down the letter. She knew her friend would take her seriously about the dream, yet she couldn’t help the nagging feeling at the back of her mind that not all was as it seemed.

“What is it Lorelei?” Asked Lucius, noticing the frown on her face.

“It was a reply from Casey. Rufus is going to be moved to Azkaban today and they are going to step up security. They still haven’t apprehend Invidia.”

“Can I read the letter?” He asked. Without thinking she passed it to him and it was only as he was reading it, she remembered what Casey had wrote;

‘ _I hope your boyfriend is looking after you.’_

‘Oh Cass!  I’ll kill you!’ Of course, Lucius made no comment about it.

“Did you need to go back to your flat to get some of your divination tools?”

Her stomach did an odd somersault at the prospect of returning back to her home.

“Oh.. yes, I guess I had.”

Lucius reached out and placed his hand over Lorelei’s in comfort.

“I’ll come with you, if you want me to.”

She nodded, “Okay.” She then opened the second envelope.

It was reassuring to see her father’s elegant script but as she read the letter her heart sank.  
  


‘ _Dearest Lorelei,_

_Your mother and I are so glad to hear from you at last. We were shocked to hear about the explosion in Muggle London and so worried about you but you were not home to get our floo-calls._

_Your Grandmother told us that you are busy living your life and we understand that, however when we found out that you were targeted by the terrorists we were beside ourselves with worry. Your Mother wants you to come stay with us until it is safer and I agree._

_Your Grandmother also told us that you are dating someone and when we pressed her she told us who it is. Frankly Lorelei, I am appalled! A Death Eater?! I thought we raised you better than that. I will be coming to collect you from your flat tonight at 6pm. You will still be able to get to work as a I have been connected to their floo network. If you are not there, then I will come and collect you from Malfoy Manor and pray I do not have to do that._

_We both love you very much Lorelei and only have your best interest at heart._

_I shall see you at 6 o’clock._

  _We love you dearly,_

_Mum and Dad._

‘Oh Grandma, why?’ She thought in anguish, she had promised she wouldn’t tell them.

“Bad news?” Lucius enquired. 

She bit her bottom lip and pondered what she should say.

“It’s a letter from my father. He and my mother want me to stay with them for the time being while all this ‘Followers of the Hallows’ business is going on. He wants me to go there tonight.”

“Oh. I see.”

“Lucius-“

“Well of course your parents would want you to stay with them. It’s only natural that they should want to protect you.” He said stiffly.

“Lucius-“

“If you were my daughter, I’d want you to be where I could keep you safe.”

“I don’t want to stay at my parents.” She said loudly. This was followed by silence and made her feel really embarrassed. “That’s to say, I would rather remain here for the time being, if it’s okay with you.” She added hastily, her cheeks burned.

“You don’t need me to tell you what I would prefer, my dear. I am sure I have made myself very clear that I want you here with me.”

“Then I had better make a floo-call back at my flat when I go to get my tools.” She said, feeling more defiant about the situation than she actually felt. She knew her parents would not be happy with her decision but she was an adult. Not, as they often made her feel, a child and it was up to her where she felt more safe.

***********

To say that she was nervous about going back to her flat was a bit of an understatement. She was worried that she would arrive and still find it in disarray from the bomb. But of course the DMAC would have made sure that everything was back to normal as if the bomb had never happened, that was their job after all. However that thought didn’t help quell the dancing butterflies in her tummy as she and Lucius prepared to Dis-apparate. 

“Lucius, when I make the floo-call to my parents could you.. erm.. perhaps stay in the kitchen?”

He rose a eyebrow but decided just to agree with her wishes.

“When you are ready Lorelei.”

“May as well get this over with.”

  
  


     Of course, when Lorelei arrived at the flat everything was fine. She was even pleased to find that the kitchen had been tided up as well. Lorelei let out a big sigh.

“Well that’s good. Everything looks to be in order. I’ll just go and contact my parents.”

“I’ll wait here, just like you asked.”

She gave him a smile in response before making her way to the living room.

She couldn’t help but look at the window where the bomb had been thrown through. Now the window was fixed once more.  Shaking her head to get back in the present, Lorelei walked over to the fireplace to call her parents.

 

“Hello Fletchley.” She said when she stuck her head out of her parents fireplace, “have you see my parents?”

The old wizened house-elf jumped in surprise at the sound of Lorelei’s voice from the fireplace.

“Young mistress! I will get the Master for you immediately.” And he disappeared with a pop.

Lorelei waited for her father to show  and looked at the sitting room. It was cosy, the cottage home her parents had always dreamed of but not really big enough for both her and Nymph to stay. 

“Lorelei?” Came the voice of Orpheus Switch as he came from the garden into the sitting room.

“Hello, Father.” 

Orpheus Switch was rather an opposing figure in his own right. His slightly long hair was brown, tinged with grey streaks, the same as his beard. He wore glasses and always seemed to Lorelei like he was peering disapprovingly over them at her. She loved her father dearly but sometimes it was a difficult love to show.

“I take it you received my letter?”

‘More like your summons.’ She thought. “Yes, this morning.”

“Well then, I’ll help you pack up the things that you will need. We have made a guest bedroom up for your use and installed a cat flap for Nymph.”

Steadying her nerves and drumming up all her courage, Lorelei spoke.

“Father, I won’t be staying here.” It came out more rushed then she was hoping but Orpheus understood her all the same. 

“You can’t stay by yourself Lorelei. Not while it is unsafe for you.”

Here goes, in for a Knut, in for a galleon. 

“I won’t be staying at my flat either. I will be staying at Malfoy Manor until it is safe to return home.”

Orpheus bristled in response. 

“So, it is true.” He said coldly. “I had hoped your Grandmother hadn’t heard you correctly.”

“Father, I am staying at Malfoy Manor. I am safe there and Nymph is already settled.”

“Really Lorelei! Lucius Malfoy is old enough to be your father! Stop this nonsense now before the whole wizarding world finds out. He is a married man!”

“Divorced.”

“-With a son almost your age! And a known Death Eater! A supremacist bigot! You-know-Whose right hand man!”

“Who was pardoned by the Wizengamot for his part in the war.”

“Not to mention all the terrible atrocities he did in the Dark Lord’s name.”

“That isn’t who he is. I wouldn’t be with him if he was the man you are describing. Please, give me the benefit of the doubt and let me make my own decisions!” She had tried to remain calm, tried to keep her voice even but the more her father’s voice had risen, so had her own.

“Lorelei Euphoria Switch. You will end this ridiculous association before you do anymore damage and come straight here, with your belongings and your cat until the all clear is given and you are thinking clearly.”

That was the last straw. “Goodbye Father.” He wasn’t going to listen to reason, so why bother. “Tell Mother I said hello and that I love her.”

“Wait, Lorelei, wait.”

“Only if you will treat me like an adult and listen to me.”

Orpheus sighed in annoyance. “I know that you are an adult. We only have your best interests at heart.”

“Then please try to understand. Lucius has done so much for me this past week. He saved my life, he has been there for me throughout all of this and I feel safe with him.”

“Do you love him?”

Lorelei couldn’t believe her father had come out and asked her that question. She opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out.

“Lorelei, do you love him?”

“Yes.” She whispered.

“And does he love you?”

Well he certainly wasn’t pulling any punches.

“I don’t know, it’s still early days.”

“Don’t you see? He is taking advantage of you sweetheart. A man like Malfoy only thinks about one thing, power and how to gain it. He is using you.”

“No, no you are wrong. He cares about me!”

“Until another witch comes along and catches his eye.” Her father sneered.

“Father, please! It isn’t like that!” Tears were starting to form now, she couldn’t understand why her father could not be happy for her, that she was finally in a relationship after being alone for so long. 

“Lorelei, you know I love you but I can’t sit idly by while you throw yourself at this evil man.”

“He isn’t evil! He was never evil! He was under the Imperius curse during both wars. At the battle of Hogwarts he protected his son and switched sides!” Lorelei closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. “Lucius Malfoy has shown me nothing but kindness since we met. What you believe is the ‘Prophet’s’ lies but I have gotten to know the real Lucius and believe me, he is far from the villain they have portrayed him as. If you could only get to know him then you would see for yourself.”

Orpheus lips were in a thin line. “He has certainly got you under his thrall. I thought you learnt your lesson after your last relationship fiasco. Well then, seeing as you are an adult, I will treat you as thus. Ask him how he feels about you. Truly. If he is honest with his intentions as you dare believe then we will agree to meet him.”

Lorelei’s heart skipped a beat as her dad spoke, was he really going to give her a chance to prove she was right about Lucius? 

“However, if it turns out that he is less than honourable then it will be up to you to deal with the issue. You are, after all an adult as you so insistently point out, time to behave like one.”  

“He isn’t who you think he is. He really does care about me.”

“Then this will be easy for you. Lorelei, your mother and I care about you deeply. We don’t want to see you get hurt, by these terrorists or anyone else. Please, look after yourself.”

“I know Pa. I know. I love you both too.”

Lorelei ended the call feeling deflated. She had got her way in the end but she couldn’t help but feel like she hadn’t. Heart feeling heavy, she walked back to the kitchen where Lucius was waiting, seated at her kitchen table. She tried her best to smile at him but it looked more like a grimace.

“I take it the call did not go well.”

She sighed and sat down on the chair opposite him .

“It went just as I expected it to. My father still sees me as his little girl and is very protective over me. As I’m sure you understand.”

“He doesn’t like the fact that you are with me, does he?”

Lorelei looked down at her hands. “No, he doesn’t.”

“When I was on the school board of governors, Orpheus and I didn’t see eye to eye on most things. I see now that I might have been rather forceful in pushing my ideals on the other board members during my time on the board and I regret those actions entirely. I’m not the man I once was.” His hand reached out to grasp hers which made her look at him. “I’ve not been that man for a long time.”

Now was her chance, “Lucius, I want to ask-“ before she could say any more the voice of her Grandmother came from the frame hanging on the kitchen wall.

“My dear I am so so sorry! Oh!” She stopped short when she saw her Granddaughter holding hands with a very handsome, older man.

“I didn’t realise you had company Lorelei.”

Like hell she didn’t. “Gran this is Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, my Great Grandmother, Euphoria Switch.”

“A pleasure to meet you Mrs Switch. Now I know where Lorelei gets her beautiful eyes from.”

Her grandmother giggled like a school girl in response. “Oh Mr Malfoy! You make me blush!”

“Please, call me Lucius.” He purred. Lorelei rolled her eyes in response and removed her hand from his.

“What do you want Grandma?”

Euphoria composed herself and her face took on a look of concern.

“My dear, I’m so sorry about your father. I didn’t mean to tell him but.. well, you know your father-“

“Yes I do! Which is why I wanted to tell them when the time was right! And now he is demanding that I go live with them? I can’t do that Gran. I won’t.”

“I know that Pumpkin. You are your own woman and your parents need to realise that. They are just concerned for your safety.”

“I have that under control.” She sniffed.

“Well yes, But, and please pardon me for saying this Lucius,  you don’t particularly have a very good history with my grandson.”

“I would never do anything to harm Lorelei.” Said Lucius gravely.

“It’s not me you have to convince.”

“Grandmother. I can’t stay with them.”

“I know dear, I know. Just, give your father some time. This has all come as rather a massive shock for him.... I have to go now Lorelei but I want you to know that we all love you very much.”

“I know. Love you too.”

The elderly witch left the portrait leaving Lorelei and Lucius alone once more. Silence stretched between them until Lucius finally spoke.

“What was you going to ask me?”

Lorelei went to speak but now felt the moment was lost due to her grandmother’s interruption.

“It was nothing.”

Lucius raised one eyebrow. “Lorelei, I can tell when you are lying. What did you want to ask me?”

Lorelei scratched at her neck. Before her grandma had interrupted them, she was about to ask Lucius how he really felt about her but now she found she just couldn’t bring herself to ask it. So she asked another question that had been burning a hole in her mind for some time.

“I wanted to ask, during the war, were you really under the Imperius curse?”

Lucius’ whole demeanour changed before her very eyes. He rose from the chair and walked towards the kitchen sink and looked out the window.

“Lucius?”

He let out a loud sigh and absently fiddled with the head of his serpent cane. Lorelei got up and walked over to him.

“You were, weren’t you? You wouldn’t willingly kill muggles, would you?”

“You have to understand, during the first war, when the Dark Lord was gaining followers, my father was one of the first to join his cause. As his son and heir, I was expected to follow in his footsteps.” Lucius wouldn’t look at her, couldn’t look at her. “At that time I see that my way of thinking was prejudice, racist, bigoted and indeed abhorrent but it was how I was raised.”

Lorelei’s mouth felt dry. “Are you saying, you weren’t under the Imperius curse? That you were in full control of your own actions during the wars?”

He turned to face her now, his eyes searched her own.

“Lorelei, please, you must understand what it was like to be in my position.”

“My father was right. He tried to warn me but I didn’t want to hear it.” She backed away from him, everything she thought she knew about the man she loved was crumbling down around her.

“And during the second war? You went back to him! To be by his side! To serve him by your own free will?” Her voice was shrilled as she spoke, her heart felt like it was logged in her throat.

“If I hadn’t gone back to his side, I would have been killed- Draco killed. I couldn’t allow that to happen to my only son. I had to appear loyal, don’t you see?”

It felt as if the room was spinning. Everything she believed about him was a lie. He was starting to walk towards her now and she couldn’t handle being in his presence.

“I need some time.” She managed to say, still backing up towards the kitchen door.

“Lorelei...” he looked at her almost pleadingly.

“I’ll Apparate back to the Manor later.. I just need time.”

He clenched his cane with both hands. “I’ll be waiting.” And with a crack, he was gone.

*********

“How could I have been so stupid?” Said Lorelei to herself angrily as she  wrenched the box from her wardrobe. The lid came flying off and the newspaper clippings about Lucius scattered everywhere.

“All this time, I thought he was someone he’s not!”

She found the article she sought, about the Malfoy’s being pardoned for their actions in the 2nd wizarding war.

‘ _The magical community was stunned today as it was announced that previously convicted Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco Malfoy, have been pardoned for their involvement during this second wizarding war._

_Lucius Malfoy, who had already served a year in Azkaban in 1997 when he was captured breaking into to the department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, will not be returning to Azkaban to serve the remaining time of his sentence._

_At, what is now being referred to as ‘The Battle of Hogwarts,” there were eye witnesses that saw Lucius with his wife, Narcissa, abandon the fight to search for their son, a student at Hogwarts. Because of their dramatic change of allegiance, the Wizengamot declared the Malfoy’s pardoned for their actions in the war.”_

Lorelei couldn’t read the rest of the article. She knew it off by heart anyway but now she had a funny taste in her mouth and her tummy felt like it had a heavy stone in it.

So desperate she had been, to believe that Lucius was a good man, who had been forced to serve such a vile and evil wizard that she refused to to see the signs that Lucius was in his own right a very dark wizard.

 **********

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Lucius had demanded a Firewhisky from Dinky before storming into his study and slamming the door.

He downed the whisky in not a very gentlemanly manner and poured another one immediately after.

His eyes fell on the chesterfield and he thought about Lorelei, so he moved his gaze to the desk. And all he could picture was Lorelei lying across it while he slammed into her.

He drained his glass and poured another.

Had he known, that Lorelei would have reacted the way she had, he would have lied. But that was the Lucius of old. Voldemort’s right hand man and confidant.

His year in Azkaban had killed that man. Even without the presence of the Dementors, the prison had a way of destroying a person’s soul. And then to have his ancestral home be commandeered by Voldemort once he was freed and the treatment he had received by his one time Lord was that akin of torture, it didn’t take a genius to wonder why he had changed allegiances.

And now, the only good thing in his life, that stopped him from his self hatred, hated him. Oh she didn’t have to say it. Lucius recognised the look in her eye, he had seen it plenty of times before.

“It’s just what I deserve.” He snarled and threw his whiskey tumbler into the fireplace, the sound of the glass breaking was like a trigger and before he knew what was happening he was on a rampage. He threw his chair against the wall, books, documents, antiques, statutes, anything and everything that wasn’t too heavy was fair game for Lucius’ destruction and he roared loudly as he upended his desk.

Dinky appeared at his side to see what was going on.

“Master?” She asked and then squealed loudly as Lucius grabbed her by the shift she wore and went to punch her. He froze when she cried out.

“Master, please!”

In a stupor, he dropped the terrified elf to the floor who immediately disappeared.

That’s when Lucius saw what he had done in his rage. His study looked as if a wild Erumpent had charged through the room. He sank to his knees and Lucius Malfoy, pure blood wizard, member of the sacred 28, broke down in tears.

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.


	20. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this guys!
> 
>  
> 
> Recognised characters are not mine, I am just playing with them.

Lorelei stared into the crystal ball but she wasn’t concentrating, her vision was blurred from crying and even now tears streaked down her face. She was trying to find some clue to Invidia Jade’s whereabouts. If she could be apprehended then that would be one step closer for Lorelei to feeling safe. Right now, she didn’t feel safe. At least one thing was certain; the dream she had had that morning had been just that. A dream. There was too many factors against it now that rendered it impossible. The major difference being her revelation about Lucius. There was also something that Invidia had said;

“Rufus.. either you are going to do this or I will put her back, we don’t have a lot of time and she will be missed.”

What did she mean by that? I will put her back? Who was this Invidia Jade anyway?

There was only one thing for it. She would have to go into work and find out more. There was more to this that the aurors weren’t telling her and seeing that she had been targeted by them, Lorelei felt she deserved to be included in their investigations.

She cast tempest and found the time was almost quarter to 1. If she went now, she would beat the lunch time rush and maybe intercept Casey before she went to lunch herself, if she was able to have one.

She went to the bathroom to sort herself out and saw what a state she looked from her crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and if Casey saw her like this she would immediately know that something was wrong. Then again, perhaps it wouldn’t hurt for Lorelei to take comfort from her best friend. Even if she would say, ‘I told you so.’ And ‘I’ll hex hit bits off!’ In between hugging her. 

A tapping sound from her living room window caught her attention and she walked back to see an owl sitting outside with a letter in it’s beak. The owl was unfamiliar to Lorelei which made her suspect it was probably from the Ministry and her stomach did a funny lurch at what the letter might contain.

The bird put the letter down on the windowsill and flew away before Lorelei could even give it a treat. She eyed the envelope warily. It certainly looked Ministry issue and Lorelei had a sickening feeling it was about Rufus.

May as well get it over with. She thought and picked up the envelope.

The pulling sensation on her naval and the overwhelming nausea that followed instantly told Lorelei that the letter had been a Portkey. She hated this way of traveling as she always got ‘Portkey-sick’ and it would leave her feeling queasy for a day, if not longer.

When she arrived at her destination the nausea turned to dread.

She was in a dark dungeon, only lit by a few wall sconces. The only other being in the room was the owl that had delivered the letter to Lorelei. She watched as the owl started to grow and transform in size before becoming Invidia Jade.

“You really do make this far too easy, Seer.” She sneered and pointed her wand at Lorelei.

“Now then, be a good little Hufflepuff and chain yourself to the wall. I know you don’t have your wand with you so if you want to stay alive you had better do as I say. Do you understand?”

Still feeling wretched from the Portkey-sickness, Lorelei could only obey Invidia’s demand and chained herself to the wall using the handcuffs and chain waiting for her. She wasn’t scared but apprehensive about what was going to happen.

“Now we just have to wait.” Sighed Invidia, still with her wand trained on Lorelei. “I’m sure you won’t need your seership to know who for.”

Lorelei’s stomach rolled again.

“You’re looking a little green there Seer. Portkey travel disagree with you?”

“You created an authorised Portkey. That alone is a crime.” She groaned.

“Two, actually...” just as Invidia spoke, Rufus appeared, clutching a small object in his hand that Lorelei couldn’t see in the low light.

“About time you showed up.” Invidia said, “I had hoped we wouldn’t have been waiting around for too long. This one is too quiet.” She added, indicating to Lorelei.

“I take it, it all went without a hitch?” Rufus looked fine from the Portkey travel. Another reason to hate him. He was still wearing the same robes as in the interrogation room and not in Azkaban prison garb. The bastard hadn’t even made it to the island.

“Didn’t even think twice about touching the envelope. As if she was expecting it! I really don’t know what you see in her Rufus.”

Rufus came to stand before Lorelei, who glared at him.

“She has gifts. Don’t you Switch? Ones that will be beneficial for us and the cause.”

Invidia laughed. “Gifts? I have yet to see any evidence. Let’s face it, your precious seer is a phoney.”

Rufus turned on the other woman and snarled. “She is not a phoney! And she will prove it. Won’t you Switch?”

Lorelei spat at him in response, which made Invidia laugh even louder.

“Oh yeah, I see what you mean Rufus. A rare talent that one. She got you right between the eyes!”

Rufus growled and wiped the spittle off his face.

“Here, let me teach her some manners. _Crucio!_ ”

Lorelei screamed in agony from the cruciatus curse from Invidia. She had never been hit by the unforgivable before and it was excruciating. Pain beyond anything she had ever suffered before and she felt like she was dying. She screamed in agony and it If wasn’t for the chains she would have fallen to the floor.

“Enough Invidia. I said enough!” Shouted Rufus and knocked Invidia wand to the side.

“We need her to be able to focus, not in pain.” He snarled.

Invidia backed off with a scowl. Lorelei whole body was wrecked with pain and along with the Portkey sickness she knew that she was going to throw up if that happened again.

“Did you bring the tools?” Rufus asked the dark witch.

“On the table, just like you asked.” She smiled sweetly. Rufus turned his full attention to Lorelei now, he stepped closer to her and her instant reaction was to jerk away.

“Now then Switch. You can either cooperate with us or we will use force. Just like you had no qualms doing to me.”

Lorelei’s stomach rolled again and she couldn’t help but groan.

“Portkey sickness?”

She nodded her head but soon stopped as that made her dizzy.

“That’s too bad. I might be able to help you with this little problem, however... I want you to do something for me in return.”

But of course.

“Let me guess, you want me to do some fortune telling for you?” She rasped.

“Not quite.. However if you could use your abilities to help us locate the three Deathly Hallows then I will not only relieve you of your symptoms but I will let you go.”

Lorelei regarded him shrewdly. There had to be more to it. There was no way after all this was over he would just let her go. But then Rufus was adept at the modified memory charm after all.

“If you think I am going to help you then you had better think again.”

“ _Crucio_!” Cried Invidia and this time the curse did make Lorelei throw up.

“Merlin’s sake Invidia! Now look what you've done! Clean this mess up and then leave.”

 

Once Invidia had cleaned both the floor and Lorelei, she left the dungeon in a rather disgruntled manner. When they were alone, Rufus’ whole demeanour changed. He stood entirely too close to Lorelei and breathed her scent in deeply.

“By the gods Switch, I do miss you. My head feels quiet empty now I only have my own thoughts to deal with. I wish you hadn’t made me remove the bind rune. You would have kept me from going insane in Azkaban.”

“You’re not in Azkaban.” She hissed.

“Ah but I didn’t know that until this morning. I didn’t think I would get to see you again. And now look at you. Finally with me in a dungeon.” He grinned salaciously. Lorelei looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

“I know you remember who I am. I saw you view your school memory of Valentine’s day.”

“I was going to come and meet you that night. But I fainted and ended up in the hospital wing.”

“Oh I know all that.” He said dismissively.

“Then why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you come and say that you had sent me the card?”

“A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff? Can you imagine what my peers would have done to me? I had a reputation to uphold at school, if my class mates had found out I would never have heard the end of it.”

“But once we finished school, you said nothing to me. I didn’t even know who you were!”

“And that’s just it Switch. You didn’t know who I was. Nothing stopped you to find out who sent you the card! XYou know the day you joined the Ministry I couldn’t believe my luck. Now it was my chance to finally get to know you. Away from house pride and school politics. But then I found out what your job was to be at the Ministry and I knew.. I knew I couldn’t let you stay. As much as I wanted to be with you; the cause was more important.”

“The cause... the Deathly Hallows. Why do you want them so badly?”

“Why do you think, Switch? A cloak of invisibility, a resurrection stone and the most powerful wand in existence. Power over Death. Who wouldn’t want that?”

“Any sane person.” She muttered.

Rufus laughed and shook his head.

“With the Deathly Hallows, our world won’t be the hidden one any longer. We will finally take our rightful place as the true Masters. Just as Grindelwald wanted. And you are going to help me find them, aren’t you?”

“Why should I do that? I don’t believe in your cause. The muggles don’t bother us! This isn’t the medieval age.

Rufus, I had a prophecy. It was about the Deathly Hallows-“

“I know about your prophecy! We were bound remember? You to me and me to you.”

“Wait.. what?”

That smile was back, the one that made Lorelei’s skin crawl.

“We were bound. That bind rune worked both ways- well, to a point anyway. Admit it Switch, after the runes were lifted you felt different, like part of you was missing.”

Lorelei heaved again but there was nothing left to expel.

“You’re lying.”

“‘My fringe makes me look like a little girl, perhaps it’s time I changed my hair’“ Said Rufus, mimicking her own voice. “‘And all these gem stone bracelets are so childish.’”

Lorelei looked at him stunned.

“Oh and of course there was the adventure with the vintage lingerie... and the other things that surprised you over the course of the last 2 years. Need I go on?”

“No-no! I don’t believe you. You didn’t influence my change of appearance. I just wanted a change after Gareth left me.”

“Have it your way Switch. But you and I both know that without me.. influencing you, you are lost.”

She snarled, hating him more than she had ever hated anyone in her life.

“I take it you didn’t view all my memories then? That’s a pity.”

“I saw what I needed to see. ‘Simon’.” She spat.

He laughed cruelly. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist that particular one. Curiosity really is your failing Switch. Yes, I remember that night very fondly indeed. The night when you were mine for the taking.”

“Why? Why did you use polyjuice potion? Who was he? Who was the man whose face you stole?” She was seething now and that some how negated the sickness.

“Just some random muggle. But his face did the job though, didn’t it? Such a whore for my cock you were that night Switch. Positively delectable.”

“You’re an arsehole!” She screamed and pulled on the chains to get free but to no avail.

“Save your energy Switch. You will need it for what is to come.”

“I won’t help you. You and your ‘cause’ can go hang!”

“Now you see, that’s where you are wrong and I am disappoint in you.” He shook his head as he spoke. “You see, when I was interrogated by the aurors, I might have given them.. false intelligence.”

Lorelei’s heart slammed in her chest.

“Now I have your attention, it seems.” He smirked.

“What false intelligence?”

“The location of another bomb target.”

A fresh wave of nausea hit Lorelei as Rufus spoke.

“But.. if you help us, by locating the three Deathly Hallows, the bomb will not go off. Or should I say, bombs.”

“Bombs?”

“Three. In locations that you would be very familiar with.”

“Where?”

“You’re not going to help us, so why does it matter where?”

“Where?!” She screamed and Rufus smiled.

“The Ministry.”

Lorelei felt faint. If a bomb went off at the ministry, then that would be catastrophic for the Wizarding world. Hundreds would die!

“No.” She whispered.

“Hogwarts.” Continued Rufus.

“But they are kids! You can’t!”

Rufus spoke the next location right into her ear.

“Malfoy Manor.” And dread surged down her spine.

“But of course, if you help us, the bombs will not detonate. One bomb for every Hallow. For every Hallow located by you, a bomb not activated.”

“I don’t believe you.” She snarled.

“Switch, given the position you are in, you really don’t have a choice.”

“Why are you doing this??” She shouted, right into his face. “Why?!”

“Because it is the way it should be.”

“You’re insane! A bomb at Hogwarts? You went to Hogwarts! All those students!”

Rufus looked away, for the first time unable to meet her heated glare.

“If you don’t want their blood on your hands then you know what to do.”

No. No!

“The Ministry, Hogwarts, Malfoy Manor. Not necessarily in that order.” He stated.

Lorelei wasn’t sure she could hate this man even more than she did now. Everything that he had done to her over the course of two years paled in comparison to the deaths of innocents.

“You can prevent it all Switch. Just use your gift, find the Hallows. That’s all I ask.” He whispered softly.

‘Fuck. What do I do? If I help him find the Hallows who knows what destruction will happen but if I don’t then these bombs will go off. Three. The Ministry, Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor. Lucius!’

“I can see the wheels turning in your head Switch. Let me simplify this for you. Locate the Hallows, the bombs don’t do off. No one dies. Your work colleagues; safe, the students; safe. Malfoy; safe. I have all the tools you need. Pendulums, crystal ball, runes, tea.” He indicated to the table.

“Now then, do we have an accord?”

‘Time.. I need to buy time. Escape. Warn the Ministry.’

She hung her head in defeat. “Yes.” She whispered.

“Sorry, What was that?”

She looked up and her eyes flared at him with pure hatred.

“Yes.”

He smiled darkly. “Very good Switch, I knew we would come to an agreement.”

“But to use those tools I need to attune myself to them.”She tilted her head towards the table.

“What?”

“They aren’t my tools. I work best with my tools. They work with my magical energy. These objects you have gathered here won’t perform as well as my own divination tools. Didn’t you learn anything in Divination class?”

Rufus laughed. “To be honest Switch, I hated Divination but I don’t hold that against you. After all it has come in handy and with this you will prove yourself once and for all. Your powers of foresight will prevent so many needless deaths Switch. You will be hailed as a heroine. The darling of the Ministry. No longer mocked or belittled.” He was standing right in front of her again, she averted her gaze but he grabbed her roughly by her chin so she had no choice but to look at him. “Even Shacklebolt will see your worth. The Minister himself. Perhaps even a raise! Think of all the new lingerie you could buy to surprise Malfoy with.”

At the mention of Lucius she felt like Rufus had his hand around her heart and squeezed it. He must have seen her pained expression and he grinned wolfishly.

“Oh my Switch, have you two love birds had a falling out? Did Malfoy get jealous of what he saw at the Ministry ball? I take it he viewed the memory with you?” His hand came to circle her throat. “Didn’t like seeing you with another man’s cock deep inside you? Such a possessive man but you like that about him, don’t you Switch? That’s what ‘turns you on.’”

His thumb started to stroke her skin softly and she hated him touching her. She went to jerk her head away but his grip around her throat became tighter.

“Come on Switch, I know what you like. I know what he did to you. How he made you cry out his name again and again.” He was so close to her now, his body pressing hers against the cold flint dungeon wall. Revulsion flooded her body and just as he bent to capture her lips with his, she head butted him.

“Fuck!” His hand came up to his nose. “You little bitch!”

Lorelei felt triumphant, hoping she had broken his nose, her head certainly hurt from the impact.

“You will pay for that.” He seethed and looked as if he was about to strike her when the door opened, freezing him in space.

“Rufus, we have trouble.” Invidia stuck her head into the dungeon.

“What kind of trouble?” He hissed.

“Trouble.” This was said with a jerk of her head, meaning that he had to leave the room.

With a frustrated growl he stepped away from Lorelei.

“Don’t you dare try anything Switch. I will be right back.”

She glared at him defiantly. Letting him know that he hadn’t broken her. Not yet. Once the heavy door shut, Lorelei let out a sob, her whole body shook with the sudden realisation of what had just happened.

Fucking Rufus!

She strained her hearing to see if she could hear voices on the other side of the door but there was none. It seemed that her captors had moved away from her cell. Now it was time to act.

Thankfully, along with teaching her everything he knew about Transfiguration, her Great Grandfather has also taught her how to be a animagus. It had been something Lorelei achieved with great pride, however the animal she became wasn’t overly impressive. In actual fact it was rather diminutive but was perfect for the situation she found herself in now.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Lorelei concentrated on her magic and began to transform. Immediately she began to shrink. Soon the cuffs around her wrists were too big and she slipped out of them with ease. Smaller and smaller she became. Her limbs longer and thinner, turning a leafy green. In a short few seconds, she had become a Bowtruckle.

Knowing that time was against her, Lorelei set off as fast as her small twig like legs could carry her, which was quite fast for such a nimble creature. She made it to the door and she squeezed herself underneath the bottom. Rufus and Invidia was nowhere to be seen, the corridor was deserted. She had to get out of there. Get away. Now!

***********

Hesitantly, Dinky knocked on the door to her Master’s study, clutching the letter to her petite body.

“M-Master?” She called out, her voice trembled in fear. There was no answer from inside the room. Swallowing her fear, Dinky tried again.

“Master- I have a letter for you and Miss Switch from the Ministry.”

The door was flung open and Dinky couldn’t help the little shriek that escaped her.

Lucius was in a terrible state. His eyes were red and his hair was in a disarray and reminded Dinky of when the Mistress had left him.

He thrust his hand out towards her and Dinky shakily placedthe envelope in his hand. He didn’t say a word of thanks and slammed the door shut on Dinky.

Back in the solitude of the study, Lucius ripped open the letter.

“Dear Mr Malfoy and Lorelei,

It is with great regret that I Inform you there has been a breach in our security regarding Rufus Cyril.

Somehow a portkey was smuggled into his cell at the Ministry before he was transferred to Azkaban.At time of writing we are not sure of where he is and I wanted to make sure you both were aware of the situation as it stands.

Lorelei, if you are still at Malfoy Manor I stress that at this time you remain there and don’t leave. I am sure Mr Malfoy has plenty of wards and enchantments on his property to ensure your safety.

I must stress that we are still trying to locate Invidia Jade but we have been able to detain the other ‘Followers of the Hallows’ as identified by Cyril. However we believe that Invidia is the most dangerous individual after Rufus and we need to capture both of them as swiftly as possible.

Lorelei, you will not be required to come into work but if you are able to help remotely then that would be a real help.

Mr Malfoy, I think that all the time Lorelei is in danger it would be best if you stayed with her. Your department is aware of the situation and you will receive a separate owl regarding your work.

Again, I can’t stress the importance of staying safe during this time of uncertainty. Myself or Casey will keep you update of any news.

Hope you are well,

 

Harry Potter.”

 

Lucius’ heart thumped hard in his chest as he read the missive. What Lorelei feared had come to pass.

“Dinky!” He roared, instantly the tiny elf was at his side.

“Yes, Master?”

“See that Lorelei’s cat is well looked after. I am going to go and get Lorelei now. Can you also fix this mess?” He indicated to the study.

“Yes Master. Perhaps.. Master would allow Dinky to attend to Master’s appearance as well?”

Lucius ran a hand through his unkempt hair and nodded in agreement. With a click of her fingers, Lucius was back to looking his normal pristine self.

“Thank you Dinky. I will be back shortly.” He reached for his cane and with a turn he was gone.

 

Lorelei’s flat was empty. Her wand was sitting on the coffee table but she was no where in sight. The living room window was open and sitting on the windowsill was an identical letter from Harry. Unopened. Lucius feared the worse and immediately pocketed her wand and grabbed a handful of Floo powder before traveling to the Ministry.

**********

Time was against Lorelei, she knew that any minute Rufus and Invidia would discover her disappearance and the consequences of that discovery. Bowtruckle eyesight was not particularly the best but she didn’t want to chance changing back to her human form while she was still-where ever she was. The surroundings were old, she could tell that much and the walls were slightly damp which she summarised meant she was underground. She had to get out and to the Ministry but she also didn’t want to leave knowing that she had Rufus and Invidia within her grasp. If only she could send a message some how. To warn the Ministry about the bomb there, at Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor.

Lucius! Perhaps she could contact him. It was a long shot but Lorelei didn’t have many options. Regardless of what had transpired recently between the two of them, she couldn’t deny the strong connection they both shared with each other. She would be kidding herself if she didn’t still love him and wanted to protect him.

She found another room, also empty apart from some large wooden crates and was dimly lit with wall sconces.

Hiding behind the crates, Lorelei closed her eyes, concentrated on her human form and began to grow larger.

Once she was back to her regular self she immediately set to work calming her breathing, she needed to contact Lucius and fast.

She cleared her mind and focused on the message she wanted to send him. It had to be clear and concise with no room for misinterpretation.

‘Lucius... evacuate Hogwarts...

evacuate the Ministry... evacuate the Manor.... bombs.... evacuate Hogwarts... evacuate the Ministry... evacuate the Manor!’

Then as an after thought she added. ‘I’m fine.... will try to stop them.’

She just hoped that the message would get though, there wasn’t much else she could do given the circumstances. Now to work out the next stage of her plan. If she could call it that.

 

Since Lucius had shown signs of being able to perform wandless magic, she had wondered if she could do the same. She certainly felt like magic coursed through her body when she was making love to Lucius. She practically sparked with it during those moments, which heightened her pleasure and left her buzzing long afterwards.

Taking a deep breath, Lorelei outstretched her hand towards the wooden crate.

“Reducio!”

A tingling sensation started in her fingertips but the crate remained the same size. Gritting her teeth, she tired again.

“Reducio!” She almost whooped for joy when the crate magically shrunk. She could perform wandless magic.

‘Now for the hard part.’ She thought grimly.

*******

Lucius was livid. When he arrived at the Ministry, he went straight to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and practically shouted at the secretary to see someone. When he was denied, things escalated. It wasn’t the best course of action to take and now he was being escorted to his very own holding cell, in order to ‘calm down.’

He was calm, all he wanted was answers. Where was Lorelei? How had Rufus Cyril manage to escape? Did they know where he was? What were they doing to stop them?

They had no answers to these questions.

He was placed in a small windowless room, with only a bench to sit on. Lucius sighed and sat down and cursed himself for flying off the broomstick. He just hoped Lorelei was okay. If Rufus had her, he would break his neck with his bare hands!

He reached into his robes and brought out Lorelei’s delicate wand. She wouldn’t have left it behind on purpose. Something had happened in her flat and Lucius felt positively useless. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back and rested it on the cold wall.

‘Lucius... evacuate Hogwarts...

evacuate the Ministry... evacuate the Manor.... bombs....’

Lucius jerked his head away from the wall. He thought he had heard a voice in his head that wasn’t his own. It was Lorelei’s!

‘Evacuate Hogwarts... evacuate the Ministry... evacuate the Manor!’

Lucius’ heartbeat rapidly in his chest as her words sunk in.

‘I’m fine.... will try to stop them.’

It felt like a hand had squeezed his heart. She didn’t have her wand! What was she going to do?

Quickly he stood up and banged on the door to his cell, shouting for attention.

“Quiet Malfoy!” Came a gruff voice from the other side.

“I’ve had a message from Lorelei Switch. There is a bomb in the Ministry and Hogwarts.”

“What was that?”

“Lorelei Switch, the seer, she just contacted me. We have to evacuate the premises immediately and Hogwarts. There are bombs planted there.”

It wasn’t long before the cell door was opened and Harry stood by the doorway. He didn’t want to admit it but Lucius was glad to see him.

“Mr Malfoy, tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	21. Once a Hufflepuff..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei comes up with a plan to stop Rufus and Invidia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is it. The final chapter.  
> A big thank you to my dear friend Angela for her encouragement and support while I was writing this adventure.
> 
> To begin with it was only suppose to be a small smut filled fic to satisfy my Lucius fantasises and it become so much more. A 21 chapter fanfic!  
> I have enjoyed writing about Lorelei and already began drafting a sequel! Plus a fun little one shot that I might post up.
> 
> I also wrote a Lumonie 2 parter called "What are you up to Mr Malfoy." Please do give that a read.
> 
> With out further a do all I need to say is thank you for reading my first published wizarding world fan fic. 
> 
> All recognised characters are not mine and this work is purely just for fun.  
> Apologies for any glaring errors.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

Lorelei moved quickly back in her animagus form. She hadn’t come across either Rufus or Invidia and she was starting to feel concerned. Had they left her there?  
She scuttled past another door and stopped. She could hear sobbing coming from the other side. It seemed she wasn’t their only prisoner.  
She squeezed herself under the door and was shocked to see who was being locked up with her. She changed back to her human form immediately.

  
“Casey? What are you doing here?”  
  
Casey blinked. “Lorelei?”  
  
Her friend looked awful, her hair was a mess and she looked like she has been crying for sometime. Lorelei felt so sorry for her.  
“How long have you been here?”  
  
“I’m not sure.. what day is it?”  
  
“Monday.”  
  
“Monday? I haven’t been here as long as I thought. Lorelei do you have any water? I’m so thirsty.”  
  
She helped conjure some water into Casey’s mouth, wandlessly which surprised Casey.  
  
“I didn’t know you could do wandless magic! That’s amazing.”  
  
“Cass, how did you get here?” She pressed.  
  
“Invidia Jade. She stunned me as I was leaving the Ministry on Sunday afternoon. She used polyjuice potion and some of my hair to become me. She infiltrated the Ministry this morning to release Rufus. How are you here?”  
  
“Portkey disguised as a Ministry letter. We need to get out of here Casey. _Alohamora!_ ” And the lock on her wrists sprang open. “There is a plot, three bombs in three separate locations. They want me to use my abilities to locate the Deathly Hallows for them, if I don’t...” She let the sentence hang in the air between them.  
  
“We have to stop them.” Replied Casey, rubbing her wrist.  
  
“Agreed. I think I managed to send Lucius a message about the bombs so he can warn the Ministry. I don’t know where Rufus and Invidia are right now... Hold on-if you were here since yesterday afternoon then how did you send the owl?”  
  
Casey frowned. “What owl?”  
  
“The owl about the dream I had. I sent you one and you replied.”  
  
Casey shook her head. “It wasn’t me Lore.”  
  
“No, it was me. _Stupefy!_ ” From the doorway was Invidia. Although she was surprised by the intrusion, Lorelei reacted instantly.  
  
“ _Protego! Expelliarmus!”  
_  
The dark witch could only watch as her wand flew out of her hand and Casey caught it.  
  
“ _Petrificus totalus_!” Cried Casey, using Invidia’s wand and hitting Invidia with the curse, rendering her immobile on the floor.  
  
“Nicely done Cass.”  
  
“Not bad yourself Lore. One down, just Rufus to go.”  
  
Invidia glared at them as they decided what to do with her.  
  
“She’s an animagus, she can turn into an owl, we need to keep her from escaping.” Lorelei explained.  
  
“If we lock this door, there is no way she can escape. We have got to tell the other Aurors and track down Rufus before he realises something is up. Lorelei, can you perform a patronus?”  
  
She nodded, “I'm not sure if I can do it wandlessly though.”  
  
Casey decided to try using Invidia’s wand. A beautiful silvery Griffin appeared in front of them. He turned his elegant eagle head towards Casey.  
  
“Go get Harry. Tell him we have Invidia Jade. Need help. I’m with Lorelei Switch. Bomb threats at three locations.” Casey turned to Lorelei.  
  
“The Ministry, Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor.” She told the Griffin. “Go! Go now!”  
  
They watched as the Griffin stretched his wings and flew off, disappearing through the walls.  
  
“Neat. Did Harry teach you that?”  
  
“He did, it’s been an invaluable tool.” Casey turned her attention once more to the prone figure of Invidia.“Now then, we had better keep her safe in the cell.”

  
Together, they moved Invidia over to the wall and chained her up. She glared at them the whole time.  
  
“Don’t worry, you won’t be here for long.” Smiled Casey.  
  
Once she was secure, they locked the cell door.  
  
“Now what?” Lorelei asked.  
  
“Now we find Rufus and put and end to all this.”

 

Lorelei retraced her steps and they ended back in the cell she was first put in with all the Divination tools. Lorelei went over to the the table and then Casey screamed, Lorelei looked around and found Rufus had grabbed her friend, the wand was pointed right at her throat and his other hand held her forcefully against his body.  
  
“Don’t move Switch.” He spoke calmly, even as Casey struggled in his grasp.  
  
“Rufus, let her go.” Lorelei said calmly.  
  
“I don’t think so. I think Jones is fine right where she is. Aren’t you?”  
  
Casey struggled against him but he pressed the wand deeper into her neck. “Ah ah, no struggling.” He looked back over to Lorelei and smirked.  
  
“Now then Switch, why don’t you just turn around and start looking for those Deathly Hallows? The Resurrection Stone first, if you don’t mind.”  
  
“I don’t think so Rufus.”  
  
“I don’t think you understand. You don’t have a say in this Switch. Have you forgotten about the bombs? I have your best friends life in my grasp! All I need is for you to look into that crystal ball and see where the hollows are. Do this and everyone will be safe. I give you my word.”  
  
_‘Lorelei, if you can hear me, we are on our way. We have evacuated all of the buildings. Keep safe!’_ Lucius’ voice suddenly entered her head and she swelled with a mixture of emotions at hearing his voice.

  
“Go on Switch, you know what to do.”  
  
She stood her ground. Lucius was on his way, she had to stall Rufus.  
  
“Your word means nothing to me Cyril.”  
  
“So the lives of your best friend, work colleagues, all the innocent students and your lover isn’t enough of an incentive is it?”  
Casey shot her a look.  
  
”I won’t help you.” Lorelei said defiantly.  
  
Rufus smiled cruelly in response. “Then I will just have to tell Jones here what you got me to do to her two years ago. Maybe that will make you change your mind.”  
  
Lorelei narrowed her eyes. Trust Rufus to fall back on his old bargaining chip. Pity it no longer had the influence over her like it once did.  
  
“You mean the time I asked you to modify my best friend’s memory of a horrific time in her life because I love her and care about her? Go ahead Cyril. Be my guest.”  
He laughed but it had a hint of worry.  
  
“Really? Well then, cast your mind back Jones, 2001 and your unfortunate car accident-“  
  
Lorelei interrupted him. “You were never in a car accident Casey. I’m so sorry but you were in such a dark place and I didn’t know what to do. When Gareth split up with me, he attacked you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Rufus pointed the wand even more into her neck.  
  
“Your best friend lied to you Auror.” he hissed, “You were raped and attacked by her ex. Got pregnant and tried to kill yourself. She then had me oblivate you and she has been lying to you ever since. What sort of a Hufflepuff does that make her? Hmm?”  
  
“Lorelei?” Casey looked at her friend with wide eyes.  
  
“I had to Casey. I had to.” she whispered.  
  
Rufus laughed, enjoying the drama playing out before him. “Loyalty, honesty, everything you lack Switch. Deluding you friend for two years, you should be ashamed!” He snarled.  
“Shut up!” Snapped Casey. “Lorelei obviously didn’t have any other choice. She only ever has my best interest at heart.”  
  
Lorelei felt like crying, she couldn’t believe the weight that had been lifted from her shoulders now that Casey knew the truth.  
  
“Believe me Cass. It was my last resort. I am so sorry.”  
  
“I forgive you.”  
  
Now Lorelei was crying. Lucius had been right, her friend didn’t hate her for what she did.  
  
“This isn’t a therapy session! As you can see Switch, I have a wand pointed at your best friend and I will kill her. Now, locate the Hallows or Merlin help me I will blow up your lover as well!”  
  
“Sorry Rufus, I can’t let you do that. _Expelliarmus!_ ”  
  
The wand in Rufus’ grip flew up into the air and hit the low ceiling of the dungeon. In the confusion, Casey freed herself from his grasp and grabbed the fallen wand and aimed it immediately at Rufus.  
  
_“Stupefy!”_ He fell to the floor, unconscious. Lorelei felt her legs give way underneath her and she too fell to the floor.  
  
“Lorelei! Lorelei are you alright?” Casey was at her side immediately, concern written all over her face.  
  
“I’m okay, just still feeling dizzy from the portkey-sickness. We had better tie him up before he comes to.”  
  
That’s when they both heard voices calling out their names. Casey got up and rushed to the cell door.  
  
“In here!” She cried, opening the door for them.  
  
Lorelei has never felt such relief as the aurors entered the room, immediately detaining Rufus Cyril and then through the door, with a look of panic was Lucius. His eyes searched the dimly lit dungeon and then he saw her.  
  
“Lorelei!”  
  
It was as if he moved in slow motion towards her, before scooping her up into his arms.  
Oh but it felt wonderful to be in his embrace once more. The doubt about him from that morning was replaced with only love for him.  
  
“Are you hurt?” He asked tenderly.  
  
“No, just portkey-sickness. I’ll be fine. Lucius- I’m so sorry-“  
  
He placed a hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes. “Shhhh, you have nothing to apologise for. You are safe and that’s all that matters.”  
  
Without thinking, Lorelei reached up to touch his lips with her own, desperate to kiss him again, to feel that intense connection they shared. She didn’t care about their surroundings, about Rufus or the aurors. All that mattered was him and how he made her feel.  
  
It wasn’t long before their kiss intensified, Lorelei ran her tongue across his bottom lip before pushing deeper into his mouth with a moan of desire. Lucius’ tongue twisted against hers in response.  
  
“Ahem.”  
  
Lorelei pulled her head away when she head her friend clear her throat, remembering where they actually were. She blushed with embarrassment and Lucius placed her back on the ground but didn’t let go of her.  
  
“I’m sorry to do this to you Lorelei but we really need your divination skills right now to determine if these bombs were a real threat or not.”  
  
“Right, of course.”  
  
Lorelei caught a glimpse of Rufus being carried out of the dungeon cell.  
  
“He’s being taken straight to Azkaban. Same as Invidia. Those two will be in there for a long time. Don’t you worry.” Casey told her but Lorelei couldn’t help but worry.  
“Did you want to use these tools we have here or you own?”

  
Lorelei looked over at the table at the divination objects that Invidia had gathered for her use.  
  
“I don’t want to touch them. I would much rather use my own.”  
  
Casey nodded. “How is you portkey-sickness?”  
  
“I don’t think I can Apparate for a while, unfortunately. Where are we any way?”  
  
“One of Cyril’s family properties in Yorkshire. If you want me to, I can Apparate to your flat and grab what you need and bring it back here?”  
  
“Yeah fine, I don’t think I will be able to travel very far at the moment.”  
  
“I won’t be long, I’ll just inform Mr Robards of what is happening. Lucius, could you stay with Lorelei?”  
  
“But of course.”

 

Casey left them alone to talk to the chief auror. Lorelei stared at the flint floor, trying to stop her head from reeling over everything that just happened. Was it really over?  
  
“She knows.” She finally said, “Casey knows that she had her memory modified. You were right, she didn’t hate me for it.”  
  
“She is your friend Lorelei, why you got it into your head that she wouldn’t have forgiven you is beyond me.”  
  
“It was Rufus. He.. he made me feel that way. He told be that the bind rune didn’t just communicate my thoughts to him but that he influenced my thinking. Because of him, I am the woman I am now.” Lorelei shivered but it wasn’t because she was cold.  
  
“Even though the bind rune has gone, I still feel like perhaps I will never truly get rid of him. That he will always be a part of me.”  
  
Lucius let out a sigh and she couldn’t help but look up at him.  
  
“When V-Voldemort was defeated, I felt just like you do now. He had been part of my life for such a long time, inside my head, a part of me..” unconsciously he rubbed the area on his arm where the Dark Mark use to be.  
  
“I never believed that I would be able to live the rest of my days without his voice in my head, his eyes staring out at me in the dark. But I have moved on from those dark times and I believe you will be able to move on as well. You are a bright, intelligent and very brave young woman and I can’t imagine my life without you.”  
  
“Lucius-“  
  
Before she could say any more, Casey was back with some of her divination tools.  
  
“Here we go Lorelei, I got your pendulum as that will probably be the most help here, a bag of runes and this black mirror thing..” she said, not realising she had just spoilt an important moment between the two of them.  
  
“Oh, thanks Casey. Well I guess I had better tune myself into the void.”  
  
“The most pressing question we have is, are these bombs real and in the locations Rufus said they are. The students at Hogwarts have all been sent home but the quicker we can get them back to school the better.”  
  
Lorelei nodded, picked up her pendulum and began to dowse.

“He was lying. There were no bombs at any of the target locations. It was plotted but the bombs were not put in their designated places.... Wait....”  
  
Lorelei left the room following the pull of the pendulum, followed by Casey until she ended up in the cell with the wooden crates. Her eyes widened in understanding.  
  
“They are here!”  
  
Casey worked quickly, she alerted Robards and Harry of the situation and then secured the cell.  
  
Gawain Robards came over to speak to her. “Well done Miss Switch. Now we have secured these bombs we can let Professor McGonagall know the students can make their way back to school and the Ministry know that it safe to return to work. Even though their plan didn’t work it is always better safe than sorry when it comes to these things. Because of your quick thinking and bravery you have apprehended two of the countries most dangerous criminals. I shall make sure the Minister hears about this. Perhaps we can see if you could cross departments at the Ministry? Your skills have certainly proved their worth.”  
  
Lorelei felt herself blush as she shook the Chief Auror’s hand. To work with the Department of Law Enforcement would certainly be a step up for her career wise.  
  
“Thank you Sir!”  
  
“I would definitely vouch for Lorelei as well. She has proven herself to be invaluable during this case.” Added Harry, smiling.  
  
Lorelei caught her best friend’s eye and knew she had to speak to her about what had transpired.  
  
“Casey, could I have a word?”

They say down on a small bench in the cell. Lorelei nervously fiddled with her hands.  
  
“Casey..” “Lorelei..” they both spoke together and then they laughed.  
  
“You first.” Casey said.  
  
“I just wanted to give you the whole picture, about what happened to you two years ago. If you want to hear it, that is?”  
Casey placed her hand on Lorelei’s in a comforting gesture.  
  
“I think that would be a very good idea.”

Lorelei told her everything, by the end the two friends were crying but it was not in sadness but in joint relief that, after everything that had happened they were okay.  
  
“Rufus then used this favour he did for me as blackmail. Distracting me, leaving him free to work on his plans for the Hallows. I was such an idiot.”  
  
“You can not blame yourself for what happened Lorelei! All that matters is that they have all been caught now. Just like you prophesied. The bombs you found would have caused untold devastation! You have saved lives here today Lorelei, even my own. You are a hero. No matter what Rufus made you think and feel, never forget that.”  
  
Lorelei looked down again, unable to meet her friend’s gaze, she didn’t feel like a hero.  
  
“And I know that Lucius is so happy that you are okay. Apparently Harry told me that he made a bit of a scene when he came to the Ministry.”  
  
Lorelei looked over to where the blonde wizard was talking to Gawain Robards. He must have sensed her looking at him as their eyes met.  
  
“He really does loves you, you know.”  
  
Lorelei was aware of Casey speaking, she too was looking at Lucius.  
  
“He’s never said.” She sighed, looking away.  
  
“Well, have you said it to him?”  
  
Lorelei opened her mouth and then closed it again.  
  
“I can imagine for someone like Lucius, it’s hard to express his feelings. However you only have to see how he is around you- he adores you and if that’s not love, well then I don’t know what is.” Casey stood up from the bench. “How are you feeling now?”  
  
“Better than I was. I should be able to Apparate soon.”  
  
“That’s good. Perhaps don’t be alone tonight Lore. You will probably find it hard to sleep. My spare room is there if you need it but I’m hoping you won’t.”  
  
“Casey, you were going to ask me something?”  
  
“Oh yeah, you said you sent me a letter and I sent you one back. What was it about?”  
  
Lorelei told her about the dream she had about being captured by Invidia and Rufus.  
  
“That does sound like it was Invida influencing your dreams. She is a Morpheose you see.”  
  
“Well that makes sense. I knew it had to be something as the dream itself felt very weird.”  
  
“She won’t be able to do that where she is going. I had better help the others. Make sure you get plenty of rest Lorelei.”

Casey Dis-apparated shortly afterwards and Lucius was once more at Lorelei’s side.  
  
“Are you feeling better now my dear?”  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. “Much better. I think it’s time we left this awful place, don’t you?”  
  
“I couldn’t agree more. Here.” And from his cloak, he produced her wand and handed it to her. “Although from what I heard, you don’t need to use it any more.”  
  
She took her wand from him, happy to have it in her hand once more.  
  
“Let’s just say, you aren’t the only one with magic at their fingertips.” She smiled seductively before pocketing her wand.  
  
“Let me gather up my tools and then we can leave. Can I... erm... is it okay if I stayed with you tonight?”  
  
Lucius breathed deeply through his nose and smiled. “Lorelei, you can stay for as long as you wish.”  
                                                                                                                             **********

Dinky was overjoyed when Lorelei arrived back at the manor. She fetched Nymph immediately who was also very pleased to see her human. Lorelei felt so bad that she had been neglecting her pet and promised her it wouldn’t happen again.  
  
Lucius arranged for dinner to be prepared and the two of them ate in a comfortable silence in the dining room. After dessert, Lorelei put down her spoon and took a deep breath and then looked at the wizard seated next to her.  
  
“Lucius, I want to say; I never meant to hurt you this morning. I realise now that I acted too hastily and I shouldn’t have let my father’s anger get to me. It’s just.. I had this image of you in my head for so long, since I was seventeen and to find out that that image wasn’t particularly true came as a shock to say the least.” Lucius went to speak but she held up her hand. “No, please let me finish. I know that person who you were in the past is not who you wanted to be. In my family, we also had ancestors that believed that ‘Pureblood was the only blood’ and to have half-bloods in the family was looked down upon. I understand but what I don’t understand is how you can have those values and then murder innocent people. I can’t get my head around that.  
  
“Rufus killed many innocents through the cowardly act of an explosive device. He never saw the victims faces or heard their cries. But V- the Dark Lord never used bombs. He used Death Eaters. Death Eaters like you, to do his bidding. And the thought of you killing men, women and children... in vast numbers- it turns my stomach.”  
  
Lucius looked away, no longer able to meet her hazel eyes. He clenched his jaw and just wished he was the man she thought he was.  
  
“However, I also know that if you really were that person, you would be in Azkaban just like Rufus is. If those really were your ideals, you would have joined Rufus on his cause to find the Deathly Hallows. But instead, we are here, in your home, sitting together after having a wonderful meal.” She reached across and laid her hand on his on the table.  
  
“I know that you regret everything you did in the past. That you want to leave that all behind you, for yourself and for your son. You have proven to me that in the end I was right about you. You are a good man and one that I love with all of my heart and soul.”  
  
Now, he looked at her, deep into her eyes as his brain registered everything she had said. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, when he spoke, his voice was hoarse.  
  
“My dearest Lorelei, I believe your judgement of me is off. I am not a good man however when I am with you, I believe that I could be one. This morning I thought my whole world had come crashing down. The truth is my darling, that I do believe I am in love with you too, with every fibre of my being.”  
  
Now it was Lorelei’s turn to have tears well in her eyes. He had said it. Finally they had admitted their true feelings for one and other and Lorelei couldn’t have been any happier.

 

That night, they made love as if they had been separated for years, not hours. Both paying close attention to each other’s bodies and drawing out exquisite pleasure from each other the only way they knew how. It was gentle and tender, a complete contrast to their normally highly charged couplings. Neither spoke as lips left passionate trails across naked bodies. Hands reverently followed the curves and planes of hips and chests.  
  
Once again, Lorelei felt the completion of her being once Lucius was deep inside her. The magic pulsated around them both as they moved together, both coming together at the same time in joint ecstasy.  
  
Afterwards, when their spasms had subsided, Lorelei felt something wet on her cheek. That’s when she realised she was crying.  
  
“My dear, are you okay? I haven’t hurt you have I?” Lucius asked, bringing a hand up to wipe a tear from her cheek.  
  
“Never, Lucius. I can’t remember the last time I have ever been this happy. Thank you.”  
  
“My love, it really is I who should be thanking you. Always.”

                                                                                                                                                        ********  
Lorelei awoke the next morning from a dreamless nights sleep. Dinky brought them breakfast in bed and a copy of ‘The Daily Prophet’.  
  
‘Bomb threats neutralised by the Ministry! Aurors capture culprits of last weeks fatal explosion.” Read the front page.  
  
“You are mentioned.” Said Lucius dryly and he read the article aloud.  
  
“Miss Lorelei Switch, Seer for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes was the brave witch who alerted the authorities to the bomb plot. Although the bombs had not been placed in the target locations and there was no immediate danger, it meant that the Ministry was able to act accordingly. Miss Switch, who has not been available to comment, had been captured by the criminals and through her quick thinking  was able to apprehend the dark wizard and witch, who the Ministry are keeping the identities of under wraps.”  
  
“My parents are going to freak out when they read this!” She cried, putting her head in her hands.  
  
“I think that they will be very proud of you Lorelei.”  
  
“I had better go and see them after work and let them know that I am okay. Did you want to come with me?” She tried not to let the desperation show in her voice but she couldn’t mask it completely.  
  
“We shall see what the day brings. Eat your breakfast.”

 

Once they had both showered and dressed for the day, they prepared to leave for work. Lorelei stopped when she noticed the box of memories and the pensive on the dressing table, the last memory of the summer solstice ball was still swirling in the bowl.  
  
Lucius came into the bedroom from the en suite and saw Lorelei was frozen like a statue. His eyes followed her eye line and saw she was looking at the pensive.

“What do you want to do with them?” He asked her, his voice started her out of her trance.  
  
“I don’t know.. there are so many that we haven’t viewed yet, but I don’t think I could handle seeing them.”

“Do you want to destroy them?”  
  
In her heart, she knew it would be for the best but at that moment in time she wasn’t sure.  
  
“Let’s find somewhere safe for them for now. I’ll think about it at a later date.”  
  
Lucius acquiesce to her wishes and tidied the memories away and gave the box to Dinky to put somewhere safe until he or Lorelei asked for them. Once they were out of Lorelei’s sight she felt a lot better.

She still felt nervous about going  to work though and summarised that it was the first time she had been back since the unbinding. Lucius noticed she had gone particularly quiet as they stood in front of the fireplace.  
  
“I will be right behind you.” He said gently, spurring her on to reach for the powder and leave for work.

 

Once in the Atrium, Lorelei soon realised it wasn’t going to be a normal day at the office. It was rammed full! Nobody seemed to be rushing to their departments, instead they were all rushing towards the central fountain. Lorelei was jostled and pushed away from the fireplaces by the growing crowd. Panic set in and she felt like she was about to pass out.  
A strong hand grabbed her arm and she looked around to see that Lucius had hold of her and instantly she felt safe.  
  
Then the voice of the Minister broke through the noise of the crowd.  
  
“Wizards and witches! I understand that you need to know what has been happening the past 24 hours. No doubt some of you have read this mornings ‘Prophet.’ It is true that we have managed to capture the remaining members of the group calling themselves ‘The Followers of the Hallows.’ This terrorist group was lead by the Obliviator Rufus Cyril.”  
  
A murmur went around the gathered crowd. This information had been kept under wraps for the most part. Rufus was a notorious Obliviator at the Ministry. Most, if not all Ministry staff would have known about him.  
  
“It was this group that set off the bomb in muggle London last Friday, with plans for more bombs in the coming days. Thankfully, due to the excellent work by our aurors, these bombs were never deployed and the perpetrators are now in Azkaban prison.”   
  
Another murmur went through the crowd. Lucius started to pull Lorelei away but it was too late as the Minister has spotted her in the crowd.  
  
“It wasn’t just the efforts of the aurors that brought these dark wizards and witches to justice. Lorelei Switch from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes was instrumental in yesterday’s evacuation and the capture of the groups ringleader. We all owe Miss Switch our gratitude.”  
  
A few of the wizards and witches near her started to point and talk to one and other. Lorelei felt very hot and just wanted to get away. Then someone started to clap, it was Minister Shacklebolt. Someone else joined in and then more and suddenly everyone was clapping and cheering. For her. She was so overwhelmed from it all and she felt herself turn red with embarrassment.  
  
Once the clapping had died down Kingsley spoke again.  
  
“I’m sure we are all feeling a lot safer now that this situation is under control. I have spoken to the muggle Prime Minister to keep them abreast of the situation. There will be a minutes silence this Friday at 12pm to honour those that were killed in the explosion. I urge you all to join us in showing our respects to our fallen muggle brethren in this terrible and cowardly act.”

After his speech, the crowd started to disperse and Kingsley made a beeline for Lorelei and Lucius.  
  
“Lorelei I am so glad you are feeling well enough to come to work. It was quite the ordeal you went through and I wouldn’t have been surprised if you had taken the week off.”  
  
“That would have been the easier option Minister.”  
  
“Please, call me Kingsley. I heard Gawain was very impressed with you. As is Harry. Perhaps we should  have a discussion about it all later today? Say after lunch?”  
  
Lorelei couldn’t deny that a bubble of excitement began in her stomach when she remembered what the chief auror had said to her.  
  
“That would be great! So 2pm?”  
  
“Make it 2:30, in my office.” Kingsley smiled broadly. “I won’t take up too much of your time. Lucius, a word with you now if you can spare?”  
  
Lucius agreed and Lorelei reluctantly left the pair talking and made her way to her department.

 

Mr Thornhill was waiting for her outside her office. She breathed in deeply through her nose before saying good morning to him pleasantly.  
  
“Good to see you Miss Switch! I must say you gave us all here quite a scare! I’m glad you are back and you look well. You are well, I take?”  
He was back to his normal jovial self. His stern manner from last week forgotten.  
  
“As well as can be expected, sir.”  
  
“Good, good.” Silence filled the corridor and Lorelei shuffled uncomfortably on the spot.  
  
“Well, I had better get on and do some work.” She said.  
  
“Miss Switch, I apologise for the way I acted last week. I was out of line. If I had known then what I know now, well..”  
  
Lorelei smiled sweetly. “I understand sir, we can’t all be fortune-tellers.”  
  
This remark seemed to ease the chairman’s conscious.  
“Quiet right Miss Switch! I just want you to know that if you ever get a block on your abilities again that you are to come and see me, my door is always open for you.”  
  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
  
With that they parted ways and Lorelei let herself into her office. Dozens of memos were circling her desk waiting to be read. She hung up her cloak and got on with work.

 

At ten to one there was a knock on her office door.  
  
“Enter!” Called Lorelei and she was pleased to see Lucius enter her office. She smiled brightly at him. “What do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
He smiled in response. “I recall that last Friday you were going to take me somewhere of your choosing for lunch.”  
  
Had it really only been four days ago that she had made that proposal? It seemed like it was weeks ago.  
  
“How could I forget? Let me get my cloak.”  


Lorelei took Lucius to one of her favourite muggle cafés on the south bank of the Thames. It wasn’t as fancy as ‘Pureté’ but their open sandwiches satisfied even Lucius’ fine palate.  
  
“What did Kingsley want to talk to you about?” She asked him while they ate.  
  
“He wanted to thank me for my part in the recent events and to apologise for the way I was treated yesterday. He didn’t have to.”  
  
“I’m just glad I was able to get through to you. I’m still amazed that I could do it.”  
  
“My dear, everything about you is amazing.”  
  
Lorelei looked down at her empty plate, still finding it difficult to accept compliments but enjoyed hearing it all the same.  
  
“We had better get back. You have your meeting with the Minister to attend.”  
  
She nodded and stood up from the table. Lucius offered her his hand which she accepted. She sighed in contentment as they walked hand in hand to the apparition point.

“I’ll see you at 5pm my dear.” Said Lucius as they waited for the lift. “Do you still want me to come with you to your parents?”  
  
She nodded. “Please, I will feel better knowing you are with me.”  
  
Lucius squeezed her hand in response as the lift arrived.  
  
Lorelei noticed that the other wizards and witches were no longer giving Lucius a wide berth. A few glanced her way and smiled but on the whole they were mostly ignored. It seemed the ex-Death Eaters presence at the ministry was now accepted.

At two thirty, Lorelei made her way to the Ministers office. She had never been there before and she felt like she was back at Hogwarts waiting to see Professor Dumbledore.   
  
“The Minister is expecting you, go right in.” Said the receptionist with a friendly smile, which Lorelei returned.  
  
“Ah Lorelei, right on time! Please take a seat.” Said Kingsley, standing up from his chair by his desk and indicating to the empty chair opposite him.   
  
Lorelei stole a brief glance at the surroundings as she made her way to the chair. Previous Minister’s portraits hang up on the wall, somewhere dozing while others eyed her shrewdly. The present Minister was such a contrast with his relaxed demeanour and colourful robes. He sat down once Lorelei was seated.  
  
“Now then, let’s continue where we left off from earlier. As I said, I had rather an in-depth conversation about you with both Gawain and Harry. They both told me what a valuable employee and gifted seer you are.”  
  
Instantly Lorelei started to blush.   
  
“From what I gather, it seems they would like you to work more closely with the DMLE and the Aurors particularly. Almost acting as a bridge for the two departments the same as Casey Jones does now. Would this interest you?”  
  
The same thrill ran through Lorelei as before.   
  
“It certainly would Minister- I mean, Kingsley. As long as it didn’t interfere with my work for Mr Thornhill and the DMAC.”   
  
“I would like to think that you would be able to work together, rather than against the two departments. Of course if it does become too much you would have to let us know. We are entering new territory with this but I feel that you are more than capable of achieving greatness.  
“I know that Rufus Cyril did not make it easy for you working here. That he tried to sabotage your career, well it seemed he has helped you succeed instead. Not that we should give him any credit! Now that he is locked away in Azkaban hopefully you feel safe enough to move on with everything.”  
  
“I won’t lie to you Kingsley, Rufus had made my life very difficult the past few years. It will take me a while to adjusted the knowledge that he can’t cause any more harm. There are some things he did to me that are only now coming to light...” Lorelei trailed off, not wanting to discuss the memories or indeed Rufus any more.  
  
“He abused his power. The fact that he did it under my very nose infuriates me but that’s nothing compared to how he treated you. Like I said, I am very grateful you have come back to work at the Ministry.”  
  
“What can I say, I love my job and I love working for the Ministry.”  
  
Kingsley’s smile deepened. “I am very glad to hear you say that.”  
  
They discussed a bit more about what Robards had proposed for Lorelei working with the DMLE. Her salary of course would reflect her new role as ‘Chief Seer’ and in time perhaps more seers could be brought into the Ministry.  
  
“I’ll have official contract drawn up with the points we have discussed. Now was there anything else you wanted to add?” Asked Kingsley as he jotted down a few notes.  
Lorelei’s mind instantly jumped to the vision of the door to the Department of Mysteries and about her first ever prophecy. She wanted to ask more about it but felt the time wasn’t right.  
  
“I’ll let you know if I think of anything.”

The rest of the working day went along smoothly. Casey came along to see her just before home time and gave her her congratulations on the promotion.  
  
“I heard about it from Robards. ‘Chief Seer’ huh? Has a nice ring to it.”  
  
“I’m still the only Seer in the Ministry at the moment but from the sounds of it, I might not for much longer. I just might no longer be the laughing stock of the Ministry!”  
  
Casey frowned. “You never were! Did you honestly think that?”  
  
“I thought I did, of course it might have been outside influences making me feel that way.”  
  
  
Her friend smiled sympathetically. “It’s time to start again Lore. Your thoughts are your own now, you can be the person you want to be and I am proud to call you my friend.”  
“Don’t you’ll make me cry.”  
  
The two friends hugged and then there was a knock on Lorelei’s door.   
  
“Enter!”  
  
Lucius opened the door and strode into her office.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about you all afternoon and your delectable bod-Ah! Good afternoon, Miss Jones.”  
  
Casey smirked, knowing full well what Lucius was about to say, Lorelei blushed crimson.  
  
“Good afternoon Lucius. Well, I had better get back to my office. See you later Lorelei.”  
  
“Bye Cass.”  
  
Casey was still smirking as she passed Lucius, giving him a cheeky wink before leaving and closing the door firmly behind her.  
  
Lucius cleared his throat. “I didn’t realise you were not alone.”  
  
“Casey came to congratulate me on my promotion.”  
  
Lucius eyebrows rose up his forehead. “Promotion?”  
  
“Kingsley wants me to work with both the DMAC and the DMLE. I am to be the Chief Seer and be consulted by the aurors on certain cases. I will still have my office here and work predominantly for the DMAC but I will also have other duties.”  
  
“I see, does this mean we will still get to have lunch together, Chief Seer?” He asked silkily as he walked towards her.  
  
“I should bloody well hope so! Now tell me, what is it about my body that you find delectable?”  
  
Lucius was up close now, his scent filled her with longing.  
  
“Absolutely everything.” He purred.  
  
Her hand came to rest on his arm and just as she was about to reach up and kiss him,there was another knock at her door.  
  
“You are not here.” Murmured Lucius.  
  
“But I am.. Who is it?” She called out, much to Lucius’ chagrin.  
  
“It’s Harry.” Came the response behind the door.  
  
“You are definitely not here.”  
  
Lorelei ignored Lucius and invited Harry to come in.  
  
“You are too much of a Hufflepuff for your own good.” Lucius drawled, coming to stand next to Lorelei as Harry pushed the door open.  
  
“Sorry Lorelei, I know it is almost home time- oh hello Mr Malfoy. I er-wasn’t interrupting anything, was I?”  
  
“Almost.” Said Lucius under his breath.  
  
“No! No, it’s fine, how can I help Harry?” Replied Lorelei, louder than was necessary.  
  
“Well, Mr Robards wanted me to drop this off for you to look through. It’s a copy of your contract should you decide to work with the DMLE. Take it home and give it a good look. If there is anything you are not happy with then let us know.” He passed her a file, which Lorelei excepted.  
  
“Thank you. And also thank you Harry, for this opportunity.”  
  
Harry smiled. “No need to thank me. I have had my fair share of prophecies to know what difficult things they can be.” This was said with a brief look at Lucius before returning his eyes to Lorelei. “What you did yesterday was extremely brave. To have you on our team would be a great asset.”  
  
“I also would like to thank you Potter, the Minister told me that you also went to him and explained my part in yesterday’s drama.” Added Lucius.  
  
“Without you both Lucius, Rufus and Invidia would still be at large. Speaking of which...” Harry then pulled out an envelope from his robes. “I just got sent this, I haven’t shown anyone else but I thought you would want to see it. They are the prison photos of Jade and Cyril.”  
  
Lucius felt the witch tense next to him, he went to intervene but Lorelei took the envelope from Harry. 

  
Invidia’s was first. In her prison photo she was shouting at the camera and thrashing about while being restrained. Rufus’ however showed him looking calm and it almost seems as if he was looking right at Lorelei. A tiny smirk was still apparent on his lips and it made Lorelei’s insides baulk. If it wasn’t for the prison wear and the Azkaban number he was holding it could have almost been a normal photograph.  
  
“I shouldn’t be telling you this but I think it would be wrong to keep this from you. There is to be a trial, to see if Jade and Cyril will get the Dementor’s kiss or not. You might be called as a witness.”  
  
Lorelei’s stomach dropped like a stone.  
  
“When?” She whispered.  
  
“Probably in six months time. We want to be sure that behaviour like this is not repeated and Jade and Cyril will be used as an example for others. You haven’t heard it from me though.”  
  
Lorelei nodded and then stuffed the photos back in the envelope and gave them back to Harry.  
  
“I’ll let you get on home. Take a good look at the contract and I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night Lorelei, Lucius.”

Once Harry had left, Lorelei sunk down into her chair. She wish she hadn’t seen the photo of Rufus. He was still a smarmy git even in prison robes.  
Her chair was suddenly spun around by Lucius, who was standing over her.  
  
“I told you you should have pretended your weren’t here.”  
  
She looked up at him and allowed his face to blot out Rufus’.  
  
“Let’s go to my parents house. I want to get this over and done with.” She went to stand up but found that Lucius was stopping her. She looked at him, puzzled.  
  
“Are you sure you are okay? You have gone very pale.”  
  
Lorelei let out a deep sigh. “Honestly Lucius. I don’t know. Maybe in time I will be.” She grabbed the contract from her desk. “And perhaps this new job role will help me, along with your support.”  
  
This time, Lucius helped her to stand. “You will always have my support, my dear.”

                                                                                                                                                         **********  
Lorelei’s parents were surprised to see her emerge from their fireplace and even more surprised when Lucius stepped from the hearth. Lorelei was quick to subdue Orpheus’ anger before he did something he would regret.  
  
“I think we should all sit down for a talk.”  
  
Estelle and Orpheus sat and listen to what their daughter had to say. She told them everything that had happened since yesterday morning. About the portkey, her capture and escape using her animagus form.  
  
“If it wasn’t for my psychic connection to Lucius, I don’t know what Casey and I would have done if those bombs had been successfully planted.” She held on to Lucius’ hand as she spoke, the action was not lost on her father but he made no comment. She went on to explain how she used wandless magic to detain both the criminals and let the Aurors know where they were.  
  
“I’m so proud of you Lorelei! Wandless magic! That’s very impressive sweetheart.” Her mother said, holding her hand affectionately.  
  
“My magic feels so strong now, it’s as if I have had it dampened for the last few years. Which is probably true. You see, Rufus Cyril had put a bind rune on me.” She then went on to explain everything (omitting a few things) that had happened between her and Rufus Cyril, much to her parents horror.  
  
After the whole story was told, Lorelei felt exhausted but a lot better for it.  
  
“I have now been asked to work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as well as my current role for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. The Minister himself was very impressed with my skills in divination.”  
  
“Oh Lorelei! That’s fantastic news!” Estelle stood up and gave her daughter a hug, kissing her on the cheek. Lorelei looked to her father, who had yet to say a word.  
“Isn’t it marvellous Orpheus?” Her mother added.

“You’re mother is right Lorelei, we are both very proud of you. I am sorry I reacted the way I did yesterday. We both love you very much and only want you to be happy and safe.” He turned his attention to Lucius then. “As I am sure Lucius understands.”  
  
“Undoubtedly, Orpheus.”  
  
Lorelei felt her heart swell at her parents acceptance over her relationship with Lucius but then her father asked;  
“And do you love Lorelei?”

  
Without missing a beat Lucius replied. “More than words can say.”

  
Lorelei’s heart swelled even more.

  
They were invited to stay for dinner, much to Great Grandma Euphoria’s delight and they all sat around the dining room table, chatting, laughing and generally enjoying each other’s company.

“Please write to us more often Lorelei, we miss you.” Said her mum as they hugged goodbye. “Let us know how your new position at the Ministry goes!”  
  
“I will, I promise.”   
  
She hugged and kissed her father goodbye and whispered in his ear, “Thank you.”

  
“All I want is for you to be happy Lorelei. And if he makes you happy then what have I to complain about.”

  
                                                                                                                                       **********  
Back at the manor, Lorelei went to check on Nymph and was delighted to see Dinky playing with her and some string. The tiny elf seemed horrified that she was caught playing with the cat but Lorelei reassured her that it was fine.  
  
“It seems Nymph has taken a shine to you Dinky. You have made her settled here well.”  
  
“Thank you Miss Lorelei. I like Nymph very much too.” She grinned.

Lucius was in his study having a glass of Firewhisky in front of the fireplace. He was content. Dinky had done a fine job restoring the study back to its pristine appearance. He would give her a bonus that month.   
  
He looked over as the door opened and Lorelei entered the room.  
  
“I thought I’d find you in here.” She said, walking over to the chesterfield and sitting down next to Lucius. Her new contact was clutched to her chest.  
  
“Could you help me go through this? I want to make sure I’m making the best decision.”  
  
Lucius smiled and put his hand out for the file. “Let’s go through it together.”

  
The majority of the contract seemed to be the same as her current one for the DMAC. Her working hours wouldn’t change but she would be on call 24/7. Lorelei accepted this as being necessary for the job. She knew from first had experience that her abilities weren’t held by strict working hours. Her pay would increase significantly. Lorelei was actually shocked how much the Ministry were offering her and presumed it was a mistake. Lucius argued that her worth to the Ministry was actually priceless but they had to draw a line somewhere.  
She would go on an Auror training course to help her but she wouldn’t necessarily be out on the field as an Auror. Lorelei summarised that if anything should happen like it did with Invidia, she would be better prepared. The memory of the cruciatus curse was still very fresh. She hoped she would never have to be put through anything like that again.  
  
When they came to the end of the contract, Lorelei felt more confident that she was making the right decision. Besides if all went well, soon she would have a whole team of divinators to work with.   
  
“Okay, can I borrow a quill?”  
  
“Accio quill and ink.” Said Lucius rather languidly. The aforementioned writing utensils levitated towards them from his desk.  
  
“Thank you.” She smiled and then signed and dated the contact.  
  
“There. It’s done. I am now Chief Seer for the DMAC and the DMLE.”  
  
Lucius took the quill and ink from her and said silkily. “You will always be the Hufflepuff Head Girl to me.”

     
                                                                                                                                               The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So invidia is A Morpheose. Someone who can manipulate dreams and make them seem real and connect others into the dream.
> 
> Many thanks again for sticking with me with my story which was suppose to be just smut but, well plot happened along the way.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and look out for a prequel to this story sometime in the future.


End file.
